en infiltration
by styvane
Summary: l'Ordre du Phenix veut infiltrer les rangs de Voldemort. Harry est choisit mais sera t-il capable d'accomplir sa mission malgré ses peurs, ses doutes et ses sentiments ?
1. la décision

CHAPITRE 1

(fin) Octobre 

- Il agira pendant les vacances de Noël, affirma Rogue.

- Si vite ! Maugréa Dumbledore, quelles chances avons nous, pour que certains se retournent contre lui ?

- Malheureusement aucune, si il n'y avait pas leurs parents nous aurions eu au moins un espoir mais là …

- Il faut réfléchir et vite Severus.

- Je pense que mon idée reste la meilleure solution que nous ayons, nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Hélas, soupira le Directeur, je convoque l'ordre et nous déciderons à ce moment là.

Mercredi 12 Novembre 

- Vous vouliez me voir Albus ?

- Oui Severus, maintenant que nous sommes tous tombés d'accord il faut être sûr de ne pas se tromper. Envoyer l'un d'entre nous infiltrer les Mangemorts ne sera pas sans conséquences.

- Quels noms ont été proposés ?

- Rémus, Bill.

- Lupin est un loup Garou même sous Polynectar sa nature de Lycan risque de reprendre le dessus, quand à Weasley il est inexpérimenté, il n'a jamais combattu.

- Il faut faire vite Severus.

- Qui sera la personne à remplacer ?

- Nous avons pensé à Théodore Nott il est le plus discret du groupe. Zabini et Malefoy sont trop influents, quand à Grabbe et Goyle ils sont quelque peu insignifiants.

- Avez-vous pensé à un élève ?

- Non ils sont bien trop jeunes.

- Et Potter ?

- Non vous n'y pensez pas ! Je vous rappelle que l'on doit le protéger et l'entraîner, pas le jeter dans la gueule du loup.

- Il accepterait.

- Justement et comment pourrions nous justifier son absence au sein de l'école ?

- On peut prétendre qu'il est parti s'entraîner avec Lupin à travers le monde.

- Je me fais des idées Severus ou tout ça germe déjà dans votre tête depuis un moment ? Si Harry accepte, ce dont je ne doute pas, accepterez vous de le protéger ? De veiller sur lui ? Serez vous prêt à mourir si besoin est ?

- Je prouve depuis déjà de longues années que je suis prêt à mourir pour la cause.

- Effectivement Severus, nous proposerons le nom de Harry à l'ordre et ensuite nous lui présenterons la chose.

Samedi 15 Novembre

- Chers élèves, commença le Professeur Mc Gonagall, soyez prudents lors de cette sortie au pré-au-lard et ne rentrez pas après 16 heures sinon vous verrez les sorties suivantes annulées. Mr Potter, je crains malheureusement que vous deviez renoncer à votre sortie d'aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi Professeur ?

- Le Professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau.

- On vient avec toi, proposa Hermione.

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire Miss Granger, vous et Mr Weasley irez au Pré-au-Lard comme convenu, est-ce bien comprit ?

- Oui professeur, firent ils ensemble d'une voix morne.

- Allez-y Potter, nom d'une banane en sucre, s'écria le Professeur Mc Gonagall.

- À tout à l'heure, fit il à ses amis d'un air déçu.

- D'accord, répondit Ron dépité.

Harry arrivait devant la gargouille, qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur, quand il se rappela qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Puis se rappelant des paroles de Mc Gonagall il prononça.

- Banane en sucre !

- Décidemment, il a le chic pour trouver des noms de passe plus ridicules les uns que les autres, fit une voix grave derrière lui.

- Bonjour Professeur Rogue, lança Harry en le toisant d'un air mauvais suite à sa remarque désagréable, concernant le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Potter vous comptez les gravir ces marches ou faut il que je vous porte !

- Bonjour Harry, fit le Professeur Dumbledore, assieds toi. Vous aussi Professeur Rogue. Je suis désolé de t'avoir privé d'une sortie avec tes amis Harry, mais nous avons à te parler d'une chose d'une extrême importance.

Nous avons appris et quand je dis nous, je parle de l'Ordre du Phénix, que Voldemort marquerait ses futurs Mangemorts pendant les vacances de Noël. Parmi les noms qui ont été cités, se trouve des 7èmes années de Serpentard.

- Malefoy, cracha Harry.

- Ne juge pas Harry, reprit Dumbledore, la plupart d'entre eux ne deviendront pas Mangemort par plaisir de servir le Lord Noir, mais par peur Harry, cette même peur qui les empêche de se retourner contre lui et d'espionner pour notre propre compte.

- Je croyais que le Professeur Rogue le faisait déjà ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, Severus est de loin notre meilleur atout, malheureusement il est professeur et ne peut justifier son absence, de plus nous voulons une taupe au sein des 7èmes années.

- La personne choisie devra devenir un élève de Serpentard et devenir ami avec eux, précisa Rogue.

- Si un nouvel élève arrive en cours d'année, cela va paraître suspect, fit Harry.

- Effectivement c'est pourquoi nous avons choisi d'évincer Mr Nott et de le remplacer par un élève sous Polynectar qui prendrait sa place.

- Et vous avez pensé à moi ! Lâcha Harry.

- Tu te doutes bien que l'on ne te raconte pas tout ça sans avoir eu cette idée, accepterais tu ?

- Comment expliquer mon absence ?

- Par un entraînement à l'étranger.

- Il faudra que je sois ami avec Malefoy et sa bande ?

- Oui Harry, le but est de leur soutirer des informations et d'en récolter de ton côté.

- Si je suis découvert ?

- Il faudra espérer que non ou que tu sois au sein de Poudlard à ce moment là. Ce ne sera pas un jeu d'enfant Harry, tu devras te rendre auprès de Voldemort, recevoir la marque à la place de Théodore Nott, te battre pour lui et peut-être tuer si il te le demande.

- Est ce que la marque restera sur mon bras quand je redeviendrai moi ?

- Non seule l'apparence de Nott l'aura.

- Je peux réfléchir ?

- Oui Harry, mais donne nous une réponse rapidement.

- Et concernant Ron et Hermione ?

- Ils ne devront pas être au courant Harry, leur révéler la vérité mettrait leur vie en danger mais aussi la tienne, tu comprends ?

- Oui Professeur.

- Si tu acceptes seul le Professeur Rogue et moi-même serons au courant au sein de l'école. Severus sera chargé de te protéger et de te conseiller quand tu en auras besoin. Tu devras avoir confiance en lui et réciproquement, ajouta-t-il à l'égard de Rogue.

- Je vous donnerai une réponse lundi Professeur.

- Merci Harry, réfléchis bien aux conséquences si tu acceptes cette mission, mais réfléchis aussi aux conséquences si tu refuses.

- À lundi Professeur.

- Il acceptera, fit Rogue.

- J'en suis sûr, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix triste.

- Nous n'avons pas d'autre solution Albus.

- J'aurais pourtant aimé ne pas le mêler à tout ça.

- Il y est mêlé d'une manière ou d'une autre, il est intelligent et courageux il s'en sortira.

- Je suis ravi de voir que vous lui trouvez quelques qualités Severus.

- Je me serais abstenu de proposer son nom si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

- Rendez vous dans mon bureau lundi Professeur.

- À lundi Albus.

Trop préoccupé par son entretien, Harry décida de ne pas rejoindre ses amis au Pré-au-Lard. Il marcha un peu dans le château déserté, en partie par les 6èmes et 7èmes années, puis il se rendit au bord du lac et s'y installa en luttant contre le froid, qui l'engourdissait peu à peu, l'empêchant de réfléchir convenablement.

De toute manière, il savait pertinemment que penser à tout ça ne servirait à rien, puisqu'il connaissait déjà la réponse, Dumbledore le savait également, il lui avait accordé un court délai de réflexion uniquement pour se donner bonne conscience.

Mais tout deux savaient pertinemment qu'il n'était pas de ceux qui se soustrayaient, mais plutôt de ceux qui fonçaient tête baissée dans les ennuis.

Quand ses amis revinrent du village, Harry se constitua un visage serein et leur parla vaguement de l'entretien, arguant que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de taire ce qui c'était dit dans son bureau.

Ron prit l'excuse pour argent comptant, Hermione quand à elle, tiqua un peu. Elle connaissait suffisamment les manœuvres du directeur pour se méfier, si Harry avait été convoqué ce n'était sûrement pas pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

Lundi 17 Novembre 

La journée de cours se terminait, Harry sûr de son choix traîna un peu dans la salle de potion, leur dernier cours.

- Tu viens Harry ? Fit Ron impatient.

- J'ai rendez vous avec le Directeur je vous rejoins après, répondit Harry.

- D'accord à tout à l'heure, fit Ron étonné.

- Monsieur, fit Harry, en s'avançant vers le Professeur Rogue, j'ai pris ma décision.

- Très bien, allons voir le Professeur Dumbledore.

Assis devant le Directeur, Harry attendait une réaction à la réponse qu'il venait de lui donner.

- Tu as bien réfléchi et pesé le pour et le contre Harry ?

- Oui Monsieur j'accepte, je sais que vous placez beaucoup d'espoir en moi et j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas.

- Comment le pourrais tu ? Lui sourit Dumbledore.

- Demain lorsque les Serpentard seront en cours, je vous ferai visiter leur dortoir et leur salle commune afin que vous sachiez ou vous mettrez les pieds, fit Rogue.

- Nous agirons à la fin de la semaine, d'ici là, explique à tes camarades que tu dois partir pour t'entraîner avec Remus Lupin. Samedi matin tu feras tes bagages et nous éloignerons Mr Nott loin d'ici, Remus veillera sur lui. Le Professeur Rogue te donnera du Polynectar et tu prendras la place de ce garçon. En attendant observe le, essaye de repérer si il a des manières particulières, ce qu'il aime ou pas, sa façon de se tenir ou de se comporter avec ses amis.

- Bien Professeur, combien de temps pensez vous que cela durera ?

- Je l'ignore Harry, plusieurs mois c'est certain.

- Je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre mes amis tant que je le peux encore.

- Bonne soirée Harry.

- Merci, vous aussi Professeur Dumbledore, Professeur Rogue.

- Tout se passe comme prévu, commenta Rogue.

- Oui Severus, j'espère que nous n'aurons pas à le regretter.

- Nous serons là !

- Oui à Poudlard, mais quand il sera auprès de Voldemort.

- J'essayerai d'être là le plus souvent possible.

- Je redoute les vacances de Noël, il devra les passer auprès de Nott père, il connaît son fils il saura faire la différence.

- Je m'occupe du père, un accident est si vite arrivé ! Ne vous inquiétez pas Albus, rien de bien méchant juste de quoi le faire séjourner une quinzaine de jours à Ste Mangouste.

- Et Harry ?

- Il se fera inviter par un de ses nouveaux amis, je pense que je pourrai convaincre Drago.

- Alors, l'accueillit Hermione, tu vas peut-être nous dire pourquoi tu vas chez le Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Oui asseyez vous, alors voilà, je vais partir.

- Où ? Le coupa Ron.

- Un peu partout avec Remus.

- Pour quoi faire ? Demanda Hermione.

- M'entraîner, apprendre de nouvelles techniques.

- Tu pars quand ? Fit Ron.

- Samedi, grimaça Harry.

- Déjà ! Souffla Ron, et tu reviendras quand ?

- Quand je serai prêt, dans quelques mois sûrement.

- Et tes cours ? Lança Hermione les larmes aux yeux, c'est très sérieux aussi.

- Mais c'est moins important que de tuer Voldemort, lâcha Harry.

- Et ça a été décidé comme ça, tout d'un coup ? Demanda Ron.

- Apparemment le Professeur Dumbledore y pensait déjà depuis un moment.

- Remus ne peut pas t'entraîner ici ? Fit Hermione.

- J'ai accepté de partir Hermione, je ne le fais pas que pour moi, ça ne va pas être un voyage touristique. Je pars pour m'entraîner et pour me battre.

- Désolé, fit Hermione, ça me fait de la peine de te voir partir c'est tout.

- Tu crois que je pourrais venir ? Demanda Ron.

- Je pense que non, répondit Harry.

- Tu nous écriras pour tout nous raconter.

- Promis si j'ai le temps.

- Bon on va manger, proposa Ron.

- Au moins mon départ ne te coupe pas l'appétit c'est déjà ça.

- Chacun gère son angoisse comme il le peut, moi c'est dans la nourriture.

- Allons y, pouffa Hermione.

Samedi 22 Novembre

Harry regardait son réveil afficher 7 h 30. Cela faisait une heure qu'il ne dormait plus et qu'il se posait des questions, se demandant si il avait bien pris la bonne décision.

Il avait observé Nott pendant quatre jours, sans avoir pu découvrir quoi que ce soit le concernant. Le stress l'envahissait et il doutait sérieusement faire illusion auprès des Serpentard. Il se leva et rassembla ses affaires, une fois toute sa vie dans ses valises, il les déposa au pied de son lit et attendit que Ron se réveille à son tour.

Son départ était fixé à 11 heures, Remus apparaissait, repartait avec Nott et il prenait sa place.

Toute l'école était au courant de son départ et tout le monde semblait trouver ça normal, sauf peut être Malefoy qui depuis peu, le regardait bizarrement.

Onze heures retentirent, comme sonne le glas, Ron et Hermione ainsi que quelques autres Gryffondor étaient venus lui dire au revoir et lui souhaiter bonne chance.

Après les embrassades d'usages à tout départ et les larmes d'Hermione, Harry et Remus s'en allèrent.

Au même moment, Théodore Nott était convoqué dans le bureau du directeur.

- Mr Nott, fit Dumbledore, asseyez vous. Je vous ai convoqué afin de vous exposer mes intentions. Vous les trouverez, je m'en doute, préjudiciables vis-à-vis de vous mais ainsi va le monde n'est-ce pas ?

- Pardon Monsieur ? Fit Nott qui ne comprenait pas où le Directeur voulez en venir.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Voldemort fera de vous un Mangemort pendant les vacances de Noël, aussi je doute que vous acceptiez de nous servir d'espion sans craindre de représailles pour votre père, vos amis ou vous-même.

- C'est exact, répondit il, je peux partir ?

- Oui vous allez nous quitter jeune homme.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous allez, comment dire, prendre quelques vacances forcées.

- Je ne veux pas partir d'ici ! Râla Théo.

- Je ne vous laisse guère le choix mon ami.

- Je ne suis pas votre …

- Entrez, fit Dumbledore en coupant la parole au Serpentard. Mr Nott je ne vous présente pas le Professeur Lupin ?

- Non, grommela-t-il.

- Asseyez vous Remus, toi aussi Harry.

- T'es pas parti toi ? Grogna Théodore.

- Faut croire que non, répondit Harry.

- Reprenons, fit Dumbledore, le Professeur Lupin va vous emmener loin d'ici et vous resterez sous sa surveillance. Harry quand à lui, prendra votre place au sein de Poudlard.

- C'est du délire, s'énerva le Serpentard.

- Non c'est la seule option qui s'offre à nous pour infiltrer les rangs de Voldemort.

- Pourquoi lui expliquez vous notre action Albus ? Demanda Lupin.

- Ce jeune homme va d'une manière ou d'une autre participer à notre lutte pour vaincre Voldemort, de plus, nous lui offrons la chance de sa vie de ne jamais devenir un sous fifre du Lord Noir. Autant qu'il le sache, si il venait par la suite à avoir un rôle plus conséquent dans la bataille, il aura à faire un choix autant qu'il fasse le bon.

- Je préférerais mourir que de vous suivre, cracha-t-il, je vous hais !

- J'imagine, sourit Dumbledore.

- Jamais vous ne me retiendrez, fit Théo en se levant, je m'enfuirai et mon père et vous savez qui vous feront la peau vieux cinglé.

- Assieds toi ! fit Lupin en l'y aidant, et parle autrement au Professeur Dumbledore.

- Sinon quoi ? Aboya-t-il.

- Tu passeras les prochains mois à regretter de ne pas être mort.

- Remus, le sermonna Dumbledore, on ne menace pas les enfants.

- Je ne suis pas un gosse, se renfrogna le concerné. De toute façon cet abruti, fit il en désignant Harry, n'arrivera jamais à se faire passer pour moi et il se fera tuer par le maître et malheureusement je louperai ça.

- J'y arriverai Nott, sois en sûr, répondit Harry, être aussi crétin que toi cela ne doit pas être aussi difficile.

- Une dernière chose, fit Lupin en lui empoignant les cheveux.

- Aie ! Vous êtes tous tarés.

- Ça vous suffira ? Demanda Lupin.

- Quelques cheveux auraient suffi Remus, il n'était pas nécessaire de lui en arracher une poignée.

- Nous partons ! fit Remus au Serpentard.

- Jamais je ne vous suivrai hurla-t-il.

- Stupefix, fit Remus, il sera plus facile à transporter, se justifia-t-il dans un sourire.

- Harry, fit Dumbledore, tu as ta cape ?

- Oui.

- Met la, nous allons voir le Professeur Rogue.

- Bien Monsieur, vous croyez que Nott à raison ?

- A quel sujet ?

- Concernant le fait que je n'arriverai jamais à être comme lui.

- Je te souhaite sincèrement de ne jamais lui ressembler Harry.

Les couloirs du château étaient déserts. Les élèves profitaient du déjeuner, permettant ainsi à Dumbledore et Harry de pouvoir se déplacer plus librement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les cachots, Harry suivit le directeur jusqu'à une porte en bois. Le directeur frappa à trois reprises et Rogue apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'effaça pour les laisser entrer et les dirigea vers le salon.

Harry détailla son environnement et sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait des appartements privés du Professeur. Une quantité incroyable de livres recouvraient un immense pan de mur, tandis que des fioles et des flacons en tout genres, trônaient sur toutes les surfaces des meubles de la pièce.

Le salon était assez sobre et peu éclairé, chauffé par un feu de cheminée qui donnait un léger fumet de bois brûlé, tandis que la lueur des flammes, faisait danser des ombres sur les murs. L'ambiance assez reposante de la pièce cadrait assez bien avec le personnage.

- Vous avez ses cheveux ? Demanda Rogue.

- Oui Severus tenez, fit Dumbledore.

- Mr Potter la potion de Polynectar n'agit pas sur une longue période, vous devrez donc en ingurgiter assez régulièrement, commença Rogue, je vous donnerai une fiole contenant de la potion pour une semaine, n'oubliez pas de revenir assez souvent pour ne jamais être à court, c'est bien compris !

- Oui Professeur.

- Assurez vous d'être seul lorsque vous la prendrez, Nott ne suit aucun traitement donc il serait assez étrange de le voir consommer une quelconque mixture.

- Harry, dit Dumbledore, le mieux serait que tu rejoignes ton dortoir avant que les autres Serpentard y retournent, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils pensent que tu sois resté aussi longtemps avec moi. Tu leur expliqueras que je voulais te demander de devenir espion pour l'ordre ils te croiront vu que j'aie eu la même discussion avec chacun d'entre eux.

- Voici l'emploi du temps des Serpentard et le mot de passe et Ultra Vires (au-delà des pouvoirs), ajouta Rogue.

- Nous devrons nous voir régulièrement Harry, reprit Dumbledore, il est dans ton intérêt que personne ne le sache, nous attendons de toi des informations complètes et exactes nous ne pouvons pas perdre de temps à démêler le vrai du faux, tu comprends ?

- Oui Professeur.

- Tenez Potter voici la potion, vous pouvez la boire.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui Harry, le poussa le Directeur.

Harry regarda le flacon, cherchant encore, comme si c'était possible, une bonne raison pour se désister et s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Encouragé silencieusement par le Directeur Harry respira un bon coup et ingurgita une gorgée de la potion. Un haut le cœur le fit grimacer et presque aussitôt, il sentit les modifications s'effectuer. Il gagna 10 bons centimètres et prit pas loin de 15 kilos.

- Je pense que tu n'auras pas besoin de tes lunettes Harry, fit le Directeur.

- Non tenez je vois normalement.

- Voici des vêtements de Nott ainsi qu'une robe de Serpentard, le reste de ses vêtements est dans son armoire, voici également sa baguette.

- Merci, répondit Harry en se changeant.

Il ne put retenir une grimace en enfilant la robe aux couleurs des Serpentard, grimace qui n'échappa pas au Professeur Rogue.

- Vous devrez faire honneur aux couleurs de votre maison Mr Potter, sachez que Nott est bon élève et que vous aurez de sérieux efforts à faire en Potion, cela me désolerait de devoir retirer des points à ma maison à cause de votre incapacité à mélanger deux ingrédients.

Harry ne répondit pas mais enregistra les paroles de Rogue, qui sonnaient comme un avertissement. Une fois changé, Harry salua les deux Professeurs et se dirigea non sans appréhension vers la salle commune des Serpentard. La pièce était vide, il ne s'attendait pas à voir apparaître ses nouveaux camarades avant un bon moment, il en profita pour se rendre dans le dortoir afin de fouiller dans les affaires de Nott et de s'imprégner de sa vie. Il fit avant, un détour par la salle de bain, histoire de voir à quoi il ressemblait exactement. Il découvrit son nouveau visage, ses yeux étaient maintenant d'un bleu profond et ses cheveux étaient châtain clair, il se trouvait plutôt pas mal, ses lèvres étaient pleines et il avait des fossettes lorsqu'il souriait. Une fois son inspection physique terminée, il retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit.


	2. l'integration

**CHAPITRE 2**

**Samedi 22 Novembre**

Du bruit et des voix troublèrent son sommeil, Harry ouvrit les yeux et chercha Ron avant de poser les yeux sur les épais rideaux verts? qui pendaient à son lit baldaquin. Il retomba sur son lit et se frotta le front, il fut surpris de ne pas sentir pour la première fois de sa vie sa cicatrice. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Blaise Zabini apparut.

- Salut Théo, on t'a cherché.

- Salut, j'étais dans le bureau de l'autre vieux cinglé.

- Tu y es resté longtemps ?

- Non, ensuite je suis rentré et je me suis endormi.

- Il te voulait quoi ?

- Que j'espionne pour son compte, souffla Harry.

- Il a essayé avec nous aussi et qu'est-ce que tu lui a répondu ?

- Que je préférais crever que de lui être utile à quoi que ce soit.

- Bien, fit Blaise d'un air satisfait. On va au Pré-au-Lard tu viens avec nous ?

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- Et j'aimerais que tu fasses des efforts pour t'entendre avec Drago, vous êtes tous les deux mes amis et je ne veux pas à avoir à choisir entre vous.

- J'essaierai, grogna Harry.

- À tout de suite.

Harry souffla, Blaise n'avait rien remarqué. Crabbe et Goyle ne devraient pas être durs à berner, Parkinson il l'éviterait un maximum quand à Malefoy le détester ne devrait poser aucun problème. Le plus compliqué, serait de faire ami ami avec lui. Il se leva, enfila sa robe de sorcier, attrapa sa cape et se rendit dans la salle commune. Voir une telle concentration de Serpentard dans une seule et aussi petite pièce, lui ajouta un stress supplémentaire, il repéra Blaise et Malefoy assis près de la cheminée et se joignit à eux.

- Blaise m'a dit, fit Malefoy.

- Ouais, répondit Harry.

- C'est bien que tu aies refusé.

- Si tu le dis, fit Harry qui n'avait pas à se forcer pour être désagréable.

- Théo, lâcha Blaise d'un air contrarié.

Harry lui rendit un faible sourire et s'assit plus confortablement dans le canapé. Il profita de la conversation entre les deux amis pour observer Malefoy. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu d'aussi prés, son poing plongeait dans son estomac tandis que le poing du blond atterrissait sur sa joue. Cela semblait presque irréel d'être aussi près sans avoir à redouter une quelconque confrontation.

- On y va ? Proposa Blaise le tirant en sursaut de sa contemplation.

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- Toujours aussi laconique, remarqua Drago.

- Peut être que le jour où vous vous entendrez, vous arriverez à instaurer un vrai dialogue.

- Sûrement, fit Harry.

- Je l'espère, répondit le blond.

Harry quitta la salle commune des Serpentard pour la première fois sous les traits de Théodore Nott. Accompagné de ses nouveaux camarades, ils traversèrent les couloirs et c'est là que Harry ressentit pour la première fois la fierté que dégageait le groupe lorsqu'ils marchaient comme un seul homme. Harry ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête et d'afficher ce même air de suffisance que les autres Serpentard. C'est aussi à cet instant qu'il perçut la haine qui émanait des différents groupes d'élèves qu'ils croisaient, qu'ils soient de Poufsouffle, de Gryffondor ou même de Serdaigle.

Leur arrivée à Pré-au-Lard, provoqua également quelques remarques des passants ou d'élèves. Le retour de Voldemort n'était pas sans conséquences et en particulier pour les Serpentard, réputés pour soutenir le Lord Noir ou parce qu'ils étaient un vivier de nouvelles recrues pour les Mangemorts et ce, depuis des décennies.

Harry vit au loin Hermione, Ron et d'autres Gryffons pénétrer aux Trois Balais, soucieux de devoir si rapidement être confronté à ses amis, Harry fut soulagé quand les Serpentard se dirigèrent à la Tête de sanglier. Soulagé était peut être un bien grand mot finalement car le souvenir de cet endroit, pour y être venu l'année précédente, ne lui permettait pas de se réjouir d'y retourner.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bar mal famé et à en juger par la crasse qui régnait en maître, le ménage n'avait pas dû être fait depuis l'ouverture du bar. Après avoir commandé une tournée de Bièraubeurres, Malefoy rejoignit ses quatre camarades qui avaient trouvé une table de libre au fond de la pièce.

- Qui a des nouvelles ? Demanda Blaise.

- Mon père m'a confirmé que cela se passerait la première semaine des vacances de Noël, dit Drago.

- Mon père ne m'a rien dit, fit Goyle.

- Le mien non plus, répondit Crabbe.

- Et toi Théo ? Demanda Blaise.

- Pareil que Malefoy, souffla Harry.

- Cache ta joie, fit Goyle.

- Tu veux que je fasse des pirouettes Grégory ?

- Non, rougit il.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange que Potter parte tout d'un coup ? Questionna Drago.

- Au moins on en est débarrassé, persifla Goyle.

- Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a quelque chose de louche.

- C'est parce qu'il va te manquer ton petit Potty, plaisanta le métis.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, s'énerva Drago, et l'appelle pas comme ça tu veux.

- Il te plait Potter ? Demanda Harry surpris.

- Ça ne va pas non, si tu ne me parles que pour dire des conneries abstiens toi Nott.

- Sujet qui fâche, lança Blaise en souriant.

- Pas du tout mais depuis que vous savez que je suis gay vous voulez me coller avec n'importe qui.

- Tant que ce n'est pas avec moi ! Fit Harry sans réfléchir

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui et Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Depuis quand tu es gay ? Demanda Crabbe.

- Je ne vous dis pas tout, rougit Harry de plus belle.

- Et cette fille Cassandre avec qui tu es sorti cet été ? Demanda Blaise.

- Je suis bi, lâcha Harry.

- Et toutes ces fois où tu as vanné les homos en les insultants, reprit Blaise.

- Peut être que je ne voulais pas que cela se sache pour ne pas à avoir à me justifier, cria Harry en se levant et en sortant du bar furieux.

Aussitôt dehors Harry regretta de s'être emporté et craignit de s'être mis à dos les Serpentard et de gâcher la seule opportunité qu'il avait de se rapprocher d'eux. Il allait entrer pour s'excuser quand Malefoy sortit à son tour.

- Ça pour de la révélation, tu as fait fort, fit celui-ci.

- Ouais, répondit Harry.

- Tu pouvais venir m'en parler Nott.

- Pourquoi faire ? S'exclama Harry.

- Pour que l'on se sente moins seuls et cela t'aurait évité de me sortir toutes ces vacheries qui nous ont fâchés.

- Je suis désolé, se surprit à dire Harry comprenant maintenant enfin la raison du froid qu'il y avait entre eux.

- Se faire traiter de tapette et de folasse c'est pas très valorisant, reprit le blond, surtout quand la personne qui te dit ça et elle aussi une pédale.

Harry tiqua au nom de pédale, mais il se dit que Nott l'avait sûrement mérité. Il souhaita aussi ne jamais à avoir à croiser cette Cassandre car contrairement à ses dires il était, lui Harry Potter, homo à 100 %.

- On fait la paix Théo, proposa Drago en lui tendant la main.

- D'accord, répondit Harry en la serrant. Alors comme ça Potter t'intéresse ! Demanda-t-il.

- Ça reste entre nous ?

- Oui, promis Harry.

- Je le trouve mignon c'est vrai et je dirais pas non pour une folle nuit de débauche.

- Juste une seule ?

- Que pourrais je espérer d'autre ? Je ne sais même pas si il préfère les filles ou les mecs.

- Alors tu baves sur Potter ! Rigola Harry.

- Tu devrais rire plus souvent Théo ça te va bien.

- Merci, rougit il.

- Rougir aussi te rend mignon, ajouta-t-il.

- En fait tu me trouves mignon depuis que tu sais que je suis gay.

- Non, je l'avais déjà remarqué avant, mais tu es tellement froid et distant habituellement que j'ai l'impression de découvrir un autre toi. Peut être le fait de t'être ouvert à nous a fait tomber quelques barrières derrière lesquelles tu te planquais.

- Sûrement, fit Harry, je suis assez taciturne mais je me protège beaucoup des autres, le climat fait que j'ai peur de m'attacher et de perdre ceux à qui je tiens.

- Je comprends, tu sais que je hais mon père, mais je ne veux pas voir ma mère souffrir alors j'agis comme le bon garçon que l'on veut que je sois.

- Crois tu que l'on ait le choix ? Fit Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai envie par moment de m'enfuir avec ma mère, mais je sais très bien qu'ils ne mettraient pas longtemps à nous retrouver.

- C'est dur d'avoir des responsabilités aussi importantes à notre âge.

- Le pire c'est Potter, précisa Drago.

- Ah ! Fit Harry interloqué par ce que venait de dire Malefoy.

- Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, devoir combattre le maître en sachant qu'il n'a quasi aucune chance de s'en sortir.

- Il le fait pour un monde meilleur, c'est un idiot.

- Non, sourit Drago, c'est un héros.

Harry le regarda sans répondre, Malefoy venait de parler de lui avec fierté. Lui qui était son pire ennemi venait à demi mot d'avouer qu'il …, qu'il quoi ? Qu'il l'appréciait, qu'il le soutenait, qu'il l'aimait ! Non impossible pas Malefoy et sa verve assassine, pas ce snobinard qui n'hésitait pas à le faire passer pour le dernier des crétins dès qu'il le pouvait. Pas celui qui le haïssait plus que tout, pourtant ne lui avait t'on jamais dit que de la haine à l'amour il n'y avait qu'un pas !

- Deux gallions pour tes pensées, fit Drago.

- Hein ! Fit Harry surpris.

- À quoi penses tu ?

- Tu as dis que Potter était un héros.

- Si tu le répètes je te tue !

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Non, j'ai appris à ne plus le haïr contrairement à toi Théo.

- Je ne le hais pas, grimaça-t-il.

- Ah non ! Et depuis quand ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les autres venaient de sortir du bar et les rejoignaient. Après quelques emplettes, ils retournèrent à Poudlard. Théo était enfin réconcilié avec Drago, Blaise était ravi de les revoir s'entendre comme avant et Harry se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Nott pour qu'il le déteste.

**Samedi 29 Novembre**

Une semaine venait de s'écouler et Harry s'était parfaitement intégré au clan Serpentard. Blaise et Drago s'étaient avérés être des camarades plutôt sympas. Blaise était très drôle et Drago était un garçon assez droit et sincère en amitié.

Harry sentait que Blaise pouvait parfois être perplexe concernant le comportement de Théo, mais revoir son ami heureux semblait suffisant pour qu'il ne discute pas du sujet.

Drago et lui s'étaient rapprochés, passant parfois de longues heures à bavarder de tout et de rien. Blaise les laissait souvent seuls et Drago le charriait sur le fait qu'il devait y avoir une fille qui l'attendait quelque part au détour d'un couloir. Blaise restait silencieux sur le sujet comme si il avait peur de dévoiler un terrible secret ou de décevoir ses amis.

**o o o o o o o o**

Quelque part plus au nord

Des rafales de vent sifflaient à travers les volets, ajoutant à l'obscurité extérieure un petit air lugubre supplémentaire. Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre apportant la douceur qu'il manquait à la pièce meublée de façon spartiate. Remus revenait de l'extérieur les bras chargé de bois, retenant un frisson qui lui ferait perdre une partie de ses bûches.

Les quelques bougies éparpillées ça et là, suffisaient amplement pour se repérer dans la pièce mais elles étaient bien inutiles si on voulait lire, aussi Remus jeta son livre et décida de prendre des nouvelles de son captif.

- Nott ça va ? Demanda-t-il en poussant la porte de gauche située dans le couloir.

- C'est le paradis, grimaça-t-il.

- Nous n'avions pas le choix.

- On n'a toujours le choix.

- Et toi tu l'as eu quand on t'a forcé à devenir un futur Mangemort ? S'énerva Remus.

- Bien sûr, mentit Nott.

- Tu as eu le choix entre devenir Mangemort volontaire ou par la force et les menaces, tu parles d'un choix.

- C'est mieux que rien, certains sont morts moi je suis en vie.

- À quel prix ? Tu perds ta liberté et tu deviens un monstre c'est ça ta future vie !

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous foutre ? Il y a une semaine vous ne vous souveniez même pas de mon existence alors foutez moi la paix et en parlant de monstre regardez vous.

- Je sais ce que je suis Théodore sauf que contrairement à toi je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'étais un enfant quand …

- Arrêtez, cria Nott, ça ne m'intéresse pas votre vie, laissez moi.

- Comme tu voudras, on mange dans une heure.

Remus referma la porte et comptabilisa cette tentative d'approche comme étant la cinquième qui échouait. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, son statut de prisonnier exacerbait ses traits de caractère, faisant ressortir ce qu'il y avait de pire en lui. De plus ce n'était qu'un gamin pris dans une guerre à laquelle il n'avait pas choisi de participer. Soupirant il prépara le dîner, le seul moment où Théodore acceptait de sortir de sa chambre.

**o o o o o o o o o o **

**Lundi 01 Décembre **

Harry, Drago et Blaise s'installaient à leur table pour le petit déjeuner. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeils vers la table des Gryffondor, ses amis semblaient en pleine forme et il était presque déçu de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas l'air de leur manquer.

- Pour qui tu craques ? Fit Drago à Théo.

- Pardon ?

- Tu regardes constamment les Gryffons alors je voulais savoir lequel d'entre eux, retenait ton attention.

- Aucun, se défendit Harry, je pensais juste que Potter semblait ne pas leur manquer beaucoup.

- En tout cas ça ne coupe pas l'appétit de la Belette, ricana Drago.

- Hum, fit Harry, qui se rendait à l'évidence.

- Il n'y a personne qui te plaise à Poudlard ? Demanda le blond.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Harry, et toi à part notre grand héros ?

- Peut être mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je ressens pour lui.

- Tu as la réputation de ne pas t'attacher pourtant.

- Franchement Théo m'as-tu déjà vu avec quelqu'un juste pour le sexe ?

- Tu as eu beaucoup de copain ?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas on en parlera plus tard et ailleurs.

- Ok, de toute façon c'est l'heure d'aller en cours.

- Tu te mets avec moi en potion ? Demanda Drago.

- Oui, fit Harry ravi de savoir qu'il ne louperait pas sa potion aujourd'hui.

Après deux heures de cours, Harry rangea ses affaires en prenant son temps. Une fois seul avec Rogue il se dirigea vers son bureau.

- Des informations Nott ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, rien pour le moment. Est-ce que Ron ou Hermione demandent de mes nouvelles au Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Non pas que je sache.

- Ah ! fit Harry déçu.

- Comment se passe votre intégration ?

- Très bien, répondit il en retrouvant le sourire, je me sens bien dans ma vraie maison.

- Pardon ?

- Lors de la répartition le choixpeau a voulu m'envoyer à Serpentard mais on m'avait dit tellement de choses négatives sur les élèves qui y étaient, que j'ai demandé au choixpeau de me mettre dans une autre maison et c'est tombé sur Gryffondor.

- Je l'ignorais, le regrettez vous maintenant ?

- Peut être, j'aime mes amis mais j'apprends à connaître ceux avec qui je vis et je découvre qu'ils ne sont pas différents de moi, il semblerait même que l'on ait beaucoup en commun.

- Vous me surprenez Potter !

- Elle est bien bonne celle là, ricana Harry. Vous comptez faire des binômes pour les prochains cours de Potion ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour me permettre d'être avec Drago, sinon je vais foirer toutes mes potions et adieu ma couverture.

- Serait ce du chantage ?

- Non Monsieur, juste du bon sens.

- Disparaissez Potter et ravalez votre impertinence.

- Bonne journée Monsieur, ricana Harry.

Harry croisa Ron et Hermione de nombreuses fois dans la journée, mais il devait à chaque fois se contrôler et ne pas aller à leur rencontre. De toute façon les œillades meurtrières que lui lançait Ron le déstabilisaient, même si il savait que finalement seul Nott en était le principal destinataire.

Les jours filaient et Harry sentait que les Serpentard appréhendaient d'être en vacances. Seul Crabbe et Goyle jubilaient de rejoindre les rangs du Maître, Blaise et Drago restaient évasifs sur le sujet. Harry comprenait petit à petit qu'ils ne deviendraient pas Mangemorts par choix mais par obligation. Lui-même redoutait l'instant où il serait face à Voldemort et qu'il lui appliquerait la marque. Il se demandait si malgré le fait qu'il n'ait plus sa cicatrice, il ressentirait la douleur d'être si près de lui.

Lors de son dernier entretien avec le Directeur, celui-ci lui avait fait part de sa crainte concernant les vacances de Noël.

Harry qui n'avait pas pensé au lieu où il passerait celles-ci, commença sérieusement à les appréhender. Il restait 15 jours de cours puis Nott père viendrait le cueillir sur le quai de la gare.

Heureusement Rogue lui avait parlé d'une possibilité de vacances chez Malefoy. Pas que Malefoy père soit une bonne alternative dans son cas, mais la présence de Drago rendrait les choses moins difficiles. De plus Lucius devait sûrement passer tout son temps à lécher les bottes de Voldemort et il ne serait sans doute pas très présent au Manoir.

**Samedi 6 Décembre**

Harry traîna un peu dans son lit, s'offrant, une fois n'est pas coutume, une grasse matinée. Tous les autres étaient déjà sortis du dortoir et devaient sûrement se trouver à table dans la grande salle. Tous sauf Drago qui débarqua soudainement de la salle de bain vêtu uniquement d'une serviette autour de la taille. Harry le regarda passer découvrant pour la première fois le corps sans défaut de son meilleur ex-ennemi. Il s'attardait sur ses pectoraux quand il vit le corps du blond se figer. Harry leva les yeux et tomba sur le sourire moqueur du blond.

- Ce que tu vois te plait Nott ?

- Euh non, je te regardais pas, je réfléchissais.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, rougit Harry en se réfugiant sous ses couvertures.

Il entendit le rire de Drago et se jura de ne pas sortir de son lit de la journée, de la semaine, voir de l'année.

Si Drago commençait à croire qu'il lui plaisait c'était foutu, non, hors de question, pas Malefoy même si il était canon, même trop canon.

Merlin, il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, Pétunia en maillot de bain, Duddley en string, Mc Go à poil ! Mais pas Drago en serviette de bain le corps recouvert de milliers de petites gouttes d'eau, qui ruisselaient lentement suivant les sinuassions de sa peau, tout mais pas ça.

Ne pouvant résister à la faim, Harry apparut tout de même au déjeuner, Drago lui avait gardé une place. Il s'installa en rougissant mais Drago ne lui fit aucune remarque concernant l'incident du matin.

Blaise lui proposa de travailler l'histoire de la magie avec lui, Harry accepta et fut ravi que Drago ne se joigne pas à eux. Ils passèrent trois longues heures à remplir 60 centimètres de parchemin, Blaise semblait soucieux et Harry qui s'inquiétait l'interrogea.

- Blaise qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien, répondit il.

- On est ami tu peux tout me dire.

- Non justement tu es tellement …

- Tellement quoi ? Fit Harry.

- Tu détestes les gens Théo, tout ce qui n'est pas Serpentard te fait horreur.

- J'apprends à changer Blaise.

- Oui j'ai vu que tu avais changé, tu sembles plus humain.

- C'est à ce point ?

- J'aime le nouveau toi, tu es différent, plus tolérant.

- Confie toi à moi Blaise.

- Je suis amoureux Théo.

- C'est génial de qui ?

- C'est là qu'est le problème, si je te le dis tu vas me détester.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle n'est pas de Serpentard.

- Une Serdaigle ?

- Non c'est une Gryffondor, lâcha Blaise en baissant la tête.

- …..

- Tu vois tu ne dis rien, repris Blaise.

- Ça m'étonne c'est tout, alors c'est qui ?

- Ginny.

- Weasley ! Fit Harry vraiment surpris, bah merde alors !

- Elle est géniale et on s'aime vraiment, malgré ce que je suis ou plutôt ce que je vais devenir.

- Elle le sait pour la marque ?

- Oui, je lui fais confiance.

- Ça a l'air sérieux, fit Harry.

- Ça l'est, à tel point que je ne veux plus recevoir la marque, je ne veux pas la perdre.

- Refuse, fit Harry.

- Tu en as de bonnes toi, ricana Blaise, c'est trop tard imagine que je refuse et qu'ils tuent Ginny en représailles.

- Qui d'autre sait pour Ginny et toi ?

- Seulement toi.

- Merci de me faire confiance.

- Merci de l'accepter c'est important pour moi.

- Tu trouves que j'ai vraiment changé ?

- Oui, j'ai l'impression de retrouver le Théo d'avant, quand on était encore insouciant. Ça fait plaisir de te voir sourire et rire à nouveau, tu t'es réconcilié avec Drago et tu n'as pas menacé de tuer Ginny !

- J'ai peur, fit Harry, je me rends compte qu'avec la guerre je risque de passer à côté de mes amis et je ne veux pas mourir en regrettant de ne pas avoir aimé ou avoir été aimé.

- Tu es amoureux ?

- Je crois mais c'est compliqué, ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour moi.

- C'est Drago ?

- Quoi ? Non, enfin si mais je crois qu'il aime Potter alors moi à côté j'ai l'air de rien.

- Potter reste un fantasme pour Drago, toi tu es bien là, tu es accessible.

- Ne lui dis rien d'accord, fit Harry en voyant Drago venir vers eux.

- Toi non plus ok.

- Alors, vous n'avez pas encore terminé ?

- Si à l'instant, répondit Blaise, je vous laisse on m'attend.

- Qui ? Demanda le blond.

- Curieux, sourit Blaise en laissant Drago sans réponse.

- Tu sais toi qui il voit ?

- Non, fit Harry, il ne m'a rien dit.

- Dommage. Tu fais quoi maintenant ?

- Rien pourquoi ?

- Ça te dit de bouger un peu ?

- Pour aller où ?

- Faire le tour du lac ou juste marcher pour prendre l'air.

- D'accord, je range ça et je prends ma cape.

- Je t'attends Théo.

Nerveux de se retrouver seul avec Drago, Harry ne prononçait pas un mot. Il repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Blaise et accusait encore le coup de la révélation pour lui et Ginny. Il imaginait la tête de Ron si il venait à le savoir, il ne put retenir un sourire ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Drago.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait marrer ?

- Toi, répliqua Harry.

- Je t'écoute.

- Depuis quand aimes tu te promener dehors en plein hiver ?

- Tu me connais trop bien toi, fit le blond.

- Alors, pour quoi es tu prêts à grelotter ?

- Pour passer un peu de temps seul avec toi.

- Ah ! Répondit Harry surpris.

- Tu as l'air emballé, sourit le blond.

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est tellement inhabituel.

- J'ai envie de te connaître mieux.

- Jusqu'à quel point ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

- Ça dépendra de toi Théo.

- Tu as déjà oublié Potter ? Je ne suis pas un lot de consolation Drago, précisa Harry.

- Mais non, fit le blond.

- Avant tu ne me voyais pas et depuis que Potter a filé je deviens intéressant.

- Tu te fiches de moi, si je t'avais parlé aussi ouvertement avant, tu m'aurais tué. T'étais tellement con, alors excuse moi si j'avais pas envie de t'approcher et sache que j'en ai rien à foutre de Potter il peut aller se faire voir en Chine si il le veut.

- Et comment le sais tu qu'il est en Chine ?

- Je l'ai entendu, précisa Drago.

- C'est ça, fous toi de moi, souffla Harry.

- Je pensais que tu avais changé mais en fait tu es toujours aussi stupide, hurla Drago en le plantant au milieu du parc.

Harry le regarda partir tristement, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il en était réduit à être jaloux de lui-même. Si il sortait avec Drago il le perdrait assurément, il ne resterait pas Nott toute sa vie et si il le repoussait indéfiniment il trouverait quelqu'un d'autre et il le perdrait aussi. Devait il faire une croix définitive sur lui ou attendre de revenir sous les traits de Potter et lui avouer son attirance ? Tout devenait confus, comme si la guerre contre Voldemort n'était pas déjà un problème préoccupant sans en plus se mettre la pression avec une histoire de cœur qui finirait forcement mal.

**Mardi 9 Décembre **

Depuis samedi dernier Drago évitait Harry et celui-ci ne le vivait pas bien. Blaise tentait tant bien que mal de faire le lien mais ses tentatives restaient vaines.

Le cours de potion débutait et le Professeur Rogue annonça qu'ils passeraient les trois prochaines heures en binôme. Harry jubila à l'idée de se retrouver avec Drago quand, Rogue précisa que les binômes seraient composés d'un Serpentard et d'un Gryffondor.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard noir à Rogue qui lui lança à son tour un petit sourire en coin. Ainsi Harry se retrouva avec Ron, Drago avec Dean et Blaise avec Hermione.

Harry se dirigea vers Ron et faillit faire demi tour quand il vit la moue de dégoût qu'affichait le rouquin, il prit place à ses côtés et ouvrit son livre.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à me chercher Nott, le menaça Ron.

- Je n'ai rien dit Weasley, se défendit Harry.

- Je sais comment tu es.

- Et je suis comment ? Demanda Harry intéressé par ses remarques.

- T'es un connard de Serpentard plein de fric et imbu de lui-même.

- De quel droit tu te permets de me juger ?

- Messieurs Nott et Weasley si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas vous pouvez sortir.

- Non Monsieur, fit Harry.

- Enfoiré de PD, lâcha Ron.

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait encaissé les insultes envers Nott puisqu'elles ne lui étaient pas destinées, mais là il ne pouvait faire abstraction que Ron venait d'insulter non seulement le Serpentard, mais lui aussi.

- Tu vas chialer ? Repris Ron.

- T'as quoi contre les homos Weasley ? Demanda Harry la voix morne.

- Ils me dégoûtent on devrait les castrer ces connards.

- Tu sais que Potter est homo.

- Ouais et alors ? Tu pourras lui répéter si tu veux, à ton avis il croira qui sale PD.

Harry ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler, même si elles n'étaient pas digne de Nott. Son meilleur ami venait de le trahir, de renier ce qu'il était. Il avait besoin de sortir, il avait besoin de Drago. Il chercha le blond des yeux mais il était trop occupé par sa potion pour le voir. Machinalement il se leva et sortit en courant de la salle de classe, restant sourd aux menaces de Rogue et aux appels de Blaise. Il trouva refuge dans la tour d'astronomie certain de n'être dérangé par personne. Il resta prostré un long moment avant de s'endormir dans la même position. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que quelqu'un vint le secouer doucement.

- Théo, réveille toi tu vas congeler.

- M'en fous ! Répondit Harry en se réveillant péniblement.

- Je te ramène au dortoir.

- Non je ne veux voir personne.

- Même pas Drago !

- Non il n'en a rien à faire de moi, je ne suis pas Potter juste Nott.

- Il a cassé la gueule à Weasley, tu crois qu'il l'aurait fait si il ne tenait pas à toi ?

- Il l'aurait fait pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

- Mais non et tu le sais bien. Elle n'était pas belle à voir la belette après, on a eu du mal à retenir Drago surtout quand il a su ce qu'avait dit Weasley.

- Je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir mais il m'a blessé. Je suis en train de devenir de la guimauve.

- Mais non tu es simplement humain.

- Je ne suis plus tout à fait moi, soupira Harry.

- Personne ne te le reprochera, rigola Blaise, on y va tout le monde te cherche, au fait tu es en retenue pendant trois soirs.

- Génial !

- Drago aussi et vous nous avez fait perdre 100 points.

- Merde je suis désolé.

- On les rattrapera vite ne t'en fais pas.

Ils regagnèrent la salle commune des Serpentard et Drago se rua sur eux.

- Théo tu étais où bon sang ? Demanda Drago.

- Tu veux te reposer ? Fit Blaise.

- Oui je veux bien, répondit Harry.

- Je t'accompagne, fit Drago d'un ton sans appel.

- Merci de m'avoir défendu.- On est ami et je ne laisserai personne et surtout pas Weasmoche te faire du mal.

Harry l'écoutait vociférer tout un tas de menaces concernant Ron sans se rendre compte qu'il l'aidait à se déshabiller en même temps.

- Je vais finir tout seul, rougit Harry quand Drago commença à lui déboutonner le pantalon.

- Ah oui, je ne m'en rendais pas compte, sourit il gêné.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Harry.

- On se voit tout à l'heure je t'amènerai quelque chose à manger après le dîner.

- Merci Drago.

- De rien.

Harry s'allongea dans ses draps et s'endormit presque aussitôt malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.

Drago reparut plus d'une heure plus tard après mais Harry semblait ne pas vouloir émerger. Il déposa près de son lit les victuailles qu'il lui avait amené et allait partir quand il l'entendit prononcer son prénom. Il s'approcha et vit qu'il dormait encore, Harry gigota et prononça son prénom une seconde fois. Drago posa sa main sur sa joue comme pour l'apaiser et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres à peine plus appuyé qu'une caresse et murmura

- Dors bien mon ange.


	3. rapprochement

**CHAPITRE 3 **

**Mercredi 10 Décembre**

Les Serpentard arrivaient dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Ils s'installaient quand Ron et Hermione firent leur apparition. Ron avait le visage tuméfié, Harry grimaça de le voir dans cet état puis se souvenant de la raison, il haussa les épaules en se disant qu'il ne l'avait pas volé.

- Je me demande si la Belette va réussir à ouvrir la bouche pour avaler quelque chose, se moqua Parkinson.

- Tu ne l'as pas loupé, fit Harry en regardant Drago.

- Il peut remercier Blaise de pouvoir encore tenir debout.

Le dit Blaise qui grimaça quand Harry croisa son regard, il comprenait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser son futur beau frère se faire amocher sans se mettre à dos sa petite amie. D'ailleurs, celle-ci regardait les Serpentard d'un air furieux. Blaise se tassa sur sa chaise et trouva un intérêt soudain à son pancake.

- Au fait Théo tu vas mieux ? Demanda Pansy.

- Oui je me sens bête d'avoir réagi ainsi hier.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Théo, il n'avait pas à t'insulter.

- Je suis ce que je suis, fit Harry.

- Et ne change pas, répondit Drago.

- Je me demande pourquoi Blaise s'est interposé ! S'exclama Pansy.

- Il le fallait sinon Drago aurait eu de graves ennuis et je ne veux pas qu'il en ait à cause de moi.

- Ça m'est égal, répondit Drago.

- Pas à moi.

- Bon on y va, les coupa Blaise.

- On n'a rien en première heure, fit Drago.

- Oui, mais moi voir tous ces Gryffons me regarder ça me coupe l'appétit.

Tous acquiescèrent et quittèrent la salle. Harry jeta un œil sur Ron qui lui fit passer un message à l'aide de son majeur gauche.

Les vacances approchaient à grands pas et Harry se sentait oppressé. Il attendait chaque jour la venue d'une chouette qui lui annoncerait que son « père » était blessé, ou mieux mort, mais les jours passaient sans même que Rogue ou le Professeur Dumbledore lui fassent part de leur projet concernant les vacances.

**Mardi 16 Décembre**

Le hibou tant attendu et espéré arriva 4 jours avant les vacances. Harry prit un air consterné en lisant la lettre, qui lui annonçait que son « père » se trouvait entre les mains du docteur Rescousse l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, pour une période de trois semaines.

- Mauvaise nouvelle ? Demanda Drago.

- Mon père a été blessé pendant une attaque et il est à l'hôpital.

- Je suis désolé, c'est grave ?

- Ils comptent le garder plusieurs semaines, donc je suppose que oui.

- Tu crois que l'on te laissera aller le voir ?

- Je ne pense pas, soupira Harry soulagé de ne pas y être obligé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Blaise à son tour.

- Mon père est blessé.- Ah ! Fit Blaise, il y a une justice.

- Blaise, s'énerva Drago, il reste son père !

- Oui mais c'est un enfoiré quand même.

- Ne vous disputez pas, fit Harry, Drago a raison Blaise, c'est mon père.

- On bouge ? Proposa le métis énervé.

- Il faut que je passe par la bibliothèque, fit Drago.

- Je viens avec toi, dit Harry.

- Oh non ! Râla Blaise.

- Viens avec nous, rien ne t'en n'empêche !

- Si, mon pauvre cerveau qui sature. Je vous abandonne, je vais trouver une autre occupation.

- J'espère qu'elle embrasse bien ? Répondit Drago.

- À merveille, fit Blaise en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

- Tu sais que j'en aie ras le bol des Gobelins et de leurs révoltes, fit Drago à Théo.

- Moi aussi, je préfèrerais faire une sieste, répondit il en baillant.

- On y va ? Proposa le blond.

- Sérieux !

- Et comment ! On travaillera plus tard.

- Le dernier arrivé et un Troll, plaisanta Harry.

- Ok ! À tout à l'heure vieux Troll, cria Drago en faisant un démarrage en trombe.

- Ben ! Fit Harry en le regardant s'éloigner, attend moi.

Ils coururent jusqu'au dortoir et se jetèrent sur leur lit, essoufflés.

Harry reprenait son souffle quand Drago apparut au pied de son lit.

- Je peux m'allonger à côté de toi ?

- Oui, fit Harry, si tu n'as rien contre la morve de Troll !

- Finalement, mon lit est plus confortable, rit Drago.

- Viens, répondit Harry en lui faisant une petite place.

- Tu vas où pour les vacances ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry.

- Tu viendrais chez moi ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup, fit Harry, mais tes parents ne voudront peut être pas.

- Ma mère t'aime bien, ne me demande pas pourquoi, ricana-t-il, et mon père n'est jamais là.

- Ça serait génial quinze jours avec toi.

Harry se mit à rougir devant l'allusion qu'il venait de faire.

- J'adorerais ça aussi, répondit Drago en lui souriant.

Harry lui rendit son sourire. Il ne savait pas ce qui le réjouissait le plus, passer quinze jours avec Drago ou avoir réussi à se faire inviter chez lui comme Dumbledore et Rogue l'espéraient. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, près l'un de l'autre et grognèrent quand l'heure d'aller en cours arriva.

**Mercredi 17 Décembre**

Harry fut convoqué au milieu du cours de Botanique, à se rendre au bureau du Directeur. Officiellement pour évoquer l'hospitalisation de son père, officieusement pour régler le problème des vacances.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour Professeur.

- Comme tu le sais, Monsieur Nott est à l'hôpital donc tu ne seras pas obligé d'aller chez lui pour les vacances.

- Monsieur, Drago m'a proposé de venir chez lui.

- Bien ! Même très bien Harry. Tu sais que nous n'aurons aucun contact pendant ces quinze jours.

- Oui Professeur.

- Tu verras certainement le Professeur Rogue, mais je doute qu'il te soit d'une grande aide. Tu devras surtout compter sur toi et sur tes nouveaux amis.

- Bien Professeur. Vous savez comment se déroule la cérémonie de marquage ?

- Plus où moins Harry, les versions varient. Je pense que le Professeur Rogue serait plus à même de te répondre.

- Oui, grimaça Harry.

- Il va faire tout son possible pour te protéger, fais lui confiance.

- J'espère que je n'aurai pas à être protégé.

- Moi de même Harry, sois prudent je ne te rappellerai pas l'importance de ta mission et de ta vie.

- Je ne serai pas seul il y aura Drago et les autres.

- Vous vous entendez bien, j'en suis heureux.

- Vous savez pour Ron ? Soupira tristement Harry.

- Oui et crois moi je le déplore.

- Comment peut il se dire mon ami alors que je le répugne ?

- Je l'ignore Harry, tu auras certainement beaucoup de choses à régler à ton retour.

- Je crois que je vais y perdre beaucoup, d'un côté comme de l'autre.

- Personne ne sait de quoi demain sera fait !

- J'en ai une vague idée Professeur.

- Je te laisse retourner à tes cours Harry, nous nous revoyions après les vacances.

- Au revoir Professeur, bonnes vacances.

- Fais très attention à toi Harry.

Harry rejoignit sa classe au moment où le cours se terminait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Lui demanda Drago en l'attirant à l'écart.

- Me parler de mon père et du lieu de mes vacances.

- Tu lui as dit que tu venais chez moi ?

- Oui, je n'aurais pas aimé rester ici tout seul. Tes parents sont d'accord ?

- Oui j'ai reçu un hibou de ma mère.

- J'ai hâte d'être à samedi et pourtant j'appréhende ces vacances.

- Moi aussi, répondit Drago.

- Tu as toujours envie de t'enfuir ? Si oui emmène moi. On pourrait aller en Amérique du Sud ou en Asie.

- J'aimerais, soupira Drago, si j'avais le choix je refuserais et on partirait ensemble où tu veux.

Ému Harry opina de la tête. Peut être que si tout se terminait bien ils pourraient partir rien que tout les deux. Laisser derrière eux leur ancienne vie et s'en reconstruire une bien à eux, sans Mangemorts, sans Ordre du Phenix, sans Voldemort. Depuis Harry se mit à rêver de pampa et d'étendues désertiques.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Nott sortait de sa chambre, alerté par l'odeur de nourriture qui annonçait l'heure du déjeuner. Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir Lupin devant les fourneaux, il vit une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Vous êtes qui ?

- Bonjour Nott.

- T'es un Weasley ? Fit Nott en l'observant plus attentivement.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Ta tignasse rousse sûrement !

- Je suis Charlie Weasley.

- Celui qui dresse les dragons je ne sais où.

- Exact ! En Roumanie.

- Ils ne t'ont pas loupé.

- Ah ça ! Fit Charlie en touchant les cicatrices qui lui barraient la joue. C'est-ce qui arrive quand on n'est pas assez méfiant.

- Où est Lupin ?

- C'est la pleine lune.

- J'espère que tu es moins chiant que lui ?

- Remus n'est pas chiant ! Surveille ton langage.

- Il pue les bons sentiments à trois kilomètres.

- Personne n'a jamais été gentil avec toi ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

- J'en déduis que non.

- Finalement t'es comme le Loup Garou.

- Non, lui il est sympa pas moi, lâcha Charlie.

- Bouh l'affreux Weasley, se moqua Nott.

- Ferme là Nott et mange ça.

- C'est quoi ? Grimaça Théo devant la mixture.

- Des œufs.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non, mais en plus de ne pas être gentil je ne suis pas bon cuisinier.

- Il revient quand l'autre ?

- Dans trois jours, fit Charlie en affichant un grand sourire.

- Avec un peu de chance je survivrai jusque là, soupira Nott.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Vendredi 19 Décembre**

La journée de cours venait de s'achever et l'effervescence régnait au sein de Poudlard.

Les élèves couraient dans leurs dortoirs pour préparer leurs valises. Harry trouva celle de Nott et entreprit d'y caser une bonne partie de ses vêtements, pris dans son armoire.

Il trouva un petit coffre en bois sombre, caché sous une pile de linge. Celui-ci était fermé par un petit cadenas, le faisant ressembler aux petits coffres qui étaient vendus aux jeunes filles Moldues afin d'y cacher leurs secrets. Cependant Harry se doutait bien qu'une simple clé ne suffirait pas à l'ouvrir. Il tenta quelques formules toutes simples, mais il soupçonnait Nott d'être bien plus intelligent.

Il reposa le coffre là où il l'avait trouvé quand il entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. Drago apparut et à son tour il prépara ses valises. Harry avait fini depuis dix minutes et il observait Drago plier avec soin ses chemises.

- Tu as perdu ta baguette ? Demanda Harry.

- Non, mais j'aime ranger soigneusement mes vêtements.

- Maniaque !

- On ne se refait pas, je déteste les faux plis.

- Salut les mecs, fit Blaise qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

- Salut Blaise tu fais tes valises ? Répondit Harry.

- Non elles sont prêtes depuis deux jours. Vous passez vos vacances ensemble alors ?

- Oui, répondit Drago avec le sourire.

- Vous avez de la chance, souffla le métis.

- Drago me l'a proposé en premier, répondit Harry gêné.

- De toute façon on va être obligé de se voir, lui rappela Drago.

- Ouais, j'aurais aimé dans d'autres circonstances, fit Blaise.

- Qu'est-ce que ta mère en pense ?

- Elle n'est pas au courant, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter avec ça.

- Pourquoi le fais tu si ce n'est pas pour ta mère ? Demanda Harry curieux.

- Le maître m'a fait comprendre où était mon intérêt, grimaça-t-il.

- Ça vous dit une soirée tous ensemble ? Proposa Drago.

- Quelle genre de soirée ? Demanda Blaise.

- Alcool, musique, détente, drague.

- Je préviens les autres. 21 heures salle sur demande ?

- Oui, Théo t'es partant ?

- Euh oui ! Répondit il un peu inquiet.

- Cette fois ci je t'empêche de boire promis, fit Drago, enfin je te laisserai boire juste ce qu'il faut.

- Merci, fit Harry se demandant ce que Nott avait bien pu faire sous le coup de l'alcool.

- Vu ton air soucieux, je suppose que tu te demandes ce que tu as fait la dernière fois ?

- Oui et j'ai peur de ta réponse.

- Tu t'es foutu à poil et tu as couru après Milicent en hurlant que tu allais la faire grimper aux rideaux.

- Merde, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle m'évite.

- Je croyais que tu avais bon goût en plus !

- Effectivement je devais être bien bourré, j'espère qu'il y aura des sodas ce soir ?

- Non sauf si tu fais la fête chez les Poufsouffle.

- Non faut pas pousser non plus !

Harry s'allongea sur son lit en attendant que Drago termine de ranger ses valises.

- Ne t'endors pas !

- Non non, je réfléchis.

- À quoi ?

- À ma vie.

- Rien que ça ! Se moqua le blond.

- La dernière fois je t'ai demandé avec combien de mecs tu étais sorti, tu m'as dit que tu me répondrais plus tard.

- Ça t'intéresse tant que ça ?

- Simple curiosité, répondit Harry gêné.

- Alors que je ne me trompe pas il y a eu un brun, puis le grand, l'autre plus petit, le Serdaigle, non deux Serdaigle, euh le petit blond, le grand blond et …

- Stop, c'est bon ! Ça m'apprendra à être curieux, souffla Harry.

- Je plaisantais Théo, il y a bien eu un Serdaigle et un Serpentard qui n'est plus là.

- Ah ! Fit Harry soulagé comme si cela lui importait, après tout ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

- Et toi ?

- J'ai eu deux copains.

- Et des copines ? Tu es bi non ?

- Oui, se rappela rapidement Harry, Cassandre et une ou deux autres pas vraiment importantes.

- Tu as couché avec tous et toutes ?

- Non et toi ?

- Juste avec le Serpentard. Tes ex copains sont à Poudlard ?

- Non, mentit Harry qui ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'il avait couché avec Seamus.

- Tant mieux, murmura Drago.

- Tu as terminé ?

- Non.

- Je descends, on se voit après.

- Tu vas où ?

- Me dégourdir les jambes et peut être trouver quelqu'un à draguer pour ce soir, qui sait.

- D'accord, répondit Drago d'une voix monocorde.

Harry savait très bien qu'il ne trouverait personne pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne chercherait personne, le seul qu'il voulait, il venait tout juste de le quitter. Il espérait juste avoir titiller sa jalousie.

Il aperçut Blaise et il se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

- Eh Blaise !

- Oui.

- Tu vas rejoindre Ginny ?

- Non, je vais en cuisine trouver de quoi s'amuser ce soir.

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

- Oui on ne sera pas trop de deux.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- De quoi ?

- D'aller chez Drago et de ne pas passer mes vacances avec toi.

- Un peu, mais à ton avis je préférerai passer mes vacances avec Ginny ou Goyle ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport !

- Avec la personne que tu aimes ou quelqu'un qui t'indiffère ?

- Oh ! Mais tu ne m'indiffères pas !

- Non ! Alors tu m'aimes comme un fou ?

- Non plus. Je crois que j'ai saisi où tu voulais en venir.

Ils se rendirent aux cuisines sans se faire remarquer. Blaise dont ce n'était sûrement pas la première escapade dans ces lieux, se rendit immédiatement vers une immense armoire qu'il réussit à ouvrir sans peine. Harry resta sidéré devant le nombre incalculable de bouteilles qu'elle contenait.

- Bierraubeurre et whisky, ça suffira à ton avis ?

- Je pense, combien de chaque ?

- On sera une bonne vingtaine, il y aura quelques sixièmes années et quelques Serdaigle.

- Disons dix de chaque.

- C'est-ce que j'aurais dit ! Réducto.

Toutes les bouteilles prirent la taille de mignonnettes et les garçons les mirent dans leurs poches.

- Qu'est-ce que ces messieurs désirent ? Demanda un elfe.

- On cherchait de quoi grignoter, fit Blaise, mais on vient de se rendre compte que c'était l'heure du repas.

- Oui, fit Harry, on s'en va, au revoir.

- Vite avant qu'on se fasse repérer.

Ils partirent rapidement et se rendirent à la salle sur demande que Blaise avait pris soin de transformer en semblant de boite de nuit. Rien ne semblait manquer, ni le son, ni la lumière. Des canapés et des petites tables étaient éparpillées ici et là et une piste de danse trônait en plein centre de la pièce.

- J'installe tout et j'arrive, fit Blaise d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il le congédiait.

- À tout à l'heure alors, tu viens dîner ?

- Oui si j'ai le temps.

Harry sortit de la salle et s'apprêtait à redescendre quand le tableau de la grosse dame s'ouvrit. Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville sortirent de leur salle commune et Harry pressa le pas, préférant éviter une autre altercation avec Ron.

- Alors Nott t'as la trouille ? Fit Ron.

- Non Weasley mais je me sens un infériorité numérique.

Devant l'air ahuri de Ron, il cru bon de rajouter.

- Vous êtes plus nombreux !

- J'avais compris, qu'est-ce que tu fous à notre étage ?

- Je ne savais pas qu'il t'appartenait Weasley !

- Dis donc, tu as plus de repartie que la dernière fois.

- Ferme là Weasley !

- Sinon tu vas m'envoyer ton mec me casser la gueule ?

- C'est pas mon mec.

- Pourtant deux PD comme vous, vous devriez vous entendre.

- Tu sais que tu es un connard d'homophobe. Je me demande comment font tes amis pour te supporter.

- Ben ils sont normaux eux !

- Sûrement, répondit Harry en toisant Seamus qui ne disait rien.

- Aller casse toi, retourne dans tes cachots sucer qui tu voudras.

- Ce sera toujours mieux que de voir ta sale gueule d'intolérant.

Harry se détourna d'eux et couru dans les escaliers manquant plusieurs fois de tomber. Il avait besoin de mettre de la distance avec Ron, celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami, son frère et qui désormais ne lui inspirait que de la rage et de la honte.

Comment avait il pu rester si proche de lui toute ses années et ne rien voir de son comportement ? Comment alors qu'il le savait homo, pour l'avoir surpris dans le lit de Seamus, était il resté son ami. ? Certes il n'avait pas sauté de joie mais il lui avait juré que cela ne changeait en rien leur relation fraternelle. Il se sentait trahi, meurtri au plus profond de lui-même. Il devait l'oublier et une petite fête ou l'alcool coulerait à flot semblait tout indiquée, à condition bien sûr, qu'il boive suffisamment pour oublier mais pas au point de courir tout nu après quiconque, sauf si cette personne prenait les traits d'un grand blond, plutôt bien fait de sa personne.

La fête battait son plein. La vingtaine d'élèves attendue était bien largement dépassée et Blaise s'inquiétait qu'il n'y ait pas assez d'alcool.

Harry restait dans son coin, pas très bon danseur à la base, il semblait aussi évident que Nott, n'était pas très apprécié de ses congénères. Personne ne l'approchait ni même le saluait et encore moins Milicent qui, entourée d'un groupe de filles, regardait dans sa direction en faisant rire ses camarades.

Il comprenait mieux le fort taux d'alcool que celui-ci avait ingéré lors de la fête précédente. Il avait dû s'ennuyer à mourir et noyer son ennui dans l'alcool.

- Tu fais tapisserie Théo ? Fit Drago.

- Comme d'habitude ! Se risqua à dire Harry.

- Viens danser.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu sais juste lever le coude !

- Ouais, tu sais j'ai encore vu Weasley aujourd'hui.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demanda Drago.

- Les mêmes débilités, il croit qu'on est ensemble. C'est un putain d'enfoiré d'homophobe ce mec, je le déteste.

- Aller arrête de boire et viens mouiller ta chemise.

Harry se leva contre son gré, sentant déjà les premières bouffées de chaleur dues aux deux verres de whisky qu'il avait bu. Drago le lâcha au centre de la piste et Harry se dandina comme il pu en essayant de suivre le rythme de la musique. Quelques moqueries le rappelèrent à l'ordre et lui passèrent l'envie de danser.

Il regagna sa place, se contentant de regarder Drago danser avec l'élégance qui le caractérisait. Il tiqua lorsque un grand brun, qu'il reconnu comme étant un Serdaigle, l'accosta et commença à le coller. Ce qui l'énerva le plus, c'est que Drago ne faisait rien pour le repousser et qu'il semblait apprécier sa présence. Harry détourna son attention du couple et la reporta sur Blaise, qui semblait ne pas s'amuser non plus loin de sa petite amie.

Harry bu un dernier verre et quitta la salle. Sa tête lui tournait à cause de l'alcool et il avait du mal à aligner deux pas.

Il n'était pas loin de minuit et même saoul, il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas traîner dans les parages.

Il longea le mur et trouva bientôt une aide, qui l'attrapa par la taille et l'aida à marcher. D'abord surpris, Harry tenta de se débattre, avant de reconnaître Seamus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Finnigan ?

- Tu connais mon nom ? Je suis impressionné.

- Lâche moi !

- Non je te ramène à ton dortoir.

- Si on te voit tu vas te faire engueuler par un putain de préfet

- Je suis un putain de préfet Nott, précisa Finnigan, je ne risque rien contrairement à toi.

- Depuis quand tu es préfet toi ? Balbutia Harry.

- Depuis que Harry est parti et qu'il a fallu le remplacer.

- Ah ! Ce n'est pas ce con de Weasley qui a eu le poste, il a dû être furax.

- Un peu. Tu sais je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne pensais pas ce que Ron a dit.

- Je le sais mais je ne t'ai pas vu prendre ma défense.

- Pourquoi j'aurais défendu un Serpentard ?

- Parce que tu es homo toi aussi !

- Comment le sais tu ?

- Bruits de couloirs, mentit Harry. Je crois que je vais vomir.

- A-t-on idée de se mettre dans des états pareils, soupira Seamus.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné Finnigan.

- Un Serpentard qui remercie ! Je ne le raconterai à personne on ne voudra pas me croire.

- Tu vas me dénoncer ?

- Non.

- T'es sympa comme mec je suis pas sûr que Potter à ta place aurait été aussi sympa.

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas Nott. Harry c'est le mec le plus généreux et le plus formidable qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Alors tu critiques Ron autant que tu veux mais tu ne touches pas à Harry compris.

- Compris, répondit Harry étonné par l'emportement de Seamus mais très touché de savoir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en lui faisant confiance.

- Traîne pas avec Weasley ce connard n'aime pas les gens comme nous, je suis sûr que ton Potter te dirait la même chose.

- Je sais, répondit tristement Seamus, bonne nuit et évite de traîner dans les couloirs.

- J'y penserai Finnigan.

Harry regagna sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Son envie de vomir était passée. Il repensait à Drago dansant avec le Serdaigle et il se demanda si il rentrerait ou si il passerait la nuit avec lui.

Il fut bientôt renseigné en le voyant arriver.

- Tu es là ! Je t'ai cherché partout.

- Je suis rentré avec Seamus.

- Finnigan ?

- Tu en connais d'autre ? Il est préfet et il m'a raccompagné. Il est sympa, rien à voir avec l'autre connard et il est homo aussi.

- Moi qui me suis inquiété, pendant ce temps là tu draguais, s'énerva Drago.

- Non, non, non, c'est toi qui draguais le Serdaigle.

- Bien sur que non !

- Si le grand brun qui te collait quand tu dansais.

- Wilfried ? C'est mon ex, on est sortis ensemble l'année dernière mais cela n'a pas collé et depuis nous sommes amis.

- Les amis ça ne se collent pas comme vous l'avez fait, nous on est pas collés ensemble.

- C'est-ce que tu veux Théo ?

- Tu veux bien juste dormir avec moi, j'ai trop bu et je suis trop triste. Je me sens seul.

- Mets un pyjama Théo et après on se couche, je reviens.

Drago s'éclipsa un instant et retrouva Théo, endormi et allongé dans la même position, toujours habillé. Il s'allongea près de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Théo remua et vint se coller à lui. Drago caressa ses cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front. Théo soupira et murmura un « je t'aime » laissant Drago désappointé et ne sachant pas si cela lui était adressé ou pas.


	4. incertitudes

**CHAPITRE 4**

**Samedi 20 Décembre**

L'effervescence régnait dans le Poudlard Express. Chacun s'empressant de trouver un compartiment libre.

Harry, Drago Blaise et les autres, avaient pris place dans le même compartiment. Harry aurait aimé que Drago s'installe près de lui, mais il en avait décidé autrement. Il avait trouvé étrange de ne pas se réveiller auprès de lui ce matin et son attitude à son égard était différente de d'habitude, il semblait distant.

Harry regarda dans sa direction et croisa son regard inexpressif, il sentit un léger malaise l'envahir. Il essaya de se remémorer la soirée, avait il été blessant ? Avait il fait quelque chose de déplacé ? Avait il laissé transparaître un indice sur sa réelle identité ? Rien d'anormal ne lui revenait, peut être avait il changé d'avis et qu'il ne voulait plus de lui pour les vacances ?

Il se leva et quitta le compartiment. Il s'installa près d'une vitre dans le couloir et regarda défiler le paysage.

- Salut Nott, bien dormi ?

- Salut Finnigan.

- C'est chouette d'être enfin en vacances.

- Ouais il parait, répondit Harry pas vraiment sûr.

- J'ai eu vent de certaines rumeurs concernant les Serpentard.

- Il y en a tellement qu'il devient impossible de démêler le vrai du faux.

- Et celle du marquage ?

- Est vraie, soupira Harry, comment le sais tu ?

- Ron parle beaucoup pour faire son intéressant.

- N'en parle à personne, grimaça Harry.

- Je croyais que les Serpentard rêvaient tous d'être marqués !

- Je croyais que les Gryffondor étaient tous courageux ! Je ne t'ai pas vu te rebeller devant Weasley, ni affirmer ce que tu es.

- Il le sait déjà, il l'oublie quand cela l'arrange, répondit Seamus.

- Je vous dérange ? Fit Drago.

- Non on discute, répondit Harry.

- Je te laisse, fit le Gryffon.

- On se croisera peut être au retour des vacances au détour d'un couloir.

- Bonne chance Nott, à un de ces jours.

- Pourquoi te souhaites-t-il bonne chance ?

- Pour devoir te supporter ! Je plaisante, ajouta-t-il, il sait pour le marquage.

- Je me demande bien qui n'est pas encore au courant.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Drago ? Depuis ce matin tu m'évites.

- Rien de grave, ni qui te concerne.

- Certain.

- Oui Théo.

- Pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi pour les vacances et que tu ne savais pas comment me le dire.

- Je suis content que tu viennes au Manoir, j'ai moins peur depuis que je sais que tu seras près de moi.

- C'est juste pour ça, soupira Théo.

- Non Théo tu es mon ami et ça compte aussi.

- Donc tu ne cherches pas à te débarrasser de moi ?

- Non.

- Et ce matin tu étais où quand je me suis réveillé ?

- Déjà debout à cause d'un certain ronfleur que je ne citerai pas.

- Je ne ronfle pas !

- Ben voyons, même un Troll ferait moins de bruit.

- Ça fait déjà deux fois que je passe pour un Troll et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu as déjà dormi avec un Troll ?

- Oui cette nuit, rigola Drago.

- C'était la première et la dernière fois que je te le demandais, fit Harry.

- J'espère que non, répliqua Drago sérieusement.

- On verra, répondit Harry ravi de sa réponse.

L'arrivée à la gare provoqua un stress chez Harry. Il espérait de toutes ses forces que seule la mère de Drago ait fait le déplacement pour venir les chercher.

Sur le quai, leurs valises sur des chariots, Drago et Harry attendaient depuis quelques minutes l'arrivée de Narcissa.

- Tiens c'est bizarre, fit Drago.

- Quoi ?

- Il y a le Moldu de Potter.

Harry regarda dans la même direction que le blond et aperçu son oncle faisant les cent pas en fulminant.

- Il peut toujours attendre, rit Harry.

- Tu crois que Dumbledore ne l'a pas prévenu ?

- Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fous, répliqua Harry.

- Moi aussi, se reprit Drago.

- Il te manque ?

- Qui ?

- Potter, pas le Pape !

- C'est qui le Pape ?

- Laisse tomber c'est un Moldu, alors il te manque ?

- Je suppose que oui, c'est mon ennemi. D'un autre côté je ne le connais pas suffisamment pour dire qu'il me manque vraiment.

- Si il revenait tu lui dirais quoi ?

- Rien, on n'est rien l'un pour l'autre. Tu me vois lui proposer une baise juste parce qu'il me plait !

- Loin des yeux loin du cœur, se moqua Harry.

- Oui, mais seulement si l'amour n'est pas sincère Théo, sinon il résiste à tout, à la distance, au temps. Voila ma mère, fin de la discussion.

- Il n'y a pas ton père ?

- Non, il a sûrement mieux à faire, grimaça Drago.

- Bonjour Drago, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien mère merci.

- Bonjour Teddy, je suis ravie de te revoir.

- Moi aussi Madame Malefoy.

- Tu peux m'appeler Narcissa, vous avez fait bon voyage ?

- Oui mère, mais on a hâte d'être à la maison.

- Venez rentrons.

Drago adressa un sourire à Théo qui lui rendit. Madame Malefoy ne semblait pas avoir vu de différence entre l'ancien et le nouveau Théo ou plutôt Teddy.

Ils transplanèrent devant la demeure familiale et Harry dû se contenir pour ne pas montrer son étonnement devant la bâtisse.

- Teddy, fit Narcissa, cela doit bien faire cinq ans que tu n'es pas venu.

- Oui, je ne me souviens plus vraiment.

- J'ai fait préparer la chambre voisine de celle de Drago.

- Merci Narcissa, merci de m'accueillir.

- Ce n'est rien, avec ton pauvre père à l'hôpital je ne pouvais pas te laisser à Poudlard tout seul pour les fêtes de Noël. Puis Drago invite si peu souvent ses amis, à part Blaise quelques fois.

- Je suis ravi d'être ici, j'avais oublié à quel point c'est magnifique.

Un pop significatif d'un transplanage venant de la droite de la pièce attira tous les regards.

- Maîtresse, fit un elfe de maison, le dîner sera servit dans une heure.

- Bien, les enfants montez dans vos chambres pour vous rafraîchir et installer vos affaires.

- Tu viens Théo ?

- Oui, à tout à l'heure Madame Malefoy.

- Narcissa, le reprit elle avant de les voir disparaître en courant comme deux petits gamins.

Harry découvrit la chambre de Drago et remarqua que celle-ci était simplement décorée rien ne laissait supposer qu'il s'agissait de la chambre d'un adolescent, contrairement à la chambre de Ron qui elle croulait sous les affiches de ses différentes équipes de Quidditch préférées. Les murs étaient aux couleurs de Serpentard, ainsi que les tentures du lit à baldaquin.

- Comme tu vois rien n'a changé depuis ta dernière visite. Viens je te montre ta chambre.

Drago traversa la pièce et ouvrit une porte dérobée.

- Elles communiquent entre elles.

- Elle est jolie, fit Harry en découvrant une chambre en tout point identique à celle du blond.

- Tu as une salle de bain individuelle là, ajouta le blond en ouvrant une seconde porte.

- Merci de m'accueillir chez toi Drago.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis content de t'avoir près de moi.

- Moi aussi, répondit Harry.

Drago le laissa ranger ses affaires et se rafraîchir et en profita pour prendre une douche de son côté. Ils se retrouvèrent lorsqu'un elfe de maison vint les prévenir que le dîner était sur le point d'être servit. Harry suivit docilement son ami et se demanda si son père serait là.

- Mon père sera là Théo, fit Drago comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, mais ne t'inquiètes pas et contente toi de répondre à ses questions.

- Il sait pour toi ?

- Quoi ?

- Que tu es homo ?

- Non, ma mère non plus. Mon père ne l'accepterait pas, il trouverait ça contre nature.

- D'accord, fit Harry peu rassuré.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je serais là.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger et trouvèrent Narcissa en grande discussion avec Lucius. Celle-ci affichait un air contrarié mais celui-ci laissa place à un sourire quand elle aperçut les garçons.

- Les voici, fit elle pour interrompre la conversation entre elle et son mari.

- Bien passons à table, bonsoir mon fils, bonsoir Théodore.

- Bonsoir père.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Malefoy, fit Harry.

- Allons Théodore, ne soyons pas aussi formel appelle moi Lucius. Il me semble qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela, nous partagions les mêmes idées.

Harry acquiesça nerveusement. Il avait oublié que Nott était un enfoiré d'extrémiste à la botte de Voldemort et qu'il n'avait sans doute eu aucune difficulté à s'attirer la sympathie de Malefoy père.

Il sentit le regard sombre de Drago sur lui et cela le mit encore plus mal à l'aise, si c'était possible.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

- Je croyais que Lupin revenait aujourd'hui, fit Nott.

- Il te manque, se moqua Charlie.

- Non mais j'ai juste envie que tu te barres d'ici et que tu retournes te faire bouffer par tes dragons.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne t'aime pas !

- Tu aimes qui franchement !

- Personne, j'en tolère juste quelques unes.

- Tu me fais de la peine Nott.

Théo lui lança un regard noir et se leva de table.

- Tu débarrasses Nott.

- Au moins le Loup Garou il ne me prend pas pour son Elfe de maison, il ne me fait pas chier avec la vaisselle et le ménage.

- Je lui en toucherai deux mots, sourit Charlie.

- Pfff, répondit il en claquant les assiettes dans l'évier.

Charlie allait lui faire une remarque concernant la fragilité de la vaisselle, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma aussitôt.

Lupin apparut emmitouflé dans un manteau en laine légèrement blanchi par la neige.

- Remus, fit Charlie.

- Salut toi, lui sourit Lupin, tu n'aurais pas oublié les sorts de protection autour de la maison ?

- Oups, répondit Charlie, tu m'as manqué toi aussi, ajouta-t-il en se jetant sur lui.

- Toi aussi mon ange, répondit Remus en l'embrassant. Ça c'est bien passé ?

- Il est adorable ! S'exclama le rouquin en resserrant son étreinte.

- Vous êtes des pédés, cria Nott, putain.

- Surveille ton vocabulaire Nott, répondit Charlie.

- Je ne veux pas rester avec des pédales moi.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est pas contagieux et heureusement pour nous la connerie non plus.

- Il n'y avait personne d'autre de normal pour me surveiller, s'énerva Nott en jetant l'éponge.

- J'ai dû lutter pour ne pas le tuer pendant trois jours mon Loupinou.

- Je m'en doute mon ange, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est son éducation qui veut ça.

- J'ai été bien élevé, s'indigna Théo, on m'a appris le respect des valeurs et surtout à distinguer ceux qui en ont.

- Je suis navré que tu penses une telle chose de nous, fit Lupin.

- Je vais me coucher, fit Nott.

- Ferme bien ta porte, se moqua Charlie.

- Tu restes, demanda Remus.

- Juste quelques heures mon Loupinou.

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça devant tout le monde, je suis sur que le gamin à entendu. Comment veux tu qu'après il me craigne ?

- Je t'aime mon Loupinou, le taquina Charlie.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Après le dîner Drago et Théo remontèrent dans leurs chambres.

- Je peux te parler Théo, demanda Drago en entrant dans sa chambre.

- Oui je t'écoute.

- Qu'est-ce que mon père a à voir avec toi ?

- Je pense qu'il devait parler de ma dévotion pour le maître, grimaça Harry.

- J'avais oublié que tu étais un de ses grands fans.

- Non, plus maintenant Drago.

- Ton père l'est toujours.

- Et le tiens, le soutint Harry, ce sont les mêmes. Ils mourront pour lui et tant pis si ils nous entraînent avec eux.

- Tu ne veux pas de la marque ?

- Non pas plus que toi Drago.

- Tu sais j'ai jamais douté de ton soudain revirement de ton comportement, mais maintenant je me demande si …

- Non, le coupa Harry, jamais.

- Avoue que c'est étrange que tu me reparles juste avant les vacances. Tu idolâtres le Maître et maintenant tu ne veux plus de la marque, tu es hétéro et tu deviens homo, à quel jeu joues tu Théo ? Tu t'attires mes bonnes grâces ou tu essayes de savoir ce que je veux pour me dénoncer au Maître ?

Choqué par ses paroles, Harry ne savait que dire. Il s'en voulait de devoir lui mentir, car d'une certaine manière il le trahissait. Il devait trouver les mots pour le rassurer.

- Jamais je ne te ferai du mal Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêcherait Théo ?

- On est ami !

- On est toujours trahi par ses proches.

- Je vais partir si c'est-ce que tu penses de moi, je n'ai plus rien à faire là.

- Non reste Théo, je suis désolé.

- Pour que tu te méfies de moi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

- De quoi as-tu besoin ?

- De ta confiance, de ta présence, de courage, d'amis, d'amour. De tout ce qu'un être humain à besoin.

- Je peux t'accorder ma présence et mon amitié, le courage tu en as suffisamment, pour ce qui est de ma confiance, malgré tout ce que je viens de te dire, elle t'est acquise sinon tu ne serais pas là. Je m'excuse d'avoir douté de toi.

- Merci c'est important pour moi.

- Pour ce qui est de l'amour, je te fais confiance pour trouver quelqu'un qui te mérite.

- Ça ne va pas être difficile alors !

- Ne te déprécies pas Théo, tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu es mignon.

- Merci, rougit Harry.

- Tu vas revoir Finnigan ?

- Quoi ? Un Gryffondor ?

- Tu as l'air de l'apprécier et cela semble réciproque. Après que ce soit un Gryffon, après tout pourquoi pas, même nous, nous devons évoluer.

- Non, je ne crois pas l'intéresser, tu sais que c'est l'ex de Potter ?

- Non je l'ignorais et j'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir.

- Jaloux !

- Je me fais juste la réflexion qu'il aura peut être la chance d'avoir tout ceux que je ne pourrai pas avoir. Bonne nuit Théo à demain.

- Bonne nuit Drago.

Harry se changea et repensa aux dernières paroles de Drago, qu'avait il voulu dire ?


	5. peurs

CHAPITRE 5

Lundi 22 Décembre

Lundi arriva rapidement et avec lui son lot de mauvaises nouvelles. Lucius venait de leur annoncer qu'ils seraient marqués le 25, jour de Noël.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent tristement, puis affichèrent un semblant de sourire.

- Le jour de Noël, souffla Narcissa.

- Oui, le maître n'en a que faire de ces fêtes Moldues.

- Dans trois jours, murmura Harry.

- Pouvons nous aller sur le chemin de traverse ? Demanda Drago.

- Oui, répondit Narcissa.

- J'ai des cadeaux à acheter pour Noël, c'est ça aussi Noël, ajouta-t-il.

- Tu viens avec nous Teddy ?

- Oui Narcissa, moi aussi je dois acheter des trucs.

- Nous irons cet après midi, en attendant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des courriers à envoyer pour annuler ma fête du jour de Noël, fit elle agacée.

- Reporte là pour le jour de l'an ma chérie.

- Il fallait lui proposer ça à ton maître, s'énerva Narcissa.

- Viens on s'en va, chuchota Drago à Théo.

Ils sortirent de la salle à manger d'où des éclats de voix leur parvenaient.

- Ma mère déteste que l'on contrecarre ses plans.

- J'ai vu, tu crois qu'elle pourrait faire peur au Maître, plaisanta Harry.

- À ton avis pourquoi mon père ne l'emmène jamais là bas ? Jeudi ça semble si près.

- Ça l'est Drago.

- Tu as besoin de quoi sur le chemin de traverse ?

- De cadeaux pour les gens que j'apprécie.

- Tu vas m'offrir quoi alors ?

- Qui a dit que je t'apprécie Malefoy ?

- Vas te faire Nott !

- C'est une proposition ?

- Non, dit moi ce que tu vas m'offrir.

- Surprise, tu verras à Noël.

- Méchant Nott, bouda Drago.

Arrivé sur le chemin de traverse, Harry fut presque heureux de sa nouvelle apparence, au moins il allait passer inaperçu pour une fois.

Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur la réputation des deux blonds qui l'accompagnaient. Ils sentait les regards des autres sorciers tantôt envieux, tantôt méprisants et il en vint à penser que grâce à son statut de survivant, il avait au moins l'avantage de s'attirer pour la plupart du temps des regards de bienveillance.

Ils se séparèrent bientôt. Narcissa prétexta des achats féminins pour laisser les deux jeunes garçons à leur achats de cadeaux et ils se donnèrent rendez vous au Chaudron Baveur deux heures plus tard.

Étant censé être à l'autre bout du monde, Harry ne pouvait envoyer de cadeaux à ses amis, du moins à Hermione, car en ce qui concerne Ron, il était hors de question qu'il lui fasse un cadeau cette année.

Il décida donc d'acheter des cadeaux à ses nouveaux amis, auparavant il devait se rendre chez Gringotts pour retirer de l'argent sur son compte, heureusement Bill serait là pour l'aider.

- Bonjour Mr Nott, fit un Gobelin dès son entrée, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Je souhaiterais traiter avec Weasley si cela ne vous dérange pas, fit Harry sèchement.

- Aucunement Monsieur Nott, veuillez patienter.

Harry attendit espérant que l'ordre ait mis au courant Bill de sa nouvelle identité.

- Monsieur Nott, fit Bill.

- Salut Bill, c'est moi Harry.

- Que désirez vous ? Demanda-t-il tout haut avant de rajouter tout bas, je le sais.

- Je voudrais retirer de l'argent de mon compte.

- Bien Monsieur Nott, combien voulez vous ?

- 200 Gallions, ça ira ?

- Oui, chuchota-t-il, bien sur Monsieur.

- Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, Nott est toujours sous bonne garde et mes parents s'inquiètent pour toi depuis que tu es chez les Malefoy.

- Je ne crains rien chez Drago, nous serons marqués le 25, peux-tu faire passer le message à l'ordre ?

- Oui bien sûr, voila Monsieur Nott.

- Merci Weasley.

- Au revoir Monsieur Nott, fit le Gobelin en le raccompagnant, au bonheur de vous revoir.

- Cessez de me lécher les bottes, cracha Harry en pensant que c'est sûrement ainsi que Nott lui répondrait.

- Mais bien sur Monsieur, à bientôt.

Harry était content d'avoir pu faire passer l'information pour leur marquage. Il ne savait pas si Rogue était déjà au courant, en tout cas il l'espérait, tout comme il espérait qu'il soit présent lors de la séance de marquage car même si il ne l'appréciait pas, sa présence le rassurerait. Il se mit à la recherche de ses cadeaux. Il se rendit dans une bijouterie, il voulait trouver quelque chose de spécial pour Drago. Après avoir chercher en vain, il vit une des vendeuses lui faire signe vers le fond de la boutique.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose de spécial jeune homme ?

- Oui, j'aimerais un bijou de protection pour un ami.

- Quel genre d'ami ?

- Euh, très proche, rougit Harry ?

- Bien sur, sourit elle, non ce que je vous demande c'est, pourquoi de protection ? Il va se battre ?

- Oui, soupira Harry, il est fort mais j'ai peur pour lui.

- Venez, je vais vous montrer quelque chose.

Septique et un peu méfiant Harry la suivit, la main sur sa baguette. Sentant son appréhension la vendeuse se retourna vers lui et lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires.

- Voici ce que je voulais vous montrer, il s'agit d'un pendentif représentant un dragon en jade.

- Il est magnifique, fit Harry en le triturant dans tout les sens.

- Il est non seulement beau mais en plus, il contient un sort de bouclier très puissant.

- Puissant jusqu'à quel point ?

- Pas au point de repousser des impardonnables, mais suffisant pour repousser des sorts moins puissants ou même atténuer la puissance de plus forts.

- Comment être sûr que ce que vous me dites et vrai ?

- Jetez moi des sorts, fit elle après avoir enfilé le collier.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui n'ayez pas peur.

- Lévicorpus, fit Harry.

Le sort rebondit sur la vendeuse, après qu'un écran légèrement opaque, fit son apparition pour la protéger.

- Vous êtes convaincu jeune homme ?

- Oui, répliqua Harry stupéfait.

- Vous le prenez ?

- Combien ? Demanda Harry.

- 50 gallions, c'est beaucoup, mais peu comparé à une vie, non !

- Si, fit Harry convaincu, je le prends.

- Bien, voila jeune homme, fit elle en lui tendant son paquet et en encaissant les 50 gallions.

Harry sortit de la boutique, heureux de son achat. Il se dirigea ensuite dans une boutique de produits exotiques et trouva pour Blaise, des gants en peau de dragon, tannée et assouplie par l'un des plus grand tanneur du monde sorcier, Maître Phong, chinois de son état.

Bien que ses achats aient englouti une bonne partie de son argent, Harry trouva quand même pour Hermione un livre intitulé « des sorts oubliés ». Il se rendit à la poste sorcière où pour un gallion, il envoya le paquet à son amie.

Les garçons se retrouvèrent au Chaudron Baveur attendre Narcissa, ils commandèrent chacun une bierraubeurre.

- Tu as trouvé tout tes cadeaux Théo ?

- Oui, j'espère les avoir bien choisis.

- Dit moi ce que tu m'as acheté et je te dirais si j'aime.

- Bien essayé, mais non.

- Pfou, fit Narcissa en s'installant près d'eux, il y a un monde fou. Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ?

- Non, fit Harry en se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié les parents de Drago.

- Je croyais que tu avais terminé ?

- Je viens juste de m'en souvenir. Tu pourrais m'aider ?

- Moi je rentre, fit Narcissa, ne tardez pas trop à rentrer d'accord !

- D'accord mère, à tout à l'heure.

- Tu as oublié quoi ? Demanda Drago en sortant de la taverne.

- Tes parents, grimaça Harry, et je ne sais pas ce qu'ils aiment.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de leur offrir un cadeau.

- Ils m'accueillent chez eux c'est la moindre des choses.

- Mon père aime les livres de magie noire.

- Et ta mère ?

- Les trucs de filles !

- Me voila bien avancé, ricana Harry.

- Du chocolat ! S'exclama Drago.

- Vendu, répondit Harry.

Après avoir trouvé un livre dans une petite boutique, de l'Allée des Embrumes, et une boite de chocolats, ils transplanèrent au Manoir et s'attelèrent à leur devoirs jusque tard dans la soirée.

Lucius ne réapparut pas pour le dîner au grand soulagement de Harry. Fatigués les garçons remontèrent de bonne heure dans leurs chambres et se couchèrent après avoir longuement parlé de leur intronisation.

Mardi 23 Décembre

Harry se réveilla brusquement en sueur. Drago franchit la porte communicante en courant au même moment.

- Théo ça va ?

- Oui, j'ai fait un cauchemar.

- Tu as hurlé, j'ai cru qu'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

- Désolé, il est quelle heure ?

- 4 heures, essaye de te rendormir.

- Je ne pourrais pas Drago.

- Tu veux me raconter ton rêve ?

- J'ai rêvé du Maître, il me marquait puis quand arrivait ton tour, il te tuait, souffla Harry.

- C'était juste un cauchemar Théo, ça n'arrivera pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Il est tellement monstrueux.

- Il y aura mon père et le Professeur Rogue, ils me protègeront, ils nous protègeront.

- Tu veux dormir avec moi ? Demanda Harry.

- Tu es un gros bébé Théo, achètes toi un gros nounours en peluche.

- Merci de ta sollicitude, grogna Harry en se recouvrant par-dessus la tête.

- Allez pousses toi un peu, fais moi de la place.

- Merci, fit Harry.

- Mais tu me laisses dormir sinon j'aurai une sale tête au réveil.

- Tu veux dire encore pire que celle que tu as habituellement.

- Tu sais que certains sont morts pour moins que ça Nott.

- Mort de rire sûrement ?

- Non dans d'atroces souffrances.

- C'est ça bonne nuit blondinet, répondit Harry en se rapprochant de lui.

- Bonne nuit Théo, donne moi ta main si cela peut te rassurer.

Harry lui tendit sa main et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Au réveil Drago constata que Théo avait largement prit ses aises. Celui-ci dormait la tête sur son torse, tandis que son bras enserrait sa taille. Son premier réflexe fut de le repousser mais le sentir contre lui n'était pas pour le déranger bien au contraire. Harry bougea et Drago fit semblant de dormir pour guetter sa réaction.

Il le sentit se redresser rapidement en murmurant quelque chose d'inaudible et s'allonger à côté de lui. Il s'étira à son tour et ouvrit les yeux.

- Salut Théo, tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Comme un loir, j'ai eu très chaud et, fit il en se frottant le haut de son pyjama, j'ai même réussi à me baver dessus.

- Ah ! Fit Harry gêné.

- Ça t'arrive souvent ce genre de cauchemars ?

- Oh oui ! Répondit Harry trop hâtivement avant de se reprendre, enfin pas si souvent que ça mais trop à mon goût cependant.

- Il existe une potion de sommeil sans rêves, je peux en demander à mon père.

- Non, fit Harry, je veux pouvoir continuer à rêver, mes rêves sont parfois plus beaux que la réalité qui m'entoure.

Drago ne répondit pas et acquiesça de la tête. Ils restèrent allongés silencieusement, profitant de ce moment de calme comme si c'était le dernier.

Ils reçurent dans la matinée un hibou de Blaise. Il venait d'être informé pour le marquage. Il leur apprit qu'il viendrait pour le réveillon de Noël et qu'ensuite il resterait pour les vacances. Drago et Harry comprirent que Lucius n'était pas étranger à cette situation, ainsi cela lui permettait d'avoir Blaise sous la main et aussi éviter que sa mère se pose des questions.

Dans le courant de l'après midi, beaucoup de mouvement eut lieu dans le Manoir. Les garçons avaient reçu l'ordre de rester travailler dans leur chambre, seulement, Harry piqué par la curiosité, éprouvait beaucoup de difficulté à rester en place. Il multipliait les allées et retours aux toilettes dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose. Il tentait quelques escapades mais seul le son de quelques voix au loin lui parvenaient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Tu m'as fais peur Drago, souffla Harry la main posée sur sa poitrine.

- Tu cherches quoi ? Des ennuis ?

- Non, je n'aime pas me sentir mis à l'écart.

- Ça ne nous concerne pas Théo.

- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce qui se trame ?- J'ai appris à être obéissant et on saura bien assez tôt ce qui se passe.

- Oui, fit Harry en pensant à la marque.

- Je pense que par la suite on regrettera d'en savoir trop.

- Retournons travailler, grogna Harry.

- Ne vas jamais à l'encontre de mon père Théo, il te tuerait que tu sois mon ami ou pas. Ou pire il te livrerait au Maître.

- Je le sais, frissonna Harry, je suis désolé.

- N'en parlons plus.

Résigné Harry le suivit. Il savait qu'il venait une fois de plus d'agir comme un imbécile et avait risqué de se faire surprendre. Il se promit d'être plus prudent à l'avenir et de ne pas risquer de perdre sa couverture ou pire de risquer la vie de Drago.


	6. réveillon

CHAPITRE 6

Mercredi 24 Décembre

Blaise arriva en début d'après midi. Sa mère avait renoncé à l'accompagner, préférant visiter l'Italie au bras de son dernier mari en date. Les garçons l'aidèrent à s'installer dans une chambre voisine des leurs, avant de rejoindre Narcissa pour la décoration de la grande salle où se déroulerait le repas de Noël.

Quand les couverts apparurent, Harry aperçu immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Il avait beau compter et recompter, il en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion, trois Malefoy, un Zabini et lui cela faisait cinq personnes, alors pourquoi la table était elle dressée pour huit personnes ?

- Drago.

- Humm.

- Qui d'autre vient ce soir ?

- Pourquoi ?

- La table est mise pour huit.

- Mère, qui passe Noël avec nous ?

- Ta tante Bella, ton oncle et Greyback.

Harry lâcha la guirlande qu'il s'apprêtait à accrocher au mur. Son cœur s'accéléra comme s'il venait de courir le 200 mètres, les battements résonnaient en lui l'assourdissant dans un bourdonnement le coupant du monde extérieur. Il sentit ses mains trembler et son corps frémir, tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il baragouina une excuse inaudible et sortit de la salle rapidement.

Comment allait il pouvoir passer toute une soirée dans la même pièce que celle qui avait froidement tué son parrain ? C'était inconcevable, comment pourrait il la regarder, lui parler en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir mal ?

- Théo, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Fit Drago en le poursuivant.

- Je ne me sens pas bien.

- Attends, regarde moi Théo.

- Non je veux rester seul Drago.

- Ne me fuis pas, c'est à cause de ma tante ? De Greyback ?

- Non, oui … je ne peux pas, pleura Harry.

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ? Fit Drago en le stoppant.

- Je ne veux pas me retrouver près d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

- Rien ce sont des gentils Mangemorts, ricana Harry.

- Demain on sera comme eux Théo.

- Non, je ne serai jamais un monstre comme eux, ta tante est cinglée et Greyback mord de jeunes enfants. Je t'en prie Drago ne nous compare pas à ces gens là.

- Ils ne resteront pas longtemps et tu n'es pas obligé de leur parler Théo.

- Encore heureux !

- Je trouve ta réaction disproportionnée.

- Encore un effet non désiré de mon changement de personnalité.

- J'en ai parlé avec Blaise.

- De quoi ? De moi ?

- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il te retrouvait comme tu étais avant.

- Avant quoi ? Avant que je ne sois perverti par toute cette noirceur.

- Il a l'impression que tu t'éveilles de nouveau à la vie. Je ne te connais pas beaucoup, les seules fois où l'on s'est parlés auparavant c'était pour s'engueuler. Depuis que l'on s'est réconciliés, j'ai découvert une personne attachante, sincère et maintenant je peux ajouter sensible. J'avoue que c'est perturbant mais pas déplaisant. As-tu encore beaucoup de choses à me cacher ?

- Si tu savais ! Répondit Harry.

- Pour ce soir ne te fais pas de soucis, après quelques verres Greyback dormira dans son assiette, quand à ma tante et mon oncle ils s'intéressent seulement à mes parents. Ils ne s'abaissent pas à parler aux « enfants »

- Merci de m'avoir parlé et rassuré.

- Ça sert à ça d'avoir des amis. Tu veux qu'on marche un peu à l'extérieur ?

- J'aimerais bien. On appelle Blaise ?

- Non on va laisser un peu de main d'œuvre à ma mère et on est bien tout les deux.

- Oui, parfaitement bien, sourit Harry.

Une heure plus tard, Blaise fondait sur eux.

- Bande de lâcheurs, vous étiez où ?

- Dehors, Théo n'allait pas bien, répondit Drago.

- Tu vas mieux ? S'inquiéta Blaise.

- Oui grâce à Drago.

- Tu m'étonnes, soupira le métis avant de leur tourner le dos.

- Teddy, fit Narcissa, peux tu venir m'aider avec cette branche ?

- J'arrive, à tout de suite Drago.

- Il se passe quoi Blaise ? Tu es jaloux ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui certain.

- Donc que je reste seul avec Théo ne te pose aucun problème ?

- Non, je veux juste que tu ne lui fasses pas de mal.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ferais du mal ?

- Il tient à toi.

- Oui moi aussi, répliqua Drago.

- Oui mais lui beaucoup, beaucoup, insista Blaise.

- Oh ! Fit Drago, tu en es sûr ?

- Oui on en a discuté ensemble.

- Si je te dis que c'est réciproque, cela te rassure ?

- Oui, répondit Blaise.

- Il ne se passera rien pour l'instant Blaise, pas tant que tout cela ne soit terminé

- Saleté de branche, fit Harry, ta mère n'a pas lésiné sur la déco. Je vous ai interrompu ?

- Non, nous avons terminé.

- Vous allez vous faire beaux les garçons ? Suggéra Narcissa.

- Nous le sommes déjà, rétorqua Blaise crânement.

- Prétentieux, répliqua Narcissa en riant.

- Le dernier arrivé est un Troll, cria Drago.

- Oh non ! Pas encore ! Fit Harry en les regardant détaler.

- Bonsoir Severus.

- Bonsoir Albus.

- Quelles nouvelles ?

- La cérémonie d'intronisation des nouvelles recrues se déroulera demain comme prévue.

- Harry avait réussi à nous faire passer l'information par le biais de Bill. Je suppose que vous y assisterez ?

- Oui, le Maître me l'a demandé.

- Est-ce que tous les Mangemorts seront présents ?

- Seulement les plus proches comme les Lestrange, Petigrow et les parents.

- Je crains la réaction de Harry face à Bellatrix.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète Albus.

- Ah ! Fit Dumbledore surprit.

- Bella dîne chez les Malefoy ce soir.

- Effectivement, répondit Dumbledore perplexe, espérons que le jeune Malefoy sache le rassurer et tempérer sa haine.

- Vous parlez de Potter là !

- Il connaît l'importance de sa mission, faisons lui confiance. Vous n'êtes pas convié chez eux ?

- Non, mon entente avec Lucius n'inclus pas les dîner, grimaça Rogue.

- Nous dînerons donc ensemble si vous le voulez bien, c'est Noël après tout.

- J'avoue ne pas avoir la tête à faire la fête Albus.

- Severus vous faire la fête ? Allons voyons, quelle idée !

- Effectivement, grogna-t-il.

- Allez venez, je pense que Minerva et Horace nous attendent déjà.

Posté dans un coin de la pièce, Harry observait Bellatrix d'un œil mauvais. Comme l'avait dit Drago, il était vrai que celle-ci ne faisait guère attention à eux. Seul Greyback leur jetait de temps à autre des regards prédateurs qui faisaient frissonner Harry.

Lorsque le repas fut servit, Harry se retrouva assis face à Bellatrix, tandis que Drago faisait face à Rodolphus et Blaise à Greyback.

- Alors mon neveu, fit Bella, je suppose que tu as hâte d'être à demain ?

- Oui ma tante.

- Je me souviens de ce jour où le maître m'a fait l'honneur de me marquer, fit elle rêveuse en caressant son avant bras, sans doute le plus beau jour de ma vie.

- Bella, pourrions nous dîner sans évoquer cela ? Fit Narcissa

- Cissy tu devrais être fière que ton fils ait été choisi par le maître, c'est un privilège.

- Bellatrix à raison ma chérie, fit Lucius, si nous levions nos verres en l'honneur de ces jeunes garçons qui demain seront des nôtres.

Tous levèrent leurs verres et les trois garçons firent de même. Harry devait contenir la grimace qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres dans un rictus de dégoût. Narcissa semblait trembler de rage de devoir laisser la chair de sa chair se rallier au Lord et risquer sa vie pour une cause qu'elle savait, de toute façon vouée à l'échec. Le repas tira en longueur, seul le son de la voix de Bellatrix résonnait dans la salle. Greyback était avachi sur sa chaise, sa tête menaçait de percuter son assiette à tout moment. Rodolphus qui devait entendre pour la énième fois la façon dont Bella avait été choisie comme favorite du Maître parmi tant d'autre, semblait dormir les yeux ouverts. Lucius jouait avec ses couverts et lançait des œillades inquiètes à son épouse qui contenait sa rage. Quand aux garçons, ils priaient Merlin pour qu'un malaise la foudroie et la réduise au silence.

La soirée tirait à sa fin et Greyback éméché parti le premier.

Bellatrix et Rodolphus semblaient emprunter le même chemin quand celle-ci eut un sursaut de lucidité.

- J'ai quelque chose pour vous les enfants, fit elle enjouée.

Elle sortit trois morceaux de tissus noirs et leur redonna leur taille initiale.

- Le Maître m'a chargé de vous remettre ceci, expliqua-t-elle en leur tendant des robes.

- Ce sont …, commença Drago.

- Oui, fit elle excitée, des robes de Mangemort. Quand j'ai annoncé au Maître que je dînais avec trois de ses futures recrues, il a insisté pour vous montrer à quel point il appréciait que vous rejoigniez nos rangs.

- Merci, répondit Drago.

Harry et Blaise ne répondirent rien, se contentant de poser les robes sur leur chaise comme si le tissu leur brûlait les mains.

- Allez les ranger les garçons, proposa Narcissa.

Trop heureux de pouvoir fausser compagnie aux Lestrange, les garçons empoignèrent leur robe et disparurent dans leur chambre.

- J'ai bien cru que le repas ne se terminerait jamais, souffla Blaise.

- M'en parle pas, j'ai bien cru que Greyback allait me dévorer à la place de la dinde, fit Harry.

- Ma tante est assommante et intarissable quand il s'agit du Maître.

- On n'est obligé de redescendre ? Demanda Harry.

- Non, ma mère doit être en train de se débarrasser de ma tante et je préférerais qu'on finisse la soirée tout les trois.

- On s'offre nos cadeaux ? demanda Blaise.

- Oh oui ! Fit Harry.

- D'accord, répondit Drago.

- Je vais les chercher, fit Harry en partant dans sa chambre.

- Moi aussi, fit Blaise avant de réapparaître deux minutes plus tard.

- J'espère que cela vous plaira, s'inquiéta Harry.

- Je pense que tout ce qui vient de toi lui plaira, dit Blaise en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je commence, fit Drago, tiens Théo.

- Merci Drago.

- Blaise voici le tien.

- Merci vieux, oh c'est joli ! Mais c'est quoi ?

- Ce sont, fit Drago en s'adressant à ses deux amis, des pièges à rêves un peu comme ceux que font les amérindiens, sauf que ceux là sont magiques et qu'ils fonctionnent réellement, ils filtrent les rêves et emprisonnent les cauchemars.

- Merci, fit Harry ému, il va m'être très utile.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Blaise, mes cauchemars sont devenus monnaies courantes.

- C'est Théo qui m'a donné l'idée, je m'étais rendu compte à Poudlard que tu faisais des cauchemars et j'en ai eu la confirmation l'autre nuit.

- Vraiment à mon insu, grimaça-t-il.

- Voici vos cadeaux, fit Blaise à son tour.

- Oh ! Des gants en peau de dragon, pouffa Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, demanda Blaise.

- Tiens regarde ton cadeau, fit Harry en lui tendant le sien.

- Les grands esprits se rencontrent, rigola Drago en voyant Blaise sa paire de gants à la main.

- Au moins on a bon goût, ajouta Harry, merci Blaise ils me plaisent beaucoup.

- Moi aussi, sourit Blaise.

- Et moi j'ai eu, annonça Drago, l'encyclopédie du Potioniste en trente volumes.

- Et voici le mien, fit Harry.

- Merci Théo.

- Il est magnifique ! S'exclama Blaise en voyant le pendentif.

- Tu es dingue, fit Drago, il a dû te coûter une fortune, il est en jade ?

- Oui et il contient un sort de protection. Il ne peut rien contre les impardonnables, mais il protège des autres sorts ou diminue leurs effets.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire Théo.

- Merci ça suffira, rougit Harry.

- C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on m'ait fait, sans te vexer Blaise.

- Mon cadeau est tout sauf beau, admit Blaise, utile serait le terme plus exact.

- Tu me l'accroches Théo, demanda Drago.

Harry s'approcha et passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago pour accrocher la chaîne. Le blond en profita pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui chuchoter un merci dans le creux de l'oreille.

Heureux Harry lui renvoya un sourire et s'écarta de mauvaise grâce de ses bras.

- Nott tu sors de ta chambre ?

- Ouais, seulement parce que j'ai faim.

- C'est le réveillon de Noël.

- Et alors ! Je ne crois pas en ces conneries.

- Tu ne fêtes pas Noël ?

- Non, plus depuis que ma mère est morte.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est un moment de joie que l'on passe en famille, je n'éprouve plus de joie depuis trop longtemps et je n'ai plus de famille. J'aurais dû de nouveau en avoir une, mais le vieux fou en a décidé autrement.

- Tu crois que les Mangemorts seraient devenus ta famille ! S'exclama Lupin.

- Oui, on est présent les uns pour les autres, on se protège.

- Ce n'est pas seulement ça une famille, ajouta Lupin. Une famille te donne de l'amour, elle ne t'oblige pas à souffrir.

- C'est des conneries, confirma Nott.

- Non Théodore. Comment est morte ta mère ?

- De maladie, j'étais seul avec elle et c'est moi qui étais à son chevet quand elle s'est éteinte.

- Je suis désolé pour toi, cela a dû être dur.

- Je m'en suis remis, c'est du passé.

- Ne joue pas les durs avec moi, je sens ta peine et ta colère.

- Saleté de loup garou, jura Nott.

- Mange ça va refroidir.

- Je n'ai plus faim, je vais aller me recoucher.

- Non Théodore restes, s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi faire ? Pour vous entendre dire que Noël c'est génial, que tout le monde s'aime !

- Non, j'ai envie de te connaître mieux.

- Mieux jusqu'à quel point ? Je ne suis pas de ce bord là moi, s'énerva Nott.

- Calmes toi, rétorqua Remus, j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie, je n'ai pas besoin d'un gamin paumé et amer je te propose mon amitié, rien de plus Théodore.

- Y a intérêt, le menaça-t-il, parce que je sais me défendre.

- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Lupin. Mange.

Théodore ne se fit pas prier et engloutit tout ce que Remus lui servit pendant le repas. Ils mangèrent en silence, Remus ne voulait pas risquer de créer de nouveau une tension entre eux.

Une chouette toqua à la vitre brisant le silence entre les deux hommes. Ils se regardèrent surpris et Lupin se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il décrocha le parchemin de la patte de l'oiseau et le déroula.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et Nott l'interrogea du regard.

- Charlie arrive.

- Génial, soupira Nott, je vais dans ma chambre.

- Reste et essaye de faire preuve d'un peu de civilité. Charlie est quelqu'un de très agréable et gentil.

- Sûrement, quand on couche avec, marmonna-t-il.

- J'ai entendu, grogna Remus.

Un bruit à la porte les fit sursauter. Un juron leur parvint clairement et Lupin vit une ébauche de sourire sur le visage de Théo. La porte s'ouvrit sur Charlie, les bras chargés de paquets.

- Aide moi Remus, le supplia-t-il.

- Donne mon ange, fit Lupin en le débarrassant de quelques paquets.

- J'aurais dû penser à tout rapetisser, salut Nott joyeux noël.

- Ouais.

- C'est quoi tout ça ? Demanda Remus.

- Cadeaux de ma famille, des amis et de moi.

- Je n'ai pas pu sortir mon ange et je n'ai rien pour toi.

- Je t'ai toi mon Loupinou, ça me suffit, fit Charlie en l'embrassant.

- Vous n'êtes pas tout seuls, rétorqua Nott.

- Tu veux aussi que je t'embrasse ? Fit Charlie.

- Ça ne va pas non !

- Tous ces paquets ne sont pas pour moi quand même ? Demanda Remus.

- Non il y en a pour Nott.

- Pour moi ? fit il surpris.

- Oui, ça c'est de la part de ma mère, fit il en tendant deux paquets contenant un des fameux pull tricoté avec un gros T et une boite de fondants au chocolat, et ça de moi.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne la connais même pas ta mère et toi tu me détestes.

- C'est Noël ! S'exclama Charlie.

- Il ne croit pas en Noël, fit Remus.

- C'est dommage, tous les gosses aiment Noël.

- Je ne suis plus un gosse, répliqua Théo en mangeant quelques fondants. Pourquoi m'as-tu offert un journal ? Je ne suis pas une gonzesse.

- Tu n'en as pas marre d'avoir des préjugés et des idées toutes faites sur tout ?

- Merci, chuchota Théo, tu remercieras ta mère.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

- On a le même pull, fit Théo en voyant Remus déballer le sien.

- C'est un truc de famille, fit Charlie en ouvrant son manteau et en arborant fièrement le sien.

- Tu remercieras Molly et tous les autres pour leurs cadeaux.

- As-tu ouvert le mien ?

- Non pas encore, j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin.

- Ouvre le vite ! Allez Remus !

- Calmes toi, on dirait un gosse mon ange, fit il en déballant son présent.

- Alors ça te plait ?

- C'est une bague, remarqua Remus.

- Tu sais que je t'aime mon Loupinou et mon vœux le plus cher serait que tu m'épouses, je sais que c'est pas très romantique comme demande mais j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense que …

- Non Charlie, le coupa Remus.

- Comment ça non ?

- On ne peut pas, pas maintenant, pas avec la guerre.

- Mais on s'en fout on s'aime c'est le plus important, riposta Charlie.

- Non mon ange, reprit Remus.

- Bien, si c'est-ce que tu veux, fit Charlie en essuyant ses larmes.

- Ne pleure pas mon ange, je t'aime.

- Drôle de façon de lui prouver, intervint Nott.

- Ne te mêles pas de ça Théodore, grogna Lupin.

- Pourquoi ? Qui m'a fait un speech sur la famille et l'amour ? Il vous propose de faire partie de sa famille et vous le repoussez.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, s'énerva Lupin.

- Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Charlie.

- Merci toi aussi Nott.

- Tu as trouvé un allier on dirait, soupira Lupin, comprends moi mon ange, je n'ai pas besoin de t'épouser pour être à toi, tu es ma seule famille et je t'aime plus que tout.

- J'ai hésité entre la bague et une écharpe, plaisanta Charlie.

- Je veux bien porter ta bague mais je ne t'épouserai que lorsque la guerre sera terminée.

- Promets le moi.

- Je te le promet mon ange.


	7. le marquage

**CHAPITRE 7**

**Jeudi 25 Décembre**

Harry était réveillé depuis quelques minutes quand Drago vint le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Sans un mot, il s'allongea à ses côtés et se blottit contre lui. Harry se tourna vers lui et lui sourit en lui prenant la main.

On toqua à sa porte et Blaise apparut à son tour, il s'approcha des garçons et à son tour il prit place à leurs côtés.

- C'est le grand jour, murmura-t-il.

- Hum, répondit Drago.

- On sera toujours ensemble quoi qu'il arrive ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, souffla Blaise.

- Toujours, répondit Drago.

Ils restèrent encore un instant ensemble avant de se séparer pour se préparer. Vers onze heures Zimmy l'elfe de maison de Drago fit son apparition et leur fit part des dernières recommandations de Lucius.

- Maître Malefoy Senior m'envoie vous prévenir qu'il faut que vous soyez prêt et dans le hall dans dix minutes, surtout n'oubliez pas vos robes et ne soyez pas en retard.

- Je croyais que cela se passerait cet après midi, grimaça Blaise.

- Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite on sera débarrassé, ajouta Drago.

- Tu ne dis rien Théo, fit Blaise.

- Non, je suis de l'avis de Drago.

- Tu nous laisses Blaise, lui chuchota Drago.

- Oui, répondit celui-ci en s'éclipsant.

- Théo regardes moi, on a tous peur tu sais.

- Je le sais, c'est juste de l'appréhension.

- Viens mon père nous attend sûrement.

- Attends, je peux te prendre dans mes bras, demanda Harry.

- Je ne suis pas ton doudou Nott, faudra t'en souvenir tu as tendance à l'oublier en ce moment.

- D'accord, sourit Harry.

- J'aime quand tu souris Théo, fit Drago en le prenant dans ses bras.

Harry s'agrippa à lui, comme si ils ne devaient ne plus se voir avant des années. Drago lui frotta le dos et lui chuchota des mots de réconfort à l'oreille. Harry relâcha son étreinte et planta ses yeux dans ceux trop bleus de son ami. Il chuchota un merci et embrassa Drago sur la joue avant de s'écarter de lui afin de ne pas succomber à l'envie qu'il avait de l'embrasser plus tendrement.

Ils descendirent et retrouvèrent Blaise et Lucius dans le hall. Lucius tenait un magazine roulé dans sa main, Harry trouva d'abord étrange que Malefoy père se balade avec un magazine féminin, avant de se rendre compte que celui-ci était en fait le portoloin censé les conduire tout droit auprès du Maître. Il tressaillit à cette idée, sentant son angoisse Drago lui prit la main juste le temps de la serrer et de le rassurer. Après quelques remontrances de Lucius concernant leur manque de ponctualité, ils sortirent du Manoir et se rendirent dans le parc. Harry avait espéré voir Narcissa, mais il lui semblait que pour elle aussi l'épreuve devait être bien insurmontable.

Au signal ils touchèrent le magazine et atterrirent sans délicatesse, sur ce qui semblait être le sommet d'une colline. Leurs regards furent attirés par le Manoir qui surplombait celle-ci, il ressemblait à celui des Malefoy, sauf qu'il était dans un état déplorable, n'importe quel Moldu aurait pu croire que celui-ci était à l'abandon et ce, sans sort de désillusion. Malgré son allure peut avenante, les garçons pouvait sentir, à plusieurs centaines de mètres l'intensité de la magie qui s'en échappait.

Ils suivirent Lucius sans un mot, vers ce qui devait être le Manoir Jedusor, Harry en avait entendu parler par le Professeur Dumbledore et il avait eu le « privilège » de l'apercevoir lors des visions qui peuplaient ses cauchemars.

Plus ils s'approchaient plus la magie qui émanait des lieux s'intensifiait, ils sentaient que celle-ci n'avait rien de très accueillant et qu'elle venait à eux pour leur rappeler qui était le Maître.

Lucius pressa le pas et s'engouffra à l'intérieur du Manoir, les garçons surpris par cette subite accélération durent trotter pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Ils croisèrent plusieurs Mangemorts qui s'arrêtèrent à leur passage pour les détailler. Peu rassurés les garçons tentaient de garder une certaine prestance, il était inutile de jouer les effarouchés alors qu'ils étaient censé vivre aujourd'hui un des plus beau jour de leur vie.

Lucius s'arrêta devant une double porte et fit signe aux garçons de rester derrière lui. Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement et ils découvrirent une immense salle qui à une époque plus ancienne avait dû accueillir de somptueuses réceptions. Un silence inquiétant émanait de la salle comme si chaque personne présente retenait son souffle. Lucius s'agenouilla et les garçons l'imitèrent.

- Entre Lucius, amène nous nos nouvelles recrues, fit le Maître.

Lucius se releva sans un mot et fit signe à son fils et ses amis de le suivre.

Ils aperçurent rapidement Crabbe et Goyle, debout près de leurs pères, vêtus eux aussi des robes de Mangemort. Rogue était présent à la droite du Maître et à côté de lui se tenait les Lestrange et Petigrow.

Harry tentait de réguler sa respiration car dans le silence oppressant, ou seul le frottement de leurs robes se faisait entendre, il lui semblait haleter comme s'il venait de courir sur une longue distance.

Ils stoppèrent leur progression et se prosternèrent devant le Maître.

- Bien, fit celui-ci d'une voix posée. Messieurs, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Crabbe et Goyle, veuillez rejoindre vos camarades.

Nerveux les deux amis se dirigèrent au centre de la pièce.

- Relèves toi Lucius.

- Merci Maître, fit le blond en s'inclinant avant de s'éclipser.

- Jeunes hommes si vous êtes ici c'est parce que vous avez émit le souhait de vous joindre à moi et de suivre les traces de vos pères, qu'ils soient encore parmi nous ou non, ajouta-t-il en regardant Blaise.

- Mon père ? Souffla-t-il.

- Ignores tu qui était ton père ?

- Non Maître, mais je sais très peu de chose le concernant.

- Victor était un de mes plus fidèles Mangemorts, mais je ne suis pas étonné que ta mère ne t'en ai jamais parlé elle nous a toujours exécré. Ton père est mort peu de temps avant ta naissance, il combattait aux côtés de Lucius et de Severus. J'ai toujours regretté d'avoir perdu un si vaillant soldat, j'espère ne pas me tromper en fondant tant d'espoir sur toi.

- Non Maître, fit Blaise encore choqué par les révélations.

- Trêve de bavardages inutiles, chacun d'entre vous sera accompagné afin de vous initier rapidement à vos fonctions de Mangemort, aussi vos pères feront l'affaire. Blaise le tien étant mort je t'assigne Severus, Théodore quand à toi en attendant que ton idiot de père sorte de l'hôpital, je désigne Bella pour ton apprentissage.

- Merci Maître, répondit Harry en serrant les poings.

- Bella je doute fort que cela t'enchante mais je ne te laisse pas le choix.

- Il en sera ainsi Maître, répondit Bella en jetant un regard noir en direction de Harry.

- Peter, ma baguette, fit Voldemort.

- La voici Maître, fit le rat en se courbant jusqu'au sol.

- Maintenant jeunes hommes voici le moment que vous attendez tous, Drago à toi l'honneur.

Réprimant une grimace, Drago s'approcha du Maître et se mit à genou devant lui. Voldemort lui demanda de relever sa manche gauche et marmonna une formule.

L'avant bras du blond prit peu à peu une teinte rosée, jusqu'à ce que chaque pores de son bras suinte de gouttelettes de sang. Voldemort approcha sa main et s'entailla la paume à l'aide de sa baguette, quand le sang perla il appliqua sa main sur le bras de Drago afin que leur sang se mélange. Ses lèvres remuèrent à nouveau et aussitôt un halo de lumière entoura les deux hommes, une immense force magique les enveloppa et Drago hurla avant de tomber évanoui aux pieds du Maître.

Lucius s'avança calmement et souleva son fils dans ses bras, Harry résista de toutes ses forces à l'envie de courir vers le blond et de l'entourer de ses bras protecteurs comme lui-même l'avait déjà fait pour lui à de nombreuses reprises. Crabbe fut appelé à son tour, suivi de Goyle. Chacun s'effondrait après le marquage et semblait souffrir le martyre. Blaise fut le suivant et Harry lui envia le fait que Rogue soit près de lui à cet instant.

Quand son tour arriva, Rodolphus se tint à ses côtés pour le retenir quand il tomberait de douleur. Il tentait de surmonter sa peur, pas tant celle d'être marqué, mais celle d'être reconnu et de fiche en l'air tout le travail effectué jusqu'à maintenant.

Une douce chaleur lui caressait le visage, il émergeait lentement du sommeil dont il avait été plongé après avoir été marqué par Voldemort. Il ouvrit les yeux et perçu par une fenêtre, le soleil qui déclinait à l'horizon. Il chercha des yeux ses amis, mais il semblait seul, dans une chambre qui lui était inconnue. Il tenta d'appeler mais sa gorge sèche lui fit mal, il s'assit et tenta de se lever mais ses jambes semblaient ne plus lui obéir, de plus son bras lui faisait atrocement mal. Il leva sa manche et sentit ses larmes couler quand il vit le tatouage noir, représentant un serpent surmonté d'un crâne, orner son avant bras.

Du bruit interrompit sa contemplation et Drago apparu devant lui. Sans avoir besoin de parler pour se comprendre ils s'étreignirent et pleurèrent en silence. Après quelques minutes, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et séchèrent leurs larmes.

- J'ai eu si peur quand je t'ai vu t'effondrer, fit Harry.

- Ça fait si mal que l'on ne se rend compte de rien.

- Oui effectivement, grimaça Harry. Comment vont les autres ?

- Vincent et Greg sont déjà repartis avec leurs pères, nous nous t'attendions.

- Bellatrix doit me chaperonner, gémit Harry.

- En fait c'était juste pour les vacances, mais mon père c'est proposé à sa place vu que tu restes au manoir, ensuite tu verras avec ton père.

- Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

- Pour sa tranquillité et pour sauvegarder son mariage.

- Hein ?

- Tu imagines ma tante Bella débarquer tout les jours au Manoir et vanter les mérites du Maître sous le nez de ma mère !

- Effectivement, souffla Harry rassuré.

- Nous verrons juste le Professeur Rogue, ajouta Drago.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau et Blaise pointa le bout de son nez.

- Vous venez, il faut partir.

- Prêts, fit Drago.

- Oh que oui ! Répondit Harry qui avait hâte de s'éloigner du Manoir et de Voldemort.

De retour au Manoir Malefoy, Drago se retrouva rapidement dans les bras de sa mère. Bien que gêné devant ses amis, il la laissa à son rôle de mère protectrice, Blaise ricana tandis que, Harry attendrit, lui glissait un petit sourire en coin, en se demandant ce qu'il aurait ressentit à sa place.

Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre et Drago toqua à sa porte.

- Je te dérange ?

- Non entre.

- Je suis désolé pour ma mère elle est trop démonstrative, à ses yeux j'ai toujours cinq ans.

- Tu as de la chance.

- Ta mère te manque ?

- Oui beaucoup, soupira Harry.

- Tu as peut être envie d'aller voir ton père à l'hôpital ?

- Non pas vraiment, il ne me manque pas.

- J'ai parlé avec Blaise pendant que tu dormais, on a évoqué son père et le pauvre est complètement déboussolé. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi sa mère ne lui a rien dit.

- Tu crois que je devrais aller le voir ?

- Il a besoin de ses amis, on se voit au dîner il sera servit dans trente minutes.

- A tout à l'heure.

Harry frappa à la porte de Blaise et entra presque immédiatement. Blaise allongé sur son lit pleurait. Il le rejoignit et le métis s'effondra dans ses bras.

- Pleures Blaise.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que cela fait du bien !

- Non, pourquoi ma mère m'a menti au sujet de mon père ?

- Pour te protéger.

- Ben c'est loupé, renifla-t-il.

- Ça ne doit pas être facile d'apprendre que l'homme que l'on aime et en qui on a confiance est un Mangemort. Je suppose que se retrouver veuve et enceinte n'a pas dû être évident, dans ces moments là je pense que occulter que l'on porte l'enfant d'un Mangemort a été ce qu'elle a fait de mieux pour ce faire accepter des autres.

- Sûrement, murmura Blaise.

- Elle t'aime, elle t'a élevé c'est ce qui a le plus d'importance.

- Je le sais mais si j'avais su que mon père était un enfoiré de Mangemort je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui. Maintenant je comprends que l'on m'ait demandé de suivre le Maître, c'est une malédiction de père en fils. Quand ma mère va le savoir !

- Elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir Blaise.

- Ça va être difficile à cacher cet été.

- On aura terminé nos études à Poudlard, je pense qu'on rejoindra définitivement les rangs du Maître.

- Je veux être Médicomage moi, râla Blaise.

- On verra, personne ne peut dire ce qui se passera d'ici là.

- Peut être que super Potter sera revenu et qu'il y aura la guerre, souffla Blaise.

- Peut être Blaise, peut être, fit Harry en resserrant son étreinte.

- Tu sais que je t'en ai voulu Théo, fit Blaise.

- Pourquoi ? Fit Harry surpris.

- Pour m'avoir forcé à accepter de devenir Mangemort. Quand Lucius m'en avait parlé à la fin des grandes vacances je ne pensais même pas qu'un jour on me le proposerait. J'ai hésité et puis tu es arrivé avec tes belles paroles, tes rêves de gloire et de puissance. Je savais que c'était de la poudre aux yeux et que même toi tu ne semblais pas y croire plus que ça, mais ça m'a plu, parce que c'était quelque chose que l'on ferait ensemble.

- Je suis désolé, fit sincèrement Harry, je souhaiterai revenir en arrière, juste de six mois.

- Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose Théo, ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne t'en veux plus, tu sais que je t'aime comme mon frère.

- Je t'aime aussi Blaise, tu es quelqu'un de bien, fit Harry ému.

- En parlant d'aimer, tu en es où avec Drago ?

- On est ami c'est tout.

- Vous êtes proches pourtant.

- oui, rougit Harry.

Alors que la journée leur avait déjà semblé suffisamment riche en émotion, les garçons purent compter sur Lucius pour en rajouter une bonne dose pendant le dîner.

Ils avaient naïvement pensé, que le maître les laisserait tranquillement profiter de la fin de leurs vacances, cependant, maintenant qu'ils lui appartenaient d'une certaine manière, celui-ci devait estimer qu'ils se soumettraient à toutes ses volontés.

Ils étaient donc cordialement attendu dès le lendemain au manoir afin d'une part, de vérifier que la marque réagissait correctement à son appel et d'autre part pour prêter serment d'allégeance, ce qui n'avait pu faire le jour même à cause de leur évanouissement consécutif à la douleur.

Les garçons accueillèrent la nouvelle en affichant un air morne. Narcissa pesta et Lucius fit semblant de ne pas entendre sa remarque.

Drago ricana discrètement, il savait que si son père tenait tête à sa mère, il dormirait irrémédiablement dans une autre chambre que la leur.

Ils se couchèrent de bonne heure et avant de s'endormir, Harry pensa qu'il n'avait pas encore offert ses cadeaux de Noël aux parents de Drago.

Il se leva, fouilla dans son armoire et trouva les deux cadeaux. Il se dirigea vers leur chambre ayant pour objectif de déposer les paquets devant leur porte afin qu'ils les découvrent quand ils se lèveraient.

Des bribes de conversation lui parvinrent au travers de la porte, il reconnut la voix de Narcissa et comprit qu'ils se disputaient. Il voulu repartir rapidement avant de se faire surprendre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Lucius les traits déformés par la colère.

- Bonsoir, balbutia Harry, je venais déposer vos cadeaux de Noël.

- Hum, répondit Lucius avant de s'éloigner dignement son oreiller sous le bras.

- Oh Teddy ! Fit Narcissa en apparaissant à son tour. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Je vous amenais vos cadeaux de Noël, répondit il en désignant les paquets sur le sol.

- Merci Teddy il ne fallait pas, fit elle en déballant le paquet, du chocolat ! Merci je vais en avoir besoin.

- Et celui là est pour Mr Malefoy, dit Harry en montrant le deuxième paquet à la porte qui venait juste de se refermer brutalement. Bon et ben il l'aura demain, soupira-t-il en retournant dans sa chambre.

Il s'endormit avec le sourire, en revoyant Lucius et son oreiller dans le couloir. Il commençait vraiment à apprécier Narcissa.


	8. la cérémonie

**CHAPITRE 8**

**Vendredi 26 décembre**

Dès le réveil, Harry ne réussit pas à afficher un sourire. Il avait cru que la veille serait une des pires journées de son existence, mis à part le jour où il avait perdu Sirius, mais savoir qu'il allait devoir encore faire face à Voldemort lui donnait envie de vomir.

En plus, il devait encore faire des courbettes et faire allégeance à cette immonde face de serpent.

Heureusement que l'envie de mener à bien cette mission, surpassait le dégoût qui lui filait des nausées sinon il aurait tout laissé en plan et serait réapparu à Poudlard, annonçant qu'après plusieurs semaines d'entraînement intensif , il aspirait à un peu de calme et de repos auprès de ses amis.

Le visage de Ron lui vint à l'esprit à l'évocation du mot ami, Ron qu'il considérait comme son frère et qui lui avait lâchement planté un couteau dans le dos. Il ne lui restait plus que Hermione et Seamus, peut être Dean et Neville s'ils ne s'étaient pas rangés à l'avis de Ron.

Du bruit venant de la chambre de Drago le tira de ses pensées. Il se demandait si sa plus grosse erreur n'était pas de s'être trop rapproché du blond. Autant il arrivait à considérer Blaise comme un ami, autant ce qu'il ressentait pour Drago était tout sauf platonique. Il se mettait à espérer, souvent, que Drago fasse le premier pas, l'embrasse et lui dise qu'il l'aime, il savait qu'il ne résisterait pas et qu'il lui dirait les mêmes mots.

Pourtant qu'adviendrait il d'eux quand tout serait terminé ? Il se surprenait à espérer mourir pendant la guerre, par peur de perdre ceux qui lui étaient les plus précieux, ses amis et celui qui faisait battre son cœur à l'en faire exploser.

Il descendit seul au petit déjeuner et se retrouva seul avec Narcissa et Lucius. Après un accueil quelque peu froid, Lucius le remercia pour son livre. Harry lui sourit et espéra que Blaise et Drago arrivent vite et détendent l'atmosphère, il fut exaucé presque aussitôt en entendant les deux garçons arriver en riant.

- Bonjour Mère, bonjour Père.

- Bonjour Drago, fit Narcissa, tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui merci et vous-même ?

- Moi parfaitement, répondit elle en toisant froidement son mari.

Comprenant l'allusion, pour avoir vécu cette situation plus d'une fois en dix sept ans, Drago n'insista pas et se contenta de regarder la pile de lettres qui était arrivée pour lui.

- Tu croules sous les lettres d'admiratrices, siffla Blaise.

- Un vrai Dom Juan, remarqua Lucius.

- Il a de qui tenir, le cingla Narcissa.

- Ce sont que des filles ? Demanda Harry.

- Pratiquement, tous les ans à Noël et au jour de l'an je reçois des tas de lettres, elles m'adressent leurs vœux.

- Et des demandes en mariage, ajouta Narcissa toute fière, notre fils est le meilleur parti de toute la région, en plus il est ravissant, bien élevé, intelligent

- Mère, grogna Drago gêné.

- Elle a raison, fit Blaise, qui peut résister à mon Dragonouchet d'amour ?

- Ouais, grommela Drago en jetant un œil vers Théo pour voir sa réaction, de toute façon elles ne m'intéressent absolument pas.

- Aurais tu déjà quelqu'un en vue ? Demanda Lucius.

- Peut-être, fit Drago en souhaitant rester évasif.

- Il faudra que tu nous présentes cette jeune fille, insista Narcissa. Les garçons, vous la connaissez ?

- Je crois, répondit Blaise, mais je ne dirais rien.

- Je ne vois pas qui c'est, dit Harry d'une voix assez triste.

- Si l'on en reparlait plus tard, proposa Drago.

- Surtout que la vie intime de mon fils n'est pas l'évènement le plus important de cette journée, fit Lucius, sauf si tu comptes te marier aujourd'hui !

- Non, fit Drago.

- Alors revenons à ce qui importe. Après le déjeuner, nous transplanerons jusqu'au Manoir Jedusor, puis vous devrez prêter serment d'allégeance au Maître.

- Comment cela se déroule ? Osa demander Harry.

- Vous lisez un texte et vous y apposer votre signature magique et corporelle.

- Corporelle ? Demanda Blaise.

- Votre sang, précisa Lucius.

- Rien de douloureux ? s'inquiéta Drago.

- Si tout se déroule correctement, non.

- Et qui sera présent ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Les mêmes personnes qu'hier je pense.

Harry souffla en sachant qu'en plus du maître, il lui faudrait côtoyer encore une fois Bellatrix.

Peu de temps après le déjeuner, alors que tous attendaient nerveusement dans le salon la manifestation du Maître, ils sentirent tous les quatre la brûlure de la marque et Lucius leur confirma qu'il s'agissait de l'appel du Lord. Il leur fit remarquer que dès les premières sensations de picotement, ils devaient sans perdre un instant, apparaître là où se trouvait leur Maître et que grâce à la marque, il leur suffisait juste de penser à lui pour toujours atterrir où il se trouvait, et ce peu importe l'endroit.

Lucius leur fit signe et ils transplanèrent directement dans la grande salle où ils avaient reçu la marque la veille.

Encore une fois ils arrivèrent les derniers et si cela irritait Voldemort, son visage restait impassible.

Ils se prosternèrent sans oser lever la tête et entendirent Lucius marmonner de vagues excuses avant que le Lord noir lui lance un Doloris.

- Bien, fit Voldemort, j'espère qu'à l'avenir tu feras preuve de ponctualité.

- Oui Maître, répondit Lucius qui récupérait doucement du sortilège.

- Vous êtes ici pour prêter serment, pour me jurer fidélité et loyauté jusqu'à ce que votre mort nous sépare, sourit le Maître. Vous lirez chacun votre tour ce qu'il y a d'inscrit sur ces parchemins puis vous scellerez votre destin au mien. Un peu de magie grâce à une incantation et un peu de votre sang suffiront. Qui désire commencer ? Zabini ?

- Oui Maître, répondit le métis peu ravi d'ouvrir les festivités.

Il prit le parchemin que lui tendait Rogue, son « parrain » Mangemort, le déroula et commença sa lecture.

_**Moi Blaise Zabini, fils de Victor Zabini, abandonne à mon Seigneur et Maître ma vie et mon âme, afin de favoriser son ascension dans le monde sorcier et ce jusqu'à sa gloire éternelle.**_

_**Je jure solennellement fidélité et loyauté et m'expose à tout châtiments menant à ma mort si je suis coupable de parjure, de traîtrise et de déloyauté à son égard.**_

Une fois terminé, Rogue lui tendit une plume. Blaise la saisit et l'interrogea du regard sur ce qu'il devait faire.

- Jeune Zabini, fit Voldemort, Lucius ne t'a pas informé du sortilège que tu dois inscrire ?

- Non, souffla Blaise en jetant un regard désolé au père de son ami.

- Doloris, dit nonchalamment le Maître en visant Lucius qui de nouveau se retrouva étendu sur le sol, en grimaçant de douleur. Severus veux tu l'informer de l'incantation à noter.

- Oui Monseigneur, répondit Rogue, écrivez ceci Zabini :

_**Dans le sang, je trouve ma gloire.**_

_**Dans la douleur, j'impose ma gloire.**_

_**Dans la mort, j'installe ma gloire pour l'éternité.**_

Blaise avait écrit ces trois phrases avec toute la peine du monde. Si Harry avait comprit en voyant la plume, Blaise, lui, n'avait jamais eut à subir de punition de la part de Dolores Ombrage et n'avait donc jamais eut à écrire avec son propre sang. Harry voyait l'horreur sur les visages des autres Serpentard qui venaient de comprendre.

Harry relativisait en se disant qu'après avoir écrit plusieurs parchemins, ce n'était pas trois malheureuses lignes qui lui ferait peur, surtout qu'au début la douleur était moins vive qu'au bout d'une demi-heure.

Machinalement il caressa le dessus de sa main croyant sentir les quelques aspérités qui témoignaient encore de son calvaire, avant de se souvenir que sous l'apparence de Nott, elles avaient disparues.

Un bruit de porte attira son attention, il tourna légèrement la tête et aperçu Greyback qui se dirigeait vers Voldemort. Après s'être incliné, le Maître lui fit signe de s'approcher. Ils parlèrent quelques secondes et le loup garou prit place prés de Bellatrix, sur sa droite. Harry se sentait mal à l'aise en présence du lycan, il avait la sensation que celui-ci le regardait ardemment. Il risqua un œil dans sa direction et vit que celui-ci ne le lâchait pas des yeux, il sentait sur lui un regard de convoitise qui lui déplaisait franchement. Il avait déjà remarqué, lors du repas de Noël, que Greyback l'avait regardé un peu trop souvent et il avait même pensé que si ils avaient été seuls, il lui aurait sûrement servi de repas, mais maintenant il savait qu'il s'était mépris sur son regard, il ne le voyait pas comme une proie mais comme un amant ou un compagnon.

Harry sentit à nouveau la nausée le reprendre. Quand il entendit son nom, il se leva et s'empêcha de regarder dans sa direction il ne voulait pas que le loup garou se doute de quelque chose. Il devait savoir grâce à ses sens super développés que quelque chose troublait Harry ou plutôt le dégoûtait. L'appel de son nom tombait à pic, ainsi le lycan pouvait se méprendre sur ses réactions en les attribuant à la cérémonie.

Quand les cinq garçons furent tous passés, Voldemort les appela à lui.

Ils s'approchèrent et ils s'inclinèrent devant leur Maître.

- Je vous laisse en paix pour le reste de vos vacances, mais je contacterai certains d'entre vous la veille de votre départ pour Poudlard, afin de vous indiquer votre première mission. Vous pouvez partir, sauf Nott et Severus avec qui je voudrais m'entretenir.

Tous, sauf Harry, se levèrent et quittèrent la grande salle rapidement. Stressé, Harry ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir et fut ravi de pouvoir compter sur la présence du Professeur Rogue.

- Comment va ton père ? Demanda Voldemort.

- Bien Seigneur.

- Es-tu allé le voir ?

- Non Maître.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne l'aime pas, je n'éprouve donc aucun besoin de le voir.

- Et si il venait à mourir ?

- C'est que son heure serait arrivée Maître, répondit Harry surprit de tenir aussi bien son rôle.

- Ton père nous cause des soucis Théodore, il n'est guère valide et ne me sert donc plus à grand-chose. De plus, je sais de source sûre que des membres de l'ordre du Phénix l'on approché. Tu sais comme moi qu'il serait préjudiciable qu'il avoue certain de mes petits secrets ou qu'il change de camp ?

- Oui Maître, fit Harry pas certain de savoir où Voldemort voulait en venir.

- Severus, occupes toi de Nott père définitivement et emmène son fils qu'il le voie une dernière fois.

- Bien Maître, s'inclina Rogue.

- Non attends, puisque ton père n'a aucune valeur à tes yeux Théodore tu feras le travail toi-même, Severus te secondera pour que tu n'échoues pas.

- Mais Maître, commença Severus.

- Silence, s'énerva Voldemort en levant sa baguette.

- Je le ferais Maître, répondit Harry avant de voir Rogue subir un sortilège du Maître.

- Bien, voila qui est plus raisonnable, tu connais le châtiment pour ceux qui me déçoivent Théodore.

- Oui, souffla Harry.

Ils transplanèrent aussitôt devant l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Rogue eut juste le temps de retenir Harry avant que celui-ci ne s'écroule et il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le muret qui longeait l'entrée.

- Vous allez bien Potter ?

- Non pas vraiment, je n'ai encore jamais tué personne.

- Vous saviez en quoi consistait votre mission, vous saviez que tuer en faisait parti. Estimez vous heureux de devoir tuer quelqu'un que vous haïssez.

- M'estimer heureux ! Cria Harry, vous plaisantez. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier.

- Calmez vous, ne vous donnez pas en spectacle.

- Je ne pourrai pas tuer Nott de sang froid, reprit Harry plus calmement.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix Harry, le Maître vous en a donné l'ordre, vous ne pouvez lui désobéir.

- Sinon ?

- Dans le meilleur des cas, vous mourrez rapidement, sinon il vous fera souffrir très longtemps ou il s'en prendra à ceux que vous aimez.

- Je n'ai pas le choix alors, soupira Harry.

- Cet homme est un assassin qui n'a pas hésité à tuer des femmes et des enfants en y prenant du plaisir, vous savez qu'il recommencera s'il sort d'ici.

- Qu'avez-vous voulu dire en disant que j'avais de la chance de tuer quelqu'un que je hais ?

- On ne choisit pas toujours ceux que l'on doit tuer.

- Vous avez déjà tué des personnes qui comptaient pour vous ?

- Oui, une en particulier mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler nous avons une mission à accomplir, allons-y.

Harry suivit docilement Rogue et ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil et demandèrent à voir Monsieur Nott. Après s'être renseigné sur l'identité de celui qui se présentait comme étant son fils, ils obtinrent le numéro de sa chambre. Ils descendirent au niveau - 5 où se trouvait les blessures magiques les plus graves. Une fois devant la porte, Harry demanda à Rogue de le laisser entrer seul pour que Nott père puisse voir une dernière fois son fils. Rogue acquiesça et lui donna cinq minutes.

Harry entra et trouva Nott allongé sur son lit branché à des machines presque semblables à celles utilisées chez les Moldus. Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit et vit Nott père ouvrir les yeux.

- Tu es là mon fils.

- Oui père.

- J'ai cru que tu me haïrais trop pour venir me voir, sanglota Nott, je suis désolé mon fils, désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir depuis la mort de ta pauvre mère.

- C'est oublié, murmura Harry mal à l'aise. Je suis devenu Mangemort, regardes.

- Comme ton père mon fils, sourit Nott, je serais bientôt là et on combattra côte à côte.

- Oui père on ne leur laissera aucune chance, répondit Harry en luttant contre les larmes. Je dois te laisser le Maître m'attend.

- Vas mon fils et ne le déçois pas, à bientôt.

- A bientôt père.

Harry sortit sans un regard et ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Rogue qui avait patienté devant la porte se rua sur lui, Harry lui tomba dans les bras et Rogue ne sut comment réagir devant cette crise de larmes. Il lui tapa doucement dans le dos avec un peu d'espoir que cela lui passe, puis il le repoussa lentement sans le brusquer.

- Il vous a fait quelque chose ?

- Non, il aime son fils et il regrette le mal qu'il lui a fait.

- Ah ! Répondit le Professeur.

- Vous pourriez changer mon apparence ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'il croit que c'est son fils qui l'a tué.

- Oui, on pourrait utiliser le sort Changing Corporis.

- Bien, alors allez y tant qu'il me reste un peu de courage.

Le Professeur Rogue changea entièrement sa physionomie, il était maintenant plus proche du vrai Harry Potter que de Théodore Nott. Il respira profondément et après s'être motivé à maintes reprises, il franchit la porte. Peu de temps après, une lueur verte éclaira par en dessous la porte, Harry sortit presque immédiatement et Rogue lui rendit son apparence avant de les faire transplaner au Manoir Jedusor.

- Rapide, approuva Voldemort.

- Est-ce que Théodore peut se retirer Maître ? Demanda Rogue.

- Théodore.

- Maître ?

- As-tu des remords ?

- Oui Maître.

- Lesquels ?

- De ne pas l'avoir tué avant mon Seigneur.

- Rentres chez les Malefoy, je suis fier de ce que tu as accompli aujourd'hui.

- Merci Maître.

- Severus, raccompagnes le.

- Bien Maître.

Ils transplanèrent devant le Manoir Malefoy et Harry s'arrêta devant les grilles de la propriété.

- Je ne le pensais pas.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Rogue.

- Ce que j'ai dit à Voldemort concernant le père de Nott. C'était juste … j'imaginais que c'est ce que Nott aurait dit.

- Je le sais, affirma Rogue, vous êtes plutôt du style je me bats pour des causes perdues et je sauve la veuve et l'orphelin.

- Est-ce mal ?

- Non mais c'est utopique Potter, vous ne sauverez pas tout le monde.

- Est-ce que Nott aurait mérité que je le sauve ? Aurait-il été possible de le cacher et de faire croire à sa mort ?

- Tout le monde ne mérite pas d'être sauvé ou ne le désire pas tout simplement.

- Vous vous classez dans quelle catégorie ?

- Les deux Potter, j'ai tué suffisamment d'innocents, même si je ne le voulais pas donc je ne mérite pas d'être sauvé et je reste en vie le temps que le Maître respire encore, ensuite advienne que pourra.

- Merci pour votre présence, vous direz au professeur Dumbledore que je vais bien.

- Je n'y manquerai pas même si vous mentez Potter, vous avez été courageux, ajouta-t-il.

- Allez Gryffondor, persifla Harry avant de s'éloigner vers les portes du Manoir.

Il était l'heure de dîner et Harry ne croisa personne lorsqu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il prit une douche et après voir enfilé un pyjama il se coucha entre ses draps. Il se sentait vide, presque aussi mort que Nott père sur son lit d'hôpital. Il revoyait son expression de peur lorsqu'il avait comprit qu'il vivait ses derniers instants. Harry avait bien prit soin de lui expliquer en quelques mots qu'il était envoyé par le Maître, celui qu'il vénérait tant et qui aujourd'hui se débarrassait de lui comme d'un vulgaire chewing-gum collé sous sa godasse. Nott avait prononcé trois mots avant d'expirer, trois mots suppliants « sauvez mon fils », aurait il eut un sursaut d'intelligence avant de mourir. Sauver son fils, facile à dire mais difficile à faire, surtout que celui ci entrait dans la catégorie de ceux qui ne voulait pas être sauvé.

Harry se tourna sur le côté et glissa son bras sous sa tête. Il savait que bientôt débarquerait Drago et Blaise et leur flot de questions et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas leur mentir puisque Voldemort les mettrait au courant de son acte dès qu'il les verrait, comme si il pouvait être un exemple, comme si tuer pouvait le rendre fier. Ses premières larmes coulèrent enfin.

L'épuisement eut raison de lui bien avant que ses amis ne le rejoignent. Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain au début de l'après midi.


	9. confrontations

**CHAPITRE 9**

**Samedi 27 Décembre**

Harry s'éveilla et ses yeux s'habituèrent doucement à la lumière qui baignait la pièce. Il étira ses membres et se renseigna de l'heure à l'aide d'un tempus, 14 h 30 s'affichèrent. Cependant il n'avait pas les idées assez claires pour se souvenir quel jour il était. Il grogna quand il se releva un peu trop vite, une fanfare semblait avoir élue domicile dans son crâne, tandis que son estomac grognait à cause des repas qu'il avait sauté.

Il appela un des elfes de maison et demanda une potion pour faire disparaître son mal de tête ainsi que quelque chose à manger.

L'elfe reparu quelques minutes plus tard, suivit de Narcissa.

- Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, vous êtes chez vous, répondit Harry.

- J'ai demandé qu'on me prévienne dès ton réveil. Drago s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi.

- J'ai beaucoup dormi ?

- Depuis hier soir seulement, les garçons sont venus te voir vers 19 heures, tu dormais déjà.

- Vous êtes au courant ?

- Oui, Lucius a été convoqué ce matin, je suis désolé pour toi mon ange.

- J'ai été obligé, gémit Harry.

- Viens là, fit Narcissa en le prenant dans ses bras. Pleures tu en as le droit, ajouta-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux comme une mère l'aurait fait pour câliner son enfant après un cauchemar.

- Je ne suis pas un meurtrier, pleura-t-il.

- Mais non, tu n'as pas eu le choix Teddy. Regardes moi, tu es un gentil garçon tu n'as pas seulement tué ton père tu as protégé ceux que tu aimes. Tu me crois, lui sourit Narcissa.

- Oui, renifla Harry en resserrant sa prise autour de sa taille.

- Je regrette que Drago est suivit son père, avoua Narcissa, il est mon seul enfant et je ne veux pas le voir souffrir ou mourir.

- Je le protègerai, chuchota Harry.

- J'en suis sûr mon ange, merci de veiller sur lui.

Narcissa se redressa et déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis elle quitta la chambre, le laissant avec un mal de tête encore plus virulent et une envie de vomir qui lui coupa l'appétit malgré la faim qui le tenaillait. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se rendormir.

Un chuchotis le sortit de sa torpeur, des sons caractéristiques d'un langage humain suscitèrent son intérêt. Il se concentra sur ce qu'ils pouvaient bien vouloir signifier avant qu'il ne comprenne distinctement son prénom.

Quelque chose le bousculait et semblait vouloir le réveiller, il grogna et se retourna pour continuer à dormir. Il ne voulait pas de nouveau être confronté à la réalité alors que son sommeil lui permettait de s'évader dans de jolis rêves depuis que Drago lui avait offert son attrapeur de rêves sorcier. À l'évocation du prénom de Drago, Harry ouvrit les yeux, un vague espoir que ce soit lui qui à l'instant tentait de le réveiller le fit émerger.

- Drago, murmura-t-il.

- Théo, enfin réveillé marmotte !

- Hum, répondit Harry.

- Tu as fait deux fois le tour du cadran.

- Ah ! Il est quelle heure ?

- L'heure de dîner, je suis venu te chercher tu dois mourir de faim.

- Oui, je mangerai un lion, décréta Harry.

- Je te laisse te changer, je t'attends dans ma chambre.

Harry se leva péniblement et après une bonne douche, il rejoignit Drago dans la pièce voisine. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un sourire indiquant qu'il était au courant tant celui-ci reflétait un air de désolation. Harry soupira et sans un mot, ils descendirent rejoindre Narcissa qui les attendait dans la salle à manger.

Ils dînèrent tous les trois en silence. Lucius semblait encore une fois trop occupé pour prendre le temps d'un repas en famille et Blaise était parti la veille au soir, retrouver sa mère et lui demander des explications concernant son père.

Après le repas, Drago et Harry jouèrent aux échecs. Harry perdit trois fois de suite et décida qu'il était grand temps pour lui de regagner sa chambre. Drago se proposa de le raccompagner et Narcissa sous prétexte de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, lui indiqua que Drago savait par Lucius qu'il avait tué une personne, mais qu'il ignorait qu'il s'agissait de son père.

Harry acquiesça et rattrapa Drago dans les escaliers. Harry prétexta le retour de sa migraine pour rejoindre son lit. Drago comprit son besoin de s'isoler et n'insista pas malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait, parce que Théo préférait être seul plutôt que de partager sa peine avec lui.

Drago eut du mal à s'endormir ce soir là. Il pensait sans cesse à Théo, il craignait que cette épreuve le précipite à nouveau vers l'ancien Théo, hostile et imbuvable qu'il avait détesté dès leur première rencontre. La peur de le perdre faisait monter en lui un sentiment de rage qu'il arrivait tant bien que mal à maîtriser, tout comme l'envie qu'il avait, à l'instant, de se glisser dans son lit, de l'étreindre et de lui murmurer qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il serait toujours là pour lui.

**Dimanche 28 décembre.**

Blaise revint au début de l'après midi. Son bref séjour auprès de sa mère lui avait permis de revenir avec des réponses à ses questions.

Sa mère qui lui avait caché la vérité concernant son père, avait eut beaucoup de mal à admettre la vérité. C'est seulement quand Blaise lui avait montré sa marque, que celle-ci désemparée, avait fini par admettre la vérité et lui parler de son père.

Il apprit que lorsque sa mère avait rencontré son père, celui-ci n'était pas encore Mangemort et que c'était bien plus tard en rencontrant Lucius lors d'une soirée, qu'il s'était peu à peu imprégné des idées extrémistes du Lord et avait par la même occasion accepté d'être marqué.

Sa mère avait alors voulu le quitter car elle n'adhérait pas à ses idées, mais elle avait dû y renoncer en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte.

Son père était mort peu de temps avant sa naissance la laissant seule, enceinte et désespérée.

Elle lui fit comprendre qu'élever un enfant seule était une lourde tâche, mais que cela l'était encore plus si celui-ci était enfant de Mangemort. Par peur du rejet et afin qu'il ne soit pas considéré toute sa vie comme l'enfant d'un Mangemort, elle avait fait semblant et idéalisé son mari afin qu'il soit un modèle pour son fils.

Elle avait insisté auprès de lui pour qu'il termine ses vacances avec elle à Rome, mais se sentant trahi, il avait décliné l'offre ne voulant pas lui accorder ce plaisir.

Les trois garçons parlèrent dans la chambre de Drago. Harry accepta de parler de sa première mission en omettant qu'il avait tué Nott père, il se doutait que ses amis l'apprendraient par Voldemort, mais le plus tard était le mieux. Il ne voulait pas à avoir à pleurer pour son faux père, alors que les remords et le dégoût l'accablaient déjà suffisamment.

Blaise expliqua en détail ce que sa mère lui avait apprit sur son père et avoua qu'il était soulagé que son père soit mort avant sa naissance pour ne pas avoir à le haïr.

**O O O O O O O **

Depuis presque deux minutes un hibou cognait à la fenêtre. Excédé par le raffut que faisait l'oiseau, Théodore tenta d'ouvrir la fenêtre en vain, le sort de Lupin fonctionnait à merveille il lui était impossible de l'ouvrir, restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne périsse pas dans un incendie avant que Lupin revienne.

Lorsque celui-ci revint de la corvée de bois, Théodore lui sauta dessus.

- Ça fait une heure que le piaf cogne à la vitre, hurla-t-il.

- N'abuses pas, marmonna Remus.

- Si au moins j'avais pu lui ouvrir.

- Ne rêve pas Théodore. Tiens ranges le bois, fit il en désignant le tas sur le sol.

- Je ne suis pas le larbin.

- Moi non plus, s'énerva Lupin en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

Après avoir désactivé le sort apposé, Remus fit entrer le volatile. Il décrocha la lettre fixée à la patte du hibou, Tandis que Nott ramassait le bois et le rangeait près de l'âtre, en bougonnant qu'il n'était pas un elfe de maison.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il une fois le bois empilé. Le binoclard c'est fait choper et il est mort ? Ricana-t-il.

- Non, je suis désolé de te l'apprendre mais il s'agit de ton père Théodore il est mort à l'hôpital.

- De quoi ?

- D'un Avada Kedavra commandité par tu-sais-qui .

- Ça devait arriver, mon père a encore dû désobéir au Maître.

- C'est tout l'effet que cela te fait ?

- On voit que vous ne connaissiez pas mon père ! C'était un salaud, il m'a reproché la mort de ma mère alors qu'il n'était même pas là pour veiller sûr elle. J'avais 6 ans, qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire pour elle ? À part lui tenir la main et lui dire que je l'aimais. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre, gémit le Serpentard.

- Viens, fit Remus en s'approchant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Ne me touchez pas, vous vous en foutez de moi, vous êtes comme les autres alors laissez moi. Je n'ai qu'un seul regret c'est de ne pas l'avoir tué moi-même.

Remus laissa retomber ses bras et le regarda s'enfuir dans sa chambre. Il soupira sur le cas de ce pauvre garçon devenu amer par manque d'amour.

**O O O O O O O O **

**Mercredi 31 décembre**

Après n'avoir pas pu échapper au réveillon de Noël, Harry redoutait celui du jour de l'an, qui prenait des allures de soirée mondaine, où tout le gratin sang-pur serait convié.

Alors que Drago cherchait dans ses armoires la robe parfaite pour se pavaner, Blaise et Harry avaient vite fait le tour de leurs valises pour constater que rien ne serait assez chic pour une telle soirée.

Ils décidèrent donc de se rendre sur le chemin de traverse. Narcissa, débordée par les préparatifs du réveillon, ne les accompagna pas, mais ne put s'empêcher de leur rappeler, à plusieurs reprises, d'être prudents.

Ils se rendirent chez Madame Guipure, qui en cette période de fête, regorgeait de monde. L'accès aux robes de soirée, nécessita plusieurs coups de coudes bien placés afin de pouvoir se mouvoir sans se faire écraser.

Pressé d'en finir rapidement, Harry fit vite son choix en retenant une robe vert anglais, ornée de discrets feuillages argentés sur l'ourlet du bas de la robe et ceux des manches.

Une fois payée, il attendit ses amis devant la boutique, préférant braver le froid qu'une foule hystérique.

Une voix familière le sorti de ses pensées.

- Salut Nott !

- Salut Finnigan !

- Tu vas à une soirée ? fit il en désignant le sac.

- Oui, grimaça Harry, j'aime pas trop les soirées habillées.

- Tu préfères celles où tu te déshabilles !

- Tu es au courant, rougit Harry.

- Des bruits de couloirs. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas eut de photo, ajouta Seamus en souriant.

- T'es sérieux, grogna Harry, heureusement que Crivey n'était pas dans le coin.

- Je dois y aller mes parents doivent m'attendre. Je suis content de t'avoir vu Nott, même habillé.

- Passes une bonne fin de vacances.

- Toi aussi Nott.

- Je vais essayer, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- On se reverra peut être à nouveau dans les couloirs.

Harry le regarda partir en souriant. Il se demandait pourquoi ils avaient rompu tout les deux. Peut être parce que Ron lui faisait la gueule en permanence et qu'il avait dû faire un choix. Pourquoi avait il été aussi aveugle concernant Ron ?

- Ce mec te suit, fit Drago un brin agacé.

- Il est gentil. Tu n'as pas assez de fringues ? Fit il en désignant les sacs qu'il tenait à bout de bras.

- Tu changes de conversation.

- Je l'aime bien et il est trognon.

- Qui est trognon ? Demanda Blaise en sortant de la boutique.

- Finnigan, répondit Drago.

- Désolé mais moi les mecs c'est pas trop mon trip.

- Non tu préfères les rousses, fit Harry.

- Qui ? Demanda Drago.

- Tu connais pas, répondit Blaise en toisant furieusement Harry.

- On va boire une bieraubeurre ? Proposa Harry.

- Bonne idée, fit Blaise.

- Il faut être rentré avant 17 heures pour se préparer, leur rappela Drago.

- On y sera, grommela Harry.

18 heures, dans leurs jolies robes, les garçons rejoignirent les parents de Drago dans la salle de réception. De grandes tables offraient un assortiment de petits fours défiant l'imagination. Quelques serveurs débouchèrent des bouteilles quand les premiers invités arrivèrent.

Harry connaissait très peu de monde et se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et autant à sa place qu'un chat au sein d'une meute de chien.

Les Lestrange firent une entrée remarquée grâce ou à cause du rire bien particulier de sa propriétaire. Les familles Crabbe et Goyle arrivèrent ensuite, ils constituaient à eux tous les seules personnes que Harry connaissaient et franchement aucunes d'entre elles ne lui donnaient envie d'engager la conversation. Alors qu'il attaquait son deuxième verre de jus de citrouille, Harry sentit qu'on le dévisageait. S'attendant au pire, il leva fébrilement la tête et soupira quand il croisa le regard du Professeur Rogue. Machinalement il s'avança vers lui.

- Comment allez vous Nott ?

- Bien Professeur.

- Vous en êtes certain ?

- Non mais je …

- Mais c'est notre héros, cria Bellatrix en accourant vers Harry.

Paniqué à l'idée d'avoir été démasqué, Harry jeta un regard effrayé à Rogue.

- Ce jeune homme à un brillant avenir parmi nous, continua-t-elle, il a brillamment effectué sa première mission, et quelle mission, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, souffla Harry soulagé.

- Tuer son propre père, si cela ne s'appelle pas de la dévotion pour son Maître ! Je crois que je n'aurais rien à t'apprendre Théodore, minauda-t-elle avant de rire.

- Bellatrix ça suffit, intervint Narcissa, ne fait pas fuir mes invités veux tu.

- Bien ma chère sœur, répondit elle en riant de plus belle.

Narcissa lança un sourire désolé à Harry qui cherchait Drago, en espérant qu'il soit sorti à ce moment là, mais il avait tout entendu et il le regardait avec ce petit air d'apitoiement qu'il n'avait voulu éviter trouver dans ses yeux.

Il s'excusa auprès de Rogue et sorti de la salle pour prendre l'air.

Assis sur les marches de l'entrée il ne resta pas seul très longtemps, des pas le rejoignirent et une cape chaude vint couvrir ses épaules.

Drago prit place à ses côtés et ils restèrent en silence.

Quand le froid les gagna, ils rentrèrent et avant de rejoindre les autres, Drago le stoppa.

- Théo, je suis désolé pour ton père et pour toi.

- Merci Drago, je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que …

- Chut, fit Drago en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, j'aurais fait pareil.

- J'ai pas envie d'y retourner, soupira Harry.

- On reste ensemble, on boit un peu de punch en douce histoire de se remonter le moral et on s'éclipsera avant de devoir souhaiter la bonne année à tout le monde d'accord.

- Ça marche ! Fit Harry en souriant.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit que tu étais magnifique dans cette robe.

- Non, rougit Harry en le regardant entrer dans la grande salle,

Le repas traîna en longueur et il était presque minuit quand ils purent enfin quitter la salle à manger. Ils coururent main dans la main, heureux d'avoir pu échapper à la trentaine d'invités.

Après avoir grimpé les deux étages qui menaient à leurs chambres, les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

- Il est minuit et trois minutes.

- Bonne année Drago, fit Harry.

- Toi aussi Théo, on ne s'embrasse pas ? C'est la coutume.

- Si, fit Harry en s'avançant vers lui.

Drago le repoussa et le plaqua contre le mur. Harry haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il l'avait repoussé.

Le blond s'approcha alors de lui et lui murmura à nouveau « bonne année » avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. D'abord surpris par son geste, Harry passa ensuite ses bras autour de sa taille, tandis que Drago attrapait sa nuque et approfondissait le baiser. L'échange dura peu de temps et déjà Drago s'écartait de lui en lui caressant la joue.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblera cette année Théo, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne nous convienne pas.

- Je le crains, ajouta Harry.

- Je vais me coucher, fit Drago.

- Bonne nuit Drago.

- Bonne nuit Théo.

Harry resta un moment adossé au mur, passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres, se demandant si il n'avait pas rêvé cet instant.

Drago l'avait embrassé puis comme si il s'agissait d'un geste anodin, il l'avait planté là.

Déçu, Harry regagna sa chambre en se disant également que cette année serait certainement merdique.


	10. indécisions

**CHAPITRE 10**

**Samedi 03 janvier**

Veille du retour à Poudlard, Harry hésitait entre un sentiment de joie ou d'appréhension à l'idée de retrouver ce qui faisait sa vie depuis presque sept ans.

Drago était resté introuvable au réveil et il n'apparut pas au petit déjeuner, Narcissa affichait un air plus que contrarié. Lucius manquait également à l'appel alors que depuis son arrivée au Manoir, Harry ne l'avait jamais vu manquer un petit déjeuner.

Harry se rappela des paroles de Voldemort et comprit où se trouvait Drago. Il devait avoir été appelé pour se voir confier sa première mission. Blaise semblait en être arrivé à la même conclusion, puisqu'il lançait un regard inquiet à Harry.

Alors qu'ils tournaient en rond depuis le matin, le blond revint après le déjeuner. Bien que peu laconique quand il était stressé, là, il semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole.

Harry ne chercha pas à l'ennuyer en lui posant des questions, il savait que si mission il y avait, Drago avait sûrement comme instruction de ne pas l'ébruiter. Il remonta donc dans sa chambre préparer ses valises. À plusieurs reprises, il entendit les pas de Drago derrière la porte dérobée qui séparait leur chambre et à chaque fois il les entendait s'éloigner. Drago hésitait à venir le voir. C'était peut être mieux ainsi.

**Dimanche 04 janvier**

Assis dans un compartiment, Harry regardait le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. Blaise assis à ses côtés, semblait excité de son retour ou plutôt de retrouver Ginny, quoique une pointe d'appréhension le gagnait, quand il se souvenait qu'il portait maintenant la marque des Mangemorts sur son bras.

Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle saurait voir au delà de ça, comme elle lui avait promit avant leur départ en vacances..

Drago lui restait pensif, en fait il n'avait pas quitté cet état depuis son retour, la veille, du Manoir Jedusor. Harry mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur lui et de le secouer un bon coup pour obtenir une réaction de sa part. Il se sentait seul, même si il lui suffisait de tendre la main pour le toucher, Drago ressentait la même chose de son côté, mais pour l'instant Théo ne faisait pas parti de ses priorités.

Sur le quai au Pré-au-lard, Harry aperçu Seamus au loin. Se rendant compte de sa présence, celui-ci lui fit un petit geste de la main pour le saluer. Aussitôt Ron apparut à ses côtés et Seamus lui fit une grimace qui le fit rire. Hermione non loin d'eux, semblait triste, Harry eut un pincement au cœur pour son amie. Blaise l'appela et le tira de sa contemplation. Ils montèrent à bord d'une calèche et prirent la direction de Poudlard.

Le dîner sembla durer une éternité, Blaise et Ginny s'envoyaient des petits signaux et Drago toujours drapé dans son mutisme, jouait avec sa nourriture plus qu'il ne mangeait. Blaise quitta la table le premier suivit de peu par Ginny, heureusement que personne ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'ils puissent sortir ensemble car question discrétion il y avait encore du boulot. Drago fila à son tour marmonnant qu'il avait rendez vous avec le Professeur Rogue. Seul, Harry regardait avec nostalgie son ancienne table. Il fut surpris de croiser le regard haineux de Ron, ils ne s'étaient pas vu pendant quinze jours, que pouvait il encore lui reprocher ? Seamus d'habitude joyeux, affichait un air aussi triste que Hermione, Harry se doutait que Ron n'y était pas étranger il avait suffit qu'il parte pour que son meilleur ami se comporte en véritable tyran homophobe. Dégoûté, il se leva de table et sortit de la salle à manger.

- Nott, l'interpella une voix.

Surpris, Harry se retourna et vit Ron s'approcher.

- Je t'interdis de t'approcher de mes amis, tu m'as bien compris ?

- Pardon !

- Tu laisses Seamus tranquille, il n'a pas besoin qu'un mec comme toi lui tourne autour.

- Vas te faire foutre Weasley, je lui parlerais si je veux.

- Non toi vas te faire foutre par tes Serpentard, mais ne touche pas au Gryffondor.

- Finnigan fait ce qu'il veut il me semble.

- Exactement, fit Seamus qui arrivait derrière Ron.

- Ne t'en mêles pas, rétorqua Ron.

- Pourquoi ? Il me semble que je suis concerné. Ron tu n'as pas à me dire qui je dois voir et à qui je dois parler. Je suis homo et cela ne concerne que moi et le mec que je m'envoie, qu'il soit Gryffondor ou Serpentard.

- Tu sors avec ce connard ? S'énerva Ron.

- Connard toi-même, répliqua Harry.

- Si tu sors avec ce putain de Mangemort Seamus tu n'existes plus pour nous, ajouta Ron avant de partir.

- Je suis désolé, fit Seamus.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Il croit qu'il peut gérer notre vie.

- C'est bien de t'être rebellé, il te laissera tranquille maintenant.

- Ça c'est moins sûr. T'es devenu Mangemort ?

- Oui, soupira Harry mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est une longue histoire.

- J'ai le temps !

- Une autre fois Finnigan, vaux mieux pour toi qu'on ne nous voit pas ensemble.

- Je m'en fiche ! Dean me parlera toujours quoi qu'en dise Ron et Harry reviendra bientôt.

- Tu l'aimes bien Potter ?

- On est sortit ensemble, je l'aimais mais pas lui.

- je suis désolé, fit Harry.

- Oh c'est rien, il mérite mieux que moi.

- Ne dis pas ça je suis sûr qu'il te regrette.

- Peut être. On est resté ensemble trois mois et un jour Ron nous a surpris ensemble et quinze jours après, Harry rompait avec moi. Ça m'a fait mal mais j'ai fait comme ci cela ne me touchait pas. Que pouvais-je faire face à son meilleur ami ?

- Je suis certain qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte de qui était vraiment son ami, sinon il ne t'aurait jamais quitté.

- Tu as quelqu'un ?

- Non pas vraiment.

- C'est Malefoy ?

- Oui, mais ça tient plus du fantasme que de la réalité.

- Tant qu'il y a de la vie….

- Oui c'est-ce qu'on dit, ricana Harry. Je rentre, passes une bonne nuit.

- Et moi je vais retrouver ce qu'il me reste d'ami.

- A bientôt Seamus.

- Bonne nuit Théodore.

Harry pensait retrouver ses amis dans le dortoir, mais Blaise ne rentra qu'au moment du couvre feu et Drago n'était toujours pas rentré quand ses yeux se fermèrent aux alentours de minuit.

**Lundi 05 janvier **

Malgré la mauvaise nuit qu'il venait de passer, Harry se leva de bonne heure et constata face au lit vide, que Drago avait découché, il commençait à s'inquiéter.

Il se doucha rapidement et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner sans attendre Blaise. Il s'installa à leur table et il aperçut Seamus, la tête quasiment plongée dans son bol de céréales, il attendit qu'il la relève pour le saluer, mais celui-ci semblait presque s'être endormi. Son voisin de table, Dean, lui faisait la conversation et Seamus se contentait de hocher la tête pour toute réponse.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, que le Gryffondor releva enfin son visage et laissa apparaître aux yeux de tous un magnifique cocard à l'œil gauche. Gêné de se sentir regardé, il se leva et sortit rapidement de la salle. Sans réfléchir Harry se lança à sa poursuite.

- Seamus, attends moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais ?

- Je me suis cogné pendant ma ronde hier soir.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Personne, lâches moi.

- Lâches le Nott, intervint Ron en poussant Harry.

- De quoi tu te mêles ? C'est toi qui l'as frappé ?

- Occupes toi de tes affaires sale Mangemort.

- T'es un enfoiré Weasley, tu vas le payer.

- Ah ouais !

- Théo laisse le, fit Blaise qui venait de les rejoindre.

Alerté par les éclats de voix, des élèves étaient sortis de la salle à leur tour. Dean et Neville se ruèrent sur Seamus pour l'attirer à l'écart.

- Tu veux te taper Seamus ? Fit Ron, tes potes de dortoirs ne te suffisent plus.

- Qui crois tu être Weasley ? De quel droit tu frappes tes amis.

- C'est de ta faute Nott, à force de lui tourner autour.

- T'es jaloux ? Ricana Harry.

- Non, grimaça Ron, je ne suis pas comme toi.

- C'est toi qui as frappé Seamus ? Demanda Dean à Ron.

- Non il c'est cogné le pauvre il est maladroit, ironisa Harry.

- Ta gueule PD.

Excédé par l'insulte de trop, Harry se jeta sur lui sans sommation et le frappa au visage. D'abord surpris, Ron ne tarda pas à réagir et lui rendit ses coups. Blaise tenta de se mettre entre eux deux pour les séparer, tandis que Neville se jetait sur Ron pour le ceinturer et le forcer à reculer.

L'afflux des élèves qui se pressaient pour ne pas louper une miette du spectacle, ne tarda pas à attirer l'attention du corps enseignant. Aussitôt les professeurs Mc Gonagall et Rogue arrivèrent et la foule se dissipa presque aussi vite qu'elle s'était formée.

- Êtes vous des sauvages ? Demanda Mc Gonagall.

- C'est lui qui a commencé, le dénonça Ron.

- Il a frappé Finnigan, répondit Harry.

- Bien, fit Rogue, Nott vous écopez de deux retenues dès ce soir et j'enlève 20 points aux Serpentard.

- Ne riez pas Monsieur Weasley, ajouta Mc Go, vous n'échapperez pas à la retenue et je retire 50 points à Gryffondor pour votre comportement.

- Allez en classe, grogna Rogue.

- On a potion, fit Harry.

- Je vous conseille donc, fit Rogue en s'adressant aux Serpentard et Gryffondor présents, de vous tenir tranquilles.

Ils descendirent dans les cachots et Harry trouva Drago déjà installé à sa place. Il semblait ne pas avoir bonne mine mais c'est quand il vit qu'il portait encore ses vêtements de la veille, qu'il sut que Drago avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Il décida donc de ne pas lui faire de reproches sur sa courte disparition.

- Salut Drago, je me suis inquiété pour toi.

- Bonjour, fallait pas je vais bien.

- Tu as dormi où ?

- Dans la salle sur demande. Je voulais être seul pour pouvoir réfléchir

- D'accord, répondit Harry.

- Tu es là, fit Blaise. Théo vient de se battre avec la belette et il l'a expédié à l'infirmerie.

- Quoi ? Je lui avais dit de ne pas te toucher, s'énerva Drago.

- C'est moi qui l'aie frappé, répondit Harry, il a tapé sur Seamus.

- Et alors ? Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

- Depuis qu'on est amis.

- Seulement ami ? Grogna Drago.

- Oui seulement ami, comme toi et moi.

- Ce qui veux dire ? Demanda Drago.

- Rien on est juste ami rien de plus.

- Je ne sais pas si tu espères quelque chose Théo !

- Tu m'embrasses et je dois faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ! S'exclama Harry.

- Ça ne voulait rien dire c'était juste pour te souhaiter une bonne année.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu rouler une pelle à Blaise, renchérit Harry.

- C'était une erreur. Je me suis laissé allé je n'aurai pas dû.

- Bien, au moins c'est clair. Donc je vois qui je veux et quand je veux Drago, que ça te plaise ou non !

- Très bien envoies toi en l'air avec ce mec si ça te chante.

- Exactement, s'énerva Harry.

- Vas le rejoindre il te dévore des yeux, fit Drago en le désignant d'un signe de tête.

- Lui au moins il sait que j'existe, ajouta Harry furieux.

- Va baiser avec si c'est ce que tu veux, cria Drago plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers eux et Rogue leur lança un regard noir, furieux de voir son cours interrompu par un esclandre.

- Mr Nott, vous resterez après le cours, fit le Professeur Rogue.

- Mais, fit Harry en soufflant.

Honteux de sentir tout le monde le dévisager, Harry baissa la tête pour que personne ne voie les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Puis il rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers le fond de la classe où il restait encore des places libres.

Enfin seul, il laissa ses larmes couler. Il se sentait prit au piège entre lui-même et le personnage de Nott. Ces dernières semaines ne l'avaient pas épargné, il avait perdu son meilleur ami, il avait fait allégeance à la pire ordure que le monde sorcier ait porté, il avait du tuer de sang froid et le pire de tout il était tombé amoureux et alors qu'il pensait que c'était réciproque, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait jamais été question d'amour de la part du blond.

Le cours devait se terminer car tous sortaient de la salle, il tourna la tête pour ne pas croiser leurs regards moqueurs ou désolés.

Rogue l'appela à son bureau et Harry s'y dirigea non sans appréhension.

- Potter, comment allez vous ?

- Bien, ricana Harry en essuyant les traces des dernières larmes qu'il venait de verser.

- Que se passe t il avec Drago ?

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, cela ne vous regarde pas Professeur.

- Drago est venu me parler hier soir, le Maître lui a confié une mission mais il refuse de me dire de quoi il s'agit. Cela doit être très important il faut que vous sachiez Potter.

- Cela va être un peu difficile, grimaça Harry.

- Vous avez une mission à accomplir Potter, peut importe vos états d'âmes.

- Oui, grogna-t-il, plus facile à dire qu'à faire professeur.

- Je sais que vous en êtes capable sinon je ne vous aurai pas proposé pour la mission.

Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Comment pouvait il soutirer des infos à Drago alors que celui-ci venait de le jeter comme un malpropre ? Il était en retard en cours d'histoire de la magie, il décida donc de ne pas y aller et se rendit à la tour d'astronomie pour se retrouver un peu seul. Seamus n'avait pas cours car il discutait avec Dean et Neville près de la bibliothèque, il fit semblant de ne pas le voir et fila un peu plus vite. Il ne comprenait pas que Drago soit jaloux de lui, il était juste un ami. Non, en fait il était un peu plus que ça, il était un peu le moyen qui lui permettait de ne pas perdre pied, il lui permettait de faire le lien entre son ancienne vie et celle qu'il avait aujourd'hui. Il était le seul qui aimait Harry pour ce qu'il était vraiment, et qui appréciait Théo sans le juger même si ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison, même si il était devenu un putain de Mangemort.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il avait été suivi.

- Théodore, fit Seamus en s'approchant.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Finnigan ? Fit il sèchement.

- Rien, désolé de t'avoir dérangé, répondit Seamus dépité.

- Non attends, je n'ai rien contre toi restes.

- C'est à cause de moi si tu t'es disputé avec Malefoy.

- Non il est à cran en ce moment. Je pense que tu as été le prétexte à notre dispute c'est tout.

- Merci de m'avoir défendu ce matin, c'est Ron qui m'a frappé hier soir après que l'on se soit quitté.

- Pourquoi acceptez vous ça ? Dénoncez le !

- Personne n'ose bouger, murmura Seamus.

- Il te fait peur ?

- Non, mais c'est mon ami je ne sais pas si il se rend compte de son comportement.

- Et Granger ? Elle ne fait rien.

- La pauvre est désespérée. Peu après le départ de Harry, ils sont sortis ensemble et ils se sont séparés pendant les vacances elle ne le supportait plus, il la rabaissait et se moquait d'elle.

- C'est un enfoiré, répondit Harry en repensant à Hermione et à l'air triste qu'elle affichait en permanence.

- Depuis que Harry est parti il a prit sa place à la tête des Gryffondor et il a prit la grosse tête.

- Potter n'était pas à la tête des Gryffons, se défendit Harry.

- Pas officiellement, mais d'une certaine manière on le suivait comme un chef, on a confiance en lui.

- Si Ron t'ennuie encore viens vers moi je te protègerai.

- Eh, s'indigna Seamus, ne me prends pas pour une demoiselle en détresse.

- Je te propose mon aide Seamus, tu acceptes ou refuses mais arrêtes avec tes putains de commentaires.

- J'accepte, répondit Seamus, si cela me permet d'être plus souvent près de toi, fit il en s'approchant de lui.

- Bien, fit Harry soulagé.

- Théo, murmura Seamus de plus en plus proche, j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

- Non il ne faut pas, paniqua Harry.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Pas très convaincant comme argument, se moqua-t-il.

Acculer contre le mur, Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de recevoir le baiser de Seamus. Celui-ci d'abord hésitant de peur de se faire rejeter, raffermit sa prise quand il sentit Théo répondre à son baiser. Sa main droite aggripait sa nuque tandis que sa main gauche glissait dans son dos et rapprochait leur deux corps. Harry gémit entre ses lèvres quand la langue de Seamus vint doucement caresser la sienne, ses bras passèrent autour du cou du Gryffondor le rapprochant encore plus si c'était possible. Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes, oubliant pendant cet instant tout ce qui faisait leur vie. Harry sentit les mains de Seamus caresser ses cheveux et prit conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient, sans brusquerie il le repoussa. Ils se regardèrent, tous deux essoufflés, Seamus se mordit la lèvre quand il vit l'expression peinée qu'affichait Théo.

- Tu regrettes.

- Non, mais ce n'est pas le moment Seamus.

- Est-ce que ça le sera un jour ? Demanda-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, il y a tant de chose qui font que …

- Stop, le coupa Seamus, ne cherche pas d'excuses pour me repousser, je ne suis pas bête et je ne veux pas être un remplaçant faute de mieux. Si tu changes d'avis je ne suis pas difficile à trouver. Au revoir.

Harry resta les bras ballants, adossé contre le mur. Seamus l'avait embrassé et il avait aimé, il s'était replongé quelques mois auparavant quand ils se cachaient pour s'aimer en paix, sans être jugés.


	11. engagements

**CHAPITRE 11**

**Samedi 10 janvier**

La salle sur demande s'ouvrit sur une magnifique chambre dans les tons roses. Un immense lit à baldaquin recouvert de tentures mauves, trônait au centre de la pièce, une immense baie vitrée donnait sur une contrée verdoyante artificielle et un fond sonore composé de gazouillis d'oiseaux complétait ce tableau digne d'un conte de fée.

- C'est très féminin, fit Blaise.

- C'est mignon, répondit Ginny en refermant rapidement la porte.

- Tu as lu trop de livres de princesses.

- Parce que je n'en suis pas une ? Ajouta Ginny en faisant semblant de s'indigner.

- Si ma belle sans aucun doute.

- Embrasses moi au lieu de critiquer et je te rappelle que la dernière fois que tu as choisis la pièce, on se serait cru dans une maison de retraite.

- N'importe quoi, grogna Blaise, d'ailleurs c'est quoi une maison de retraite ?

- C'est un endroit où vivent de vieilles personnes.

- Tu abuses et comment sais tu autant de choses ?

- J'ai pris les cours d'études des Moldus.

- Ah ! Fit Blaise pas très concerné.

- On apprend plein de choses intéressantes Monsieur le Serpentard.

- On n'est pas venus pour parler déco ? Fit Blaise.

- Non, embrasses moi plutôt.

- À vos ordres Princesse, je t'aime mon cœur.

- Je t'aime aussi Blaise.

- Je vais accepter la proposition de Dumbledore, lâcha Blaise.

- Tu en es sûr ? Pas que je ne le souhaite pas loin de là, mais si cela se sait il te tuera.

- Si je ne fais rien c'est sûrement moi qui me tuerais. Je ne veux pas finir comme mon père, ni devoir tuer comme Théo.

- Je suis heureuse de t'aimer autant, tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse.

- Merci de ta confiance Ginny, sourit Blaise, mais tu as oublié que je suis le plus doué aussi, ajouta t il en la poussant sur le lit.

- Sans aucun doute Blaise, l'embrassa-t-elle.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, gémit elle avant de se laisser submerger par le plaisir.

**OoOoO**

Harry et Drago se faisaient toujours la tête, enfin plus Drago que Harry car celui-ci n'aurait pas été contre lui pardonner ce qu'il lui avait dit. C'est donc seul qu'il déambula dans le froid hivernal du parc de Poudlard. Il ne pouvait ni allez voir Hagrid ni ses anciens amis, Blaise s'était isolé avec Ginny, ses devoirs étaient fait pour la semaine à venir, il ne jouait plus au Quidditch et la présence des autres Serpentard ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Il soupira de désarroi et rentra pour se réchauffer, il se sentait abandonné il décida d'aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore afin de lui exposer l'idée qui venait de germer dans sa tête.

Alors qu'il parcourait le dernier bout de couloir qui le séparait du bureau, il tomba sur Blaise figé devant la gargouille. Il recula sans faire de bruit et attendit pour voir ce qu'il allait faire. Il le vit hésiter, reculer, parler seul comme s'il répétait ce qu'il allait devoir dire, puis des pas le rejoignirent et Ginny apparut. Elle l'embrassa furtivement, sûrement pour lui donner le courage qui lui manquait, et ensemble ils passèrent la porte qui menait au bureau du Directeur.

Harry ne pu retenir un sourire, il appréciait vraiment Blaise et savoir qu'il se joignait à eux, voulait dire d'une part qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur son compte et qu'il était véritablement un ami et d'autre part qu'il n'aurait pas à l'affronter quand viendrait la bataille finale contre Voldemort.

Harry attendit patiemment dans le couloir que Blaise et Ginny ressortent du bureau. Les amoureux ressortirent trente minutes plus tard et se séparèrent immédiatement pour ne pas être surpris ensemble. À son tour, il se présenta devant la gargouille et fut surpris de constater que le mot de passe était toujours banane en sucre. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches et ne fut pas étonné d'entendre Dumbledore l'inviter à entrer avant même qu'il n'ait frappé à la porte.

Assis derrière son bureau le directeur l'accueillit de son plus beau sourire.

- Bienvenue Harry, je suis ravi de te trouver en forme.

- Bonjour Monsieur.

- Assis toi et dis moi l'objet de ta visite.

- J'ai vu Blaise Zabini sortir de votre bureau accompagné de Ginny, je suppose qu'il s'est rallié à notre cause.

- Tu supposes bien Harry, cependant je ne peux t'en dire plus excepté qu'il ignore qui tu es vraiment et qu'il n'est pas nécessaire qu'il le sache pour le moment, il en va de ta sécurité. Mais je ne pense pas que tu venais pour ça, je me trompe ?

- Non Professeur, serait il possible que Harry revienne à Poudlard ? Seulement pour une journée ou même quelques heures ?

- Je sais ce que tu endures Harry mais il m'est impossible d'accéder à ta requête.

- Pourquoi ? Je fais tout ce que l'on me demande ou attend de moi, je voudrais revoir Hermione, Seamus, leur dire qu'ils me manquent tous.

- Tous ? Vraiment Harry ?

- Non pas Ron, avoua-t-il.

- Et comment expliqueras-tu que tu sois au courant pour Ron ? Pourras-tu faire semblant de ne rien savoir ? Comment expliquerons nous l'absence de Théodore Nott au sein de l'école ? As-tu pensé aux conséquences de ta demande Harry ?

- Non, bredouilla Harry se sentant bête soudainement.

- Je suis désolé Harry, sincèrement.

- Bien je vous laisse Professeur.

- Harry le Professeur Rogue m'a fait part de ta dispute avec Drago Malefoy. Nous savons que Voldemort lui a confié une mission et il est plus que nécessaire que tu saches de quoi il retourne.

- Je le sais mais ce n'est pas évident, il souffre de cette situation.

- Fais ce que tu dois faire Harry, je te fais confiance.

- Merci Professeur, à bientôt.

- Sois prudent Harry.

Harry regagna son dortoir la mort dans l'âme. Il se jeta sur son lit et tenta de fermer les yeux espérant qu'un reste de fatigue l'emporte et l'éloigne de son mal être. Il était 16 heures, son ventre grouillait de faim. Il se souvint qu'il lui restait des biscuits dans sa valise, il ouvrit son armoire et en sortant son bagage, sa pile de pulls se retrouva sur le sol. En colère, il attrapa les pulls et allait les jeter dans l'armoire quand il aperçut le petit coffret qu'il avait complètement oublié sous ses piles de linge.

Il l'attrapa ainsi que son paquet de biscuits et tout en grignotant il tenta à nouveau de l'ouvrir. Se rappelant que les formules utilisées auparavant n'avaient pas réussit à l'ouvrir, il pensa que Nott avait dû utiliser un mot de passe, quelque chose de plus personnel que lui seul connaîtrait, ce qui en définitive ne l'arrangeait pas.

Au bout d'une heure, il reposa le coffret sur sa table de nuit. Blaise fit son apparition un peu plus tard, Harry le trouva changé, il affichait un air grave. Harry savait ce qu'il devait penser, il était entrain de trahir ses amis, tout comme lui leur cachait la vérité sur qui il était vraiment. Il soupira attirant l'attention de Blaise.

- Ça ne va pas Théo ?

- Drago me manque, il m'énerve à me jeter comme il le fait.

- Il est impulsif, je suis sûr qu'il s'en veut et qu'il ne sait pas comment revenir vers toi.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis certain. Tu as ressortis ton coffret ?

- Oui, je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne manque rien.

- Si quelque chose a disparut ce sera de ta faute, je t'ai dit quinze fois de changer ton mot de passe. Je sais que tu aimes ta mère mais n'importe qui avec un peu de jugeote le trouverait facilement.

Harry se traita de crétin sans jugeote, comment n'avait il pas pensé à quelque chose d'aussi évident. Le mot de passe était le prénom de la mère de Nott, le tout était maintenant de savoir comment elle s'appelait. Comment faire sans éveiller les soupçons, ni paraître encore plus crétin qu'il pouvait l'être ?

- Ma mère avait un prénom peu commun, essaya-t-il.

- Hum, répondit Blaise.

- Tu l'aimes bien ?

- Qui ?

- Le prénom de ma mère.

- Oui, non, j'en sais rien je ne me suis jamais posé la question Théo.

- Oui c'est bête comme question.

- En tout cas ce n'est pas un prénom que je retiendrais pour mes enfants.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sans vouloir te vexer il n'est pas terrible.

- Ouais, répondit Harry, c'est vrai.

- Drago est dans la salle commune si tu veux le voir, sauf si tu veux encore me parler du prénom de ta mère.

- Non j'en ai fini, elle me manque.

- Je le sais Théo, écoute comme tu n'auras peut être jamais d'enfants et pour te faire plaisir, enfin si Ginny veut bien, je veux bien donner le prénom d'Electre en seconde position si jamais on a une fille, d'accord !

- D'accord, répondit Harry tout en se rendant compte que Blaise venait de lui apprendre le prénom de sa « mère », je vais voir Drago.

- À tout à l'heure.

Jugeant qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit seul pour ouvrir le coffret, Harry décida de faire de sa réconciliation avec le blond sa priorité. Il le trouva recroquevillé dans un des canapés près de la cheminée. Il s'approcha et prit place à ses côtés, sans rien dire, sans le regarder. Drago remua et Harry le sentit se rapprocher de lui. Il osa tourner la tête et le vit se jeter dans ses bras en s'excusant. Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, le blond contre lui, sa tête dans son cou. Son dos le faisait atrocement souffrir mais il ne voulait absolument pas briser ce moment qui, peut-être, ne se reproduirait jamais. Ce n'est que quand la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit et que des bribes de conversation leur parvinrent, que Drago s'écarta de Harry à regret, celui-ci le lâcha, mais garda quand même sa main sur la sienne, il était hors de question qu'il lui échappe encore. De plus, il voulait s'assurer que Drago comprenne qu'il le soutenait et qu'il serait là si il en éprouvait le besoin. Blaise arriva et leur proposa de prendre l'air. Drago hésita mais devant l'insistance de ses amis il ne résista pas très longtemps. Après tout il n'était pas sortit depuis son retour des vacances, un peu d'air lui ferait du bien. Ils marchèrent près du lac et l'air vivifiant amena quelques couleurs sur les joues du blond lui donnant meilleur mine. Ils rentrèrent pour le dîner, en franchissant les portes de la grande salle, Harry sentit le regard du Professeur Dumbledore, celui-ci devait se réjouir de voir qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés.

**Lundi 12 janvier**

Les cours reprenaient pour une nouvelle semaine. Deux heures de potion en compagnie de Ron, Harry croyait qu'après la dispute qui l'avait opposé au rouquin il serait définitivement débarrassé de lui jusqu'à la fin de l'année, mais c'était sans compter sur le sadisme de Rogue. Harry le voyait lui sourire et il se demanda si c'était la seule façon dont le Professeur arrivait à prendre son pied, car franchement en sept années de présence à Poudlard il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait vu des prétendantes se bousculer au portillon. De toute manière imaginer que Rogue puisse avoir une quelconque activité sexuelle lui donnait envie de grimacer d'horreur, ce qu'il fit s'en doute, car Ron l'agressa croyant que le rictus de dégoût lui était destiné.

Ron fit perdre 20 points supplémentaires à Gryffondor et s'attira les foudres de ses camarades, Harry était ravi de voir enfin une manifestation de la part des Gryffons. Seamus avait dû inciter ses camarades à ne pas se laisser faire, c'était juste quelques regards sombres, mais c'était déjà un bon début et cela suffit à calmer le rouquin pour le reste du cours.

Les jours passaient et Harry se rendait compte que Drago ne serait jamais plus pour lui qu'un simple ami. S'il en souffrait, il ne le montrait pas et tentait d'être à chaque instant l'ami serviable et dévoué qu'on attendait qu'il soit.

**Jeudi 15 janvier **

Harry avait réussit à ouvrir le coffret de Nott et avait été déçu par son contenu. Il ne contenait rien d'autre que des petites fioles. Aucune lettre, rien de compromettant, aucun objet personnel, juste des flacons. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ranger le coffret, là où il l'avait trouvé, une idée lui traversa l'esprit, il ressortit le coffret et regarda les flacons d'un peu plus près. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, quand il comprit qu'ils contenaient des souvenirs de Nott. Il savait que pour pouvoir les utiliser, il devait se servir d'une pensine et il doutait que le Professeur Dumbledore lui laisse libre accès à la sienne.

Coincé, Harry grommela après Nott. Ne pouvait il pas faire comme tout le monde et écrire un journal.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Nott s'étirait dans son lit, réveillé par la chaleur du soleil qui filtrait par l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre et qui venait taper sur son visage. Il était 10 heures du matin et l'envie d'un petit déjeuner le força à se lever. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et fut surpris de trouver Lupin en compagnie de Weasley. Ils se séparèrent rapidement en le voyant arriver, idée de Remus qui vivant 24 heures sur 24 avec Théodore, voulait au maximum éviter les sujets de conflit. Il grogna en les voyant ensemble, plus pour les ennuyer que par gêne. Il prit place à la table sans les saluer et attendit que l'un des deux lui servent son café.

- Salut Nott, fit Charlie, enfin levé !

- Salut, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à faire à mon réveil.

- Bonjour Théodore, tu as bien dormi ? Demanda Remus.

- Ouais, mon café est chaud ?

- Dès que tu l'auras fait chauffer sûrement, répondit Charlie.

- C'est la pleine lune ?

- Oui, c'est pour cela que Charlie est là, fit Remus.

- Génial, soupira Théo.

- Tu vois qu'il m'adore, tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! Ironisa Charlie.

- Toujours pas marié Charlie, le cingla Nott.

- La ferme Théodore, grogna Remus, je refuse que tu te mêles de ma vie privée, c'est compris ?

Théodore se leva et mit son café à chauffer, il sentit que Lupin lui en voulait et quelque part cela le chagrinait, pas qu'il l'apprécie, mais il avait appris à le connaître et il était toujours sympa avec lui.

Charlie boudait et regardait Lupin d'un air déçu. Théo soupira et le toisa d'un air dégoûté.

- Je suis désolé, grommela Théo.

- Quoi ? Fit Charlie surpris.

- Je ne voulais pas être blessant.

- Et bien c'est loupé Nott, t'es un enfoiré de connard.

- Charlie, intervint Lupin.

- Il n'avait pas à me dire ça.

- Non, il n'en avait pas le droit mon ange. Nott, la prochaine fois tu auras affaire à moi, je dois m'absenter donc n'en profite pas pour blesser Charlie sinon je ne réponds de rien.

- Oui, murmura Théo prenant les menaces de Lupin au sérieux.

Lupin quitta la maison en début d'après midi, laissant Théo et Charlie seuls et se faisant la tête. Ils s'ignorèrent le reste de la journée vacant chacun à leurs maigres occupations.

**Samedi 17 janvier**

Harry et Drago passèrent l'après midi à la bibliothèque pour effectuer des recherches pour le cours d'histoire de la magie. Alors que Drago noircissait ses 50 cm de parchemin, Harry lui, éprouvait énormément de difficultés à se concentrer sur son devoir. Ne tenant plus en place, il se leva et se dirigea au gré des rayonnages, vers la section sport.

Il attrapa un livre sur le Quidditch et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Alors qu'il entamait le chapitre répertoriant les plus grands matchs de l'histoire, des bruits de pas l'interrompirent.

- Salut Seamus, je vais finir par croire que tu me suis !

- Non, je travaille ici aussi. Tu vas bien ?

- Ça peut aller.

- Tu t'es réconcilié avec Malefoy.

- Oui, on est de nouveau ami.

- Juste amis ?

- Je ne pense pas que cela ira plus loin entre nous.

- J'ai toutes mes chances alors, lança Seamus.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ma vie est compliquée.

- Donc tu pourrais sortir avec lui, mais pas avec moi, pourquoi ?

- Je suis un Serpentard, Mangemort de surcroît, Drago et Weasley n'accepteraient pas notre relation et je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant de mes préférences.

- Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, soupira Seamus.

- Non je n'ai pas dit ça, se défendit Harry.

- Et si j'accepte qu'on se voie en cachette ?

- Non, ça ne serait pas honnête pour toi et tu en souffrirais.

- Si ça me permet d'être près de toi je m'en fiche, fit Seamus en s'accroupissant près de lui.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- Oui, mais puis je espérer que c'est ce que tu désires également ?

Harry l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, le déséquilibra, l'attira à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Ça répond à ta question ? Murmura-t-il.

- Oui, fit Seamus en l'embrassant à son tour.

Ils se quittèrent peu de temps après, afin de ne pas être surpris. Seamus regagna, avec regrets, sa place le premier, après que Harry lui ait fixé rendez vous le soir même dans la tour d'astronomie.


	12. souvenirs

**CHAPITRE 12**

**Samedi 24 janvier**

Cela faisait une semaine que Harry et Seamus sortaient ensemble, une semaine qu'ils se retrouvaient chaque jour dans la tour d'astronomie. Malheureusement la présence de leurs amis respectifs et leur emploi du temps qui ne correspondaient pas étaient une sérieuse gêne.

Aujourd'hui était programmé la sortie au Pré-au-Lard, dès que Drago lui avait fait savoir qu'il n'irait pas, Harry avait invité Seamus, sachant que Blaise en ferait autant avec Ginny. Ils se rendirent au village séparément et se retrouvèrent devant la cabane hurlante.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça excitant ? Demanda Seamus.

- Quoi ?

- De se voir en cachette, de risquer de se faire surprendre à tout instant.

- Pas ici, fit Harry, personne n'y vient tout le monde croit que c'est hanté.

- Tu gâches mon plaisir, bouda Seamus.

- Je suis sûr que je peux le raviver, susurra Harry.

- Montres moi, répondit Seamus.

Sans attendre, Harry se jeta sur lui d'un air affamé, même si il aimait Drago plus que tout, il éprouvait pour Seamus des sentiments assez proche de l'amour. Il aimait sa douceur, sa patience, ce qui l'avait déjà séduit auparavant. Alors que Seamus commençait à glisser ses mains sous son pull, Harry sentait le désir le submerger.

Bien qu'ayant déjà fait l'amour avec lui quand il était Harry, il souhaitait attendre. De toute façon ce lieu sale, ne s'y prêtait guère.

Il repoussa donc Seamus et lui proposa une promenade dans les alentours. Celui-ci acquiesça, heureux que Théo ne sorte pas avec lui simplement pour le mettre dans son lit.

**Dimanche 25 janvier**

Harry fut discrètement convoqué au bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. N'ayant aucune nouvelle info, Harry se demanda de quoi il allait l'entretenir.

Le directeur l'accueillit avec le sourire mais Harry sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes avant que Dumbledore prenne la parole.

- Harry hier j'ai reçu la visite de Drago Malefoy.

- Il ne m'en a rien dit, répondit Harry surpris.

- Tu ne sais toujours pas en quoi consiste sa mission auprès de Voldemort ?

- Non sinon je vous en aurais informé. Nous sommes de nouveaux amis.

- Il m'a demandé à rejoindre notre camp.

- Lui aussi, murmura Harry.

- Cela te semble étrange ?

- Oui, Blaise l'a fait pour Ginny et contre ce que représentait son père. Mais pour Drago je l'ignore, croyez vous que cela fasse parti d'un plan ?

- C'est-ce qu'il me semble Harry.

- Avez-vous une idée de sa mission ?

- Oui, une vague idée, mais ce n'est qu'une présomption.

Sachant très bien que Dumbledore ne lui en dirait pas plus, Harry ne lui posa pas de questions inutiles. Alors qu'il se levait pour quitter le bureau le directeur le retint encore un instant.

- Comment arrives tu as gérer la situation ?

- Du mieux que je peux Professeur.

- Finnigan est un gentil garçon, sourit Dumbledore. Il est dévoué à Harry Potter.

- Je l'aime beaucoup, que je sois Potter ou Nott.

- Il t'aime aussi, il est venu me voir pour plaider ta cause.

- Pardon ? Fit Harry surpris.

- Je l'ai reçu cette semaine, mardi je crois, j'avoue avoir été étonné de sa visite. Il a commencé à parler de toi, ou plutôt de Théodore.

- Que vous a-t-il dit ?

- Que tu étais devenu Mangemort mais que tu n'étais pas celui que tu paraissais être. Il m'a dit que vous sortiez ensemble et qu'il te faisait confiance, que tu n'étais pas le méchant garçon que tu semblais être.

- Je suis désolé, répondit Harry, je ne le savais pas.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Harry, je voulais juste que tu saches ce que tu représentes pour lui.

- Vous pensez que j'ai fait une erreur en sortant avec lui ?

- Je n'en sais rien, peut être en as-tu besoin pour tenir le coup. Il fait parti de ton passé et il est un lien avec les Gryffondor.

- Oui il m'aide à sa façon, approuva Harry.

- Bien, garde un œil sur Drago, mais n'en fais pas trop.

- D'accord Professeur. Pourriez vous me laisser l'accès à votre pensine ?

- Puis je savoir pourquoi ?

- J'ai trouvé des fioles contenant des souvenirs de Nott et j'aimerais les voir.

- Viens demain après le déjeuner, je crois que tu n'as pas cours avant 15 heures ?

- Merci Professeur, à demain.

**Lundi 26 janvier **

Le cours d'histoire de la magie terminé, Harry se précipita à son dortoir afin de récupérer les fioles contenant les souvenirs.

Il expédia son repas et prétextant des douleurs abdominales, il s'éclipsa en direction du bureau du directeur. Celui-ci l'attendait et avait déjà préparé la pensine, Harry extirpa le premier souvenir de Nott et plongea la tête dans le liquide.

Il se retrouva dans une pièce qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Sans être immense, la pièce accueillait deux canapés. Harry aperçu alors que Nott était assis dans l'un deux et lisait un livre.

Un elfe de maison fit son apparition.

- Maître, un dénommé Greyback souhaite vous parler.

- A moi ? Fit Théo étonné.

- Il a demandé Mr Nott.

- Fais le entrer dans le salon, répondit Théo en posant son livre.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la porte pour accueillir son hôte. Il ne l'avait vu qu'à de brèves occasions et se demandait pourquoi il désirait le voir.

L'homme, de bonne stature, entra dans le salon et sembla surpris de voir Théo.

- Bonjour Mr Greyback, que puis je pour vous ?

- Je m'attendais à voir ton père, pas toi.

- Il est absent pour la journée, je lui dirai que vous êtes passé.

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit Greyback. Pourrais je m'asseoir quelques instants ? J'ai beaucoup transplané aujourd'hui et cela s'avère assez fatigant.

- Oui bien sûr, voulez vous boire quelque chose ?

- Un whisky pur feu si tu as.

Théo se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, ouvrit une trappe dans le mur et attrapa une bouteille dont il servit un verre.

- Tenez, fit il en lui tendant le verre.

- Merci, c'est joli chez toi.

- C'est ma mère qui avait décoré cette pièce.

- Viens t'asseoir, fit Greyback en tapotant le canapé à côté de lui. Je ne mords pas, enfin pas toujours.

Harry de sa place vit l'air prédateur sur le visage de Greyback, le même qu'il avait eut lors du marquage au Manoir Jedusor. Nott ne semblait y prêter attention car il prit place à ses côtés sans s'en formaliser. Harry suivit leur conversation d'une oreille, se concentrant sur les attitudes et les gestes du Loup Garou. Celui-ci félicitait Théo de sa future entrée en 7ème année en lui tapotant le genou. Harry aurait voulu lui crier de se lever et de s'enfuir, mais il se sentait impuissant face à cette scène qui s'étaient déroulée il y a déjà plusieurs mois et dont il n'était que le témoin.

L'approche du Loup Garou, bien que peu subtile ne semblait pas choquer Nott qui avait, pour un Serpentard, l'air bien naïf. La main de Greyback toujours sur le genou du garçon remontait lentement sur sa cuisse. Harry vit enfin Théodore regarder la main baladeuse de l'homme et tenter de la repousser en vain. Greyback se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose que Harry n'entendit pas, Théo sembla outré et se leva rapidement mais le Loup Garou le rattrapa et le jeta violemment sur le canapé.

Théo se débattit et l'homme ricana de le voir se débattre sans espoir de se dégager. Prit au piège Nott, se mit à pleurer tandis que ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu. Greyback glissait sa main libre sous son tee shirt. Lorsqu'il s'approcha du cou de sa victime et commença à le lécher Nott hurla et dans un dernier espoir appela son Elfe de maison.

- Le Maître m'a appelé ?

- Aides moi, souffla théo.

- Petrificus Totalus, cria L'Elfe en se rendant compte de la situation.

Aussitôt Greyback se trouva figé et Théo dû se contorsionner pour se dégager de ce poids mort.

Secoué et tremblant, il tituba jusqu'à l'autre canapé où en larme, il s'y laissa choir. Il ordonna à son Elfe de le faire disparaître et celui-ci le fit transplaner en dehors des murs du Manoir Nott. Enfin seul, Théo s'écroula et se mit à hurler.

Secoué, Harry sortit de la pensine et jeta un regard dégoûté à Dumbledore avant de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait vu. Il hésita à regarder un autre souvenir, si ils étaient tous du même acabit, il préférait les ignorer. Cependant sa curiosité étant plus forte, il ouvrit un second flacon et replongea une seconde fois.

Il se trouvait maintenant dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Drago était présent ainsi que Nott. Ils défaisaient leurs bagages, quand Blaise débarqua tout sourire, en gloussant que c'était leur dernière année et qu'ensuite ils seraient libres. Drago lui rendit son sourire alors que Théo restait impassible.

Blaise repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

De nouveau seuls, Drago se rapprocha de Nott et le questionna sur ses vacances. Celui-ci marmonna qu'il n'avait rien fait de spécial et quand Drago lui tapa sur l'épaule, Nott eut un mouvement de recul assez violent. Surpris le blond n'insista pas et retourna à ses valises.

La vision se brouilla un instant et Harry se retrouva à nouveau dans le dortoir. C'était le matin car il eut la vision de Crabbe et Goyle en pyjama se rendant à la douche, Blaise semblait déjà parti, seul Drago et Nott étaient présents.

Harry vit à nouveau Drago se diriger vers Nott et celui-ci se raidir en le voyant s'approcher. Drago le questionna sur son étrange comportement et Nott l'envoya balader, quand le blond insista Théo devint nerveux et commença à l'insulter, le traitant de pédale et d'autres noms d'oiseaux ayant attrait à sa sexualité. Abasourdi Drago recula sans comprendre l'emportement de Nott.

Harry s'extirpa de la pensine et comprit que ces scènes, c'étaient déroulées peu de temps après son agression par Greyback et que Nott s'était mépris sur les intentions de Drago en pensant qu'il essayait de le draguer.

Il regarda sa montre, il lui restait encore 1 heure 30 avant son prochain cours. Il attrapa la fiole suivante et repartit jouer les voyeurs.

Une jeune femme, qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de 30 ans, se trouvait allongée dans un lit. La chambre était sombre et seul un rayon de soleil, qui passait par l'entrebâillement des volets, faisait office d'éclairage.

Sans être guérisseur, on pouvait aisément remarquer que la jeune femme était malade. Elle gisait, les yeux grands ouverts et semblait attendre que la mort vienne l'emmener.

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre attira l'attention de Harry, un petit garçon apparu et se dirigea avec précipitation sur le lit.

Après avoir embrassé la femme, qui devait être sa mère, le petit garçon s'allongea à ses côtés.

La femme n'avait réagi, ni à l'arrivé de l'enfant, ni à son bisou, ni à sa présence quand il se coucha près d'elle. Ses yeux fixaient toujours le plafond, tandis que le garçon lui racontait sa journée avec animation.

Harry les regardait avec tendresse, il connaissait le destin tragique de cette femme et il savait qu'il ne voyait pas ce souvenir par hasard.

Nott parlait toujours à sa mère quand celle-ci se mit à convulser. Désemparé le petit garçon commença à sangloter en appelant sa mère pour qu'elle cesse de trembler, ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes que la mère de Nott se calma et ferma les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir.

Tranquillisé, le petit garçon se recoucha auprès de sa mère, la prit dans ses bras et s'endormit.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour ce pauvre petit garçon qui venait de s'endormir auprès du cadavre de sa mère, sans se douter une seconde qu'elle n'était déjà plus là.

Il attrapa la quatrième fiole et sans se rendre compte des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, il replongea dans la pensine pour la dernière fois.

Il était de nouveau dans la chambre, mais cette fois ci le petit garçon pleurait et refusait de lâcher sa mère. Mr Nott, qui ne semblait pas patient, tira brusquement sur le bras de Théo et l'enfant hurla. Un Elfe de maison arriva et prit soin de l'enfant, tandis que Nott père regardait, sans peine apparente, le corps sans vie de sa femme. Il appela un autre Elfe de maison, à qui il ordonna de s'occuper des funérailles de sa femme. L'Elfe répondit par l'affirmative et Nott quitta la chambre sans un regard pour la dépouille de son épouse.

Le souvenir se brouilla et Harry retrouva Mr Nott, dans la chambre de son fils, celui-ci sanglotait allongé sur son lit sa tête entre ses bras. Le père s'approcha et alors que Harry pensait qu'il allait le réconforter, il l'attrapa par les cheveux et le força à s'asseoir.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ?

- Pa - pardon ? Bégaya l'enfant.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu appelé personne alors que ta pauvre mère mourrait ?

- Je ne le savais pas, pleura Théodore.

- Qui m'a donné un crétin de fils pareil ? Heureusement que ta mère est morte pour ne pas voir ça.

- Je ne le savais pas, hoqueta à nouveau Théo.

- Tu te rends compte que ta mère est morte par ta faute, à cause de ton incapacité à réagir correctement.

- J'ai 6 ans, répondit le petit garçon, et tu n'étais pas là.

- Essayes tu de rejeter la faute sur moi ? S'énerva Nott père en le secouant violemment.

- Non, pleura le petit garçon effrayé en levant les bras pour se protéger

Nott se leva, attrapa son fils par son pull, qui se déchira et le jeta au sol.

- Tu es de la vermine tout juste bonne à cirer mes pompes, je devrais peut être t'envoyer travailler avec les Elfes de maison ?

- Non père, le supplia Théo.

- Alors écoutes moi bien, fit il en le relevant sans délicatesse, tu as laissé mourir ta mère alors n'espères aucune clémence de ma part. si tu veux de nouveau que je te considère comme mon fils, tu devras t'en montrer digne. Tu as bien compris ?

- Oui père, sanglota Théodore.

Harry s'extirpa de la pensine en maudissant le père de Nott, puis se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit le Professeur Rogue concernant les personnes qui ne méritaient pas d'être sauvées, les remords qu'il nourrissait à son égard depuis qu'il l'avait tué à l'hôpital s'atténuèrent considérablement.

**Mardi 27 janvier**

Remus tournait en rond entre les quatre murs de la maisonnette. Cela faisait plus de deux mois maintenant qu'il surveillait Théodore. Heureusement son état de Loup Garou lui permettait de sortir tout de même et de s'évader trois jours par mois. Théodore assit près de la cheminée, lisait un livre qu'il lui avait prêté. Le comportement du garçon avait peu changé depuis son arrivée. Remus sentait qu'il avait peur de lui ou plutôt du Loup Garou. Il se montrait aimable mais il n'arrivait pas à entamer un vrai dialogue sans que cela finisse par une dispute.

- Arrêtez de me regarder ça me gêne, fit Théo.

- Désolé je ne m'en rendais pas compte.

- On s'ennuie comme des rats morts, soupira le Serpentard.

- Oui on pourrait discuter, essayer d'avoir des conversations civilisées.

- Je ne veux pas parler de moi ou de ma vie privée.

- Parfois ça aide.

- Ça aide à quoi ?

- À partager sa souffrance, à alléger sa peine.

- Rien ne pourra m'enlever ce que j'ai vécu, c'est ancré en moi.

- Certaines blessures peuvent guérir.

- Pas toutes, regardez vous ! Vous êtes devenu un Loup Garou.

- Exact mais j'ai appris à vivre avec et à ne pas devenir un monstre sanguinaire.

- Pas comme l'autre, cracha Nott.

- Greyback ?

- C'est un enfoiré de monstre.

- C'est lui qui a fait de moi ce que je suis. Mon père l'a insulté quand j'étais encore qu'un enfant et pour se venger il m'a mordu.

- Vous devez le haïr ?

- Je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, mais cet état m'a permis de me faire les meilleurs amis du monde.

- Et vous avez Charlie.

- Oui, sourit Remus.

- Moi je suis seul, lâcha Théo.

- Tu as des amis qui tiennent à toi.

- Blaise sûrement, mais pas Drago je l'ai blessé.

- Il te pardonnera.

- Je l'espère, soupira Théo.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Harry ne s'était toujours pas remit de son incursion dans les souvenirs de Nott. Il se demandait comment avait fait Nott pour tenir jusqu'à maintenant.

- Quelque chose te tracasse ? Demanda Drago.

- Non, je pensais à mon passé.

- Blaise m'a dit que ta mère te manquait.

- Oui, soupira Harry en pensant à sa vraie mère. Je n'ai plus de famille.

- Tu m'as moi, même si je ne suis pas un membre de ta vraie famille.

- Tu l'es un peu quand même, répondit Harry.

Drago le prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que Blaise arrive et qu'ils se séparent.

- Je vous dérange ? Se moqua Blaise.

- Non, fit Drago en reprenant de la distance.

- Je vous laisse, fit Harry en quittant le dortoir.

Son cœur battait la chamade, chaque étreinte de Drago l'amenait à penser qu'il devait quand même tenir à lui. Il s'en voulait d'en vouloir plus de sa part surtout, qu'il allait à l'instant même rejoindre son petit ami qui lui, semblait réellement l'aimer puisqu'il était intervenu en sa faveur auprès du directeur, Harry sourit en pensant au culot dont avait fait preuve Seamus rien que pour lui.


	13. changement

**CHAPITRE 13**

**Samedi 07 fevrier**

Drago semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de la joie qui lui faisait défaut dernièrement. Harry venait de vivre une semaine qu'il pouvait qualifier de plaisante, le changement d'attitude de Drago était en parti responsable de ce bien être. Rogue avait fait le reste, il avait enfin changé les groupes de travail pour le cours de Potion. L'excuse qu'il avait fourni étant, qu'il était inconcevable pour lui, que par la faute de l'incapacité notoire des Gryffons à effectuer une potion correctement, que les Serpentard en subissent les conséquences et voient leurs notes chuter. Il se retrouvait donc enfin avec Drago et ne devait plus se coltiner Ron. À bien y réfléchir tout ce qui avait son bonheur cette semaine se rapportait exclusivement à Drago.

Cependant comme tout le monde le sait, le bonheur ne dur jamais longtemps et pour une fois Harry aurait aimé que cette période perdure encore un peu.

Comme presque chaque soir, il voyait Seamus dans la salle sur demande de 20 heures à 21 heures 30, il s'arrangeait toujours pour être rentré avant le couvre feu afin de ne pas tomber sur Rusard et finir l'année en retenue, mais aussi pour ne pas gêner Seamus quand il faisait ses rondes de Préfet. Or ce soir sachant qu'il n'aurait pas à se lever aux aurores pour aller en cours, il prit le risque de rester encore un peu dans les bras de son mec qui, de son côté, ne trouva rien à redire. Harry regagna son dortoir vers 22 heures 30, il pensait ne croiser personne quand du bruit lui parvint près de sa porte de dortoir. Il lui sembla entendre un léger chuchotis et en déduisit qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'amoureux qui comme lui avaient allègrement dépassé le couvre feu. Il s'approcha discrètement sans se faire voir et se figea quand il vit Drago adossé contre le mur, tenant dans ses bras le fameux Serdaigle, qui avait dansé avec lui lors de la soirée avant les vacances. Décontenancé, Harry se cacha en s'appuya un peu trop violemment contre le mur et dû se mordre la lèvre, pour ne pas hurler à cause de la douleur engendrée par une des pierre qui venait de s'encastrer dans ses côtes, ou alors était ce pour ne pas hurler la douleur qui lui étreignait les tripes lorsque les lèvres de Drago s'écrasèrent sur celles du Serdaigle. Il réussit à retenir ses larmes et se massa un peu les côtes histoire d'alléger sa souffrance corporelle à défaut d'atténuer celle qui lui fendait le cœur. Il se redressa et décida de rentrer se coucher, après tout Drago n'avait qu'à faire comme lui et aller draguer ailleurs. Mais ce qu'il voulait surtout c'était le surprendre pour voir comment il réagirait.

Sans faire de bruit il s'approcha d'eux et passa sans un mot. Drago qui avait rouvert les yeux à ce moment là, resta figé. Harry le regarda sans pouvoir atténuer l'air triste qu'il devait afficher, il se sentait trahi même si ils ne s'étaient jamais rien promis, même si de son côté il faisait la même chose. Il comprenait pourquoi Drago ne lui avait jamais demandé où il passait ses soirées, c'était simplement parce que lui aussi n'était pas là. Chaque fois où il lui avait souhaité bonne nuit à travers ses rideaux fermés, à chaque fois il avait parlé à un lit vide.

Il entra avec précipitation dans leur salle commune et sentit ses nerfs lâcher. Drago entra au même instant.

- Théo, ça ne va pas ?

- Si, si ça va. Je vais me coucher.

- Je suis désolé que tu nous ais vu ensemble.

- Pourquoi ? Si tu l'aime il n'y a pas de raison de t'en vouloir, répondit Harry.

- Je ne l'aime pas, avoua Drago, mais je me sentais seul.

- Tu fais comme tu veux, lâcha Harry.

- Je ne te demande pas pourquoi tu sors tous les soirs Théo.

- Je vois quelqu'un, murmura Harry.

- Bien, c'est qui ?

- Finnigan.

- Je m'en doutais, ricana Drago, il n'a plus honte d'être PD.

- Arrêtes Drago, c'est Weasley qui lui met la pression.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Non, pas d'amour en tout cas. Je l'apprécie beaucoup et j'ai besoin de me sentir aimer, d'être important pour quelqu'un.

- Tu l'es pour moi Théo, même si je ne te roule pas des pelles comme ton mec.

- Tu l'es aussi pour moi Drago et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes seul alors qu'on est à tes côtés Blaise et moi.

- Tu pars souvent en ce moment, maintenant je sais pourquoi.

- Si tu veux je le verrais moins et on passera plus de temps ensemble, comme avant.

- Je suis qui pour te demander une telle chose ? C'est hors de question.

- Tu ne me demandes rien Drago c'est moi qui te le propose.

- Tu me manques Théo.

- Toi aussi, fit Harry en le prenant dans ses bras. On va se coucher ?

- Vas y j'arrive, il faut que je dise au revoir à Wilfried.

- D'accord, répondit Harry en partant.

Drago sortit de la salle commune et retrouva le Serdaigle dans le couloir.

- Alors ! Ça c'est arrangé ?

- Je crois, merci de ton aide Wil.

- On est quitte maintenant ?

- On l'est, acquiesça Drago.

- J'espère que tu le récupèrera.

- C'est tout comme, répondit Drago avec le sourire, bonne nuit.

Il regagna le dortoir et après s'être changé, il se dirigea vers le lit de Harry. Il s'allongea près de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Harry lui rendit son étreinte et soupira de bien être. Le blond se rapprocha un peu plus et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

**Dimanche 08 février**

Harry retrouva Seamus vers 14 heures à la salle sur demande, ils y passaient généralement la plupart de l'après midi. Seamus l'accueillit les bras grands ouverts, mais déchanta rapidement, quand Harry lui annonça qu'il ne resterait que deux heures à cause d'une surcharge de devoirs.

La vérité était que Drago l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée, emmitouflé dans une écharpe et un bonnet prèt à faire le tour du lac et ce rien que tout les deux. Harry se sentait coupable d'avoir menti à Seamus, mais passer du temps avec Drago, lui semblait tout aussi important pour lui, peut être même plus. Ils rentrèrent dans la soirée et tombèrent sur Seamus, qui les regarda avec étonnement. Harry lui lança un sourire discret et Drago l'ignora. Seamus le lui rendit mais Harry vit à son air contrarié qu'il allait avoir besoin de fournir des explications.

Il le retrouva vers 20 heures et trouva Seamus en train de bouder. Connaissant ses réactions pour l'avoir côtoyer pendant 6 ans, Harry prit les devant et l'enserra dans ses bras.

- Tu me fais la tête ?

- Tu me plantes pour Malefoy, je dois le prendre comment ?

- Il a besoin de moi et moi aussi.

- Et tu ne peux pas me le dire franchement au lieu de me prendre pour un con ?

- Excuses moi, je voulais éviter de te faire de la peine.

- Je sais qu'on est ensemble que depuis trois semaines, mais je pensais compter un peu pour toi.

- Je tiens à toi.

- Si je te demande de choisir entre nous deux ?

- …

- J'en étais sûr, ricana Seamus.

- Ne me le demande pas, je ne peux pas choisir vous êtes complémentaires.

- Oui, moi pour le sexe et lui pour tout le reste.

- C'est assez réducteur Seamus.

- Mais c'est-ce qui te convient Théo mais pas à moi. Je tiens à toi et je crois mériter mieux que cela.

- Je savais que tu souffrirais de la situation, râla Harry.

- A qui la faute ?

- Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?

- On se sépare, je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

- C'est sûrement mieux ainsi, soupira Harry. Un jour tu comprendras pourquoi ce n'est pas si mal, quand tu sauras qui je suis vraiment.

- Tu crois que cela peut être pire que d'apprendre que tu es un Mangemort ?

Harry grimaça et quitta la salle avant que la discussion ne s'envenime et ne tourne au règlement de compte.

Il regagna son dortoir et vit Drago qui faisait ses devoirs dans un coin de la salle. Harry le rejoignit après avoir été chercher ses affaires de cours et commença ses devoirs. Si Drago trouva étrange de ne pas le voir rejoindre son petit ami, il n'en dit rien. Harry de son côté constata aussi que le blond n'allait pas retrouver son Serdaigle.

**Lundi 09 février **

N'ayant jamais cours avant 9 heures, Harry Drago et Blaise, prenaient toujours leur temps pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Assis depuis 30 minutes, Harry avait du mal à éviter les regards pleins de reproches de Seamus, il le fixait sans cesse et Harry se sentait mal à l'aise.

Drago qui avait aperçu le manège du Gryffondor et sentait l'état de nervosité de Théo, décida d'intervenir.

Il se rapprocha de lui et se mit à lui parler en lui chuchotant à l'oreille, d'abord surpris, Harry comprit quand Drago lui caressa le bras en fixant Seamus d'un air de défi. Il joua le jeu du blond, peu fier de ce qu'il faisait, jusqu'à ce que le courrier arrive et que Drago reçoive une lettre.

Il reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de son père et jeta un regard angoissé à Harry. Son père, contrairement à sa mère, lui écrivait rarement et à chaque fois cela ne laissait rien présagé de bon. Fébrilement il décacheta l'enveloppe, l'arrachant presque entièrement et commença sa lecture.

_**Fils, **_

_**Notre Seigneur et Maître, nous a fait une immense joie, en choisissant notre Manoir pour l'accueillir.**_

_**Ta mère n'est guère enchantée par le remue ménage occasionné, mais sache qu'il s'agit là d'un honneur dont notre famille sera fière, quand nous gagnerons la guerre.**_

_**L.M.**_

Drago qui avait blêmi au fil de la lecture, semblait maintenant proche du malaise. Harry lui passait la main dans le dos pour le réconforter, quand Drago lui passa la lettre et qu'il la lue à son tour.

- Je suis désolé Drago.

- Le pire c'est pour ma mère, trembla Drago.

Ne trouvant pas les mots pour alléger sa souffrance et ne souhaitant pas que Drago fasse une crise de larmes devant toute l'école, Harry se leva, attrapa la main de Drago et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Drago se laissa guider par Harry qui semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il les mena jusqu'à une salle qui servait de débarras pour divers objets en tout genre.

- Ici on pourra être seul.

- J'ai peur pour ma mère, fit Drago, elle ne supporte pas les petites contrariétés.

- Je suis sûr que ton père la protègera.

- Et c'est chez moi ! Pourquoi il ne squatte pas ailleurs ? Tu parles d'un honneur.

- Il ne restera peut être pas longtemps, tenta de le rassurer Harry.

- Tu parles, sanglota Drago, suffisamment longtemps en tout cas pour que cela énerve ma mère et qu'il la tue.

- Mais non, fit Harry en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Ne me laisses pas, murmura Drago entre deux pleurs.

- Jamais, répondit Harry, je t'aime trop.

Harry ferma les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il venait d'avouer ses sentiments à Drago. Celui-ci se décolla de ses bras et le fixa incrédule, en essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa main.

- Répètes Théo ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne te laisserai jamais parce que je t'aime.

- Merci, répondit Drago, je t'aime aussi, si tu savais à quel point.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de moi, soupira Harry.

- Je voulais attendre la fin de la guerre pour me déclarer

- Ça m'a fait si mal de penser que tu ne m'aimerais jamais.

Drago le fit taire en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry le serra contre, emprisonnant sa taille, tandis que Drago passait ses bras autour de son cou et caressait sa nuque. Leurs bouches se dévorèrent comme enfiévrées par l'attente de ce jour, leurs langues se trouvèrent, se goûtèrent et se taquinèrent jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse sentir. Harry glissa sa bouche dans le cou de Drago et aspira et mordilla cette peau qu'il rêvait d'embrasser depuis déjà très longtemps.

Le début des cours les força à sortir de la salle désaffectée pour se rendre dans les cachots, pour le cours de Potion. Ils passèrent deux heures à se frôler, à se caresser les mains, à entremêler leurs doigts, sous les regards complices de Blaise qui avait surpris leur manège et était ravi pour ses deux meilleurs amis.

Quand sonna la fin du cours, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau du Professeur Rogue afin de lui demander des précisions concernant l'un des ingrédients de la potion qu'ils venaient de réaliser. En fait il voulait juste informer Rogue du changement de domicile de Voldemort.

Rogue ne semblait pas avoir été tenu au courant par le Maître car il afficha un air surpris et sortit rapidement de la salle de cours avant que ne commence le cours suivant.

Supposant qu'il se dirigeait tout droit chez le Directeur, Harry rejoignit Drago qui l'attendait pour aller au cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

**Mardi 10 février **

Drago reçu une seconde lettre. Il reconnut l'écriture de sa mère et se dépêcha de l'ouvrir. Harry l'entendit soupirer et sut que les nouvelles ne devaient pas être mauvaises.

_**Mon Drago,**_

_**Je sais que ton père t'a écrit hier, je sais que j'aurais dû faire la même chose pour ne pas que tu te fasses de soucis pour moi, désolé d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour te rassurer.**_

_**Votre Maître c'est installé dans l'aile Est du Manoir, donc je suis très peu confronté à sa « personne », sauf quand il se joint à nous pour les repas.**_

_**Prends soin de toi.**_

_**Ta mère qui t'aime.**_

- C'est rassurant, fit Harry.

- Oui, sauf qu'elle est imprudente, n'importe qui aurait pu intercepter cette lettre et lui faire payer son insolence envers tu sais-qui.

- Je peux te voir Malefoy ? Les interrompit une voix.

- Pardon ! Répondit Drago.

- Je veux te parler en privé, insista la personne.

- Tu es qui ?

- Le mec de Wilfried.

- Oh ! Fit Drago en se levant. J'arrive Théo.

Harry le regarda sortir affublé du grand brun qu'il ne connaissait pas, même si il s'était présenté comme étant le petit ami du dénommé Wilfried. Se pouvait il que Drago soit sorti avec celui-ci alors qu'il était déjà en couple ?

Trop impatient, il sortit à son tour de la salle au moment où le grand brun rentrait. Il trouva Drago tout sourire, adossé contre le mur qui faisait face aux portes de la grande salle.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, il ne supporte pas que je sois sorti avec son mec.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui.

- On a cours que dans ¾ d'heure.

- Et tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ?

- Je ne sais pas-tu as une idée ?

- Une bataille explosive ? Proposa Drago.

- Trop bruyant.

- Une partie d'échec ?

- On n'a pas d'échiquier.

- Une partie de bavboules ?

- Trop salissant.

- J'ai plus d'idées, grogna Drago.

- On fait l'inventaire de ce que l'on a et on improvise.

- Ok, répondit Drago, on a quoi ?

- Toi.

- Oui.

- Moi.

- Hum.

- Une salle vide.

- Intéressant.

- Ma bouche, la tienne.

- Je sais, fit Drago, on pourrait discuter.

- Essayes encore, fit Harry en s'approchant.

- Montres moi si tu as plus intéressant à me proposer, susurra Drago.

Harry l'emmena jusqu'à la salle qui les avait accueilli la veille et il s'appliqua à lui montrer ce que deux individus pouvaient faire ensemble avec un peu d'imagination.

Après le déjeuner, Drago s'éclipsa à la bibliothèque pour effectuer une recherche. Harry avait parfois l'impression d'avoir trouvé en Drago le double masculin d'Hermione.

Seul avec Blaise, il en profita pour lui demander si cela allait toujours avec Ginny, Blaise confirma que oui et lui avoua qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, ils avaient failli se faire pincer par Ron. Blaise l'interrogea à son tour sur sa relation avec Drago et Harry afficha un sourire qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils étaient bien ensemble.

Harry aperçu soudain le grand brun, petit ami de Wilfried, sortir seul de la salle à manger. Voulant à tout prix mettre les choses au clair, il se leva et se lança à sa poursuite. Il le rattrapa au détour du premier couloir.

- Eh toi ! Le brun.

Par réflexe le Serdaigle se retourna et toisa le Serpentard qu'il avait reconnu comme étant un ami de Malefoy.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Non toi qu'est ce que tu veux à Drago ?

- Qu'il laisse mon mec tranquille.

- Drago a déjà quelqu'un, il s'en fiche de ton mec.

- On sort ensemble depuis début janvier et l'autre connard, sous prétexte que Wil lui doit une faveur, il lui demande de l'aider à rendre jaloux son futur mec. Si ça c'est pas tordu ! Je plains le pauvre gars qui sort avec.

Resté sans voix, Harry le regarda partir et retourna auprès de Blaise en pensant que le pauvre mec c'était lui.

- T'étais passé où ?

- Nulle part.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Théo ?

- Drago a monté un plan pour que je croie qu'il ait un mec et ça a marché, j'ai largué Seamus.

- Tu sortais avec Finnigan ?

- T'as pas saisi l'info la plus importante Blaise, il m'a tendu un piège.

- Drago t'aime et depuis un petit moment. Il savait que tu voyais quelqu'un et ça le rendait fou de jalousie. Il grognait sur tout le monde dès que tu sortais, c'était devenu l'enfer dans notre salle commune les premières années n'osaient même plus y venir.

- Donc tu cautionnes ce qu'il a fait ?

- Non mais maintenant on a la paix et j'aurais fait pareil.

- Serpentard, jura Harry.

- Toi-même vieux.

Harry éclata de rire devant l'air outré de Blaise. Savoir que Drago le voulait à ce point le rendait heureux, même si il n'appréciait pas la méthode qu'il avait employée.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent pour le cours de potion, il hésita à lui dire qu'il savait pour lui et Wilfried, mais quand Drago lui murmura qu'il l'aimait à l'oreille, toute l'amertume accumulée depuis le déjeuner, s'envola aussitôt. Il l'aimait, pour l'instant c'était le plus important.


	14. amour contrarié

**CHAPITRE 14**

**Jeudi 12 février**

Depuis qu'ils avaient été convoqués ensemble auprès de Voldemort pour leur mission, Drago trouvait que le comportement de Vincent avait changé.

Lui d'habitude si lunaire, semblait enfin trouver de l'intérêt à tout ce qui l'entourait, peut être même trop.

Drago le voyait noter des choses dans un petit cahier bleu, qu'il cachait sous son matelas la nuit et dans son sac de cours la journée. Il décida qu'il devait trouver un moyen pour essayer de le lire, le meilleur moment étant celui où il allait prendre sa douche car celui-ci restait sans surveillance pendant dix bonnes minutes. Après avoir hésité quelques jours, il décida qu'il agirait aujourd'hui.

Vincent et Gregory préparèrent leurs serviettes et partirent aux douches. Drago se précipita près du lit de Goyle, plongea sa main entre le matelas et le sommier et tâta jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Il extirpa le cahier de sa cachette et se rendit immédiatement à la dernière page griffonnée, ce qu'il y lu lui fit froncer les sourcils. Sans faire de commentaire pour Théo et Blaise qui le regardait l'air étonné, il arracha la dernière page et la glissa dans sa poche, il remit le cahier à sa place et se releva.

Le plus simple était fait, restait plus qu'à empêcher Vincent de lire son cahier. Mais avant ça il devait trouver le moyen de le séparer de son copain Greg, lui parler pour l'amadouer et savoir à quoi consistait sa mission sans avoir l'air de lui faire dire, et surtout lui effacer la mémoire pour qu'il oublie de cafter les dernière infos qu'il venait de découvrir. Bref rien de bien compliqué.

Blaise et Théo l'observaient toujours et semblaient penser qu'il devenait dingue. Il ne pouvait pas leur expliquer son geste maintenant, il leur demanda juste de sortir en emmenant Greg avec eux, sans poser de questions.

Perplexes, les deux amis acceptèrent, mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'inquiéter quand ils le virent prendre sa baguette. Lorsque Greg et Vince apparurent, Blaise et Théo embarquèrent Greg sans lui laisser le choix. Vincent tenta d'intervenir quand Drago lui annonça qu'il souhaitait lui parler.

- Vincent tu te souviens que pendant les vacances de Noël, le Maître nous a confié une mission.

- Oui, répondit Goyle soudain soupçonneux.

- Je dois surveiller ceux qui m'entoure et faire part au Maître de ce qui me semble anormal.

- Et, demanda Vincent.

- J'ai surpris Blaise avec la rouquine et j'hésite à le dire au Seigneur. Blaise et mon ami, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Tu as une mission Drago, si tu ne le fais pas je le ferai à ta place.

- Tu es au courant Vincent ?

- Oui, avoua celui-ci, je l'ai découvert hier.

- Et tu l'as déjà dénoncé ? Car je n'y arriverai pas, soupira exagérément Drago.

- Non pas encore je devais envoyer une lettre aujourd'hui. Ne t'inquiètes pas je m'en charge.

- Merci Vince, tu es un ami donc tu ne m'en voudras pas ?

- Hein !

- Oubliette ! Prononça Drago en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Fit Goyle sonné.

- Je ne sais pas, un manque de sucre sûrement, tu as pris ton petit déjeuner ?

- Non pas encore, où est Gregory ?

- Avec Blaise et Théo, on les rejoint ?

- Oui, répondit Goyle affichant l'air ahuri qui lui faisait défaut depuis quelques semaines.

Ils les rejoignirent et Drago annonça que Vincent avait fait un léger malaise dû à un éventuel manque de sucre. Greg paniqué l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Tu peux nous expliquer maintenant ? Demanda Harry.

Drago leur expliqua en détail, ses soupçons concernant l'attitude de Goyle et le cahier dans lequel il consignait ce qu'il devait rapporter au Maître. Il tendit la page qu'il avait arrachée à Blaise et celui-ci pâlit en la lisant.

- Donc tu sais pour Ginny et moi maintenant.

- Oui, j'aurais aimé l'apprendre autrement.

- J'avais peur de ta réaction.

- On est ami Blaise, c'est sûr qu'au départ je l'aurais mal pris mais si tu l'aimes je l'aurais accepté.

- On s'aime, répondit le métis avec certitude.

- Attention que son abruti de frère ne vous découvre pas, avec le scandale qu'il ferait, toute l'Angleterre serait au courant dans la journée. Méfie toi de Vincent je lui ai effacé la mémoire une fois mais pas deux.

- Le pauvre, rit Harry, il est déjà victime d'une mauvaise connexion neuronale.

- En tout cas merci Drago, j'ai peur pour elle, si cela venait à ce savoir il pourrait la tuer.

**Samedi 14 février**

Harry s'étirait dans son lit, quand ses rideaux s'entrouvrirent et laissèrent entrer Drago. Il grimpa dans le lit et se glissa dans ses bras.

- Bonjour Théo, fit il en l'embrassant, bonne Saint Valentin.

- À toi aussi mon ange.

- Mon ange ?

- C'est mignon et ça te correspond bien.

- L'amour rend aveugle, soupira Drago, c'est bien connu.

- Ça expliquerait certaines choses, plaisanta Harry.

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme le fait que je sois dingue de toi.

- Je t'aime aussi Théo. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi, souffla Drago en l'embrassant.

- J'en ai envie aussi mon ange, mais pas ici.

- Hum, approuva le blond, si on se faisait un petit dîner rien que tous les deux ce soir ?

- Un dîner aux chandelles dans la salle sur demande ?

- Oui et ensuite on improvisera.

- Tu as une idée derrière la tête, ricana Harry.

- Non, répondit Drago tentant d'afficher un air innocent.

- En fait tu es un démon.

- Si tu savais ce qui me passe par la tête quand je te regarde.

- Petit déjeuner.

- Euh non, pas à ça ! Fit Drago surpris.- Non, rigola Harry, j'ai très, très faim.

- Moi aussi, répondit Drago en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Leur devoirs leur prirent une partie de l'après midi, vers 17h00 Drago monta au 7ème étage préparer la salle sur demande, puis il descendit en cuisine chercher de quoi préparer un dîner pour deux.

De son côté Harry profita de son absence, pour se rendre au bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Il fut accueillit chaleureusement par le vieil homme, il lui fit savoir qu'il appréciait tout le travail qu'il faisait lors de sa mission. Harry qui était venu pour lui parler de l'histoire avec Crabbe, trouva l'attitude de Dumbledore très étrange, comme si il savait déjà mot à mot ce qu'il allait lui dire.

- Vous êtes déjà au courant pour ce qui c'est passé ?

- je dois avouer que oui Harry. Blaise zabini est déjà venu me raconter en détail ce que Crabbe faisait pour son Maître.

- Dois je comprendre que je ne vous suis plus d'aucune utilité ? Demanda Harry mi-soulagé, mi-vexé.

- Non Harry, Théodore ne peut disparaître de Poudlard si soudainement, ensuite nous pensons que le Serpentard le plus à surveiller et Drago, or qui mieux que son petit ami peut nous fournir les meilleurs informations.

- Vous êtes au courant pour ça aussi ? Encore Blaise ?

- Je finis toujours par tout savoir Harry, je ne suis pas le directeur pour rien.

- Je l'aime, lança Harry sans savoir pourquoi il lui avouait ça.

- As-tu pensé aux conséquences Harry ? Quand il te faudra choisir sauras-tu faire le bon choix ? Seras-tu capable de le trahir ?

- Je sais à quoi m'attendre Monsieur, j'ai envisagé tout les cas de figure croyez moi, mais j'ai décidé de vivre et de prendre ce qui est à prendre. Je l'aime et je sais que lui aussi. Il n'aime pas seulement Théo pour son physique, il l'aime pour ce qui est en lui et ce qu'il est c'est moi, ce sont mes émotions, mon amour, ma façon d'être, de réagir, pas ceux de Théo, mais bien les miens. J'espère que ce jour là, il saura faire la différence et qu'il me pardonnera de l'avoir trompé et manipulé.

- Je te le souhaite Harry, toi plus que quiconque à le droit d'aspirer au bonheur.

- Merci Professeur, je vous laisse Drago m'attend.

- Bonne soirée Harry, amusez vous bien.

Drago attendait Harry devant la salle sur demande et l'accueillit avec le sourire quand il le vit arriver. Après l'avoir embrassé, il lui demanda de fermer les yeux, Harry s'exécuta, excité par ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il sentit la main de Drago attraper la sienne et l'attirer vers l'avant. Ils firent quelques pas et Drago se plaça derrière lui et lui enserra la taille avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille qu'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux.

Bien que pas très grande, la pièce était divisée en trois parties. A sa droite un salon composé d'un canapé blanc, d'un tapis très épais qui semblait très confortable et d'une magnifique cheminée qui prodiguait la chaleur à la pièce. Devant eux était dressée une table pour deux et sur une desserte de nombreux plats, attendaient qu'on les mange. À sa gauche trônait un immense lit à baldaquin, aux tentures vertes, semblable à ceux qui se trouvaient dans leur dortoir. La pièce entière était plongée dans une semi obscurité, produite par un plafond de bougies allumées, comme souvent dans la grande salle.

- C'est magnifique, fit Harry charmé par l'ensemble.

- J'espérais que cela te plairait, enfin que TOUT te plaise.

- Tu fais allusion au lit ?

- Oui, grimaça Drago, je ne veux pas que tu penses que je n'attends que cela, il est là juste au cas où.

- Ne te justifies pas mon ange, nous verrons si il nous servira, au pire on pourra juste y dormir ensemble.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi !

- T'as intérêt, fit Harry en se retournant et en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Oui, que me proposes tu ?

- Vin, whisky, bierraubeurre.

- Va pour un verre de vin.

- Viens, fit Drago en l'amenant vers le canapé.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si romantique, fit Harry en prenant le verre que lui tendait Drago.

- C'est toi qui m'inspires car je ne l'ai jamais fait pour personne d'autre.

Harry le regarda, ému par cet aveu. Il but une gorgée de vin pour cacher son trouble.

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Si, cria presque Harry, c'est nouveau pour moi et je me sens intimidé et ému que tu aies fais tout ça pour moi.

Rassuré Drago bu à son tour. Ils dînèrent ensuite aux chandelles, parlant de tout et de rien, quand arriva le dessert, Drago, en plus de lui servir un joli petit gâteau en forme de cœur, lui tendit un petit paquet. Interdit, Harry le regarda bouche bée, Drago lui envoya un de ses plus beaux sourires et l'intima à ouvrir le cadeau. Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit le paquet en prenant soin ne pas le faire tomber tant il se sentait gauche en cet instant. L'emballage retiré, il lui restait une petite boite qu'il ouvrit avec précaution, ce qu'il y vit lui fendit le cœur et il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Drago se leva et vint se mettre à ses côtés.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Théo ? Ça ne te plait pas ?

- Si beaucoup, renifla Harry, c'est juste que c'est trop, moi je n'ai rien pour toi.

- C'est tout, s'exclama Drago soulagé, j'ai déjà plus que je ne mérite, je t'ai toi et c'est bien plus que tout les cadeaux du monde.

- Merci, répondit Harry en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Donne ton poignet je vais te l'accrocher.

Harry acquiesça et dû à nouveau retenir ses larmes quand la gourmette gravée au prénom de Théodore, toucha sa peau. Toutes ses certitudes, toutes les belles phrases qu'il avait sorti à Dumbledore plus tôt, concernant l'amour que lui portait Drago, s'écroulaient, ce n'est pas lui qu'il aimait, mais bel et bien Théodore. Il se força à sourire quand Drago, qui avait fini d'accrocher la gourmette le regarda de l'amour plein les yeux.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

- Moi aussi, répondit Harry en l'embrassant avec passion.

Harry se leva et se colla contre Drago, tandis que leurs lèvres se dévoraient à s'en faire mal, il glissa ses mains sous le pull du blond. Lentement ses mains parcouraient chaque centimètre de peau, sinuant entre ses muscles, titillant ses tétons, descendant sur son ventre à la limite de son pantalon. Enhardi Harry remonta ses mains et souleva le pull de Drago pour lui retirer, une fois le vêtement à terre, Harry passa sa langue sur les tétons du blond qui ne put retenir un gémissement d'excitation. Drago lui retira son pull à son tour et commença à déboutonner son pantalon en ne le quittant pas des yeux, attendant le moment où Théo lui signifierait qu'il allait trop loin. Mais Harry était bien décidé à franchir le pas, il le voulait autant que lui, il voulait le sentir en lui. Il s'approcha de lui et plaqua son bassin contre le sien, permettant à leurs érections gonflées de désir, de se toucher et ainsi lui montrer qu'il se sentait près à lui appartenir. Prenant ce geste pour un accord, Drago lui prit la main et l'attira sur le lit, sans se lâcher du regard, ils se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre à genou, laissant leurs mains se caresser. Harry s'attaqua au pantalon de son blond et le fit descendre à mi cuisse, mettant à nu Drago qui ne portait pas de sous vêtement. Surpris Harry rougit, faisant sourire Drago qui le rapprocha brusquement de lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Harry se mit à gémir sous le coup de sa langue qui lentement glissait dans son cou, puis descendait sur son torse, titillant ses tétons, léchant sa peau, dessinant chaque sillon formé par ses muscles. Drago le poussa pour le forcer à se coucher sous lui, il retira le pantalon devenu trop encombrant et laissa apparaître un boxer noir gonflé par le désir de son amant. Doucement il posa sa main sur le renflement et fit de léger va et vient, Harry haletait en gémissant son prénom, Drago passa ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer et le descendit laissant apparaître l'objet de son désir. Alors que Harry devenait de plus en plus rouge, Drago se débarrassa de son propre pantalon et repris position au dessus de son futur amant. L'un sur l'autre, le blond donnait des coups de bassin laissant leurs sexes nus se frôler d'eux même, leur gémissements respectifs s'étouffaient dans la bouche l'un de l'autre. Drago se redressa, stoppant les va et vient et regarda Théo les yeux embués de désir.

- Je t'aime mon amour, susurra-t-il.

- Moi aussi, gémit Harry.

Drago l'embrassa sur la joue, puis disparu de son champ de vision, il sentait ses mains qui le caressaient et sentit ensuite un souffle chaud sur son sexe. Excité comme jamais Harry ferma les yeux et n'entendit plus que sa propre respiration et les battements irréguliers de son cœur.

Un coup de langue de Drago le fit réagir avec violence et il se cabra entrant presque entièrement dans la bouche de son amant, anéanti par le désir, Harry laissa glisser ses mains le long de son corps jusqu'à rencontrer la chevelure du blond, qu'il agrippa et accompagna dans ses va et vient. Alors qu'il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, la bouche de Drago délaissa son sexe et le fit grogner de frustration. Le blond bougea et le bruit d'un flacon que l'on décapsule se fit entendre. Après une attente qui lui sembla interminable une caresse sur la cuisse le fit tressaillir et écarter les jambes dans un réflexe qu'il ne put contrôler. Il sentit un doigt s'immiscer entre ses fesses et délicatement s'insinuer en lui, il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir juste pour un seul doigt, quand le deuxième rejoignit le premier et qu'il commencèrent à entrer et sortir de son intimité il lui fut impossible de se retenir plus longtemps. Drago s'appliquait à lui donner du plaisir et lui faire oublier la douleur qui accompagnait l'intrusion, un troisième doigt fit gémir Harry plus fort.

- Maintenant Drago, s'il te plait.

- Maintenant quoi ? Le taquina Drago.

- Prends moi mon ange.

- À tes ordres amour.

Drago retira ses doigts et sans perdre de temps il commença à s'enfoncer lentement en lui, se calant sur la respiration de son amant pour éviter de lui faire mal lorsqu'il contractait ses muscles. Entièrement en lui, il attendit son assentiment pour commencer à bouger en lui. Harry hocha la tête pour lui donner son accord et tout en l'embrassant, Drago commença à remuer son bassin faisant entrer et sortir son sexe, d'abord lentement puis accélérant la cadence jusqu'à frapper le point sensible de Harry qui se cabra à nouveau sous le plaisir que lui procurait le sexe de son amant. Ils gémirent leur plaisir et Drago enserra le sexe de Harry et commença à le caresser calant ses mouvements, sur ceux qu'il prodiguait avec son sexe, il ne mit plus très longtemps avant de se répandre en lui, suivit de près par Harry. Essoufflés et épuisés ils restèrent dans cette position et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce n'est que plus tard dans la nuit, quand le feu s'éteignit et que la fraîcheur les réveilla qu'ils bougèrent, se glissèrent sous les couvertures et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

**Dimanche 15 février **

Harry fut le premier à s'éveiller, alors que les souvenirs de la veille lui revenait en tête, il en venait presque à oublier que Drago avait fait l'amour à Théo, mais pas à lui.

Ses larmes coulèrent et il espéra que Drago soit suffisamment endormit pour ne pas s'en apercevoir, malheureusement il venait tout juste de s'éveiller et Harry eut beau les essuyer Drago s'en aperçut. Sans explications Harry se leva, s'habilla et sortit de la salle sans écouter les supplications de Drago.

Il était tôt, suffisamment pour ne croiser personne dans les couloirs, il se rendit à la tour d'astronomie, certain que Drago ne le chercherait pas ici avant un bon moment, le temps nécessaire pour qu'il se calme et trouve des éléments d'explications à fournir à l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il venait de fuir.

Il resta recroquevillé à pleurer et ne releva la tête que lorsque la trappe de la salle s'ouvrit. Alors qu'il pensait que Drago l'avait déjà trouvé, c'est Seamus qui fit son apparition.

- Excuses moi, je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne, fit Seamus.

- C'est pas grave, tu ne me déranges pas, fit Harry en essuyant ses larmes. Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ?

- C'est là que l'on se retrouvait, fit Seamus, j'y viens quand je n'ai pas le moral. Et toi ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est à cause de Malefoy ?

- Oui et Non, répondit Harry.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Non merci.

- Tu me manques tu sais, tu sors avec lui maintenant ?

- Oui.

- J'ai l'impression de t'avoir servit de faire valoir.

- Non Seamus, j'ai aimé être avec toi, ne crois pas que je me sois servis de toi.

- C'est pas grave, trois semaines c'est mieux que rien. Si je te prends dans mes bras pour te consoler tu vas me repousser ?

- Non viens, fit Harry.

Seamus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et étreignit Harry. Un peu gêné d'avoir accepté aussi vite sa proposition, il tenta de se dégager mais cela ne fit que le rapprocher encore plus du Gryffondor. Aussi quand la trappe s'ouvrit à nouveau, ils ne l'entendirent pas. Cette fois ci Drago apparut et resta pétrifié devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

- Quelle scène touchante.

- Drago, fit Harry en repoussant Seamus.

- Ne te gênes pas pour moi Théo, vu ta façon de réagir ce matin j'en déduis que je te dégoûte, contrairement à lui.

- C'est pas ça Drago, j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

- Dans les bras de ton ex ?

- Non, intervint Seamus, il pleurait et je le réconfortais.

- Comme c'est gentil et désintéressé Finnigan.

- Non j'avoue, si je sais que j'ai ne serait ce qu'un espoir de le récupérer, je suis prêts à tout tenter.

- Laisses nous Seamus, j'ai besoin de parler à Drago.

- Je veux rester, insista Seamus.

- T'es sourd Finnigan, dégages, s'énerva Drago.

- Si tu as besoin de moi Théo je serais toujours là.

- C'est ça, ricana Drago, on t'appellera.

- Drago, commença Harry sache tout d'abord que je t'aime, toi et pas un autre. Je t'aime plus que tout, cette nuit a été la plus belle de toute ma vie et ça m'a fait peur.

- Peur de quoi mon cœur ?

- Que tout s'arrête, que tu ne m'aimes plus, que ce que je suis vraiment te révulses, que la guerre nous sépare, que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.

- Jamais Théo, je t'aime tu le sais.

- Oui mais qu'est ce que l'amour face à la trahison, à la guerre, à la mort ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas toutes les réponses Théo, mais on s'aime et on trouvera des solutions.

- Que serais tu prêts à faire pour moi ?

- Tout, je sais que cela ne veux rien dire mais je ne connais pas mes limites.

- Je t'aime Drago, peut importe ce qu'on vivra n'en doute jamais, d'accord ?

- D'accord mais j'ai l'impression de parler à un mort en sursit.

- Peut être, soupira Harry en somnolant dans ses bras.

- Dors mon cœur, je te protège.

- Merci mon ange, murmura Harry sentant le sommeil l'envahir soudainement.


	15. propositions

**CHAPITRE 15**

**Lundi 16 février**

De retour après trois nuits de pleine lune plus qu'agitées, Remus aspirait à un peu de repos.

Il regagna sa chambre où dormait l'amour de sa vie. Il se glissa à ses côtés et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

Dérangé dans son sommeil, Charlie se retourna brusquement, délaissant Remus qui grogna. Il tenta une nouvelle approche en enserrant sa taille et en le plaquant contre lui. Il laissa sa main glisser sur le ventre du roux et le caressa doucement. Charlie poussa un gémissement et se redressa.

Sonné par le coup de coude que Charlie venait inconsciemment de lui administrer en se relevant, Remus jura. Pas tout à fait réveillé, Charlie le regarda avant que son cerveau enregistre sa présence.

- Ah c'est toi ! Il est quelle heure ?

- 8 heures du matin et oui c'est moi, tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Mon amant, répondit Charlie en se blottissant contre lui.

- J'ai bien fait de rentrer plus tôt alors.

- Hum, tu me manques Remus.

- Toi aussi Charlie.

- J'ai négocié deux jours de repos, donc si tu veux de moi je reste ici.

- Je t'aime mon ange.

- Moi aussi mon Loupinou.

**Mercredi 18 février **

Drago venait de recevoir un courrier de son père, il l'avait reçu au petit déjeuner et deux heures plus tard il ne s'était toujours pas décidé à le lire. Harry avait du mal à contenir sa curiosité et ne savait comment inciter Drago à lire sa lettre sans paraître plus intéressé que lui. Alors qu'ils se rendaient en cours de botanique, le blond leur faussa compagnie sachant très bien pourquoi, Harry ne s'en formalisa pas et trouva même une excuse à fournir au professeur Chourave pour justifier son absence.

Cependant quand le blond ne réapparut pas deux heures plus tard, Harry commença à s'inquiéter. Il commença à le chercher aux endroits qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter, la salle de classe désaffectée, la salle sur demande, la tour d'astronomie, leur dortoir mais il ne se trouvait à aucun de ces endroits, si seulement il avait eu sa carte du maraudeur il l'aurait trouvé plus facilement. Il se dirigea vers le lac en désespoir de cause et il le trouva finalement, grelottant de froid. Il s'approcha, défit sa cape et la posa sur ses épaules. Surpris Drago le regarda et Harry aperçu les sillons que les larmes qu'il avait versé, avaient laissé sur sa peau.

Il s'assit à côté de lui et resta en silence, évitant de poser des questions sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponses.

Ils restèrent assis le temps du repas et se levèrent seulement quand les cours reprirent vers 14 heures. Drago resta préoccupé toute l'après midi, ce qui conforta Harry à penser que la lettre, concernait la mission que Voldemort lui avait confié et il espéra secrètement que Drago lui en parle.

Après le dîner, Drago lui proposa une promenade, il accepta ce demandant ce que voulait exactement le blond. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle sur demande et Harry sut que Drago avait besoin d'un exutoire et si le sexe lui permettait de se sentir mieux par la suite, il ne pouvait le lui refuser. Le blond passa trois fois devant la salle, ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Harry. Alors que celui-ci s'attendait à trouver un lit, il n'y trouva que deux canapés blancs, identiques à celui de la veille. Drago lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers l'un d'eux, une fois assis, la nuit de débauche à laquelle s'était attendu Harry, se transforma en une nuit de confidences.

Drago s'était enfin décidé à lui parler, il avait commencé par la lettre de son père qui c'était avérée n'être qu'une succession de menaces à peine voilées. Celui-ci lui intimait de réussir sa mission avant les prochaines vacances d'avril, sous peine de subir les représailles du Maître. Drago était désemparé car tout comme Harry, il savait que c'était tout sauf des paroles en l'air.

Harry lui rendit la lettre qu'il venait de lire pour la 6ème fois, rien dans les mots qu'il avait lu, ne lui donnait le moindre indice sur la nature de la mission de Drago. Il savait Lucius bien trop intelligent, pour espérer qu'il lâche la moindre bribe d'info sachant que la lettre aurait pu être interceptée à tout moment ou tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

La seule certitude concernant la mission de son amant était que, soit il parvenait à accomplir ce qu'on attendait de lui et tout irait bien pour lui, soit il échouait et il perdait l'amour de sa vie et ce, dans d'horribles souffrances à n'en pas douter. Il devait l'aider coûte que coûte, car il était hors de question qu'il le laisse mourir sans réagir.

Drago semblait hésiter entre parler et se taire, remuant les lèvres mais ne laissant échapper aucun son. Harry lui saisit la main et la serra, l'incitant à la confidence et l'embrassa pour lui donner le courage nécessaire.

- Théo.

- Oui mon ange.

- Non ne m'appelle pas comme ça, souffla Drago quand j'aurai fini de te parler ce nom n'aura plus de sens pour toi.

- Je t'écoute Drago et quoi que tu dises ou fasses tu resteras toujours mon ange.

- Un ange déchu alors.

- Dis moi Drago, insista Harry.

- Promets moi de ne pas me détester Théo et surtout pardonnes moi de te mettre en danger en te révélant ma mission.

- Je t'aime pour le meilleur mais aussi pour le pire mon ange.

- Je… je dois tuer quelqu'un, lâcha Drago.

- Qui ?

- Dumbledore, je dois faire semblant de me repentir pour pouvoir gagner sa confiance et le tuer quand il s'y attendra le moins.

- Parles en à Dumbledore, il t'aidera et il te protègera.

- Je ne peux pas Théo si je trahis le Maître il s'en prendra à ma mère.

- Écris lui, tu as sûrement de la famille où elle pourrait se cacher.

- Il la retrouvera où qu'elle aille, soupira Drago. Je dois faire ce qu'on me demande même si je sais que je n'y arriverai pas.

- On va trouver une solution, fait moi confiance Drago, tu ne tueras personne.

- Tu ne pourras rien y faire, sanglota Drago.

- Calmes toi, chuchota Harry en le berçant dans ses bras, je vais t'aider et on s'en sortira. Fait moi confiance mon ange.

- Je te fais confiance Théo, je t'aime.

Ils s'endormirent prostrés dans le canapé, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Jeudi 19 février **

Quand Harry s'éveilla, Drago était déjà parti, il se leva en grognant, il avait dormi dans une mauvaise position et son dos le faisait souffrir. Il se frotta le visage et soupira en repensant aux paroles de Drago. Il se leva, étira ses membres endoloris et se rendit dans son dortoir pour prendre une douche et se changer.

Sans prendre le temps d'aller à la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner, il se rendit immédiatement au bureau de Dumbledore, il fallait qu'il le voit, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour protéger Drago et Narcissa par la même occasion.

**Samedi 21 février**

Trois jours c'étaient écoulés depuis que Drago lui avait révélé la nature de sa mission, et cela faisait trois jours que Drago avait pris de la distance avec lui et qu'il en souffrait.

Après son entretien avec Dumbledore, il avait acquis la certitude que tout se passerait bien pour Drago. Le directeur lui avait avoué se douter de sa mission et savait pertinemment qu'il était la cible de Voldemort, surtout depuis que Harry Potter n'était officiellement plus au sein de Poudlard. Harry avait profité de l'entretien pour lui demander de protéger Narcissa, expliquant à Dumbledore que celle-ci était farouchement opposée à Voldemort.

Drago avait encore disparu et Harry commençait à fatiguer de devoir le chercher dans tous les coins de l'école, surtout que pratiquement à chaque fois le blond lui faisait comprendre qu'il préférait rester seul.

Il décida d'occuper son temps utilement en faisant ses devoirs, qu'il avait un peu délaissé ces derniers temps, de plus il devait faire une recherche pour le cours de potion et il savait que soucis ou pas Rogue ne laisserait rien passer. Il se rendit à la bibliothèque, s'installa sur une table au fond de la salle et partit à la recherche du livre qu'il lui fallait.

Alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir du titre du livre que le professeur leur avait conseillé, il en attrapa un au hasard, en même temps qu'une autre main qui venait de surgir.

- Je l'ai vu avant, gronda la voix féminine.

- Ça m'étonnerai que … Her.. Euh Granger tu me le laisses.

- Et pourquoi ?

- J'en ai besoin.

- Moi aussi figures toi, j'ai des recherches à faire pour le cours de potion.

- Moi aussi Granger, sauf que je suis moins intelligent que toi et qu'il me faut absolument ce livre.

- Tu viens de me faire un compliment Nott ou tu me flattes pour obtenir ce que tu veux ?

- J'ai juste constaté un fait avéré Granger.

- On peut se le partager.

- D'accord, on fait comment ?

- Tu l'empruntes et tu me le passes demain matin.

- J'aurais terminé ce soir, je te le donnerais au moment du repas.

- Tu oseras me parler devant tes amis de Serpentard ?

- J'ai de compte à rendre à personne Granger contrairement aux Gryffondor qui sont aux ordres de Weasley.

Harry sut qu'il avait vu juste, quand il vit Hermione baisser la tête. Il s'en voulu aussitôt, surtout quand il vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Excuses moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- C'est rien, renifla-t-elle, il n'était pas comme ça avant il a beaucoup changé.

- Je te laisse, fit Harry de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Désolé de t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes.

- Ne laisse pas Weasley te mener la vie dure, fait comme Seamus essayes de lui tenir tête.

- C'est toi qui sortais avec lui ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Il a mal vécu votre séparation.

- Je le sais, je l'aimais bien mais je ne suis pas amoureux de lui.

- C'est honnête, affirma Hermione, je suis ravie d'avoir parlé avec toi.

- Moi aussi Granger.

- C'est Hermione.

- Et moi Théodore.

- Peut être à une autre fois ?

- Peut être, fit Harry en la regardant partir.

Comme convenu, Harry remit le livre à Hermione au moment du dîner et en profita pour saluer Seamus, il dû subir le regard assassin de Ron quand il le nargua d'un grand sourire.

Il aperçut Drago assis devant son assiette à laquelle il semblait ne pas avoir touché, il prit place à sa gauche et se servit à son tour. Drago lui prit discrètement la main sous la table et la lui serra en lui murmurant un pardon que lui seul entendit, le cœur soudain allégé de sa peine, Harry retrouva le sourire. Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble dans la salle sur demande et Drago se montra très tendre afin de se faire pardonner de l'avoir si souvent délaissé.

**Dimanche 22 février**

- Vous vouliez me voir Albus ? Demanda Rogue.

- Oui, Severus, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit concernant Drago, nous devons trouver une solution rapidement.

- J'ai plusieurs idées mais chacune d'elle à ses failles, avoua Rogue.

- Et concernant Narcissa ? reprit Dumbledore.

- Je pense que le Square Grimmaurd conviendra, mais il faudra être prudent Albus car même si elle exècre le Lord, elle aime son mari.

- Mais encore plus son fils Severus.

- Heureusement pour lui car bientôt elle sera tout ce qui lui restera.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, affirma Dumbledore en souriant.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que j'ignore ?

- Il semblerait que Drago et Harry soient très proches.

- Ah ! Répondit Severus, jusqu'à quel point ?

- Voyons Severus je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin.

- Non, grogna Rogue.

- Je convoquerai Drago demain, je souhaiterais connaître son point de vue sur la situation, souhaitez vous êtes présent ?

- J'aimerai être là, en tant que directeur de maison mais également en tant qu'ami de Narcissa.

- Bien, disons vers 13 heures. Je vous laisse prévenir Drago ?

- Je m'en charge Albus.

- Merci Severus, à demain.

**Lundi 23 février **

Drago venait de rejoindre Harry dans son lit, quand Blaise l'appela discrètement

- Drago, le Professeur Rogue veut te parler et il t'attend dans son bureau.

- Pff, souffla Drago, quand ?

- Maintenant.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'il me veut.

- Vas y, soupira Harry, plus vite parti plus vite revenu.

- À tout à l'heure.

Drago se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Le bureau du Professeur Rogue n'était qu'à quelques mètres, mais il n'était pas réputé pour être patient. Il toqua à la porte et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et laissa apparaître un Professeur Rogue qui affichait des traits tirés et semblait préoccupé. Il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et lui proposa de s'asseoir.

Stressé par l'attitude du professeur, Drago fit rapidement l'amalgame entre Rogue et le Maître. Était il possible, alors que Poudlard soit le seul endroit où il se sente en sécurité, que le Maître l'atteigne par l'intermédiaire du Professeur Rogue ? Pétrifié à l'idée que cela soit possible, il ne fit pas attention à ce que Rogue lui disait.

- Mr Malefoy, cria-t-il.

- Oui Professeur, sursauta Drago.

- Le directeur et moi-même, souhaitons vous entretenir en début d'après midi vers 13 heures.

- À quel sujet Monsieur ?

- Nous vous en parlerons à ce moment là Drago. Soyez à l'heure devant le bureau du Directeur.

- Bien Monsieur.

- Vous pouvez regagner votre dortoir.

- Au revoir Professeur.

Soulagé, Drago respira un grand coup, avant de rejoindre son petit ami. Sans se faire remarquer de Vincent ou Gregory, il entrouvrit les rideaux et se jeta sur le lit.

- Aie ! Fit Blaise, attention.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches là ? demanda Drago.

- Je garde ta place au chaud.

- Dégages ou je dis à ta Weasley que tu dragues mon mec quand j'ai le dos tourné.

- T'énerves pas vieux, fit Blaise. Te marres pas toi, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Harry.

- On dirait un vieux couple, rit Harry. Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait Rogue ?

- J'ai rendez vous chez le vieux à 13 heures avec lui.

- Il ne pouvait pas te le dire après le cours de potion ce matin ?

- J'en sais rien, souffla Drago. Si tu te barrais Zabini que je puisse embrasser mon mec.

- Je me casse, on se voit en cours. Ne faites pas de bêtises

- C'est ça, va t'en.

- Ça va ? Demanda Harry.

- Ouais, j'ai eu un drôle de pressentiment quand le professeur Rogue a ouvert la porte de son bureau.

- Lequel ?

- Si le Maître essayait de m'atteindre en se servant du Professeur.

- Je ne pense pas, pas avec Dumbledore.

- Je ne me sens plus en sécurité ici tout d'un coup.

- Même près de moi, susurra Harry.

- Si, d'ailleurs je vote pour que l'on reste dans ce lit jusqu'en juin.

- On s'ennuierait rapidement.

- Oh que non ! S'exclama Drago en se jetant sur lui.

Le déjeuner rapidement engloutit par Harry et à peine touché par Drago, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Même si il n'avait pas été convié à assister à l'entretien, Harry avait tout de même insisté pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte.

Quand les Professeurs arrivèrent à leur tour de la grande salle, Harry embrassa rapidement Drago et retourna l'attendre dans leur salle commune.

- Assieds toi Drago, fit le Directeur, vous aussi Severus si vous le désirez.

- Non merci, je préfère rester debout Albus.

- Drago, commença Dumbledore, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, nous savons tout de ta mission que t'a confié ton Maître.

- Pardon, fit Drago pas certain d'avoir bien compris.

- Je sais que tu dois me tuer.

- Mais comment savez-vous ? Et vous, fit il en désignant Rogue, vous êtes quoi ? Un Mangemort ? Un espion ?

- Les deux Drago, j'ai fait des mauvais choix quand j'étais plus jeune et j'essaye de me racheter comme je peux.

- Qui vous l'a dit ? C'est vous Professeur Rogue ?

- Peu importe Drago, fit Dumbledore, tu te doutes que je ne me laisserais pas tuer aussi facilement et Voldemort le sait très bien, il s'agit juste d'une mise à l'épreuve de sa part pour savoir si tu es prêt à tout pour le servir.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter, il m'a fait savoir que ma mère pourrait courir un grand danger si je refusais.

- Nous allons mettre ta mère en sécurité Drago, puis je ferai savoir à Voldemort que tu as échoué dans ta tentative.

- Que va t-il se passer ensuite ?

- As tu confiance en tes camarades ?

- Oui, sauf en Crabbe et Goyle.

- Bien nous les surveillerons. Drago le plan que nous te proposons n'est pas sans danger tu en es conscient, non seulement pour toi mais aussi pour ceux qui te sont proches, tu devras être sur tes gardes si tu l'acceptes.

- Ai je le choix ?

- On a toujours le choix Drago, il faut juste faire le bon.

- Si j'accepte ?

- Saches juste que cela va changer ton avenir proche, tu ne pourras pas rentrer chez toi pour les prochaines vacances par exemple.

- Est-ce que ma mère pourra venir ici ?

- On s'arrangera pour qu'elle vienne.

- Vous me promettez de la protéger ?

- Oui, elle sera cachée dans un endroit sûr, mais nous pouvons rien te garantir pour tout ceux en qui tu tiens, sauf que nous ferons le maximum.

- Alors j'accepte, quand vous dites ceux en qui je tiens vous parlez de Théo.

- Oui, il sera une cible facile pour t'atteindre.

- Personne ne le sait pour nous deux à part Blaise.

- Alors cela devrait aller, lui sourit Dumbledore. Ne parles à personne de ce qui viens de se dire ici, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Le Professeur Rogue jouera le rôle d'intermédiaire pour ne pas que l'on nous voit trop souvent ensemble.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Bien laisse nous maintenant le Professeur Rogue et moi-même avons des choses à régler ensemble.

- Merci Professeurs, au revoir.

- C'est un brave garçon, fit le directeur, je suis heureux qu'il ait accepté notre proposition.

- Si il avait nié ou refusé votre aide ?

- Heureusement je n'ai pas à répondre à cette question Severus. Pouvez vous joindre Narcissa et lui expliquer la situation ?

- Oui sans problème.

- Si elle accepte transférez la directement à Londres sans perdre de temps.

- Bien Albus.

- Merci Severus.

Quand Drago sortit du bureau, il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Quand il franchit la porte de la salle commune et qu'il aperçut Théo face à lui, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et Harry dû courir pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe, il le conduisit sur un des canapés et attendit qu'il lui parle.

- Il faut que l'on parle Théo.

- Je t'écoute mon ange.

- Arrêtes avec ce surnom stupide ça m'énerve.

- D'accord, répondit Harry, de quoi veux tu me parler ?

- Je te quitte Théo.

- Tu pars de Poudlard ?

- Non, nous deux c'est fini.

- Tu te fous de moi Drago ? Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Non ça ne l'est pas, j'en ai marre de te supporter, de t'avoir toujours sur le dos. Je pensais que j'arriverai à passer outre, mais rien n'y fait. J'ai besoin de liberté, de souffler, de voir d'autres personnes.

- Tu veux te taper d'autres mecs ?

- Oui, ricana Drago, j'ai pas attendu après toi Théo et de toute façon tu avais raison, le seul qui compte pour moi c'est Potter, il est spécial il n'est pas toi.

- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi, gémit Harry, qu'est ce que Dumbledore t'a dit pour que tu réagisses comme ça ?

- Tu crois que le Directeur de Poudlard en a quelque chose à faire de mes histoires de cul ? Acceptes la vérité Théo, je me suis bien marré, tu baises bien mais tu n'es rien pour moi, c'est comprit ?

- Je pense que oui, murmura Harry en se levant du canapé. Je ne te crois pas Drago, je sais que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime, je t'attendrai car j'ai foi en toi et en notre amour.

- Casses toi Nott, tu deviens pathétique.

Voyant que Théo en bougeait pas, Drago se leva et sortit de la salle. Enfin éloigné de celui qu'il aimait, il laissa ses larmes couler. Il savait que bientôt ils se retrouveraient, Théo avait raison, il l'aimait plus que tout, seulement si il était sa force, il était aussi, et indiscutablement, sa plus grande faiblesse avec sa mère. Leur relation finirait par éclater au grand jour et qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Il ne pourrait accepter que l'on s'en prenne à lui pour arriver à lui. Il espérait que Théo soit assez fort pour supporter cette séparation et qu'il ne tenterait rien d'inconsidéré, mais au plus profond de lui-même Drago espérait qu'il oublie toute les choses méchantes qu'il venait de lui dire et qu'il ne pensait pas, ces mots qui lui avaient fait presque autant mal à lui qu'à Théo.

Harry venait de s'écrouler devant le canapé que Drago venait de quitter, le flot de ses larmes semblait intarissable. Il savait pertinemment que Drago ne pouvait pas le quitter ainsi. Il avait appris à le connaître et malgré ses airs froids et hautains qu'il laissait parfois transparaître, il savait qu'il était tout autre. Il devinait sans mal, qu'il le mettait à l'écart pour le protéger, mais cela n'empêchait en rien la douleur qui lui étreignait le cœur et le faisait souffrir. Il lui faudrait du temps pour accepter la séparation, même si elle ne devait être que temporaire, il savait qu'il lui serait difficile de le côtoyer maintenant, sans pouvoir le toucher ou l'embrasser. Il se leva et gagna sa chambre et allongé sur son lit il s'endormit les yeux baignés de larmes.


	16. menaces

**CHAPITRE 16**

**Mardi 24 février **

12 h23, chaque élève était occupé à déjeuner assis à la table de sa maison. À la grande table des Professeurs, certains brillaient par leur absence, tandis que Dumbledore présidait comme à son habitude, affichant un air de bonhomie constant. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et le Professeur Rogue entra dans un mouvement de cape étudié, il rejoignit la table des profs et s'installa près du Directeur. Celui-ci délaissa son assiette et prêta une oreille attentive à ce que Rogue lui chuchotait, après un instant de réflexion le Directeur se leva et sorti de la grande salle en affichant son éternel sourire.

Rogue ne fut pas long à le suivre, au détail près qu'il s'arrêta à la table des Serpentard et glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Drago.

Harry assis pas très loin de son blond, avait observé le manège depuis sa place et vit Drago hocher la tête et afficher un sourire de soulagement avant de quitter la salle à son tour. Harry avait horreur de se sentir exclu de quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur, encore plus, quand cela touchait Drago.

Il s'était fait violence pour ne pas se lever aussi et courir derrière lui, il savait qu'il ne serait pas le bien venu et il ne voulait pas se l'entendre dire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle et que celle-ci concernait Narcissa.

Le Professeur Dumbledore, apposait le sceau sur le parchemin qu'il venait d'écrire à l'attention de Voldemort. Narcissa était maintenant en sécurité, Rogue lui avait fait quitté le Manoir Malefoy pour le Square Grimmaurd. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur son départ précipité, elle avait mis au point une dispute entre elle et Lucius en mettant encore sur le tapis, la présence de l'odieux personnage qu'elle se sentait obligé de supporter chez elle. Lucius ne supportant plus les récriminations de son épouse, lui avait gentiment recommandé de prendre des vacances chez ses cousines. Après avoir joué le rôle de la femme scandalisée, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion pour partir et une heure plus tard ses bagages étaient prêts.

Un hibou attendait patiemment que Dumbledore finisse de fixer la lettre à sa patte, quand il prit enfin son envol, Drago, qui était présent dans le bureau, auprès du professeur Rogue, souffla pour relâcher la tension qui lui opprimait la poitrine.

Le sort en était jeté, dans quelques heures le Maître saurait qu'il avait échoué dans sa mission, il saurait également que sa mère n'était jamais arrivée chez ses cousines. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et le stress, lui fit lâcher les quelques larmes qu'il ne pouvait retenir plus longtemps.

**Mercredi 25 février**

Harry et Drago ne se parlaient toujours pas. Blaise coincé entre ses deux amis, avait beaucoup de difficulté à se partager en deux. Harry lui facilita la tâche, en descendant prendre son petit déjeuner seul. Assis à la table des Gryffondor, Hermione lui envoya un sourire discret. Blaise et Drago arrivèrent ensuite et Drago laissa le métis s'asseoir entre eux deux. Déçu par son attitude, Harry faillit se lever et partir, mais cela impliquait donc de s'éloigner de lui et ça il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Il observa et remarqua qu'une fois encore, que Drago ne mangeait pas, il se contentait de jouer avec ses aliments, seul son verre de jus d'orange semblait trouver grâce à ses yeux.

Le courrier arriva dans la cacophonie habituelle de bruissements d'ailes et de hurlements stridents. Un immense hibou sombre, qui devait bien faire deux fois la taille d'Hedwige, fonça droit sur leur table. Drago qui semblait avoir reconnu le volatile, pâlit encore plus, si c'était possible. L'oiseau lâcha un rouleau de parchemin qui atterrit directement dans l'assiette du blond. Beaucoup de regards qui avaient suivit le vol de l'oiseau depuis son entrée, étaient restés fixés sur leur table, attendant que le Serpentard ouvre le rouleau de parchemin qui lui était destiné.

Drago observa un instant le parchemin, puis il regarda vers la table des professeurs, les yeux emplis d'horreur et de peur.

Le Professeur Rogue se leva, lui aussi avait reconnu le volatile du Maître. Il s'approcha à grandes enjambée et s'empara du parchemin.

Des commentaires fusèrent de tout côtés, s'en suivit d'un brouhaha général et quelques élèves sortirent rapidement de la salle, un peu trop rapidement car cela provoqua un début de panique et tous les élèves sortirent de façon anarchique, provoquant un mouvement de panique.

Le Professeur Dumbledore tenta de les rassurer, mais quasiment l'intégralité des élèves avait déjà disparu.

Harry et Blaise n'avaient pas bougés, quelques Serdaigle finissaient de manger tranquillement.

Le Professeur Rogue fit un rapide examen du parchemin, lança quelques sorts, puis assuré qu'il n'était pas un danger pour Drago, il lui rendit.

Harry avait vu les mains de Drago trembler quand celles-ci enserrèrent le rouleau. Lentement comme si il craignait que cela lui explose à la figure, il décacheta le sceau et déroula la lettre.

La lecture ne lui prit que quelques instants, instants durant lesquels, Harry vit Drago passer par différentes émotions. La peur qu'il avait affiché jusqu'à maintenant, c'était peu à peu transformée en stupeur, puis avait laissé place à de l'étonnement pour de nouveau être de la crainte.

Il posa la lettre et soupira. Dumbledore qui s'était approché lui tapota l'épaule avec affection.

Harry et Blaise qui ne comprenaient pas la situation, attendaient avec impatience que l'un d'eux rompe le silence.

- Que dit il ? Demanda le Directeur.

- Tenez lisez.

Dumbledore s'empara de la lettre et la lue à son tour, Harry comprit alors qu'elle venait de Voldemort.

Il chercha Drago des yeux pour le rassurer mais il continuait à l'ignorer, les Serdaigle encore présent sortirent et Dumbledore parla enfin librement.

- Il est furieux de ton échec

- J'ai remarqué, ricana Drago.

- Le plus dur reste à venir, ajouta Rogue.

- Il ne risque rien ici, intervint Harry.

- Pas grand-chose en effet mais il devra se méfier de ceux qui l'entourent et qui ont fait allégeance à Voldemort. Il te considère toujours comme l'un de ses plus fidèles Mangemort, donc il ne te tuera pas.

- C'est réconfortant, ironisa Drago en finissant le reste de son verre d'orange.

- Allez en cours, faites comme si tout était normal.

- Ça ne va pas Drago ? Fit Blaise inquiet.

- Des crampes d'estomac, rien de grave, fit il en se tenant le ventre.

- Passez par l'infirmerie, répondit Dumbledore.

- D'accord, grimaça Drago.

Ils se levèrent et Drago chancela, Blaise le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'affale.

- Ça va ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

- Non, murmura-t-il, ma tête.

- Dépêchez vous, ordonna Dumbledore.

Harry se précipita pour aider Blaise, mais Drago s'effondra et toucha le sol avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagir.

Debout devant la porte de l'infirmerie, Blaise et Harry tournaient en rond, se lançant parfois des regards désemparés.

Ils avaient perdu la notion du temps, ils savaient juste que jamais le temps ne leur avait semblé aussi long.

La porte s'ouvrit sur les Professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore, leurs mines fermées ne laissait rien présager de bon. Blaise et Harry vinrent à leur rencontre attendant de bonnes nouvelles ou au moins quelque chose d'encourageant. Le Professeur Rogue retourna à ses occupations et le Directeur leur transmit les seules informations disponibles à cet instant.

- Drago est victime d'un empoisonnement, nous n'avons pas encore pu établir lequel exactement. Il est pour le moment dans un état stable.

- Pouvons nous le voir ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui mais pas très longtemps.

- D'accord, répondit Blaise tandis que Harry franchissait déjà les portes.

Drago gisait allongé sur un lit, les bras le long du corps. Seuls les mouvements réguliers de sa poitrine permettaient d'affirmer qu'il était encore vivant.

Allongé dans un écrin de blancheur immaculé, Harry sourit et constata qu'il ressemblait plus que jamais à un ange, il affichait un air détendu qu'il ne lui avait plus vu depuis des mois.

Il dégagea son visage de quelques mèches de cheveux et lui caressa la joue. Blaise à ses côtés, le regardait n'osant rien dire, ni faire.

Harry sentit ses larmes couler et les essuya du revers de la main, Blaise se sentant impuissant, resta qu'un instant puis laissa Harry, qui amena une chaise près du lit et s'y installa, laissant une de ses mains caresser la chevelure de Drago.

Mme Pomfresh, le fit bouger régulièrement afin d'ausculter son patient. Rogue fit quelques apparitions pour amener différentes fioles de potion afin d'aider Drago à lutter contre le poison. Pompom lui distribuait des sourires d'encouragement et veillait à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. Fatigué il s'endormit, la tête sur le bord du lit, sa main enlaçant celle de Drago.

Il se réveilla plus tard à cause de l'agitation qui régnait dans l'infirmerie, il fut surpris de constater qu'il se trouvait allongé sur un lit voisin de celui de Drago. Dumbledore était en grande conversation avec Rogue, Pompom intervenait quelques fois en contredisant les dires des deux hommes, Drago était toujours inconscient.

Il se leva et les rejoignit, le Directeur lui envoya un sourire gêné et Harry su qu'ils n'avaient toujours aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu empoisonner son blond, ni qui l'avait fait. La cohue qui avait eu lieu dans la grande salle au moment de la réception du courrier avait été provoquée à cet effet, maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à trouver qui était l'ignoble individu qui avait osé toucher à son ami et ainsi ils sauraient enfin quel poison avait été utilisé. Et il allait sans charger.

Il retourna prés de Drago, l'embrassa tendrement en se fichant totalement de la présence des Professeurs et de l'infirmière et lui murmura qu'il l'aimait.

Plusieurs noms lui venaient en tête, étrangement être Serpentard, Mangemort et gay, ne vous attirez pas que de la sympathie de la part de vos congénères. La première personne à laquelle Harry pensa était Ron, même si il savait qu'aucun lien ne le rattachait à Voldemort, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour lui verser n'importe quoi dans son verre. Le but premier étant sans aucun doute de le faire souffrir et ce, sans se soucier des retombées et des répercutions de son geste.

Il était 13 heures, avec un peu de chance, il le trouverait attablé dans la grande salle entrain de s'empiffrer. Il l'y trouva, entouré par tout ce que Gryffondor pouvait compter de moutons, Hermione assise à ses côtés, fut la première à réagir en le voyant arriver et se leva rapidement. Harry s'approcha et attrapa Ron par le col de sa robe et le leva brutalement.

- Putain Nott, lâches moi !

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Drago ?

- Rien, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce connard.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait boire ?

- Lâches moi, qu'il crève ce putain de Mangemort, j'ai rien fait et crois bien que je le regrette.

- Il n'a rien fait, intervint Hermione, je ne l'ai pas quitté de la matinée.

- Dégage connard, fit Ron en le repoussant violement.

- Ne t'avises plus de nous approcher Weasley.

- Sinon quoi Nott ?

- Je te tue, cracha Harry.

- Salaud, répondit Ron tremblant devant la menace qu'il savait être trop vraie connaissant la réputation des Serpentard et leur affiliation à leur Maître.

Il relâcha Ron et chercha Seamus du regard, mais celui-ci avait filé pendant leur altercation. Le petit ami de Wilfried était aux abonnés absent lui aussi, il les verrait plus tard. Il regagna son dortoir il devait voir Crabbe et Goyle et leur poser quelques petites questions.

Il les trouva avachi dans un des canapés, ils étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre, étaient ils ensemble ? Il les rejoignit et se posta devant eux les deux poings sur les hanches en attente d'une réaction qui les trahirait. Ils mirent quelques instants avant de s'apercevoir de sa présence, Gregory plus vivace que Vincent, lui lança un regard interrogateur et Harry su à cet instant qu'il n'aurait rien à leur reprocher.

- Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à Drago ?

- Oui, répondit Greg, si on trouve le responsable on s'occupera de lui.

- Donc le Maître ne vous a pas demandé de l'empoisonner.

- Non, fit Vincent à son tour. On ne pourrait pas faire de mal à Drago, c'est notre ami.

- J'espère, lâcha Harry sur un ton sec qui leur signifiait qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à lui mentir.

Les cours allaient reprendre et comme il avait déjà manqué ceux de la matinée, il se doutait que le Directeur ne lui laisserait pas rater ceux de l'après midi. Il se rendit donc en cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal pour trois heures de cours.

Il fut incapable de se concentrer sur ce que disait le prof, il réussit à prendre quelques notes, lorsqu'il vit Seamus assis seul au fond de la classe. Il profita d'un moment d'inattention du prof pour changer de place et aller rejoindre son ex petit ami. Seamus eut une ébauche de sourire, mais en voyant le visage fermé de Théo, il se douta que celui-ci ne venait pas lui conter fleurette.

- Faut qu'on parle Seamus.

- Je m'en doutais, c'est pas moi tu sais.

- Qu'est ce qui me le prouve ?

- Je t'aime, avoua Seamus, et je ne ferais rien qui te blesse.

Gêné Harry baissa la tête, puis sentant une main qui s'égarait sur sa cuisse, il s'empara de celle-ci et la repoussa doucement.

- Je te crois Seamus.

- C'est pas Ron non plus.

- Oui j'ai cru comprendre, souffla Harry.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu peux compter sur moi Théo.

- Merci Seamus.

Il fut soulagé de pouvoir écarter Seamus de sa liste des suspects, liste qui se trouvait fortement réduit au nombre de une personne. En réfléchissant bien, il raya mentalement le nom du copain de Wilfried, quel motif valable pouvait il bien avoir après tout. On ne tuait pas une personne pour avoir embrassé son petit ami, surtout si celui-ci était consentant.

Quand la sonnerie retentit Harry se précipita à l'infirmerie, l'état de Drago restait inchangé, au moins il respirait toujours.

Il fut surpris de ne pas voir Lucius ou Narcissa venir au chevet de leur fils, il en déduisit que le Professeur Dumbledore avait préféré ne pas les prévenir. Devait il le faire ? Narcissa aimerait être auprès de son fils, mais Lucius ne risquait il pas de retirer Drago de Poudlard surtout après son echec ?

Perdu dans ses pensées il avait machinalement replacé sa main dans la chevelure de son blondinet, il lui manquait, ne plus pouvoir l'embrasser lui manquait et il savait que quand il se réveillerait il le repousserait à nouveau. Il se déchaussa et sans demander la permission à Madame Pomfresh il s'allongea près de lui et le prit dans ses bras, il lui chuchota des je t'aime dans le creux de l'oreille espérant que ces mots aient suffisamment d'importance pour lui, pour le tirer de son inconscience.

**Jeudi 26 février**

Harry se leva très tôt, les cours commençaient à 9 heures et il voulait avoir le temps de passer à l'infirmerie pour voir Drago. Il se passa de petit déjeuner et resta une heure près de lui.

Il attendait avec impatience l'heure du repas ainsi il passerait près de 2 heures à ses côtés et qui sait peut être se réveillerait il enfin.

Il fit une brève apparition dans la grande salle, le temps de se faire un sandwich. Blaise lui proposa de l'accompagner mais Harry refusa et il n'insista pas.

Assis près de Drago, Harry attendait, guettant chaque bruit ou mouvement qui lui indiquerait un changement dans son état de santé. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Harry espéra, en vain, qu'apparaissent les Professeurs Dumbledore ou Rogue porteurs d'une bonne nouvelle. Seamus apparu, Harry le salua et lui annonça que Madame Pomfresh était sortie pour déjeuner. Seamus acquiesça et vint s'installer près de lui. Ils restèrent en silence un moment avant que Harry, trouvant la situation étrange, interrogea Seamus la vraie raison de sa présence.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais voir Pompom, c'est toi qui en a déduis ça.

- Tu viens faire quoi alors ?

- Te voir, soutenir mon ami.

- Merci, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, je préfèrerai rester seul avec lui.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Seamus en s'approchant de lui, il à l'air mal en point.

- Non, fit Harry, il est bien on dirait qu'il dort.

- Espérons qu'il se réveillera un jour.

- Tu fais quoi ? Commença à pleurer Harry. T'es pas censé me réconforter au lieu de dire des conneries.

- Je suis désolé, répondit Seamus en le prenant dans ses bras, ne pleures pas.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il meure, je l'aime.

- Moi aussi Théo.

- Tu l'aimes ? Hoqueta Harry surpris.

- Non toi idiot, dit il avant de l'embrasser.

- Je ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Blaise en colère.

- Non Blaise c'est pas ce que tu crois, fit Harry gêné.

- Oh ! Il n'avait pas sa langue dans ta bouche ?

- Non, si, mais je ne voulais pas.

- Je vous laisse, fit courageusement Seamus.

- Les rats quittent le navire, s'énerva Blaise.

- Il m'a embrassé par surprise, se défendit Harry.

- Devant Drago en plus.

- Il est inconscient et dois je te rappeler qu'il m'a largué ?

- Donc tu te venges ?

- Non Blaise tu fais chier, je fais ce que je veux après tout, je pourrais m'envoyer un bataillon de Mangemort si je voulais ça ne regarderait que moi.

- Te gênes pas, c'est pas comme si tu l'aimais encore.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça Blaise, je l'aime, je tiens à lui plus que tout.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, lâcha Blaise.

- Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

- Moi ? Ricana-t-il, Rien.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Silence jeunes gens, fit Pompom en faisant irruption dans l'infirmerie, notre patient à besoin de repos.

- Vous savez ce qui l'a empoisonné ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, nous le savons et le Professeur Rogue prépare l'antidote en ce moment même.

- Il va s'en sortir alors, fit Harry ému en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Il faut trois jours pour préparer la potion, donc dimanche il devrait être de nouveau conscient.

- Merci, répondit Harry il chercha Blaise pour partager son bonheur avec lui, mais le métis était déjà parti.


	17. réveil

**CHAPITRE 17**

**Vendredi 27 février**

Comme la veille, Harry se rendit au chevet de Drago. Blaise et lui ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis leur dispute, il lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance et d'avoir douté des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Drago. Le Professeur Rogue passa prendre des nouvelles de son élève et Harry en profita pour en apprendre plus.

- Professeur, savez-vous qui a fait ça ?

- Non Po…Nott, se reprit Rogue, nous l'ignorons mais il s'agit sans doute d'un Mangemort car le poison utilisé est de la ciguë et nous n'en possédons pas à Poudlard.

- On voulait le tuer alors ?

- Non, la dose administrée n'est pas assez forte pour tuer, mais suffisante pour servir d'avertissement.

- Est-ce qu'il souffre ?

- Non, pas que je sache.

- Merci, lâcha Harry, merci pour tout ce que vous faites. Je suis désolé de vous avoir mal jugé toutes ces années, j'ai été stupide.

- Je ne le vous fait pas dire, le cingla Rogue.

- C'est difficile de jouer double jeu, surtout lorsqu'on s'éprend de ceux dont on ne devrait pas, continua Harry en prenant la main de Drago dans la sienne. J'aimerais qu'on soit dans le même camp et que l'on ne soit pas obligé de se battre l'un contre l'autre pendant la guerre.

- Vous serez satisfait en sachant qu'il a fait un choix. Je croyais que le voir allongé dans ce lit vous aurez fait comprendre lequel.

Harry afficha un sourire et ferma les yeux pour contenir son émotion. Blaise et Drago avaient fait les bons choix en les rejoignant, un poids le quitta même si celui de sa véritable identité lui pesait toujours.

- Professeur, si c'est un Mangemort qui à empoisonné Drago, cela veut il dire qu'il y a à Poudlard des Mangemorts dont on ignore le nom ?

- Oui, le Maître ne nous dit pas toujours tout.

- Même à vous ?

- Oui, même à moi.

- Je vais le chercher, le trouver et je lui ferais payer.

**Samedi 28 février **

Assis depuis deux heures dans l'infirmerie, Harry patientait en relisant pour la troisième fois son magazine de Quidditch.

Quelques élèves passaient pour des petits bobos et Madame Pomfresh leur administrait diverses potions avant de les renvoyer. Le reste du temps elle disparaissait et les laissait seul. La porte s'ouvrit pour une énième fois et Pompom apparu avant de faire demi-tour aussitôt.

Harry leva la tête et vit Ginny qui s'avançait vers lui.

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Oui, murmura elle, je viens pour Blaise.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Il ne va pas bien depuis votre dispute, il est distant. Je sais que tu es au courant pour nous deux, je tiens à lui et je m'inquiète de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il est près du lac, ajouta-t-elle.

Harry regarda Drago et sembla hésiter, devait il le laisser seul ? Devait il rejoindre Blaise pour s'expliquer ? L'air suppliant de Ginny, ainsi que son amitié pour la jeune fille eurent raison de son hésitation.

Il se leva et parti en direction du lac à la recherche de celui qu'il considérait désormais comme son ami.

Il le trouva assis au bord du lac, jetant des cailloux à sa surface. Il allait entamer la conversation quand Blaise le devança.

- Excuses moi pour avant-hier, je sais que tu aimes Drago, c'est juste qu'en ce moment je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

- Je ne voulais pas m'énerver non plus, désolé.

- Je le sais, répondit Blaise.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux garçons. Harry allait se lever quand Blaise pris à nouveau la parole.

- Je sais qui tu es.

- Pardon ? Fit Harry.

- Tu es Potter.

- Comment tu …

- … le sais, le coupa Blaise

- Oui, fit Harry sans chercher à le démentir.

- Théo est différent de toi. J'y ais cru au début. J'aime Théo c'est mon ami depuis qu'on est tout petit et avant il était gentil, mais il a changé au fil des années et encore plus depuis la rentrée. Il se replie sur lui-même, il est devenu agressif, il n'aime plus rien ni personne. Alors quand il est redevenu le mignon Théo que j'avais toujours connu j'étais heureux de le retrouver comme avant mais petit à petit j'ai commencé à douter. Théo est hétéro, il n'a jamais fait aucune allusion concernant une quelconque attirance pour les garçons, bien au contraire, je ne pense pas qu'il accepterait qu'un mec le touche j'ai vu ses réactions auprès de Drago. Après il y a ton départ précipité du jour au lendemain, pourquoi envoyer Potter s'entraîner ailleurs alors qu'il pouvait le faire ici en sécurité ? Et pour finir, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Dumbledore et Rogue, ils parlaient d'un espion parmi les Serpentard. J'ai fait ensuite les recoupements nécessaires. Oh ! Et il y a aussi la fois où tu as insisté pour me soutirer le prénom de ta mère.

- J'avoue avoir été un peu lourd sur ce coup là, sourit Harry. Tu vas me dénoncer ?

- À qui ? Au Maître ? Tu es Potter, tu sais de quel côté je suis.

- Et à Drago ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire, tu vas lui faire énormément de mal, il t'aime.

- Il aime Théo, soupira Harry. Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux de lui c'est arrivé comme ça.

- Il faut que tu lui dises avant qu'il ne l'apprenne par hasard.

- J'ai peur de sa réaction. Tu m'en veux ?

- De quoi ? De m'avoir menti, de t'être fais passé pour mon ami.

- Je ne me suis jamais moqué de toi Blaise. J'ai appris à te connaître et je te considère comme mon ami.

- Tes autres amis sont au courant ?

- Non, je ne sais même pas si ils sont encore mes amis.

- Où est Théo ?

- En sûreté avec Remus Lupin. Il va bien.

- Je te crois Potter.

- Amis, fit Harry en lui tendant la main.

- Amis, répondit Blaise en la lui serrant.

**Dimanche 01 mars **

Harry râlait tout seul dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Alors qu'il s'était levé de bonne heure pour aller rejoindre Drago, il s'était vu interdire l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Blaise assis dans un des canapés, tentait de le rassurer.

Aujourd'hui le Professeur Rogue devait lui administrer la potion qui le sortirait de son état proche du coma. Il avait voulu être présent, mais Dumbledore en avait décidé autrement. Peu certain des effets de l'antidote sur Drago, le Directeur avait préféré écarter Harry quitte à s'attirer sur lui, la colère du garçon.

Rogue fit son entrée dans l'infirmerie accompagné de Narcissa. Le Professeur Dumbledore avait jugé préférable qu'elle soit présente auprès de son fils, pour son réveil ou si les choses venaient à s'aggraver.

Reconnaissante de l'aide qu'ils lui avaient apporté ainsi qu'à son fils, Narcissa remercia chaleureusement le directeur. Cependant voir son fils allongé, comme mort, la plongea dans le désarroi. Le Professeur Rogue tenta, à sa manière, de la réconforter en essayant de trouver les mots qui lui feraient du bien, le Directeur proposa alors de faire boire la potion à Drago ainsi les actes se révèleraient peut être plus payants que de simple mots. Rogue acquiesça et porta la fiole de potion aux lèvres de son élève. Cependant faire boire un liquide à une personne sans réaction s'avéra bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait, heureusement Pompom, dont c'était une habitude courante, les aida en massant doucement la gorge du blond afin de faciliter la déglutition de celui-ci.

Le breuvage risquait de prendre un peu de temps avant qu'il n'agisse, ils attendirent ainsi pas moins d'une heure avant de voir les premiers effets du contre poison.

Drago émergeait lentement, son inactivité prolongée lui provoqua de vives douleurs musculaires quand il tenta de se redresser.

Narcissa se précipita vers lui pour qu'il se rallonge et cesse de remuer. Les Professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue s'éclipsèrent sans bruit afin de laisser la mère et son fils seuls à leurs retrouvailles.

Pompom resta un peu pour s'assurer du bien être de son patient et vérifier que l'antidote acheve bien son action. Elle fut totalement rassurée quand elle entendit le jeune homme émettre des sons.

- Théo, murmura-t-il.

- Je ne comprends pas mon chéri, fit Narcissa.

- Théo, comment va ?

- Il va bien Drago, il n'a rien eut.

- Bien.

- Oui il va bien et toi aussi maintenant, j'ai eu si peur pour toi.

- Voir Théo, murmura-t-il.

- Je vais le faire chercher, mais d'abord tu te reposes mon chéri.

- Accord, ajouta t-il d'une voix faible.

Narcissa, fatiguée et à bout de nerf, pleura en voyant son fils enfin sain et sauf. La colère la submergea en pensant à l'ignoble individu qui non content de lui avoir pris son mari, avait failli lui prendre aussi son fils. Après s'être assuré que Drago dormait, elle sortit un flacon de son sac et en avala le contenu amer et poisseux. Aussitôt son apparence se modifia et prit celle du Professeur Mc Gonagall, celle-ci étant absente pour la journée, elle avait accepté de « prêter » ses traits à Narcissa pour qu'elle puisse se balader dans le château sans être vu et dénoncée par les espions de Voldemort. Narcissa sortit un miroir de son sac et grimaça en voyant le reflet que celui-ci lui renvoyait. Il fallait qu'elle aime son fils à ce point pour oser sortir avec une tête pareille. Elle sortit près du lac et marcha pour apaiser sa peine. L'école était quasi désertique, il était 9 heures et le dimanche beaucoup d'élèves devaient faire la grasse matinée. Il lui fallait trouver Teddy pour le ramener à son fils, fils qui d'ailleurs n'en avait eu rien à faire de sa présence à son chevet, elle doutait même qu'il l'ait reconnu. Elle soupira tout en acceptant et en revendiquant son rôle de mère, être présente mais savoir aussi se faire oublier quand il le fallait et surtout l'accepter en toutes circonstances.

Harry qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, sortit de la sale commune des Serpentard et se rua vers l'infirmerie. Blaise qui avait amorcé une ébauche de soulèvement de son postérieur du moelleux canapé qui l'accueillait depuis près de 2 heures, se ravisa et jugea inutile qu'il coure et hurle derrière Harry qui de toute façon en l'écouterait pas. Il se recala contre le dossier et attendit 10 heures pour pouvoir rejoindre Ginny à la salle sur demande pour un petit déjeuner crapuleux.

Jamais la distance cachot-infirmerie, ne lui avait semblé si longue. Les élèves qui émergeaient peu à peu semblaient s'être donnés le mot pour lui obstruer le passage coûte que coûte. Après une demi douzaine de coups de coudes et autant de regards noirs, il arriva devant les portes, fermées, de l'infirmerie. Il tambourina de toutes de ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Mme Pomfresh arriver en hurlant.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de casser la porte jeune homme.

- Je veux voir Drago.

- Il se repose.

- Il s'est réveillé ? L'antidote a marché ?

- Oui, il va bien.

- Merlin merci, soupira Harry, je ne peux même pas le voir deux minutes ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit les consignes du Directeur sont strictes.

- Je suis resté près de lui toute la semaine pour le veiller, vous savez que je ne lui veux pas de mal.

- Je le sais d'autant qu'il vous a réclamé dès son réveil, fit Pompom.

- Alors ? Insista Harry.

- Bien, souffla-t-elle, je m'arrangerai avec Albus, après tout le bien être de mes patients passe avant tout.

- Merci, l'embrassa Harry avant de se diriger vers le lit de son bien aimé.

Il le trouva changé, son visage avait retrouvé des couleurs. Il remuait légèrement et poussait quelques soupirs qui firent sourire Harry. Il s'en était sortit et même si ils n'étaient plus ensemble il préférait le côtoyer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours sans pouvoir le toucher plutôt que de le perdre si brutalement. Il se déchaussa et reprit sa place auprès de lui, celle qu'il n'aurait jamais dû perdre. Il fallait qu'il profite du peu de temps qu'il lui restait avant qu'il soit obligé de lui avouer la triste vérité, celle qui le fera peut être regretter de ne pas être mort.

Il s'endormit à son contact et ne se réveilla qu'aux alentours de midi, trahi par son estomac.

Drago dormait toujours et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser un raclement de gorge attira son attention. Surprit, il releva la tête et aperçu le Professeur Mc Gonagall l'air surpris un léger sourire en coin.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon fils t'a réclamé à son réveil.

- Bonjour Professeur, Drago n'est pas votre fils.

- Je suis Narcissa Teddy, j'ai pris du polynectar.

- Oh, s'empourpra Harry, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

- Non ! Tu n'étais pas sur le point d'embrasser mon fils ?

- Si, avoua Harry.

- Et tu profitais de son état inconscient ou …

- Non, la coupa Harry, nous… enfin nous étions ensemble.

- Ensemble comme petits amis ?

- Oui, mais ne soyez pas fâchée après Drago.

- Pourquoi le serais je ?

- Il redoutait vos réactions, surtout celles de votre mari.

- Lucius est très à cheval sur les traditions, pour lui un homme épouse une femme et lui fait des enfants. Je pense qu'il vaudra mieux ne rien lui dire pour l'instant.

- De toute façon on est plus ensemble, il m'a largué.

- Désolé, répondit Narcissa en lui souriant. Tu l'aimes ?

- Plus que tout. Mais je ne le mérite pas, je vous avais promis de veiller sur lui et j'en ai été incapable, gémit Harry.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Teddy. Malheureusement contre votre Maître vous êtes bien impuissants, des marionnettes rien de plus. Si j'avais eu le courage j'aurais emmené mon fils loin d'ici.

- C'était aussi son idée, sourit Harry, il a peur pour vous plus que pour lui.

- J'espère qu'il ne se sacrifiera jamais pour moi.

- Théo, grogna Drago.

- Il se réveille je vais vous laisser, fit Narcissa.

- Non restez il a besoin de vous.

- Je reviendras quand je ressemblerai à moi-même, grimaça-t-elle, à tout à l'heure.

- Théo, tu es là ?

- Je suis là Drago, fit Harry en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Je t'aime tu sais, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal je voulais te protéger.

- Je le sais mon ange et je t'aime aussi. Je ne t'en veux pas je savais que tu ne pourrais pas te passer de moi.

- Vantard, fit Drago avant de tousser.

- Ça va ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Oui, puisque tu es là.

- Ta mère est là aussi elle viendra te voir tout à l'heure. Elle sait pour nous deux, ajouta-t-il.

- Comment ?

- J'ai voulu t'embrasser et elle était là, elle le prend plutôt bien.

- Tant mieux, répondit Drago, je ne voulais pas avoir à choisir entre vous deux.

- Je t'aime Drago, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre sans te l'avoir dit une dernière fois.

- Embrasses moi.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et happa les lèvres si tentante qui lui avaient tant manqué. Madame Pomfresh interrompit l'échange buccal afin d'ausculter son patient et s'assurer encore une fois, qu'il s'en sortirait sans séquelles. S'en suivit une farandole de visites allant du Directeur, en passant par les professeurs et les élèves de Serpentard. Narcissa clôturât le balai incessant des visiteurs et Harry jugea nécessaire de les laisser un peu seuls.

Encore une fois ils s'en sortaient bien. Ces quatre derniers mois c'étaient révélés bien plus intenses que les onze premières années de sa vie.

Il avait hâte que tout finisse enfin, qu'il n'y ait plus de Voldemort, plus de Mangemorts, qu'ils n'aient plus rien à craindre pour leur vie. Il le souhaitait plus que tout même si la fin de leurs ennuis devait coïncider avec la fin de leur relation.


	18. ententes

**CHAPITRE 18**

**Mercredi 04 mars**

Drago sortait enfin de l'infirmerie. Une légère appréhension c'était emparée de lui car il savait que parmi ceux qu'il côtoyait chaque jour, et qui sait peut être un de ses proches, se tenait un ennemi tapi dans l'ombre qui n'avait pas hésité à l'empoisonner.

Théo et Blaise n'avaient toujours pas réussi à démasquer ce traître qui impunément avait intenté à sa vie.

Il n'était pas vraiment peureux, il n'était pas du genre à avoir peur de son ombre ou à craindre d'errer dans l'obscurité, mais il ne se sentait plus en sécurité.

Il avait échoué dans sa mission et il avait failli en mourir. Que lui arriverait il si on venait à savoir qu'il avait changé de camp ? Et qu'adviendrait il de ses proches ? De sa mère et de Théo ?

Dumbledore avait tenté de le rassurer en lui expliquant que son empoisonnement n'avait été qu'un avertissement, mais Drago savait qu'il devrait faire très attention, attention à ce qu'il dirait, à ce qu'il ferait mais surtout à bien garder sa relation avec Théo secrète, personne à part Blaise n'était au courant. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait Finnigan l'était aussi, il fallait juste espérer que la confiance de Théo envers lui soit justifiée et qu'il sache garder cela pour lui, sinon il s'occuperait de son cas personnellement. Il avait déjà du mal à avaler qu'ils soient sortis ensemble mais si en plus il devait avoir à se méfier de lui il préfèrerait se débarrasser de lui. Il avait dit à Théo qu'il serait capable de n'importe quoi pour lui, si Finnigan devenait encombrant il n'hésiterait pas. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à le tuer, non, mais il lui ferait suffisamment mal pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire un bon moment.

**Samedi 07 mars**

Harry et Drago de nouveau ensemble depuis le réveil de ce dernier à l'infirmerie, filaient le parfait amour. Même si, il n'était pas évident pour eux de se cacher continuellement et d'éviter le moindre geste équivoque en public. Harry vivait chaque moment d'intimité comme si il allait être le dernier, il se savait sur la sellette et craignait à chaque instant de le perdre.

Blaise l'incitait à lui avouer la vérité, mais Harry ne pouvait se résigner et chaque tentative se soldait par un échec et lui laissait encore un peu de répit.

Occupé par son petit ami, Harry avait presque délaissé ses recherches afin de trouver le Mangemort responsable de l'empoisonnement de Drago. Il avait simplement revu ses priorités et vivre pleinement sa relation avec Drago en était une, voir la seule.

Blaise, lui, n'avait pas encore baissé les bras et c'était même trouvé un allié en la personne de Finnigan.

Il avait été surpris quand le Gryffondor l'avait abordé pour lui expliquer la scène de l'infirmerie et s'excuser de son comportement. S'en était suivit une conversation où avait était abordé le fait qu'ils ignoraient toujours qui était le coupable de l'empoisonnement. Seamus avait alors proposé son aide, d'abord réticent et quelque peu méfiant, Blaise avait fini par abdiquer devant les arguments de Finnigan. Celui-ci avait mis en avant le fait qu'il soit Préfet et qu'il pouvait se permettre beaucoup plus de chose sans éveiller les soupçons et qu'il pouvait également enquêter discrètement auprès des Gryffons et des Poufsouffle.

Quand ils se rencontrèrent vers 20 heures, juste avant son rendez vous avec Ginny, Seamus lui remit une liste de ceux dont il était certains qu'ils ne portaient pas la marque des ténèbres, soit quasiment la majorité des Gryffondor.

Blaise s'y attendait et il savait aussi que le constat s'avérerait identique chez les Poufsouffle. De son côté il savait que quelques Serdaigle pourraient aussi faire allégeance au Maître, mais Blaise était quasi certain qu'ils étaient espionnés et trahis par l'un des leurs. Après avoir éliminé les 5ème et les 6ème années, les seuls noms qui restaient étaient ceux des filles, Pansy, Daphné et Millicent. Il avait presque oublié qu'être Mangemort n'était pas réservé qu'aux hommes, il y avait aussi des femmes, certes en moins grand nombre, mais pour en connaître certaines dont Bellatrix Lestrange il savait qu'elles pouvaient être plus perfides, voir plus dangereuses que les hommes.

Il lui fallait trouver une solution pour savoir si l'une d'entre elles portait la marque. La saison ne se prêtait pas aux manches courtes, il ne pouvait accéder à leur dortoir et encore moins aux douches. Il se trouvait coincé.

La solution lui arriva tout simplement pendant son rendez vous avec Ginny. Blaise lui avait narré en détail toutes les étapes de ses recherches et lorsqu'il évoqua son incapacité à démasquer une des filles de son dortoir, Ginny lui proposa de s'introduire dans leur dortoir en pleine nuit. Blaise se senti un peu vexé de ne pas y avoir pensé avant, mais il savait que cela pouvait être dangereux pour elle et il devait y réfléchir avant de lui donner une réponse concrète.

**Dimanche 08 mars**

Harry et Drago s'éveillèrent lentement à l'abri des épais rideaux du lit à baldaquin de Drago. Blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils grognèrent quand une voix les appela.

Harry se glissa sous les draps et le blond passa la tête par l'ouverture des tentures. Il soupira quand il aperçut que l'opportun n'était autre que Blaise. Il l'invita à se joindre à eux. Ils s'installa au pied du lit et attendit qu'ils émergent complètement

- Que nous vaut le déplaisir ?

- On est amis, râla Blaise.

- Dans mon lit j'aime être tranquille, ajouta Drago.

- Il est 10 heures et j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire concernant la personne qui t'a empoisonné. Enfin si cela vous intéresse encore de le savoir.

- Bien sûr que cela nous intéresse Blaise.

- C'est vrai qu'on a un peu lâché l'affaire, avoua Harry.

- C'est pas grave, ajouta Blaise. Donc on a cherché dans toute l'école qui était susceptible d'être un Mangemort.

- On ? Reprit Drago.

- Seamus et moi. Il est venu s'excuser de t'avoir embrassé, fit il à l'intention de Harry, et ensuite il m'a proposé son aide.

- Il t'a embrassé ? S'énerva Drago. Où ? Quand ? Pourquoi ?

- Oui, à l'infirmerie, jeudi, parce qu'il m'aime.

- C'est quoi ces conneries ?

- Il est venu me voir pendant que tu étais inconscient pour me soutenir et il en a profité pour m'embrasser.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? S'énerva Drago.

- Dois je te rappeler que tu m'avais largué comme une merde ? De plus si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est parce que je savais que tu le prendrais mal.

- C'est normal il embrasse mon mec et je devrais le laisser faire.

- Ex, à l'époque.

- Je vais le tuer.

- Non Drago, calmes toi.

- Il m'a bien aidé, ajouta Blaise.

- Je vais juste l'émasculer alors.

- Ses infos m'ont bien servies.

- Lui couper la langue alors, comme ça il ne la recollera pas dans la bouche de mon mec.

- Qu'est ce que tu es possessif, grimaça Blaise.

- Il est à moi.

- Ai-je mon mot à dire ? Demanda Harry.

- Donc, reprit Blaise, j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que le Mangemort que l'on cherche est une fille.

- C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas pensé à elles, fit Harry. Et comment on la coince ?

- Il faut s'introduire dans leur dortoir la nuit.

- Chouette idée Blaise, mais dois je te rappeler que nous sommes des mecs je ne crois pas que leur escalier en ait quelque chose à faire de nos préférences sexuelles.

- Ginny ira.

- Quoi la sœur de la belette ?

- Eh ! C'est ma petite amie tu l'oublies.

- Elle ne voudra jamais, fit Drago.

- C'est elle qui a eut l'idée.

- Elle est trop forte, ricana Harry.

- Ouais, grogna Drago. Quand ?

- C'est ce que je voulais voir avec vous.

- Moi je vais prendre ma douche, fit Harry en embrassant Drago.

- Tu ne restes pas ?

- Je peux y réfléchir en me lavant et je meurs de faim, on en discute tout à l'heure.

- Voila tu l'as fait fuir, grommela Drago.

- T'es vraiment de mauvaise foi, tu portes bien ton nom Malefoy.

- C'est ça Zabini

Après une longue discussion concernant une possible interaction de Ginny dans leur affaires, il fut décidé que la jeune fille pénètre l'antre des Serpentard dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi, le temps que Drago dérobe quelques ingrédients afin de réaliser une potion de sommeil qui endormirait les filles pendant de longues heures.

**Lundi 09 mars**

Le cours de potion permit à Drago de réunir une partie des ingrédients nécessaire à l'élaboration de la potion.

Il lui manquait encore les principaux ingrédients, ceux que le professeur ne laissait pas traîner dans les armoires accessibles à tous. Il pouvait espérer les trouver dans la réserve personnelle de Rogue, le seul problème et non des moindres, il était aussi facile de s'y introduire que de forcer un coffre de chez Gringotts. Devant cette difficulté, il trépignait de rage. Harry qui avait saisit le problème savait qu'il fallait agir rapidement.

- Professeur ?

- Oui Nott.

- Puis je vous parler, en privé ?

- Venez me retrouver dans mon bureau vers 18 heures.

- Merci Professeur.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? Demanda Drago.

- Dis moi ce qu'il te faut comme ingrédients.

- Non, tu ne pourras pas lui prendre quoi que ce soit sans te faire prendre Théo.

- Me sous estimerais tu Drago ? Fit Harry faussement indigné.

- Non mais on parle de Rogue.

- Je ne te promet pas d'y arriver, mais d'essayer et je serais prudent mon ange.

- Tiens voici ce qu'il manque, soupira-t-il.

- Et pour faire la potion ?

- Je m'introduirai dans la salle dès que j'aurai les ingrédients.

- Et tu trouves que c'est moins risqué ?

- Non mais on n'a pas le choix.

- Je viendrais avec toi.

- Non si je me fais prendre c'est seul.

- Je viens, insista Harry.

- Vous m'amenez une fiole de vos potions et vous pouvez sortir, fit Rogue.

- Enfin, soupira Harry.

Après les cours, Harry rejoignit le professeur Rogue. Après les formules de politesse d'usage, Harry lui exposa l'hypothèse de Blaise. Rogue approuva d'un signe de tête et attendit que le Gryffondor lui expose les réelles raisons de sa venue. Harry tourna un peu autour du pot, il ne savait pas comment allait réagir le professeur.

- Si vous me disiez vraiment pourquoi vous êtes là Potter ? S'impatienta Rogue.

- Il me faut des ingrédients, fit Harry en lui tendant la liste établie par Drago.

Rogue haussa les sourcils, attrapa le liste et la consulta.

- Une potion de sommeil ?

- Oui, nous ne voulons pas que Ginny prenne de risque.

- Et vous êtes censé …

- Vous les voler, acheva Harry.

- Intéressant, donc je suppose que Albus à interrompu notre entretien en me parlant dans le couloir et que vous avez profité de mon absence pour subtiliser ce dont vous aviez besoin.

- Ça serait bien, sourit Harry.

- Et pour la réalisation la potion ?

- On pensait utiliser la salle de potion, sans y être surpris bien sûr.

- Bien sûr, le reprit Rogue. Vous êtes conscient de ce que vous me demandez ?

- Oui Professeur.

- J'ai une réputation à tenir, que penseriez vous d'un enseignant assez aveugle pour autoriser de telles incartades.

- Que c'est un professeur sur qui on peut compter et qui a à cœur d'aider son prochain.

- La flatterie ne marche pas avec moi Potter.

- Ça n'en était pas Monsieur.

Rogue se leva en grognant et attrapa quatre bocaux contenant diverses plantes, herbes et yeux. Harry grimaça quand le bocal contenant les yeux lui passa entre les mains.

- Il va de soi que vous me restituerez les bocaux ensuite.

- Je les laisserais dans la salle de potion, sous le bureau.

- Venez demain soir pour effectuer la potion. Il faut ensuite deux jours pour la décoction.

- Merci Monsieur.

- Et pas un mot de tout cela à personne Potter.

- Non Professeur, au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Severus se rassit dans son fauteuil. Potter ne manquait pas de toupet, non content de lui avoir soutiré des ingrédients il avait osé lui faire des compliments. Le comble de tout c'est qu'il les avait apprécié, pas qu'il fut demandeur de flatteries mais un peu de reconnaissance après tout ce temps passé à risquer sa vie, cela faisait du bien.

Il ricana, seul, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, il manquerait plus que l'on sache qu'il soit capable de rire, sa réputation de terreur des cachots il y tenait malgré tout, c'était aussi une façon de rester dans les esprits, qu'on se souvienne un peu de lui.

Lorsque Harry regagna le dortoir et brandit les bocaux sous le nez de Drago, il jubila de voir son blond grimacer. La première partie achevée, il ne restait plus qu'à faire la potion. Ils convinrent au lendemain soir, Harry savait être persuasif quand il le voulait.

Après avoir dîner copieusement, Harry veillait à ce que Drago se remplume un peu, Blaise et Harry firent leur devoir, tandis que Drago étudiait la formule de la potion de sommeil.

**Mardi 10 mars**

Après avoir longuement insisté auprès de Drago pour l'accompagner, ils se rendirent après le couvre feu dans la salle de potion. Drago jeta un sort de désillusion sur la salle, il savait que face à au Professeur Rogue cette protection ne valait pas grand chose, mais elle était surtout là pour que Rusard ne se doute de rien.

La préparation était longue et nécessitait que les ingrédients soient ajoutés à heure fixe. Aussi il ne leur fallait pas moins de 4 heures, pour la réaliser.

Après avoir haché menu, les différentes herbes et plantes, Harry laissa à Drago le soin de se dépêtrer avec les yeux de bestiole. Après ébullition et les premières plantes ajoutées, ils leur fallait patienter 2 heures avant d'ajouter le reste des ingrédients.

- Pff, souffla Harry.

- Tu comprends pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu viennes ?

- C'est long.

- Oui, et on ne peut pas s'éclipser et laisser la potion sans surveillance.

Harry avança vers le bureau de Rogue et prit place en s'asseyant sur le bord, laissant ses jambes pendantes. Après avoir longuement regarder la surface plane une idée lui vint.

- Mon ange.

- Hum.

- Tu n'as jamais eu envie de faire l'amour sur le bureau d'un professeur ?

- Non, ricana Drago, ça ne m'a jamais effleuré.

- Et tu fais quoi ces deux prochaines heures ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Sur le bureau du Professeur Rogue ?

- Il n'en saura jamais rien.

- T'es dingue ?

- Oui de toi mon ange.

Submergé par une vague de tendresse à l'égard de celui qui faisait battre son cœur, Drago se dirigea vers le fond de la classe pour le rejoindre.

Harry excité de le voir s'avancer vers lui, commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

- C'est moi où il fait de plus en plus chaud, susurra-t-il.

- C'est la potion, répondit Drago.

- Et te savoir si près de moi mon ange.

- Tu es vraiment, vraiment dingue, ajouta Drago en déboutonnant sa chemise à son tour.

Torse nu tout les deux, Drago grimpa sur le bureau et vint s'asseoir sur les cuisses de Harry toujours assis en bordure de bureau. Tandis que Drago l'emprisonnait entre ses jambes, Harry lui dégageait le visage de quelques petites mèches collées ça et là à cause de la vapeur de la potion. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils s'observèrent un instant se souriant en pensant à la bêtise qu'ils allaient commettre sur le bureau de leur professeur de potion. Harry passa son pouce sur les lèvres rosées de Drago, pouce qui fut presque immédiatement happé, sucé, mordillé entre les dents savantes du blond qui laissait présager du mauvais traitement qu'il allait lui affliger.

- Alors comme ça on n'a pas été sage en classe jeune homme ? demanda Drago.

- Non professeur, répondit Harry.

- Et on n'a pas fait ses devoirs ?

- Non plus Monsieur.- Tu sais que tu mérites une punition.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Je vais devoir sévir.

- Oh oui Professeur punissez moi.

- Petit voyou je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de se moquer impunément d'un professeur.

Harry se retrouva plaqué sur le dessus du bureau, son dos moite sur la surface froide le fit frissonner. Drago à genou au dessus de lui, laissait courir sa main sur son corps passant dans son cou, sinuant sur son torse et s'arrêtant à la ceinture de son pantalon. Harry haletant sous les caresses, se cambrait pour inciter le blond à passer la barrière de son pantalon. Drago se redressa et défit un à un les boutons de son pantalon avant de s'attaquer à ceux de son amant. Puis il empoigna le pantalon et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Harry qui ne portait aucun sous vêtement se retrouva nu sous le regard inquisiteur et gourmand de Drago. Lentement Drago descendit du bureau et se retrouva face à l'objet de son désir, désir qui au vu de la rigidité de celui-ci, semblait partagé. Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Harry et les fit glisser jusqu'à ses hanches, en prenant bien soin au passage de caresser son membre érigé en attente de caresses plus ciblées. Harry haletait, ne sachant pas si il tiendrait longtemps sous les caresses de son amant, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose qu'il le suce, le lèche, qu'il le fasse gémir entre ses lèvres. Drago à l'écoute des désirs de son amant commença à titiller doucement la base de son sexe à l'aide de sa langue, remontant par à coup sur toute sa longueur, s'attardant ici et là afin de l'exciter au maximum. Harry n'en pouvait plus de cette douce torture, qui le faisait presque ruer sur le bureau. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le supplier, qu'à lui quémander l'accès à sa bouche.

- S'il te plait mon ange, haleta-t-il.

- Que veux tu ?

- Suce moi… maintenant.

- Comme ça ? Répondit Drago alors qu'il titillait son gland.

- Oui, gémit Harry.

Drago descendit sur presque la quasi longueur de son sexe, commençant un enchaînement de va et vient. Harry plus excité que jamais, n'arriva pas à se retenir et se répandit presque immédiatement dans sa bouche.

- Je suis désolé mon ange.

- C'est pas grave amour, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Viens, fit Harry.

Drago accéda à la requête de son petit ami et regrimpa sur le bureau. Il s'allongea près de lui et happa ses lèvres. Harry le plaqua à son tour sur le bureau et prit place sur lui à califourchon.

- Jolie vue, fit Drago.

- Tu aimes ? Répondit Harry en commençant un va et vient en frottant ses fesses contre le sexe gonflé de Drago.

- Oh oui, grimaça-t-il, mais si tu continues comme ça, je n'irai pas beaucoup plus loin.

Harry stoppa tout mouvements et se pencha à la rencontre de ses lèvres.

- Prends moi alors !

Drago grogna et Harry, après s'être humidifié deux de ses doigts, se souleva et se les introduisit l'un après l'autre afin de faciliter le passage. Déjà très excité, Drago dû fermer les yeux pour ne pas jouir devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Il comprit que Théo en avait terminé avec lui-même, quand il le sentit prendre son sexe en main. Il buta un instant contre l'anneau de chair, avant de le pénétrer au gré des va et viens de Théo qui s'empalait sur lui.

Drago qui n'avait jamais expérimenté cette position auparavant, appréciait de ne pas mener le jeu tout en gardant son rôle de dominant. Harry bien que trouvant le bureau inconfortable pour ses genoux, appréciait le sentiment de supériorité qu'il éprouvait à le chevaucher et à être maître du plaisir qu'il allait lui donner.

Après que l'un et l'autre se soit répandus dans un concert de gémissements, ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle. Drago, que la situation gênait autant qu'elle l'amusait se mit à rire, d'abord surpris Harry ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans son fou rire.

- Imagine si Rogue était rentré, pouffa Drago.

- Tu crois qu'il aurait apprécié ?

- Non, pas Rogue il est trop … trop …

- Coincé, rigide, asexué ?

- Ouais un truc du genre.

- Moi je suis sûr qu'il aurait fantasmé pendant des années, rigola Harry.

- En tout cas je ne regarderais plus ce bureau de la même façon.

- Moi non plus, sourit Harry.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange.


	19. évasion

**CHAPITRE 19**

**Jeudi 12 mars**

Un hibou toqua à la vitre de la maisonnette habitée par Remus et Théodore, brisant l'éternel silence qui régnait entre les deux hommes.

Remus se leva, perplexe, les messages entre l'ordre et lui restaient occasionnels car le risque de se faire repérer était loin d'être nul. Après avoir décroché le parchemin de la patte du volatile, Remus le déroula et commença sa lecture.

Bien que peu impliqué par les états d'âme du loup garou, Nott remarqua le changement sur son visage. Sans un mot, il posa le parchemin et se frotta le visage à deux mains en grognant.

Pas certain d'être la bonne personne à qui Lupin voudrait parler ou se confier en cet instant, Nott prit quand même l'initiative de lui demander ce qui se passait.

- C'est Charlie, répondit Lupin, il a été blessé par un des dragons qu'il dresse.

- C'est grave ?

- Il a failli mourir, fit Remus la voix tremblante.

- Je suis désolé, lâcha Nott.

- Et je ne peux même pas aller le voir, s'énerva Remus, je suis coincé ici et demain je pars pour aller m'enfermer comme la bête que je suis.

- Faites vous remplacer.

- J'aimerai bien Théodore, mais j'ai accepté cette mission et elle passe avant tout. Je dois faire ce qu'on attend de moi.

- Même si votre entourage est en danger ?

- Oui.

- Vous et Charlie vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

- Ça t'intéresse ?

- Non, mentit Théodore, mais ça passe le temps.

- Je connais ses parents depuis que j'ai intégré l'ordre du Phenix en 1978, j'étais jeune et je sortais de Poudlard. À cette époque Charlie avait 6 ans et moi 18 j'étais un grand frère pour lui et les siens. Je l'ai vu grandir, s'épanouir, on passait du temps ensemble et il s'intéressait à la lycanthropie, à toutes les bestioles en fait. C'est donc naturellement qu'il s'est passionné pour les dragons. Ensuite il est partit en Roumanie et il ne revenait que très rarement, le plus souvent avec des nouvelles blessures qui l'obligeaient à des vacances forcées. À cette époque j'étais seul et les Weasley étaient un peu ma deuxième famille.

- Et vous vous êtes rapprochés ?

- Non pas tout de suite, après être diplômé Charlie venait souvent passer deux ou trois jours au Terrier et il venait rarement seul, au grand dam de Molly, qui en avait un peu marre de voir autant de mecs défiler dans la vie de son fils, mais c'est Charlie, il est comme ça, impulsif, vivant.

Petit à petit je me suis attaché à lui, plus que j'aurais dû j'avoue. Je savais que j'aimais les hommes, mais je refusais d'admettre que Charlie me plaisait, il était si jeune, alors que moi je suis une personne casanière, renfermée tout son opposé et il y avait aussi le fait que je suis un loup garou, je ne voulais pas le blesser un jour ou même le tuer.

- Et alors, c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas ?

- Oui, je revenais d'une mission et j'étais blessé, assez gravement. Mon état a vite fait le tour de l'ordre et Charlie en a été informé. Le soir même il était à mon chevet et il m'a veillé pendant une semaine. C'est la première personne que j'ai vue à mon réveil et j'ai pleuré en le voyant parce qu'il pleurait aussi, pour moi. Il c'est allongé à côté de moi et je me suis rendormis dans ses bras. J'ai bien essayé de lui expliquer que mon état m'interdisait d'être près de lui mais il n'a rien voulu entendre et j'ai fini par céder.

- Ça fait combien de temps ?

- 3 ans.

- Épousez le alors !

- Après.

- Après quoi ? La guerre ? Quand l'un de vous sera mort ou quand lassé d'attendre il partira.

- Il sait que je tiens à lui et il est d'accord pour attendre.

- Il n'a pas eu vraiment le choix. J'étais là, j'ai vu sa tête quand vous avez refusé de l'épouser.

- En quoi ça te concerne Théodore ?

- En rien, mais j'ai été si malheureux et j'aurais tellement voulu être aimé moi aussi, fit Théo les larmes aux yeux. Je n'ai eu que de la haine de la part de mon père, des reproches et des coups. Si on m'avait aimé autant que Charlie et vous, vous vous aimez j'aurais pu être différent, plus tolérant. Vous avez de la chance il a su voir au delà des apparences, il vous accepte comme vous êtes.

- J'ai de la chance, approuva Remus, merci Théodore.

- Merci de quoi ?

- De m'avoir remonté le moral.

- Oh ! De rien, soupira-t-il.

- Ta vie a été si dure que ça ?

- Mon père est, était une personne dure et à cheval sur les principes. Il n'admettait pas la faiblesse, surtout chez les siens. Il fallait faire face à toutes les situations mêmes les plus compliquées.

- Comme le décès de ta mère ?

- Oui entre autre. Il m'a reproché de l'avoir laissé mourir et j'ai grandit en pensant que c'était de ma faute, puis j'ai compris qu'il était le seul coupable, à cause de sa négligence parce qu'il n'a pas su aimer sa famille. Il a fait de ma vie un enfer, dès que notre Maître s'en prenait à lui, il se défoulait sur moi. C'était tellement plus facile.

- Pourquoi l'appelles tu Maître ?

- Parce qu'il l'est.

- Tu n'es pas marqué.

- J'ai été élevé dans cette optique, le vénérer et le servir, comme mon père.

- Maintenant que ton père est mort tu peux choisir.

- J'ai fait mon choix, je crois en lui, en ses idées. Je mourrais pour lui en me battant pour sa cause, peut être même contre vous si ça se trouve.

- J'espère que non Théodore.

- On verra, murmura le Serpentard.

**O O O O O O **

Caché derrière le bureau de la salle désaffectée, Drago transvasait la potion du récipient, qui l'avait accueillit pendant sa décoction, dans de petits flacons.

Il fit ensuite disparaître toutes les preuves et sortit de la classe. Harry et Blaise s'étaient, de leur côté rendus dans les cuisines subtiliser des bouteilles.

Après avoir longuement réfléchit sur comment faire avaler la potion aux filles, ils avaient décidé de faire une petite fête ainsi ils mettraient la potion dans leur verres et elles ne se douteraient de rien.

Après le dîner, les garçons invitèrent les filles à leur petite sauterie. Pansy accepta immédiatement tandis que Blaise et Harry durent user de leur charme pour convaincre les deux indécises.

Ils passèrent ensuite la soirée à comploter et il fut décidé que ce serait Drago qui mettrait la potion dans les verres en prenant soin de la leur distiller petit à petit pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ginny arriverait ensuite vers 23 heures en espérant que les filles soient retournées dans leur dortoir.

Couché depuis presque une demi heure, Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Après s'être tourné et retourné une bonne dizaine fois, il se leva et se rendit dans leur salle commune. Assis dans un des canapés devant la cheminée, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il avait un instant pensé qu'il s'agissait du stress lié à la soirée du lendemain, mais il savait que c'était bien autre chose. Bien qu'il essayait de refouler ses peurs, celle de perdre Drago était bien présente dans son esprit, il savait qu'il allait lui échapper, bientôt. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Du bruit le tira de ses pensées et il vit Drago s'installer à ses côtés, il se recroquevilla et trouva refuge dans ses bras. Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment, sans parler, avant de rejoindre le lit de Drago.

**Vendredi 13 mars**

( 7 heures)

Comme si ils vivaient leur dernière étreinte, quand Drago se leva et le laissa seul, Harry laissa enfin couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis la veille. Il passa la journée à sourire, se forçant à paraître joyeux, si Drago c'était aperçu de son état, il n'en dit rien mais resta près de lui le plus souvent possible comme pour le rassurer.

Blaise qui connaissait sa souffrance, essaya également de lui remonter le moral. Lui aussi passait par un sale moment, il avait peur pour Ginny. Car même si les risques étaient moindres, le simple fait de savoir qu'elle risquait sa vie lui était insupportable.

**O O O O O **

(15 heures)

Remus attendait la relève pour partir s'isoler en vue de la pleine lune. Il n'avait pas été informé du nom de son remplaçant, il espérait juste que ce soit une personne de caractère, suffisamment solide pour tenir une semaine.

Après la discussion avec Théodore, il avait décidé de demander quelques jours pour aller rendre visite à son futur mari. Il espérait qu'on les lui accordent, afin d'aller demander sa main à Charlie. Si on lui refusait ces quelques jours, il démissionnerait. Il avait jusqu'à maintenant fait passer son travail et l'ordre avant sa vie privée, il était grand temps que cela change.

La relève arriva avec quelques minutes de retard. Remus qui s'attendait à voir arriver un grand gaillard, se retrouva devant une petite brune qui affichait un air jovial.

- Bonjour, fit elle, je suis Hestia Jones. C'est moi qui vous remplace pendant votre absence.

- Bonjour, répondit Remus surprit, je suis Remus et voici Théodore.

- Bonjour jeune homme.

- Salut, répondit Théo en affichant un sourire goguenard.

- Vous pouvez partir l'esprit tranquille, je veille sur Théodore.

- Vous faites parti de l'ordre depuis quand ?

- C'est ma première mission Monsieur Lupin.

- Ah, grimaça-t-il.

- C'est bon , fit Théo, je survivrai à elle aussi.

- Bien, si il y a le moindre problème n'hésitez pas à contacter le Q.G.

- Tout se passera bien Monsieur.

- À bientôt Théodore, pas de bêtises

- Je serais sage comme une image.

(15 h 20)

Lupin attrapa son sac et sortit de la maison , il ne partait pas l'esprit tranquille mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- Alors Théodore, pourquoi es tu ici ?

- Vous ne le savez pas ?

- Si tu es sous protection.

- Oui, on me protège.

- De l'infâme tu-sais-qui.

- C'est ça, sourit Théo.

- Bien, que faites vous habituellement ?

- Pas grand-chose on est assez isolés. Généralement on lit ou on se promène.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux ? On pourrait te retrouver.

- Non, Lupin prend sa baguette.

- D'accord, laisses moi ranger mes affaires et on y va.

(15h45)

Une fois à l'extérieur Théo devait se contenir pour ne pas laisser exploser sa joie. Hestia, confiante, entama la conversation et Théo se fit une joie de lui raconter comment le méchant Voldemort avait tué son papa chéri avant de chercher à le tuer lui aussi.

- Je suis navrée pour ton père.

- Moi aussi, renifla Théo, mais vous savez ce qui me manque le plus ? C'est de ne pas pouvoir pratiquer la magie.

- Pourquoi tu n'en fais plus ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Je n'ai plus de baguette, elle a été brisée.

- C'est terrible.

- Oui 4 mois sans exercer je vais finir par devenir un Cracmol.

- Je ne pense pas, rigola Hestia.

- Vous me laisseriez tenir la votre ?

- Je ne sais pas, hésita-t-elle.

- C'est pas grave, soupira Théo.

- Bon tiens, fit elle, mais rends la moi vite et pas de bêtise

- De quoi avez-vous peur ? Que je vous tue pour m'enfuir ?

- Pardon ?

- Petrificus Totallus

(16 heures)

Immobilisée par le sort que venait de lui jeter Théo, la jeune recrue de l'ordre se maudissait de sa naïveté et ne comprenait pas le comportement du garçon. Pourquoi voulait il s'enfuir alors qu'il était en sécurité ici ?

- Merci Hestia, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il va vous arriver. Ne craignez rien je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, mais quand l'ordre saura que vous avez laissé échapper votre prisonnier, futur Mangemort et qu'ainsi vous mettez la vie de Harry Potter en danger, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau ou tout du moins de votre carrière. En tout cas, encore merci, vous avez ma reconnaissance éternelle, adieu.

Toujours dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir, Hestia sentit tout de même ses larmes rouler sur ses joues. Elle regarda le garçon s'évanouir dans la nature avec sa baguette, tandis qu'elle restait là, à la merci de n'importe quelle créature, à trois cent mètres de la maison et sans pouvoir avertir personne.

Après s'être éloigné, Théo regarda la baguette comme si il tenait un trophée en main. Il songea un instant à Lupin et à la tête qu'il ferait quand il le saurait, il serait furieux.

Il transplana jusqu'au Manoir Nott, il arriva dans le salon et la vision du canapé dans lequel Greyback l'avait agressé le fit enrager. D'un coup de baguette, il le désagrégea. Satisfait du résultat et de pouvoir se servir à nouveau de la magie, il transplana à nouveau vers le Manoir Jedusor.

(16 h 15)

Il connaissait l'endroit pour y être venu quelques fois avec son père, cependant cette fois ci, il ne ressentait rien. Habituellement la bâtisse suintait la magie noire sur des lieues. Aujourd'hui celle-ci semblait avoir déserté les lieux, ce qui signifiait que son propriétaire aussi. En colère il regagna son manoir, à quoi cela pouvait bien l'avancer d'être libre si il ne pouvait pas retrouver celui qu'il devait servir ?

- Samara, appela-t-il.

- Maître Nott, fit l'elfe de maison, ravie de vous revoir.

- Moi aussi, répondit Théo, peux tu me retrouver quelqu'un ?

- Oui Maître.

- Trouves moi le Lord Noir, vois avec les elfes des autres manoirs alentours et ne reviens que lorsque tu auras la réponse.

- Bien Maître.

Elle s'éclipsa et Théo monta dans sa chambre. Il attrapa une valise et commença à la remplir avec les vêtements qu'il n'avait pas emporté à Poudlard, ensuite il irait fouiller le bureau de son père à la recherche des papiers importants qui faisaient de lui l'héritier de la fortune familiale. Après il partirait de cet endroit trop chargé de souvenirs pour la plupart déplaisants.

(17 heures)

Le cours de métamorphose se terminait et les garçons soufflèrent enfin. Harry ne se sentait pas bien, le sentiment de peur qu'il ressentait depuis la veille s'accentuait au fil des heures et l'oppressait de plus en plus.

Ils se rendirent dans leur dortoir préparer la salle commune pour leur petite fête, après quelques minutes, Harry leur faussa compagnie et se rendit chez le directeur, il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle de ce qu'il ressentait.

Samara revint rapidement auprès de son maître avec l'information qu'il espérait. Celui-ci l'informa de leur départ imminent pour le Manoir Malefoy et quelques minutes plus tard, Théo regardait, sans un regret, brûler devant lui la magnifique bâtisse qui l'avait vu grandir.

(17 h 15)

Accompagné de ses trois elfes de maison, Théodore transplana au manoir Malefoy. Devant les grilles, il pouvait sentir la puissance du Maître se propager dans les alentours. Il eut à peine mit un pied dans la propriété, qu'il se trouva cerner par deux Mangemorts.

- Qui es tu ?

- Théodore Nott, je désire parler au Maître.

- Pourquoi perdrait il son temps à te recevoir ?

- Parce que j'ai des informations importantes à lui communiquer sur Harry Potter.

- Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège ?

- Personne, mais que pouvez vous craindre d'un ado accompagné de 3 elfes de maison ?

- Avec ce qu'on voit maintenant, grogna l'un d'eux.

- Je vais prévenir le Maître, fit le second.

Théodore soupira d'exaspération et attendit patiemment, l'homme revint rapidement et le somma de le suivre.

(17 h 30)

Assis devant Dumbledore, Harry lui expliquait en détail ce qu'il ressentait, l'angoisse qui le submergeait et la peur que quelque chose de grave arrive.

- Il est possible qu'en l'absence de ta cicatrice ton corps ressente autrement les agissements de Voldemort.

- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est possible. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ce n'est pas bon signe.

- Je vais me renseigner, retournes à tes activités avant que tes amis te cherchent.

- Merci Professeur.

Dès que Harry eut fermé la porte, Dumbledore contacta le quartier général de l'ordre par le réseau de cheminette.

(17 h 45)

Agenouillé devant Voldemort, Théo finissait de narrer les détails de sa captivité et comment Potter avait pris sa place depuis novembre.

- Lucius, fit Lord Voldemort, tu as accueilli Harry Potter pendant 15 jours sans t'en rendre compte et tu l'as amené ici par deux fois.

- Je l'ignorais mon Maître je ne …

- Silence, s'énerva le Lord, cesses de geindre et de te confondre en excuses. Je suis cerné par des incapables.

- Qu'allons nous faire Maître ? Osa demander Lucius.

- Tuer Potter pour lui apprendre que l'on ne se moque pas impunément de moi et par la même occasion tu nous débarrasseras de Dumbledore puisque ton fils n'en à pas été capable.

- Comment Maître ?

- Pour Potter j'ai mon idée pour me débarrasser de lui, pour le vieux fou débrouilles toi. Théodore que comptes tu faire maintenant ?

- Devenir Mangemort et vous servir Maître.

- Bien, espérons que tu relèves le faible niveau d'intelligence dont semble être affublé la plupart de ceux qui m'entoure.

- Je serais à la hauteur de vos espérances Maître.

- Lucius appelle un de tes serviteurs qu'il accompagne notre jeune ami jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre.

- Oui Maître.

- Bellatrix, j'ai du courrier important à envoyer à Poudlard.

- Bien Maître.

Posté devant sa cheminée, le visage grave, le professeur Dumbledore attendait que Doge, membre de l'Ordre du Phenix, le joigne et lui confirme que tout se passait pour le mieux.

- Albus, vous avez eu raison de vous inquiéter nous avons un problème, la maison où était retenue le jeune Nott est vide, il n'y a plus personne.

- Qui était de surveillance ?

- Une nouvelle recrue.

- Avant d'alerter tout le monde, fouillez les alentours peut être que nous nous faisons du soucis pour rien.

- Je vous tiens au courant dès que possible Albus.

- Merci Elphias.

(18 heures)

- Tu étais où Théo ?

- je suis parti prendre l'air.

- Tu ne vas toujours pas mieux ?

- Non, où est Blaise ?

- Avec Weasley, mais ne change pas de conversation, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

- Non, je n'ai pas besoin de soin, juste de toi.

- Tu veux que l'on aille dans la salle sur demande ?

- Oui, je te veux pour moi tout seul mon ange.

- Viens, répondit il en l'entraînant à sa suite.

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- D'être là pour moi.

Drago ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui sourire, Théo l'inquiétait mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de reproches, il voulait juste passer du temps avec lui, le réconforter et lui apporter tout l'amour dont il avait besoin.

(20 heures)

Drago légèrement décoiffé par les soin de son amant, tentait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tignasse en râlant. Harry pouffait de rire en le regardant amoureusement. Blaise les rejoignit au même moment devant la porte de la grande salle. Ils firent leur entrée et se dirigèrent vers la table des Serpentard, étant un peu en retard, tout le monde était déjà installé et ils attirèrent bien malgré eux l'attention. Ils s'installèrent discrètement sans prêter attention à ceux qui les entouraient. Harry remarqua cependant que le Professeur Dumbledore ne présidait pas la table des professeurs contrairement à d'habitude.

L'idée du mauvais pressentiment refit surface et Harry n'eut plus aucun doute. Sans savoir pourquoi, il sentit ses larmes couler, Drago l'interrogea et Harry lui fit un maigre sourire et haussa les épaules.

Pansy assise à trois places de Harry, repliait la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle se leva sans aucune hésitation et brandit sa baguette dans la direction de Harry. Alors que celui-ci lui tournait le dos, c'est le regard horrifié de Drago qui le fit se retourner.

Il soupira, il savait que cette journée serait une journée de merde, de toute façon que pouvait on attendre de mieux pour un vendredi 13.


	20. déception

**CHAPITRE 20**

Droite comme un I, Pansy la baguette à la main tentait de réprimer un frisson. Elle n'avait encore jamais eu à tuer qui que ce soit, mais cela ne semblait pas insurmontable, ce qui la dégoûtait le plus, c'était Azkaban. Une fois Potter six pieds sous terre, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de sortir de Poudlard libre.

Elle ne savait pas qu'en devenant une Mangemorte, sa vie s'arrêterait du jour au lendemain. Le Maître ne lui avait il pas promis un avenir radieux, auréolé de gloire et de puissance ? Elle ricana, elle n'avait plus le temps de se poser de questions. Elle pointa sa baguette sur ses amis et entonna un Avada Kedavra qui résonna dans toute la grande salle, elle pouvait voir du coin de l'œil toute l'agitation qu'elle était en train de susciter, car si la majorité des professeurs et des élèves avaient été surpris par son geste, ils avaient bien compris qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Une douzaine de bonnes âmes se ruaient sur elle pour la stopper dans sa folie.

Drago qui avait associé Pansy au Mangemort qu'ils recherchaient, avait eu le réflexe de se jeter sur Théo et de crier à Blaise de se coucher sur le sol. Le sort frappa le banc qu'ils occupaient il y a encore quelques secondes. Pansy fut rapidement mise hors d'état de nuire par le Professeur Rogue qui l'avait dessaisi de sa baguette avant de lui lancer un Incarcerem qui la ligota.

Trop stupéfait pour penser à paniquer, la totalité des élèves était restée là hébétée, sans un bruit, attendant de savoir si les élèves visés par l'impardonnable, s'en étaient sortis vivant.

Lorsque Drago, suivit de près par Harry et Blaise se levèrent, un soupir de soulagement couru dans l'assemblée. Aussitôt Drago se jeta sur Parkinson et la secoua à la recherche de réponses.

- Pourquoi Pansy ? Pourquoi vouloir me tuer ?

- Te tuer ? Ricana-t-elle, arrêtes de te prendre pour le centre du monde Drago.

- Qui alors ?

- Tu es trop bête, tu aurais pu m'avoir moi et au lieu de cela tu as préféré cet enfoiré, fit elle en désignant Théo.

- Je suis gay Pansy, je n'aurais jamais été avec toi.

- Je le sais Drago, se radoucit elle, mais pourquoi coucher avec l'ennemi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Taisez vous Miss Parkinson, intervint Rogue, nous allons au bureau du directeur.

- Dis lui Théo, cria-t-elle alors que Rogue l'emmenait de force, avoues lui la vérité, dis lui qui tu es vraiment.

Rogue la bâillonna d'un sort et ils disparurent derrière la grande porte. Le silence perdurait dans la grande salle et tous les regards étaient à nouveau fixés sur les Serpentard. Harry avait blêmi et Drago le regardait fixement, tandis que Blaise fixait ses pieds gênés.

- Théo, que voulait dire Pansy ?

- Pas ici Drago, viens.

- Réponds moi, commença à s'énerver le blond.

- Je t'ai menti Drago, je ne suis pas celui que tu crois.

- Tu ne m'as jamais aimé c'est ça ? Tu t'es foutu de moi.

- Non c'est même la seule chose sur laquelle j'ai été honnête avec toi.

- Tu es quoi ? Un gnome, un elfe ?

- Non j'aurais préféré et toi aussi.

- Qui es tu bordel ? Réponds moi.

- Je suis Potter, Harry Potter.

- Non, protesta Drago, c'est pas possible, il est parti, c'est pas toi.

Il recula devant Harry qui s'avançait à sa rencontre.

- Ne me touches pas, cracha-t-il, plus jamais tu m'entends, plus jamais.

Harry ferma les yeux, incapable de supporter le regard emplit de mépris que Drago affichait en le regardant. Il entendit la porte claquer et sut qu'il était parti.

Lentement il s'écroula par terre et laissa couler les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

Blaise s'accroupit près de lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Un léger murmure parcoura les tables de la salle à manger, le Professeur Mc Gonagall se reprit et fit évacuer la salle.

Elle se vida peu à peu, laissant Harry et Blaise seuls. Hermione et Ron, surpris de savoir leur meilleur ami à Poudlard, s'avancèrent dans leur direction alors que Ginny et Seamus restèrent en retrait. Blaise certain que Harry ne voudrait pas les voir pour le moment, leur lança un regard noir et sans appel, qui leur conseillait de disparaître et de les laisser tranquilles, à contre cœur et non sans hésiter, ils sortirent. Ginny qui refermait la marche, avaient les larmes aux yeux, Blaise qui comprenait l'émotion que la jeune fille avait dû ressentir en le voyant devenir la cible de l'autre folle, la rassura en lui envoyant son plus beau sourire et en lui murmurant un je t'aime qui la rassura.

Harry inconsolable, pleurait toujours sur l'épaule de Blaise qui se sentait impuissant coincé entre le chagrin de ses deux amis.

Rogue réapparut un peu plus tard, Harry toujours à terre, sécha ses larmes et se releva.

- Le Professeur Dumbledore souhaite vous voir Potter.

- Je vous suis Professeur.

- Vous pouvez venir aussi Zabini.

- Non merci, je vais plutôt voir où en est Drago. On se voit plus tard Théo, Harry.

- D'accord, dis lui que … non ne lui dis rien je le ferais moi-même.

- Courage vieux.

- Merci Blaise.

Dumbledore accueillit Harry avec toute la bienveillance dont il était capable.

- Tu avais raison Harry, il y avait bien quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Théodore Nott c'est enfuit et nous savons maintenant qu'il a rejoint Voldemort. Miss Parkinson est un Mangemort et c'est elle qui avait glissé la ciguë dans le verre de Drago.

- Qu'en est il de Remus ?

- Il va bien, il s'était isolé en vue de la pleine lune, c'était une nouvelle recrue qui était chargée de la surveillance et il semble qu'un malentendu est joué en la faveur du jeune Nott qui a su en tirer parti.

- Est-ce que nous pourrions parler de tout cela demain ? Je ne me sens pas très bien Professeur.

- Oui Harry, en fait le but premier de ta visite était de te signifier que tu auras désormais ta propre chambre. Il n'est plus question que tu dormes chez les Serpentard, quand aux Gryffondor tu ne voudras peut être pas être confronté à certain d'entre eux.

- Oui merci Professeur.

- Suis moi.

Ils se rendirent au 5ème étage où après être passé devant la statue de Boris le Hagard, Dumbledore s'arrêta face à un tableau représentant un illustre personnage du 15ème siècle.

- Bonsoir Guillaume, fit Albus.

- Bonsoir Monsieur le directeur, que puis je pour vous ?

- Ce jeune homme va loger ici pendant une durée indéterminée

- Et à qui ais je l'honneur ?

- Harry Potter Monsieur.

- Tu es bien différent du portrait que l'on m'avait brossé de toi.

- Il n'a pas retrouvé ses traits d'origine, intervint Dumbledore.

- Bien, choisissez un mot de passe Mr Potter.

- Déception.

- Bienvenue chez vous.

- Merci.

- Je te fais porter tes affaires, tu auras retrouvé ton apparence d'ici peu de temps.

- Merci Monsieur.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Assis près du lac, Drago se repassait en boucle le moment où Théo lui avait assené la vérité. Anéanti d'avoir été abusé, il n'arrivait pas à endiguer le flot de larmes, ni les sanglots qui se bousculaient au fond de sa gorge.

Tout ce qu'il avait vécu et ressentit à ses côtés, tout n'était qu'une parodie, un simulacre de relation basé sur les mensonges et la trahison. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ce mal être, il avait aimé comme jamais auparavant il avait aimé un homme. Comment pouvait il gérer le fait qu'il est était un autre que celui qu'il croyait ? Comment refaire confiance après cela ? Il avait mal à en crever.

Harry de son côté, n'allait guère mieux. Assit sur son lit, il repensait à tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, à tous ces souvenirs qu'ils s'étaient crées et qu'il garderait à tout jamais dans son cœur. Il s'allongea, habillé et il pleura.

**Samedi 14 mars**

Le professeur Dumbledore finissait de discuter avec les Aurors qui emmenaient Pansy, quand Drago et Blaise arrivèrent à son bureau. Drago ignora la jeune femme lorsqu'elle passa à ses côtés, il lui en voulait, pas seulement de l'avoir empoisonné mais surtout de lui avoir fait perdre l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Entrez et asseyez vous, leur proposa le directeur. Je vous ai fait venir pour vous expliquer la situation. Harry a accepté, à notre demande, d'infiltrer votre classe, nous voulions un espion pour savoir ce que vous-savez-qui, attendait de vous. Cela n'a pas été facile pour lui d'accomplir cette mission.

- Je pense au contraire que cela a dû bien l'amuser.

- Vous vous trompez Drago, il a perdu son meilleur ami et il s'est éloigné des autres sans savoir à quoi s'attendre de votre part.

- Il s'est plutôt bien intégré, fit Blaise, au début j'ai rien vu.

- Comment ça au début ? Releva Drago.

- Désolé c'est sorti comme ça. J'ai découvert qui il était, avoua Blaise, mais j'en ai eu la confirmation que lorsque tu étais à l'infirmerie.

- Tu t'es foutu de moi toi aussi, tu croyais que j'allais ressentir quoi ?

- Tu l'aimes et lui aussi.

- Non, il m'a menti et trahi.

- Calmez vous, reprit Dumbledore. Harry appréhendait ce moment plus que tout, il aurait, j'en suis sûr, préféré être démasqué par Voldemort lui-même que par vous.

- Ça aurait peut être mieux valu.

- Je comprends votre amertume, mais Harry est un jeune homme entier et passionné, il a tenté de ne pas vous aimer mais il a pensé que le moment venu vous sauriez voir derrière l'apparence.

- Oh j'ai très bien vu, il est fourbe, hypocrite et menteur.

- Vous y verrez peut être plus clair avec du recul. Je voudrais également savoir ce qu'il en est de votre engagement envers l'ordre.

- Je reste de votre côté, fit Blaise.

- Bien.

- Tu m'as trahi de toutes les manières possibles, râla Drago.

- Non, j'ai fait les bons choix.

- Je te croyais mon ami.

- Je le suis et Harry aussi, on a toujours été avec toi et je te rappelle que toi aussi tu as retourné ta veste.

- Ne vous disputez pas, intervint le directeur, Drago je compte sur vous ?

- Oui vous le pouvez.

- Très bien, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

- Au revoir, fit Drago en sortant rapidement.

- Harry a sa propre chambre au 5ème étage, derrière le tableau de Guillaume VI, fit Dumbledore.

- Merci Professeur.

Harry fut réveillé par des coups que l'on frappait à sa porte. Le maigre espoir de voir Drago derrière la porte le fit se dépêcher d'ouvrir.

- Ah c'est toi !

- Merci pour l'accueil, fit Blaise.

- Entres si tu veux.

- Je ne suis pas venu juste pour admirer le magnifique tableau qui te sert de porte. C'est joli chez toi, siffla-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis pas attardé sur la déco. Drago va bien ?

- Non, il avale difficilement la pilule, et là il vient de savoir que je savais qui tu étais et que j'étais de votre côté, donc il me fait aussi la gueule.

- Il doit me haïr.

- Il y a de ça, mais je pense qu'il a trop mal pour avouer qu'il t'aime, tiens d'ailleurs tu es redevenu Potter.

- Les effets du Polynectar ce sont estompés.

- Il faudra du temps pour qu'il te pardonne.

- Si il me pardonne un jour.

- Je ne sais pas, il est blessé et rancunier.

- Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je ne peux pas le lui reprocher. Je l'ai trahi, il aimait Théo pas Harry.

- Il aimait Harry avant, malgré qu'il l'ait toujours nié, laisse faire le temps.

- Je n'en ai pas ou très peu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu crois que Voldemort va rester les bras ballants ? Il doit être furieux.

- Et si en attendant qu'il arrive tu venais avec moi prendre ton petit déjeuner ?

- Non merci je n'ai pas faim.

- Et pour le déjeuner ?

- On verra.

- Je passerai quand même te chercher au cas où.

- À tout à l'heure.

Blaise revint aux alentours de midi, et se doutant de la réponse négative de Harry, il avait pris soin d'amener des sandwichs. Drago lui, avait préféré s'abreuver du whisky pur feu, initialement prévu pour la petite fête avortée, et avait fini par avaler une des fioles de potion de sommeil qu'il avait préparé.

Plus tard dans l'après midi, seul dans sa chambre, Harry, commençait à trouver le temps long. Il n'avait rien à faire et il ne faisait que penser à Drago et à l'erreur qui avait commise en tombant amoureux de celui qui avait toujours été son ennemi. À bien y réfléchir il n'avait aucun regret et si c'était à refaire il le referait sans hésitation. Il avait passé auprès de lui les plus beaux moments de sa vie.

Des bruits attirèrent son attention, on parlait devant sa porte. Croyant voir Blaise, il ouvrit avant qu'il ne frappe.

Il fit surpris de voir ses amis Gryffondor, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Seamus. Tous affichaient un sourire, heureux pour certains et crispé pour les autres. Il se poussa et les invita à entrer.

Il savait qu'il leur devait des explications, mais il aurait préféré avoir encore du temps pour se préparer à ce qu'il allait leur dire. Tous semblait mal à l'aise et Hermione réagit la première en le prenant dans ses bras et en pleurant.

Ron affichait un sourire qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une grimace, peut être se remémorait t il les propos qu'il avait eu à son égard. Hermione relâcha son étreinte et le gifla en lui hurlant dessus.

- On s'est inquiété pour toi, on a eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, nous étions sans nouvelles.

- Je le sais, répondit il.

- Tu sais ! La belle affaire, et dire que tu étais si près de nous, tu aurais pu nous faire un signe.

- Je ne le pouvais pas, j'étais en mission.

- Ça n'a pas été un succès !

- Non, un véritable fiasco, j'ai perdu celui que j'aime et mon meilleur ami.

- Harry, fit Ron, tout ce que j'ai dit ce n'était pas contre toi.

- Si Ron souviens toi de tes mots, car moi jamais je ne pourrais les oublier.

- Je suis désolé, mais tu restes mon ami.

- Tu n'es plus le mien Ron.

- Tu as Zabini maintenant, siffla-t-il.

- Oui, c'est un ami sur qui on peut compter, il m'a soutenu et aidé.

- Bien, vous venez on s'en va, fit Ron.

- On reste Ron, intervint Ginny, pars si tu le veux.

- Je vois le grand Harry est revenu donc s'en est fini de Ron.

- Tu es pathétique, râla Hermione.

- Sors s'il te plait Ron, demanda Harry.

Ils le regardèrent sortir d'un air désolé. Harry commençait à saturer, tout cela était trop pour lui.

- Partez également on se verra plus tard, j'ai plein de choses à mettre au clair.

- Je suis contente de te revoir, fit Ginny.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Hermione.

Elles sortirent laissant Seamus seul avec harry.

- Je suis désolé Seamus pour ce que je t'ai fait, je t'ai menti sur moi je n'en avait pas le droit.

- Ça prouve au moins une chose, c'est qu'on est peut être fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Je tiens à toi, énormément Seamus.

- Je sais que je devrais t'en vouloir mais je n'y arrive pas, je t'aime sans doute trop pour ça. On se voit plus tard ?

- Oui, merci d'être passé.

Seamus le prit dans ses bras et Harry pleura, il s'en voulait de s'être servit de lui. Seamus s'écarta de lui et lui essuya les larmes avant de l'embrasser. Harry lui rendit son baiser avant de se rendre compte qu'il donnait de faux espoirs à son ami et que ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il atténuerait son chagrin.

- Il ne faut pas, j'aime Drago et je ne veux pas te perdre en tant qu'ami.

- Je comprends.

Seamus sortit de la chambre et Harry se laissa choir sur son lit.

**Dimanche 15 mars**

Théodore Nott, parcourait les nombreux couloirs du Manoir Malefoy, aujourd'hui le Maître allait le marquer, aujourd'hui il serait comme son père, on échappait difficilement à son destin.

Il n'avait pas croisé grand monde depuis son arrivée, le Maître organisait beaucoup de réunions, malheureusement, il lui était impossible d'y assister, il commençait à trouver le temps long. De l'agitation venant d'un des salons du bas attira son attention, des éclats de voix et des rires lui laissait présager qu'il allait enfin pouvoir occuper une partie de son temps. Il entra dans la pièce et trouva des Mangemorts assis et buvant ce qui semblait être de l'alcool. Les discussions s'interrompirent, il fut toisé, détaillé et elles reprirent comme si de rien. Il s'avança vers une des fenêtres en écoutant les conversations, avide d'informations dont on le privait.

D'autres Mangemorts arrivèrent, ils rentraient, d'après leurs dires, d'un guet apens au cours duquel un certain Rosier avait été blessé. Une voix grave surpassa en puissance toutes les autres, Théodore se raidit et agrippa la baguette de Hestia qu'il détenait encore, cette voix il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il se retourna et le vit debout au milieu de tout les autres qui buvaient ses paroles et riaient. Incapable de se contrôler, il sentait son cœur s'emballer et ses larmes couler sur ses joues, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'individu, qui après son père, il exécrait le plus. Le lycan avait sûrement dû ressentir sa peur et sa haine, car il se détourna de son auditoire et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Paralysé Théodore tremblait sans pouvoir bouger ne serait ce qu'un doigt, Greyback lui lança un sourire goguenard et retourna à sa discussion sans avoir à craindre le jeune garçon.

La pièce se vida peu à peu et Théodore toujours devant la fenêtre, se décida à sortir à son tour. Malgré le fait que ses jambes semblaient l'avoir abandonné il se hâta aussi vite qu'il put, une fois dans le couloir il soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il n'entendit pas les pas derrière lui qui le rattrapèrent, une force surhumaine l'agrippa et le plaqua contre la porte en bois.

- Comme on se retrouve, fit Fenrir en lui caressant la joue.

- Lâchez moi, cria Théodore.

- N'ais pas peur, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Même si je n'ai que moyennement apprécié la façon dont tu m'as renvoyé de chez toi la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu.

- Vous m'avez agressé, rugit Théodore.

- Allons, tout de suite les grands mots.

- Vous appelez ça comment quand on force quelqu'un à faire ce qu'il ne veut pas ?

- De la persuasion.

- Lâchez moi.

- Si j'en ai pas envie, lança le loup garou.

- Je vous tuerai à la première occasion venue.

- Comme tout à l'heure Théodore ? J'ai senti ta fureur et ta peur mais tu ne m'as rien fait. Peut être parce qu'au fond de toi tu en as peut être envie.

- Jamais je ne suis pas comme vous.

- Comme quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas homo.

- Oh ça ! Rien n'est définitif dans la vie, sauf la mort.

- Allez vous faire foutre, lâchez moi.

- C'est dommage je n'aie pas de temps à t'accorder, fit il en lui humant le visage. Mais sache que je suis têtu et que j'adore qu'on me tienne tête, ça rend les choses beaucoup plus excitantes.

Sur ces derniers mots il l'embrassa violement, forçant la barrière de ses lèvres. Théodore dégoûté par cette intrusion tenta de le mordre, mais il avait à faire à plus malin que lui.

- Tu ne vas pas jouer sur mon terrain Théodore, murmura Greyback en lui léchant les lèvres. On se voit plus tard je subis encore les effets de la pleine lune et je ne voudrais pas t'abîmer.

Il le relâcha et Théodore s'engouffra rapidement dans sa chambre, il savait qu'une porte contre un loup garou était une maigre protection mais, au moins il n'avait plus à supporter sa présence. Greyback repartit joyeux, il avait retrouvé celui qu'il voulait faire sien, Nott père mort, il n'avait même pas besoin de faire les démarches nécessaires pour obtenir que celui-ci lui appartienne. Il l'aurait qu'il le veuille ou non, il finirait bien par si faire, comme lui avant lui.

**OoOoO**

Harry sortit de sa chambre, il avait faim et Blaise n'était pas venu lui apporter de quoi se nourrir, il devait penser qu'il était temps pour lui d'émerger et de se mêler aux autres élèves. Il arriva à la grande salle et attendit que sa respiration se stabilise, un silence de mort se fit dès qu'il franchit les portes, son regard se porta immédiatement vers la table des Serpentard et il vit Drago. Son cœur s'emballa et il lui lança un pâle sourire que le blond ignora. Blaise vint à sa rencontre et prit de ses nouvelles. Il tenta de le faire venir à la table des Serpentard mais Harry savait qu'il ne serait plus le bienvenue et il bifurqua vers celle des Gryffondor. Des murmures se firent sur son chemin, il savait qu'il devait les ignorer et il dû serrer les poings pour contenir sa colère. Il apprit par Hermione que Dumbledore avait fait un rapide discours afin d'expliquer la condition de Harry et avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'accepterait pas de représailles envers lui. Soulagé, Harry hocha la tête et commença à grignoter du pain.

Il leva la tête pour voir Drago, mais celui-ci était parti, Blaise lui fit un sourire désolé et Harry reposa son pain et sortit à son tour.

Il allait regagner sa chambre quand il aperçu Drago qui prenait la direction de la tour d'astronomie. Il hésita entre le laisser seul ou le suivre et l'obliger à l'écouter. Bien que la première solution lui semblait la plus raisonnable, il opta pour la seconde.

Il le trouva accoudé au muret et sentit ses larmes couler, il les essuya rapidement il ne voulait pas se montrer en état de faiblesse même si intérieurement il lui semblait mourir petit à petit.

Drago tiré de ses pensées par le bruit de la porte, se retourna et blêmit en voyant Harry.

- Il faut qu'on parle Drago.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire Potter.

- Écoutes moi alors. Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux de toi, toi mon ennemi, celui que j'avais tant haï. J'ai appris à te connaître et j'ai découvert quelqu'un de merveilleux. Je t'ai presque tout de suite apprécié, tu étais si différent de celui que j'avais côtoyé toutes ces années.

- Est-ce que coucher avec moi faisait parti de ta mission ?

- Non, jamais Drago. Je t'aime je te le jure plus que tout, plus que ma vie. Je savais que ne devais pas m'attacher à toi mais je n'ai pas pu. J'en crevais de savoir que c'était à Nott que tu faisais l'amour, que c'est à lui que tu disais que tu l'aimais, mais au fond de moi j'espérais qu'une fois que tu saurais la vérité tu verrais que c'était moi derrière Nott et non lui.

- Tu as fini ?

- Je t'aime mon ange.

- Arrêtes, hurla Drago, tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça, c'était entre moi et lui, seulement entre nous, murmura-t-il.

- C'est terminé alors ?

- Ça n'a jamais commencé entre nous Potter, j'aimais Théo avec mon cœur et mon âme, j'aimais une illusion.

- D'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux.

- Ce que je veux ! Cria-t-il. Tu te fous de moi ? Ce que je veux tu me l'as donné et repris, j'ai perdu ce que j'avais de plus précieux, ce qu'on ne m'avait encore jamais donné, à part ma mère. Alors ne me reproches pas à moi tes erreurs j'ai toujours été honnête, je te faisais confiance, je t'aurais donné ma vie.

- Je suis désolé, pleura Harry. Tout est de ma faute, j'ai tout gâché.

- Maintenant dégages je ne veux plus te voir Potter.

Sans rien ajouter Harry sortit de la tour et regagna sa chambre. Drago s'effondra le long du mur et pleura le reste de larmes qu'il c'était juré de retenir. Il pleura sur la perte de son amour, il avait envie de disparaître, de mourir, pour ne plus souffrir.


	21. préparation

**CHAPITRE 21**

**Lundi 16 mars**

Comme si de rien n'était, la vie continuait. Les cours reprirent normalement et Harry s'apprêtait à retrouver ses camarades de Gryffondor. Ils commençaient la matinée avec un cours de potion, cours où il était en binôme avec Drago. Il ignorait si Rogue le haïssait suffisamment pour les laisser ensemble ou si il aurait une once de pitié et les inviterait à se séparer.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, il arriva en retard, il avait eut du mal à émerger de son lit et se rendait au cours à reculons, recevoir le mépris de Drago ne l'enchantait guère.

Quand il eut franchit la porte, le professeur Rogue lui tomba dessus comme à son habitude. Il lui retira 20 points et lui donna une retenue pour le soir même, et avant que Harry n'ait à rejoindre Drago il lui ordonna de s'asseoir au fond de la classe. Soulagé Harry ne savait pas si il l'avait fait exprès mais silencieusement il le remercia. Drago était assis devant le bureau, peut être avait il espéré que Harry ne le trouve pas ou espérait il seulement que devant le Prof, Harry ne lui ferait pas de remarques.

Quand arriva le repas, Harry se retrouva embarqué par Hermione et Ginny. Il voulait se faufiler discrètement en cuisine mais les filles avaient vu son manège et l'avaient stoppé avant qu'il disparaisse à nouveau. Encerclé par les filles, Seamus, Dean et Neville, Harry se sentit étouffé par tant d'attention, ils faisaient front pour le protéger des commérages, des Serpentard qui n'avaient pas apprécié d'être trahis et de Ron et ses remarques acerbes. Après le repas les filles partirent en cours et Seamus proposa à Harry une promenade autour du lac, il allait refuser mais ses yeux de chien battu eurent raison de sa mauvaise volonté et il se plia à sa demande.

Ils marchèrent près d'une heure, Seamus arrivait à le faire rire et à lui sortir Drago de la tête. Cependant il savait qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'essayer, même si il ne céderait pas à ses avances mal déguisées. Le reste de la journée passa rapidement et se termina par une convocation chez le directeur.

- Bonsoir Harry, comment vas-tu ?

- Aussi bien que possible.

- Je vois. Comment se passe tes cours ?

- Bien mais vous ne m'avez sûrement pas convoqué pour me parler de mes cours ?

- Non, sourit il, nous avons repéré beaucoup de mouvements aux alentours il semblerait que Voldemort n'ait pas apprécié qu'on se joue de lui, il a convoqué le professeur Rogue hier et le pauvre a dû subir sa colère.

- Je ne savais pas, il avait l'air d'aller bien ce matin.

- Oui, Severus est passé maître dans l'art de cacher ce qu'il ressent, ça lui a d'ailleurs sauvé la vie un bon nombre de fois.

- Qu'attendez vous de moi ?

- Je veux convaincre Blaise ou Drago de devenir espion pour l'ordre.

- Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas. Drago a failli mourir.

- Je verrais avec Mr Zabini alors.

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez déjà le professeur Rogue.

- Voldemort ne lui accorde plus autant sa confiance qu'auparavant, Blaise fera l'affaire il n'a encore eu aucune mission à accomplir donc Voldemort n'a aucune raison de douter de lui.

- Rien d'autre ne compte que la victoire n'est-ce pas ? Peu importe les dommages collatéraux.

- Non Harry, nous ne forçons personne, Blaise nous a rejoint de son plein gré et nous ne le forcerons pas à espionner si il ne le désire pas.

- Il ne refusera pas, souffla Harry. Serez vous en mesure de le protéger ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Et comment vas t il espionner d'ici ?

- Il devra partir de Poudlard et rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort.

- Vous l'envoyez à la mort.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous ne pouvons pas agir sans informations Harry.

- Vous le prévenez quand ? Vous savez qu'il sort avec Ginny ?

- Je le sais, il sera mis au courant tout à l'heure et nous attendrons sa réponse pour demain. Si il est d'accord il partira mercredi dans la matinée.

- Il est devenu mon ami, combien vais-je devoir perdre de personnes qui me sont chères ?

- Nous pensons que ce ne sera plus long Harry. Remus arrivera demain, il vient pour t'aider à t'entraîner, pour de vrai cette fois ci.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

- Harry, personne ne souhaite cette guerre, moi plus que quiconque, mais elle est inévitable. Des personnes mourront, d'autres seront blessées nous ne pouvons pas nous leurrer, nous pouvons juste nous y préparer au mieux et faire que, enfin prêt, nous la remportions.

- Je le sais Professeur.

- Le professeur Rogue t'attend pour une retenue ce soir.

- Oui, grimaça Harry.

- Je te laisse aller dîner alors, nous nous reverrons demain.

- Bonne soirée Professeur.

- Merci Harry toi aussi.

Harry ne se rendit pas au dîner et préféra attendre devant le bureau de Rogue qu'il arrive pour faire sa retenue. Il fut surpris de voir que lui non plus n'était pas parti manger, il le fit entrer dans son bureau et asseoir dans un fauteuil.

Harry attendit quelques minutes qu'il relève la tête de ses formules de potion.

- Alors, que préférez vous ? Nettoyage de chaudrons, rangement de fioles de potions ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre Professeur.

- Comment allez vous ? Et ne me répondez pas bien, Potter, grogna-t-il.

- Ça vous intéresse ?

- Non je vous ai fait venir pour prendre le thé.

- Je ne vais pas bien, je vis la pire peine de cœur du monde, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami alors que je lui faisait confiance aveuglement, il m'a poignardé dans le dos en insultant ce que je suis et bientôt je devrais combattre un fou qui se prend pour Dieu tout puissant et je risque d'y laisser ma peau.

- Le constat est alarmant, ricana Rogue.

- Ravi de voir que mes soucis vous réjouissent Professeur.

- Vous avez vu Albus ?

- Oui j'en viens.

- Vous devez savoir que je suis en sursis auprès du Maître ?

- Oui, vous n'irez plus.

- Pourquoi ? Tant que je ne suis pas démasqué je continue et fais ce qu'on attend de moi.

- Je vous reconnais bien là Professeur, quoi que je me pose des questions vous concernant.

- Lesquelles ?

- Vous semblez avoir changé, vous êtes plus … complaisant.

- Ne vous méprenez pas Potter, je suis du genre à savoir reconnaître la valeur d'un homme quand celui-ci fait montre de courage et j'avoue que vous m'avez étonné.

- On fait la paix ?

- On peut dire ça, ou tout du moins une trêve dans notre inimitié.

- Ça me va, répondit Harry, et concernant ma retenue ?

- Vous pouvez partir à la condition que vous vous rendiez directement au dîner.

- D'accord, souffla Harry.

Il mangea seul, tous ses amis étaient déjà partis, Blaise dînait aux côtés de Drago qui lui ne faisait que grignoter. Blaise lui murmura à l'oreille et Drago regarda vers sa table, Harry lui fit un léger geste de la main pour le saluer mais le blond se leva bruyamment et quitta la salle. Blaise se leva à son tour et vint rejoindre Harry. Ils mangèrent en silence, Harry ne lui posa pas de questions, l'attitude du blond parlait pour lui. Un message pour Blaise arriva avant la fin de son repas, il s'excusa auprès de Harry et partit aussitôt, il n'eut pas besoin de l'interroger pour connaître l'expéditeur, il savait juste que la vie de Blaise prendrait un nouveau tournant avant la fin de ce jour.

**Mardi 17 mars**

Les cours se terminaient et Blaise affichait un visage fermé. Harry savait pour être passé par là avant lui, qu'il était difficile de prendre une telle décision et il était heureux que Blaise ne vienne pas lui demander conseil. Ginny semblait souffrir de cette situation mais comme personne ne savait pour elle et Blaise chez les Gryffondor, elle gardait tout cela pour elle. Harry ne chercha pas à la consoler, il se voyait mal lui dire qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire et que tout irait pour le mieux.

Remus Lupin arriva vers 18 heures pour le plus grand bonheur de Harry. Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble à parler de Théodore Nott, de Charlie qui allait mieux et de la vie désastreuse de Harry. Ils mirent aussi au point un planning d'entraînement qui ne laissait plus guère de temps libre à Harry, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas plus il aurait l'esprit occupé moins il penserait à Drago.

Quand il rentra se coucher, il trouva Ginny devant sa porte. Elle semblait dans un état déplorable, elle avait pleuré et il lui semblait que des larmes coulaient encore.

- Harry, il faut que tu nous aides.

- Ginny calmes toi.

- Il, Dumbledore il veut envoyer Blaise chez Voldemort, lâcha-t-elle, et il a dit oui. Je ne veux pas qu'il y aille, je ne veux pas qu'il meurt je l'aime.

- Je le sais Ginny mais je ne peux rien faire pour lui.

- Interviens auprès de Dumbledore il t'écoutera toi.

- J'aimerai bien, mais je n'ai rien pu faire Ginny. Blaise a accepté, il faut que tu le soutiennes, il a besoin de toi et de ton amour pour qu'il tienne le coup. Ne lui en veux pas et ne vous disputez pas car si il venait à arriver malheur tu t'en voudrais toute ta vie.

- Je vais aller le voir, fit elle en reniflant et je lui dirais que je l'aime devant tout le monde, je me fiche qu'on le sache c'est ma vie.

- Tu as raison profitez en, car après il est trop tard et je parle par expérience.

- Merci Harry, je suis sûre que Drago te reviendra vous vous aimez, ça crève les yeux.

- Je l'espère Ginny, je l'espère.

Il rentra dans sa chambre, il était 21 h 30 et il n'avait pas sommeil, il décida de se rendre dans la salle commune des gryffondor, peut être il trouverait il Hermione ou Seamus. Il attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et allait parcourir les deux étages qui les séparaient quand il vit du mouvement vers la tour des Serdaigle. Deux amoureux à demi caché s'embrassaient à s'en couper le souffle, il sourit en repensant à ceux qu'il avait partagé avec Drago dans tous les recoins du château. Son sourire se figea quand ils bougèrent de leur cachette et qu'il reconnu Drago, même de dos il ne pouvait pas se tromper, il n'y avait pas deux mecs dans tout l'école avec la même chevelure blonde. Une nausée lui tordit l'estomac et avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas, il rendit son repas à même le sol. Il toussa bruyamment s'étranglant entre sa nourriture et les sanglots qui l'étouffaient. Il se laissa le long du mur et passa une partie de la nuit à pleurer sans se soucier du froid qui lui glaçait les os.

**Jeudi 19 mars**

Harry ouvrait les yeux sur un environnement qui n'était pas sa chambre, mais qui lui semblait pourtant familier. Madame Pomfresh débarqua comme surgit de nulle part et lui posa la main sur son front. Il la fixa un instant attendant qu'elle lui dise quelque chose sur sa présence à l'infirmerie mais la fatigue prit le dessus et il s'endormit à nouveau.

Quand il émergea plus tard, il vit que Seamus se tenait à ses côtés, il remua et Seamus se jeta presque sur lui.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui dans la mesure où je ne savais pas que j'allais mal.

- On t'a retrouvé couché dans le couloir du 5ème étage, tu as dû prendre froid.

Des images de Drago lui revinrent.

- Oui je me souviens, hier soir je voulais venir vous rejoindre dans la salle commune.

- Non, avant hier soir, nous sommes jeudi.

- Déjà !

- Oui tu as dormi presque deux jours.

- Je dormais mal ces derniers temps, où sont les autres ?

- Hermione bosse elle te rattrape tout tes cours, Ginny ne va pas bien car Blaise est parti de Poudlard et Ron lui est furieux de savoir qu'elle sortait avec Blaise.

- Et toi ?

- Moi j'attendais patiemment que tu te réveilles.

- C'est gentil merci.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à être venu te voir tu sais.

- Ah ! Qui d'autre ?

- Malefoy. C'est son ami qui t'a trouvé inconscient, tu étais brûlant de fièvre et tu avais dû beaucoup pleurer.

- Tu peux dire petit ami je les ais vu ensemble, d'où mon état.

- Il t'a vite remplacé, grommela Seamus.

- Ne le juges pas, s'énerva Harry.

- Désolé, soupira Seamus.

- Donc Drago est venu me voir ?

- Oui il a essayé d'être discret, mais je l'ai vu.

- Il a dit ou fait quelque chose ?

- Il pleurait, c'est tout. Il n'est pas resté longtemps.

- Merci de me le dire.

- Bon je vais prévenir les autres que tu es réveillé.

- Non, pas encore, demanda Harry, tu veux bien rester encore un peu avec moi ?

- Bien sûr, fit il heureux que Harry réclame sa présence au près de lui.

Ils parlèrent un peu des derniers événements et Harry eut de la peine pour Ginny qui avait dû subir le départ de celui qu'elle aime et qui maintenant devait subir les sarcasmes et les reproches de son frère. Seamus fut intarissable et Harry se rendormit peu à peu bercé par ses paroles. Quand il fut certain qu'il soit endormit, Seamus se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement tout en lui caressant les cheveux, Harry gémit doucement sous la caresse et brisant les espoirs de son ami, il prononça le nom de celui qu'il aimait encore.

**OoOoO**

Blaise tournait en rond enfermé dans une des chambre du Manoir, il était arrivée la veille et une chose est sûre il n'avait pas été accueillit les bras grands ouverts. Le Maître doutait de lui, normal, après deux échecs de ses Mangemorts au sein de Poudlard et l'échange de Harry et Théo il devait se méfier. Cependant le temps lui semblait long, d'autant qu'il ne savait pas à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Théodore apparut, d'abord surprit, Blaise s'avança à sa rencontre et le prit dans ses bras. Théodore ne lui rendit pas son étreinte et se contenta d'une vague tape dans le dos avant de se dégager de ses bras. Ils s'observèrent et Blaise remarqua qu'il affichait un air dur et déterminé, il ignorait si c'était le Maître qui l'avait envoyé pour le questionner ou si il était venu de lui-même, mais il sut avec certitude qu'il devait se méfier de son meilleur ami.

- Comment vas tu Blaise ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Ça va merci, je suis venu te proposer une promenade à l'extérieur.

- J'aimerais assez prendre l'air.

Ils sortirent dans le parc du Manoir et se baladèrent au gré des étangs, bosquets et parterres de fleurs qui ornaient la propriété.

- C'est joli, fit Blaise pour rompre le silence.

- C'est paisible. Pourquoi es tu parti de Poudlard ?

- Je ne supportais plus de rester là bas à ne rien faire.

- C'est tout ?

- Non, répondit Blaise conscient d'être la victime d'un interrogatoire, peux tu seulement imaginer ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand j'ai appris que mon meilleur ami était en fait Potter sous Polynectar et en plus de savoir qu'il s'envoyait Drago.

- C'est effrayant, rigola Théo.

- Et toi ta captivité ?

- C'était bien, sourit Théo, je n'ai pas souffert et j'ai presque fait ami-ami avec un loup garou.

- Tu as su pour ton père ?

- Oui, je crois que c'est mieux ainsi, Potter aura fait quelque chose de bien en me remplaçant.

- Tu as changé Théo.

- J'ai eu 4 longs mois pour réfléchir à ce que je suis et à ce que je veux.

- Et ?

- Je suis enfin à ma place auprès du Maître, mon père est mort, j'ai échappé à Poudlard et j'ai retrouvé mon meilleur ami que demander de plus ?

- Je suis heureux de te revoir, sourit Blaise.

- Il faut que je te ramène au Maître Blaise, suis moi.

- Tu crois qu'il me fera confiance ?

- Oui, maintenant oui.

Soulagé d'avoir passé haut la main l'épreuve des questions, Blaise n'en stressait pas moins de devoir se retrouver à nouveau devant le Lord Noir.

**Samedi 21 mars**

Debout à 7 heures, Harry se dirigeait vers la salle sur demande retrouver Remus qui l'attendait pour une nouvelle séance d'entraînement. Ils avaient commencé la veille par quelques sorts de désarmement et Harry revenait courbaturé. Il fut surpris de trouver Hermione discutant avec le loup garou, ils l'accueillirent avec le sourire, des petits pains au lait tout frais et du chocolat chaud. Hermione lui annonça qu'elle se joindrait à eux pour s'entraîner quand ses cours ne lui prendraient pas trop de son temps. Harry acquiesça, ravi de pouvoir partager ça avec quelqu'un.

L'entraînement dura près 3 heures, pendant lesquelles, Remus et Hermione se relayèrent afin de combattre Harry et ne pas lui laisser un instant de répit. Essoufflé il finit par se laisser tomber à l'endroit où il venait à l'instant même, de dévier un Impedimenta lancé par Hermione.

- Nous verrons des sorts plus complexes demain, fit Remus.

- Demain c'est dimanche, râla Harry.

- Je suis sûr que Voldemort se préoccupe de la trêve dominicale Harry.

- Non, mais je ne suis pas un surhomme, au bout de deux jours j'en peux déjà plus.

- C'est le manque d'entraînement Harry, ajouta Hermione.

- Merci pour ton soutient, elle est obligée de venir ? Grogna-t-il à l'attention de Remus.

- Non, mais je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir.

- Un bon bain bien chaud me ferait plaisir.

- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, soupira Remus.

- Si on me cherche je suis dans la salle de bain des Préfets, à plus Hermione.

- Il est bien guilleret, fit Lupin.

- En apparence, répondit Hermione, mais il souffre.

- Si tu connais d'autres élèves qui veulent se joindre à nous fais les venir d'accord.

- Oui, j'en connais déjà quelques uns qui seraient intéressés, on se voit à quelle heure ?

- De 9 à midi ?

- À demain Remus.

Après avoir déjeuné, Hermione, Harry et Seamus se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs. Harry passait plus de temps à mordiller et suçoter sa plume qu'à prendre des notes, Hermione passait son temps à soupirer après lui pour qu'il travaille et Seamus passait son temps à soupirer d'envie en espérant un jour être à nouveau à la place de la plume. Harry sentant l'agacement de Hermione, se mit au travail jusqu'à ce que Drago entre dans la bibliothèque avec son nouveau petit ami. Harry se sentit défaillir quand il vit la complicité entre les deux garçons qui riaient ensemble. Se rendant compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, Hermione leur proposa d'arrêter de travailler et de se rendre au bord du lac pour prendre l'air. Harry acquiesça sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux du blond qui lui ne l'avait pas encore vu. Seamus l'aida à remballer ses affaires de cours et vit les larmes perler dans ses yeux.

- Harry, fit il, Harry regarde moi. Il ne mérite pas que tu te mettes dans cet état, il s'en fout il t'a déjà remplacé lui.

Harry opina et renifla en essuyant ses larmes. De ses mains tremblantes il aida Seamus comme il put, celui en profita pour les prendre dans les siennes et le rassurer.

- Je suis là, je ne te laisserais jamais, d'accord ?

- Oui, fit Harry en le regardant. Tu es là.

- Viens on sort d'ici.

Seamus le prit par la main et le traîna à sa suite. Drago les remarqua enfin, son visage se ferma lorsqu'il vit la main de Harry dans celle de Seamus, mais surtout lorsque ce dernier lui lança un grand sourire conquérant. Harry, lui, le regarda avec tristesse avant de baisser la tête, honteux de ne pouvoir faire comme lui et de tourner la page.

Une fois au bord du lac, ils furent rejoint par Ginny et Ron. Le frère et la sœur ne se parlaient toujours pas et Ron avait poussé le vice jusqu'à écrire à ses parents pour les avertir des mauvaises fréquentations de leur fille unique. Ginny avait reçu une beuglante de la part de sa mère et cela avait attisé un peu plus l'animosité qui régnait entre eux.

Harry toujours dans un état proche de la dépression, comme à chaque fois qu'il croisait Drago, s'écarta un peu du groupe dont l'agitation l'énervait un peu. Il ne resta pas longtemps seul car Seamus vint presque aussitôt s'enquérir de son état d'esprit.

Harry le rassura en lui disant qu'il se sentait fatigué à cause de l'entraînement. Même si Seamus savait qu'il mentait, il acquiesça et lui proposa de rentrer dans sa chambre. Ils saluèrent les autres et partirent. Arrivés devant la chambre de Harry, celui ci hésita, il savait que si Seamus l'avait accompagné ce n'était pas seulement par amitié, il espérait bien plus et Harry ne se sentait pas prêt à lui donner ce qu'il voulait, cependant il ne voulait pas le blesser. Il avait été là pour lui depuis son passage à l'infirmerie et il se sentait redevable. Seamus devait sentir son hésitation car il lui fit une bise sur la joue et le laissa. Reconnaissant, Harry soupira et sourit en se touchant la joue, Seamus était, après Drago l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, peut être que si un jour il arrivait enfin à oublier Drago, il pourrait être heureux auprès de lui.

**Dimanche 22 mars**

La matinée se termina par l'entraînement avec Remus, Ginny et Seamus s'étaient joint à eux et le temps était passé bien plus rapidement, de plus, être plus nombreux permettait à Harry d'avoir le temps de souffler entre deux combats. Ils n'allèrent pas déjeuner à la grande salle, mais descendirent aux cuisines chercher des sandwichs pour pique niquer devant le lac. Ron vint les rejoindre à la demande de Hermione, l'ambiance retomba un peu quand ils le virent arriver, mais Harry avait décidé de faire des efforts, même si il ne lui pardonnerait jamais son attitude.

Les filles repartirent vers 14 heures pour terminer leurs devoirs et les trois garçons restèrent silencieusement allongés.

Au Manoir Malefoy, Blaise s'ennuyait, certes il voyait Théodore, mais celui-ci l'assommait de discours sur Voldemort et cela le mettait à chaque fois mal à l'aise, il essayait de rester stoïque mais si cela continuait il finirait par craquer et le secouer pour lui faire entendre raison. De son côté, Théodore essayait lui d'éviter Fenrir Greyback et il était satisfait car depuis le moment où il l'avait embrassé, il y était très bien arrivé. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que le loup garou n'était pas revenu depuis tout ce temps, qu'il était toujours décidé à faire de lui son compagnon et qu'il ne tarderait pas à avoir de ses nouvelles.

La fin de l'après midi arriva rapidement et Théodore allongé et somnolant sur son lit, n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Greyback apparut dans l'encadrement et le regarda en se léchant les lèvres. Il était là devant lui, les yeux clos, sans protection, à la merci de n'importe qui. Il s'avança et fit le tour du lit, observant sa proie et guettant la moindre réaction qui trahirait sa présence. Il pouvait rien qu'en humant son odeur à distance ressentir les premiers effets qu'il produisait sur lui, comme lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré chez lui il y a quelques mois. Si son elfe de maison n'était pas intervenu cette fois là, il serait déjà à lui. Theodore se sentant épié, se redressa sur son lit et dû se contrôler pour ne pas hurler en voyant le lycan à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

- Que faites vous dans ma chambre ? Sortez de là.

- Si je refuse ?

- J'en parlerai au Maître et il vous tuera.

- J'ai son consentement Théodore, il est très heureux pour nous.

- Menteur ! Et il n'y a pas de nous, s'énerva-t-il.

- Il ne tient qu'à toi qu'on le devienne.

- Jamais je ne serai à vous.

- Tu ne fais que repousser l'échéance mon petit loup.

- Non je n'aime pas les garçons, fit il en se levant du lit.

- Je ne suis plus un garçon Théodore, je suis un homme et qui plus est un loup avide de te savoir entre mes bras.

- Je parlerai au Maître et il me protègera de vous.

- Tu es le cadet de ses soucis.

- On verra, répondit il en avisant la porte.

- Fuir ne te mènera nulle part, ta place et auprès de moi. Ne sens tu pas cette attirance qui se tisse entre nous, ce besoin de toucher, de te lécher, grogna Greyback en se rapprochant de lui.

- Non je ne ressens rien, mentit Théo qui sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et l'envie d'être embrassé s'accentuer.

- Je peux sentir tes émotions, fit Greyback en fermant les yeux, et sentir ton excitation. Pourquoi me mens tu ? Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes envies.

- Je ne veux pas, commença à pleurer le jeune garçon, je ne suis pas comme ça c'est pas bien, c'est pas moral.

- C'est ton père qui t'a enseigné ces préceptes d'un autre temps, ricana le Lycan.

- Oui et il avait raison, vous êtes un monstre, cria-t-il.

Greyback lui lança un regard mauvais qui fit trembler le jeune homme. Il avait enfin réussi à le toucher là où cela faisait mal. Mais sa joie s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était venue, quand il vit la colère être remplacé par de la tristesse dans les yeux de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien, marmonna Fenrir, j'ai l'habitude.

- Vous partez ? Demanda Théo en le voyant regagner la porte de sa chambre.

- C'est-ce que tu désires, non ?

- Oui, répondit Théodore plus très sûr.

- Je reviendrai quand tu seras plus apte à m'écouter et à écouter ton corps et ton cœur.

Surpris pas cette dernière phrase, Théodore ne releva pas et le regarda partir. Il sentait au fond de lui, se déchaîner tout un tas de sentiments contradictoires. Une infime partie de lui-même souhaitait le voir rester et lutter pour obtenir ses faveurs, tandis que son éducation bourgeoise, dispensée par un père castrateur et violent, l'incitait à refréner tout ce qui aurait attrait à plus, qu'un sentiment d'amitié entre deux personnes du même sexe.

Ballotté entre deux sentiments antinomiques, Théodore se rallongea et se laissa à rêver, à ce que pourrait être sa vie aux côtés d'une bête sauvage dotée de ce qui lui semblait être une force colossale et d'un appétit sexuel très développé, à coup sur son père s'en retournerait dans sa tombe. Cette idée le fit sourire alors que lentement il s'endormait.


	22. réconciliation

**CHAPITRE 22**

**Samedi 28 mars**

10 heures, Harry se rendait au bureau de Dumbledore, il avait reçu une convocation la veille l'intimant de ne pas être en retard.

Il n'eut pas besoin de dévoiler un quelconque mot de passe, la porte des escaliers menant au bureau était grande ouverte, comme si il attendait un grand flot d'élèves.

Des voix lui parvinrent, son intuition était bonne ils ne seraient pas seuls. Il toqua et le directeur lui demanda d'entrer. Harry passa la seconde porte avec le sourire, le Professeur Dumbledore était assis derrière le bureau et devant lui sur une autre chaise se tenait Drago. Son sourire se fana presque immédiatement. Dumbledore se leva et vint l'accueillir en lui proposant une chaise à quelques centimètres du blond, il lui murmura un bonjour et n'obtint pas de réponse en retour.

L'air devenait lourd, presque suffocant la présence de Drago n'arrangeait en rien ses affaires. Il le regardait du coin de l'œil en se demandant si de son côté il en faisait autant. Le professeur se racla la gorge ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention des deux jeunes garçons.

- Je vous ai fait venir pour vous donner des nouvelles de Mr Zabini.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda précipitamment Harry.

- Pour l'instant tout se passe comme prévu, il a réussit à gagner la confiance de Voldemort et accomplit quelques missions pour lui.

- Est-ce qu'il doit tuer ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Non, d'après ses dires ce sont pour le moment des missions de reconnaissance, c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle vous êtes là.

- En quoi sommes nous concernés ? Demanda Drago qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Harry.

- Sa dernière mission concernait Pré-au-lard.

- Vous voulez dire qu'ils comptent attaquer là bas ?

- Il y a de fortes chances Harry, son but et de se rapprocher de Poudlard et surtout de toi.

- Vous avez une date ?

- Non mais tout laisse à croire que cela se passera très bientôt. Où en sont tes entraînements avec Remus ?

- Ça avance, quelques uns nous on rejoint pour s'entraîner aussi.

- Bien.

- Où se déroulent ces entraînements ? Demanda Drago.

- Dans la salle sur demande, pourquoi ? Fit Harry qui lui adressait la parole pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

- J'aimerais y participer Professeur.

- Je ne pense pas que cela pose de problèmes, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Hein ! Non, pas du tout.

- À quelle heure ?

- De 18 à 20 heures en semaine, de 7 à 10 heures le samedi et de 9 à midi le dimanche.

- Vous en avez terminé ? demanda Drago.

- Oui, lui sourit Dumbledore, je vous tiens au courant si de nouvelles informations me parviennent.

- Merci Monsieur bonne journée, Harry.

- Au revoir Drago.

- Comment te sens tu Harry ?

- Bien, mieux en tout cas.

- J'en suis heureux, passe une bonne journée avec tes amis.

- Au revoir Monsieur, au fait cette convocation n'avait pas juste pour but de nous rapprocher Drago et moi ?

- Non, pourquoi penses tu cela ?

- Pour rien, fit Harry en sortant perplexe.

Drago allait venir s'entraîner avec lui, il ne savait pas si il devait s'en réjouir ou redouter sa présence. Le savoir si près allait sans aucun doute le perturber et si il devait se battre en duel oserait il lui lancer de violents sortilèges quitte à le blesser ? Il souffla et partit rejoindre Hermione qui devait bosser la bibliothèque comme d'habitude.

Assis sur le muret de la tour d'astronomie, Drago tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Être si prêt de Harry dans le bureau, avait mit ses hormones en ébullition et il avait dû se contenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. C'était indéniable, il l'aimait toujours et encore plus si c'était possible.

Il avait toujours, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, était captivé par Harry potter. Dès leur première rencontre, il avait été attiré par sa notoriété, être ami avec lui était un fantasme auquel il aspirait depuis tout petit, depuis qu'il avait si souvent entendu son père parler de lui en le nommant le survivant. Il avait été déçu et vexé qu'il ait refusé de lui serrer la main, dédaignant ainsi son amitié. Il avait voulu dès lors lui faire mal, autant que lui souffrait de son indifférence. Les années étaient passées, exacerbant leur inimité et laissant à Drago un sentiment de tristesse face à celui envers qui, il commençait à ressentir des sentiments autres que la haine

Vivre 6 ans à ses côtés en se faisant traiter comme un ennemi, ne lui avait pas tant déplut que cela, certes ils n'étaient pas amis ni amants, mais au moins il représentait quelque chose à ses yeux.

Il avait eut du mal à cacher ce qu'il ressentait pour lui à ses amis et bien qu'il ne leur ait jamais clairement avoué qu'il l'aimait, ils savaient qu'il se le serait bien volontiers tapé un soir en passant. Mais Drago, bien que ne les contredisant pas, savait pertinemment qu'un coup en passant ne l'intéressait pas, non, ce qu'il voulait c'est l'avoir près de lui toute sa vie, se lever chaque matin auprès de lui et attendre impatiemment chaque soir pour pouvoir à nouveau se blottir dans ses bras.

Il soupira, il ne savait plus où il en était, il aimait Théo et Harry mais les deux n'en faisait qu'un. Théo n'était qu'une façade qu'il avait appris à gratter pour mieux voir ce qu'il y avait derrière et derrière il y avait Harry, celui qui faisait battre son cœur, à qui il vouait un amour inconditionnel.

Lucas, Serdaigle et accessoirement son petit ami de passage le rejoignit. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa la nuque avant de glisser dans son cou. Drago aimait les caresses apaisantes qu'il lui prodiguait mais il ne lui faisait rien ressentir. Son cœur ne s'emballait pas lorsqu'il le touchait, aucun frisson ne le parcourait quand il sentait son souffle sur sa peau. Ils n'avaient pas été plus loin que des baisers et des caresses et bien qu'il le sente s'impatienter, il savait qu'il ne lui céderait jamais. Car ce serait comme si il trompait Harry et cela il ne le voulait pas.

- Ça va mon ange ?

- Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, grogna Drago.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Fais pas ça, dis pas ça, va pas là. Tu comptes m'interdire encore beaucoup de chose Drago ?

- Si tu es venu pour hurler tu peux repartir.

- Je crois que cela vaudrait mieux, fais le deuil de ton ancienne histoire et après on verra.

- Il n'y aura pas d'après Lucas, c'est fini.

- Tout ça pour l'autre qui c'est fichu de toi.

- Ne parles pas de lui, ça ne te regarde pas.

- Tu me fais chier Drago, je n'ai été qu'un passe temps pour toi. C'est dommage ça aurait pu être sympa tout les deux.

Drago ne lui répondit pas, il n'avait été qu'une passade et peut être aussi un moyen de rendre jaloux Harry et de lui faire mal comme lui avait eut mal en se sentant trahi. Mais aujourd'hui cela ne l'amusait plus, il voulait le récupérer et ce, avant que Finnigan fasse de lui un territoire conquis.

**Dimanche 29 mars**

Assis dans le couloir du 7ème étage, Harry et ses amis Gryffondor, attendaient la venue du professeur Lupin, pour commencer l'entraînement. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent et tous se levèrent en pensant le voir apparaître. Tous, sauf Harry, furent surpris de voir arriver Drago et ils restèrent sidérés, quand celui-ci les salua.

Hermione et Ginny l'accueillirent avec un sourire non feint, Seamus quand à lui, fut plus réservé. Si il restait impassible physiquement, il bouillonnait de rage intérieurement. Afin de faire comprendre au blond, qu'il ne lui laisserait pas Harry aussi facilement, il s'approcha du brun et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

Harry ne le remarqua pas, il n'avait d'yeux que pour le blond. Il était finalement venu, au début il n'y croyait pas trop, mais le à le voir là, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Lupin arriva finalement, ce qui eut pour effet d'alléger l'atmosphère de la tension qui régnait.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle sur demande, tous furent stupéfait par l'endroit où ils se trouvèrent. Cela ressemblait en tout point à une immense clairière, tout semblait réel si on ne tenait pas compte du silence pesant qu'il y faisait.

Ils apprirent deux sortilèges qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Le premier Deprimo, nécessitait de l'espace et comme il leur était impossible de s'entraîner dehors à la vue de tous, Remus avait fait venir l'extérieur à eux. Le second sortilège était le Confrigo et cela nécessitait qu'ils fassent exploser des objets à des distances plus ou moins éloignées. Une fois les deux sortilèges assimilés, il leur restait un peu de temps, Remus organisa alors des petits duels pendant lesquels chacun devait, tour à tour, tenter de désarmer son partenaire. Hasard ou non, Seamus se retrouva face à Drago. Ils se toisèrent longtemps et Seamus lança un sort avant que Drago n'eut le temps de réagir. Cependant le sort dévia avant de toucher le blond et percuta de plein fouet Hermione. Stupéfaits, ils se regardèrent tous.

- Tu sais utiliser les sorts informulés ? Demanda Hermione.

- Non, répondit Drago.

- Et tu n'as prononcé aucune formule ou sortilège ? Demanda Lupin.

- Non rien.

- Possèdes tu quelque chose qui te protèges comme un talisman ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Si, intervint Harry, ton dragon en jade.

Aussitôt Drago porta sa main à son cou et sortit de dessous son tee shirt le pendentif que lui avait offert Harry à Noël.

- Il est très ancien et très puissant, fit Lupin en le regardant. La personne qui te l'a offert doit énormément tenir à toi.

Un silence plana tandis que Drago rangeait son pendentif sous son vêtement.

- Vous pouvez partir, on se voit demain à 18 heures et Drago tu enlèveras ta chaîne.

- Non, je ne l'ai jamais retiré depuis que je l'aie.

- Ça fausse la donne et c'est pas très fair play.

- Bien, grogna-t-il.

**Lundi 30 mars**

Drago n'avait toujours rien tenté pour approcher Harry, mis à part de les rejoindre pour l'entraînement de Lupin. Il avait bien pensé lui envoyer une lettre ou le coincer dans un coin discret, mais il était en permanence scotché à Finnigan et celui-ci lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il ne lui faciliterait pas les choses.

C'est donc sans surprise qu'il vit Seamus l'attendre après le cours de botanique.

- Je peux te parler Malefoy ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Finnigan ?

- Harry.

- Et lui il te veux ?

- Je comprends pas ?

- Harry à ton avis, il aime qui ?

- Et toi tu l'aimes ?

- Oui je l'aime.

- Et il t'a fallut tout ce temps pour t'en rendre compte.

- Ne me juge pas, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti.

- Ah non ? Je suis sorti avec Harry l'année dernière et cette année avec celui que je prenais pour Théo, tu crois que cela ne m'a rien fait quand j'ai su qu'ils étaient la même personne ? Pourtant je ne l'ai pas laissé tombé et j'étais là pour le consoler quand il pleurait de t'avoir perdu.

- Merci d'avoir été là pour lui, murmura Drago.

- C'est tellement facile de revenir à la charge une fois qu'il va un peu mieux.

- Il m'aime toujours Finnigan et je ne compte pas le laisser filer une deuxième fois.

- Le pire c'est que je l'ai toujours su, souffla-t-il, il y a toujours eut quelqu'un entre nous de toute façon.

- Qui ?

- Ron l'année dernière ?

- Cet enfoiré !

- Oui, Harry a dû choisir entre moi et son meilleur ami.

- Encore une preuve qu'il m'aime, il m'a choisi moi et pas lui.

- Si tu lui fais du mal Malefoy je te fais avaler ton pendentif et je te torture jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, t'as compris ?

- Oui Finnigan.

- Par contre ne me demande pas de m'éloigner de lui, même si tu es jaloux.

- J'essayerai, sourit Drago.

Seamus partit sur cette remarque qui était loin de lui convenir, mais dont il devait se satisfaire faute de mieux.

**Mardi 31 mars**

Il était dans les environs de 16 heures, quand Théodore et Blaise revinrent de leurs deux jours de mission. Avec quelques Mangemorts aguerris, ils avaient sillonnés la campagne à la recherche de pauvres hères susceptibles de venir grossir les rangs de l'armée de Voldemort quand viendrait l'heure de la guerre.

Fatigués ils se séparèrent et regagnèrent leur chambre respective, après s'être douché, Théodore aspirait au calme et au repos. Son estomac grogna et il appela Samara afin de se faire apporter une collation. Un bon quart d'heure s'écoula sans que celle-ci ne revienne. Il allait l'appeler quand on frappa à sa porte, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Blaise, il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, mais son sourire se fana quand il aperçu la masse imposante qui obstruait l'ouverture.

- J'étais en cuisine pour un encas et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait le prendre ensemble.

Étonné, Théodore regarda Greyback, il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse avoir de telles attentions à son égard.

- Entrez, fit il en s'effaçant.

- Je suis content que tu ne me claques pas la porte au nez.

- On m'a élevé avec de vieux préceptes, le railla Théo, savoir recevoir en fait parti.

- J'espère que tu aimeras ce que j'ai ramené.

Théodore jeta un coup d'œil sur le plateau de victuailles et fut surpris d'y trouver des fruits, des gaufres et de la confiture.

- Les loups garous ne sont pas censés dévorer de la viande sanguinolente ?

- Les préjugés ont la vie dure, je mange la même chose que toi, sauf quand certaines nuits je pars chasser.

- Je l'ignorais, merci pour la collation.

- Ça me fait plaisir.

Fenrir posa le plateau sur le bureau qui faisait office de table et prit place dans l'unique fauteuil. Théo s'installa sur le bureau, assis en tailleur.

- Tu peux t'asseoir sur mes genoux, proposa Greyback.

- Non merci, rougit Théo, je suis bien là.

- Bon appétit.

- Merci vous aussi.

- Tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux.

Théo acquiesça silencieusement et attrapa une gaufre. Le lycan avait déjà englouti deux gaufres que Théo se dépatouillait toujours avec la première et la confiture qui dégoulinait de tous les côtés.

Greyback l'observait à la dérobé et grognait lorsque innocemment, le jeune garçon se léchait les doigts ou passait sa langue sur ses lèvres collantes. Excité, Greyback n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux de Théo, qui s'en rendit compte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Arrêtes de te lécher les doigts ou je ne réponds plus de moi.

- Je ne le fais pas exprès, murmura Théo confus.

- Tu es très beau quand tu rougis Théodore, je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser. Me laisserais tu faire ?

- Pourquoi me le demandez vous aujourd'hui ?

- Je me suis rendu compte que te forcer n'était peut être pas la bonne solution pour te séduire.

- Vous voulez me séduire ? Le reprit Théo les yeux grands ouverts. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu me plais énormément et que je suis toujours à la recherche de mon compagnon.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que je veux, je me sens bizarre quand vous êtes près de moi mais je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens.

- Comment pourrais tu en être sûr ?

- Embrassez moi, mais doucement et si je vous demande d'arrêter faites le.

Greyback se leva lentement, comme si il avait peur de l'effrayer, et se pencha vers lui. Théodore frissonna, ignorant si c'était de peur ou de désir, et attendit qu'il prenne l'initiative. Les lèvres chaudes et rugueuses du loup garou, se posèrent doucement sur celles du jeune garçon et sa langue vint taquiner ses lèvres. Surpris de tant de tendresse de la part de celui qu'il avait toujours catalogué comme étant une brute sans cœur, Théo ouvrit la bouche et invita Greyback à y introduire sa langue. Sans s'en rendre compte, Théo participait maintenant activement au baiser et ses bras s'étaient noués autour du cou de celui qui lui chavirait les sens avec seulement un baiser. Essoufflé et soudain mal à l'aise, le jeune garçon le repoussa, Greyback le lâcha de mauvaise grâce, mais souriait heureux de sa petite victoire sur celui qui il y a encore quelques jours, ne voulait pas entendre parler de relation entre personne de même sexe.

Rouge comme une pivoine, Théo s'en voulu d'avoir autant apprécié, son cœur se calmait doucement tandis que le regard de Fenrir sur lui le rendait encore plus timide qu'il n'était habituellement.

- Tu as aimé ?

- Oui, répondit Théo en baissant les yeux.

- Ne baisse jamais la tête Théodore, même devant moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est une marque de soumission et je refuse d'avoir un partenaire qui soit effrayé par moi. Est ce que je te fais peur ?

- Un peu, sourit Théo.

- Je suis désolé de mon comportement, je suis parfois rustre mais jamais avec ceux qui me sont proches. Je peux tuer, mais je peux être doux comme un agneau.

Théodore rigola en entendant la comparaison. Greyback se joignit à lui ravi de le voir rire grâce à lui.

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Non, répondit il en riant toujours.

Désireux de lui en apporter la preuve, il le décolla du bureau et le prit dans ses bras. Il le conduisit sur le lit et l'allongea sans brutalité. Théo se raidit et arrêta de rire, Greyback s'allongea au dessus de lui et glissa une de ses jambes entre les siennes. Avant d'entendre les protestations de son futur compagnon, il posa sa bouche sur la sienne et l'embrassa tendrement. Théodore ne protesta pas et accepta que le lycan lui démontre qu'il avait raison. Après quelques minutes, convaincus, Théodore succomba à l'attraction de Fenrir et glissa ses mains sous le pull de l'homme, celui-ci gémit de plaisir et Théo accentua sa présence en bougeant lentement son bassin contre le sien. Greyback cessa de l'embrasser et le regarda les yeux emplis de désir, Théo conscient de ce qu'il faisait et de l'état dans lequel il mettait le loup garou, se mordit les lèvres et lui sourit d'un air aguicheur.

- Toi tu es tout sauf un agneau mon petit loup, grogna-t-il. Tu es conscient que si tu n'arrêtes pas maintenant après il sera trop tard amour.

Théo hocha la tête et happa ses lèvres pour toute réponse. Le lycan poussa un cri bestial et une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux, Théo qui aurait dû avoir peur à cet instant, se cambra exagérément lançant ainsi une invitation silencieuse à son futur amant.

**OoOoO**

22h00, Harry ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il avait longuement hésité entre rester dans cette chambre ou retourner dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Il ne parlait toujours pas à Ron mais les autres lui manquait et il s'ennuyait tout seul.

Des coups donnés dans sa porte le firent se lever rapidement, il soupira en repensant à Seamus qui ne le lâchait plus jusqu'à le poursuivre dans sa chambre tard.

- Seamus j'aimerai que…

- Tu attendais quelqu'un ? Demanda Drago.

- Non, répondit Harry surprit de voir le blond devant sa porte.

- Tu me fais entrer ou j'attends que Rusard pointe le bout de son nez.

- Viens, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir.

- J'ai hésité, avoua Drago.

- Assis toi, fit Harry en lui désignant une chaise tandis que lui s'asseyait sur le bord de son lit.

- Il faut que l'on parle Harry, je t'en veux beaucoup tu sais.

- Oui, souffla-t-il, je m'en doute.

- J'ai beaucoup de défauts je l'avoue, mais il y a une chose en laquelle je suis sûre, c'est d'être honnête en amour. J'ai aimé Théo comme un fou et pas seulement parce qu'il était là aux mauvais moments de ma vie, mais parce qu'il a su me toucher, m'émouvoir et parce qu'il était doux, généreux, amoureux. Je sais maintenant que ça n'a jamais été vraiment lui, mais toi, toi que j'ai aimé en silence parce que j'étais certain de t'être indifférent. J'ai eut énormément de mal à faire la part des choses et à te pardonner car je me suis senti trahi et trompé.

- Je t'aime Drago, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Tu es tout pour moi, tu es ma famille. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait du mal mais je souffrais aussi à chaque fois que tu m'appelais Théo ou quand tu lui disais que tu l'aimais. Tu te souviens quand on a fait l'amour pour la première fois et que je me suis enfui au matin, c'est parce que je savais que tu ne m'avais pas fait l'amour à moi mais à lui. Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux de toi, pleura Harry, mais tu t'es montré si différent du petit con que j'avais connu toutes ses années que j'ai craqué petit à petit. J'ai toujours espéré que quand tu saurais la vérité tu verrais que c'était mes sentiments et mes émotions qui transparaissaient au travers de lui qui n'était qu'une apparence d'emprunt.

- Je l'ai compris Harry et je suis venu pour te dire que je t'aime et que je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi.

- C'est vrai, pleura de plus belle Harry.

- Oui, fit Drago en le rejoignant sur le lit, mais on va aller doucement et on va tout reprendre depuis le début, d'accord ?

- Oui, tout ce que tu voudras.

- Et plus de mensonges, de cachotteries et pas de coups bas.

- Jamais mon ange, jamais plus.

Drago lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa doucement.

- C'est la première fois que j'embrasse Harry Potter, le seul et l'unique.

- Je t'aime, tu veux dormir ici ?

- On a dit qu'on y allait doucement.

- Juste pour dormir.

- D'accord.

Il se déshabilla et rejoignit Harry qui s'était déjà glissé entre ses draps. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent rapidement, bercé par les bras l'un de l'autre.


	23. mise au point

**CHAPITRE 23**

**Jeudi 02 avril**

À nouveau ensemble, Harry et Drago avaient décidé de ne pas se cacher et de vivre pleinement leur relation. Si près de la bataille finale, ils se fichaient que toute l'Angleterre soit au courant. Ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner ensemble à la table des Gryffondor, quand le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Chers élèves, comme vous le savez, nous vivons en des temps troubles où chaque jour, nous craignons une attaque de Voldemort.

À l'annonce du nom du Lord, plusieurs cris se firent entendre et le directeur dû se racler la gorge pour pouvoir continuer son discours.

- Nous savons de sources sûres, que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, attaquera d'ici peu Poudlard, les lieux sont sûrs mais nous ne pouvons vous garantir une totale sécurité. Aussi nous avons prévenu les familles des élèves mineurs et certains d'entre vous partirons dès ce soir. Pour les élèves majeurs, nous vous laissons le choix, mais sachez que rester ici vous engage d'une certaine façon à devoir faire face au Lord et ses Mangemorts, si bataille il y a. Tous, avez le droit de partir sans être jugés, il n'y a aucune honte à faire montre d'un peu d'égoïsme et de vouloir protéger sa famille. Ceux qui partent ce soir, seront prévenus par courrier ce midi, vous devrez alors remonter dans vos dortoirs pour faire vos valises. D'autre part je vous informe, que nous allons accueillir des Aurors et des membres de l'ordre du Phénix au sein de Poudlard, ils seront là pour assurer votre protection et se battre le cas échéant.

Merci pour votre attention, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Un murmure s'abattit sur l'ensemble des tables, chacun et chacune se demandant si leurs parents viendraient les chercher ou seraient assez fous pour les laisser aux mains du Lord Noir.

- Tu penses que beaucoup d'entre eux vont rester ? demanda Drago.

- J'espère que les 4 premières années de chaque maison s'en iront, ils sont trop jeunes pour se battre et pour mourir.

- Ça en fait du chahut, gronda Hermione qui tentait de lire un livre.

- Tu as qu'à poser ton livre Mione on mange.

- Au moins pendant ce temps là, fit Drago, ils ne parlent pas de nous.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa, il croisa le regard de Ron quand il lâcha les lèvres du blond et fut surpris de voir l'esquisse d'un sourire sur les siennes. L'échange fut bref, mais Harry sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en lui, Ron semblait vouloir faire des efforts et ils les ressentaient même si ils étaient encore timides et peu encourageant. Les cours eurent lieu au milieu de l'agitation générale et l'heure du repas fut attendu et espéré par près de la moitié des élèves qui se réjouissaient pour la plupart, de partir en vacances plus tôt. Harry aurait aimé avoir le même ressentit et pouvoir se réjouir mais tant que la menace planait comme une épée de Damoclès au dessus de leurs têtes, il ne voyait pas les raisons d'un tel débordement de joie. Savoir Drago et ses amis près de lui l'apaisait, d'une certaine manière, mais aujourd'hui il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de leur demander de faire leurs valises et de partir d'ici tant qu'ils en avaient encore l'occasion. Il savait que ce serait peine perdue, que jamais ils ne le laisseraient seul, livré à lui-même. Même si pour cela, ils devaient perdre la vie, car ils poursuivaient un même but, un même idéal et étaient guidés par un amour sincère, les uns pour les autres, qui égalait leur dévotion pour la cause.

Les lettres arrivèrent par dizaines, pendant le déjeuner. Des cris de joie supplantaient les soupirs de déception de ceux dont les parents n'avaient pas encore répondus.

Les Aurors arrivèrent vers 15 heures pour les premiers, ils arpentaient les lieux pour se familiariser avec leur environnement. Certains Aurors semblaient avoir roulés leurs bosses dans tout les pays du monde, de part leur aspect usé par le temps et les nombreuses cicatrices dont ils étaient affublés. D'autres semblaient eux tout droit sortis de l'école des Aurors.

Exceptionnellement le réseau de cheminette avait été activé au sein de Poudlard afin de permettre aux parents de venir chercher leur progéniture, sous l'œil plus que vigilant des Aurors, chargés de veiller à la bonne marche des départs. Peu à peu Poudlard se vidait de ses résidents. Beaucoup de 7èmes années avaient décidé d'aider les plus petit et ainsi pouvoir leur dire au revoir. C'est ainsi que Harry fit la connaissance de Louis, jeune Auror de 20 ans dont c'était ici la première mission.

Ils accrochèrent immédiatement et se trouvèrent tout un tas de points communs comme le Quidditch, la défense contre les forces du mal et le métier d'Auror dont Harry voulait en faire son métier.

Un tantinet jaloux, Drago observait en silence le jeune homme accaparer son petit ami. Quand le jeune Auror posa sa main sur le bras de Harry, se fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Il s'approcha et glissa son bras autour de sa taille.

- Tu viens amour, j'ai envie de prendre l'air.

- Louis je te présente Drago mon petit ami.

- Bonjour, fit Drago sans regarder l'homme, je croyais que j'étais l'homme de ta vie.

- Et il est très très possessif, ajouta Harry à l'intention de l'Auror.

- C'est même pas vrai, grogna Drago.

- Non ! Alors pourquoi tu m'agrippes comme si j'allais m'envoler ?

- Parce que je t'aime idiot.

- Je vous laisse, fit Louis se sentant de trop, à plus tard Harry.

- À plus tard Louis. Tu n'as pas à être jaloux mon ange.

- C'est plus fort que moi, il est tout ce qu'on peut désirer chez un homme. Il est beau, jeune, il a un métier qui t'intéresse et il n'a pas cette foutue marque sur le bras.

- Stop ! Fit Harry. Tu es bien plus beau et bien plus jeune que lui, je me fiche du métier que tu feras plus tard du moment où tu t'y épanouis, quand à la marque je connais son histoire Drago et jamais elle ne sera un élément de discorde entre nous. Alors ne doute jamais de moi.

- Je ne doute pas de toi, mais tu es beau et tu es Harry Potter. Beaucoup serait près à n'importe quoi pour te séduire.

- Je suis assez grand pour les repousser Drago.

- Oui d'accord je te crois, soupira-t-il, on va faire un tour ?

- Non, Remus nous attend pour l'entraînement.

- On ne peut pas sécher ?

- Non et c'est sans appel mon ange.

Drago soupira et suivit Harry sans discuter. Ils traversèrent la moitié de l'école qui semblait soudainement vide. Ils étaient en retard de quelques minutes quand Lupin arriva à son tour et leur annonça que le cours était annulé. Il avait trop à faire avec les départs des élèves, l'arrivé des Aurors et de certains membres de l'ordre du Phenix.

Drago emmena alors Harry à l'extérieur loin du bruit et de l'agitation et seuls auprès du lac, ils commencèrent à parler d'avenir, si Merlin leur donnait la chance de survivre au delà de la guerre.

**Samedi 04 avril**

En deux jours la quasi-totalité des élèves était partie chez eux. Seul une soixantaine d'élèves étaient encore présent et la plupart appartenaient au 6émes et 7émes années. Lors des repas, les élèves s'étaient répartis sur deux des grandes tables, sans distinction de maisons. Les deux autres tables étaient réservées aux Aurors et membres de l'ordre. Les cours avaient été annulés et à la place, certains professeurs et quelques Aurors entraînaient les élèves au combat, leur apprenant à lancer des sortilèges et à s'en protéger efficacement.

Drago c'était proposé auprès du professeur Rogue pour l'aider à la préparation de baumes et potions de guérison, afin de constituer un stock suffisant pour quand le besoin s'en ferait sentir.

Charlie était arrivé dans la matinée, délaissant pour quelques jours ses dragons. Remus avait dû se contenir afin de ne pas lui sauter dessus et devant tout le monde se contenter d'une simple poignée de main. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis les trois jours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble en février et l'évasion de Théodore l'avait empêché de se rendre à son chevet quand il avait été blessé. Ils avaient tenu leur relation secrète, afin de ne pas avoir à se justifier auprès de leur famille et amis, mais Remus était toujours convaincu de lui demander de l'épouser.

Un peu avant le dîner, Dumbledore convoqua Drago. En entrant dans son bureau, il eut la joie d'y trouver sa mère. Après une longue étreinte, ils partirent tout les deux vers le dortoir des Serpentard, où Narcissa allait dormir en l'absence de tout les élèves, aucun n'ayant voulu rester mis à part Drago.

- Nous allons être que tous les deux mon chéri.

- Non, fit Drago, je ne dors pas là.

- Tu dors où ? Et où est Teddy ?

- C'est une longue histoire, souffla Drago, Quand à moi je dors avec Harry.

- Harry ?

- Harry Potter, je l'aime et lui aussi.

- Et Teddy, il avait l'air si amoureux le pauvre.

- Il l'est toujours maman, sourit Drago.

- Ça te fait sourire de le faire souffrir ?

- Assis toi je t'explique rapidement.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux Malefoy arrivaient à la salle à manger et regagnaient chacun leur table.

Assise devant son assiette pleine, Ginny arrivait avec beaucoup de difficultés à contenir ses larmes. Ses amis tentaient vainement de la réconforter, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle avait peur pour Blaise, elle savait qu'il pouvait mourir à chaque instant et elle ne le supportait plus.

Dès la fin du repas, elle regagna les bords du lac et fut bientôt rejoint par ce qu'elle pensait être Hermione son amie et confidente, aussi fut elle surprise en voyant Ron. Ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, elle se contenta d'accepter son étreinte réconfortante.

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup hein ?

- Oui, il est tout pour moi.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi bêtement quand je l'ai appris. Je voulais jouer au grand frère protecteur, mais je me suis trompé.

- Merci Ron, je suis inquiète j'ai peur pour lui.

- Je suis sûr qu'il sera prudent.

- On vous a cherché, fit Hermione en venant s'asseoir près d'eux.

- J'ai eu des nouvelles de Blaise, ajouta Harry, il va bien.

- Merci, renifla-t-elle.

- Malefoy n'est pas là ? demanda Ron.

- C'est Drago, et non il passe un peu de temps avec sa mère.

- Je peux te parler Harry ? Seul à seul.

- Oui, si tu veux, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Ron se leva et ils firent quelques pas autour du lac, s'éloignant suffisamment pour ne pas être entendu par les filles.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit.

- Tu m'as fait du mal, tu n'as pas fait qu'insulter Théo.

- Je le sais, soupira Ron.

- Sans compter tout ce que tu as fait aux autres, comme frapper Seamus parce qu'il est gay.

- J'ai honte de mon comportement, je crois que je me suis monté la tête.

- Le principal c'est que tu t'en rendes compte et que tu t'excuses auprès de ceux que tu as blessé. N'oublies pas Hermione.

- J'ai été le pire des salauds avec elle, mais tu sais que je l'aime plus que tout.

- Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça alors ?

- J'en sais rien, ou peut être que je ne le sais que trop. Je ne suis rien, toi tu es Harry Potter l'élu et Hermione est la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse et à vous deux vous faites une superbe équipe. Moi je n'ai rien, alors quand tu es parti j'ai sans doute voulu prendre ta place et me sentir important, comme toi.

- Tu la veux ma place ? S'énerva Harry. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de devoir me battre contre Voldemort ? Je risque de perdre tout ceux que j'aime et de mourir. Tu crois que c'est la vie idyllique rêvée par tous les adolescents ? Je n'ai jamais été à la tête de quoi que ce soit et je ne mène personne, je ne me prends pas pour un chef Ron. Tout ce que je veux c'est une vie calme et paisible.

- Je suis désolé, rougit Ron. Je n'ai jamais pensé tout cela de toi, tu es mon meilleur ami.

- Étais Ron, tu restes un ami c'est certain, mais tu n'es plus mon meilleur ami. Tu n'as pas su m'accepter comme je suis, si pour toi être gay est une tare on a plus rien à faire ensemble.

- Ne me laisses pas Harry, je t'aime comme mon frère et je me fous de ce que tu es.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

- Merci, sourit Ron.

Resté seul, Ron se maudissait pour son stupide comportement qui l'avait éloigné de ses meilleurs amis. Il lui fallait maintenant du temps pour regagner leur confiance, mais il y arriverait coûte que coûte.

**OoOoO**

Devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, Théo inspectait la morsure qui s'étalait à la jonction de son cou et de son épaule. Nette et profonde, elle ne lui faisait pas mal, mais il pouvait la sentir chauffer jusqu'à le brûler quand Fenrir s'approchait de lui. Ils avaient finalisé le lien par cette morsure et désormais, il était sien jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il ferma les yeux, savoir qu'il ne serait plus libre l'effrayait plus que tout. Greyback l'avait possédé et il devait maintenant lui obéir. Mais son seul véritable regret, était de savoir que son père ne voyait pas ça, il en serait sûrement mort de honte.

Greyback apparut derrière lui, son impressionnante carrure le faisait se sentir minuscule, malgré son mètre 78. Il frissonna en croisant, dans le miroir, son regard dans lequel il pouvait lire toute l'envie qu'il ressentait pour lui. En cet instant, il se savait désirable et presque invincible, comme si avec son corps trop frêle il pouvait diriger cet amas de muscles et en faire ce qu'il désirait.

- Que suis-je pour toi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Comment ça ?

- Quelle est ma place auprès de toi ?

- Tu es mon compagnon et je suis ton dominant.

- Vais-je changer d'aspect comme toi ?

- Non, tu es un dominé et par conséquent tu es considéré comme ma femelle.

- Je ne suis pas une femelle, rougit Théo.

- Physiquement non, mais dans notre hiérarchie tu as la même place qu'une louve.

- Tu es mon maître alors ?

- Non, fit Fenrir en le retournant face à lui, je te domine sexuellement parce que c'est mon rôle, mais en dehors de ça tu restes mon égal Théodore.

- Je peux donc faire ce que je veux ?

- Du moment où tu ne me nuis pas, ni à mon espèce et que tu appliques les règles quand nous serons au sein de la meute, tu restes libre de tes mouvements, de tes opinions. Mais sache quand même que ce sera toujours un besoin pour moi de te dominer, de savoir que tu es à moi.

- Quand est il de la morsure ?

- Elle va s'estomper mais je risque de te mordre assez souvent, ainsi je te marque comme le mien. Elle ne te fait pas mal ?

- Non c'est plus un échauffement.

- C'est notre lien, il est encore récent et donc instable. Mais bientôt tu ne sentiras plus rien. J'ai d'ailleurs demandé au Maître d'espacer nos missions

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que l'on puisse passer plus de temps ensemble et renforcer notre lien.

- Est-ce que tu auras besoin d'une vraie louve pour avoir des enfants ? Demanda Théo avec une pointe de jalousie.

- Non.

- Donc tu n'auras pas de progéniture ?

- Si mon petit loup, c'est toi qui me la donneras.

- Comment ? Fit Théo surpris.

- Viens, fit Greyback en l'attirant vers le lit, je peux déjà te le montrer, en pratique.

Succombant une fois de plus, Théo ne regrettait absolument pas son choix. Désormais il savait qu'il ne serait plus seul et que bientôt il aurait enfin sa propre famille à aimer.

**OoOoO**

Exaspérée par le comportement de Ron qui lui tournait autour depuis plus d'une heure, Hermione se planta devant lui, les deux bras croisés et le regard interrogateur. Mal à l'aise, Ron rougit et commença à balbutier quelques mots inaudibles.

- Je ne comprends pas Ron.

- Je suis désolé Hermione.

- Bien, c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

- Non.

- Je t'écoute Ron.

- Je t'ai blessé en te rabaissant parce que je me sentais nul vis-à-vis de toi, mais sache que je t'ai toujours trouvé formidable et super intelligente et tu es aussi la plus jolie fille que je connaisse.

- Merci, rougit Hermione.

- Je le pense et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir saisi la chance que tu m'as donné en acceptant de sortir avec moi. Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ?

- Oui Ron, même si tu as été horrible avec moi.

- Voudrais tu qu'on réessaye tout les deux ?

- Je ne sais pas Ron, hésita Hermione.

- Je t'aime aussi tu sais, tu es tout pour moi.

- Toi aussi, répondit elle les yeux humides.

- Ça veut dire oui ? Espéra Ron.

- Oui, pleura Hermione en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Merlin merci, murmura Ron en la serrant très fort contre lui.

**Dimanche 05 avril**

- Harry, fit Drago tout juste réveillé.

- Hum.

- Je voudrais te présenter à ma mère avant qu'elle reparte.

- Tu lui as tout expliqué ? Fit Harry mal à l'aise.

- Oui, elle a un peu de mal à accepter la situation, elle à énormément apprécié Théo et elle le voyait déjà comme son futur beau fils.

- Elle va me détester, soupira Harry.

- Je lui ai dit que je t'aimais et que ce serait toi et pas un autre. Si j'ai réussi à faire abstraction du passé elle n'a pas à s'y opposer.

- Je t'aime mon ange, dit Harry en l'embrassant. J'espère qu'elle m'aimera quand même un peu.

- Sans aucun doute amour. Qui pourrais te détester ?

- Je ne sais pas laisses moi réfléchir, Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, les Serpentard, ton père …

- C'est bon, le bâillonna Drago, je retire ce que j'ai dit.

- Que va dire ton père ?

- Je m'en fiche, je ne sais même pas si je le reverrai un jour.

- Il te manque ?

- Un peu, j'aurai aimé qu'il change de camp lui aussi.

- Viens, fit Harry en l'amenant près de lui et en lui caressant les cheveux, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, répondit Drago avant de l'embrasser.

Le professeur Dumbledore terminait de remplir tout un tas de formulaires à destination du ministère, quand on frappa à sa porte.

- Entrez.

- Bonjour Albus, fit Remus suivit par Charlie.

- Bonjour, en quoi puis je vous être utile ?

- Je sais que nous nous y prenons à la dernière minute, mais nous voudrions savoir si vous accepteriez de nous marier ?

- Aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, sourit timidement Remus.

- Bien que le temps soit court, j'en serai enchanté.

- Nous ne voulons rien de grand, ajouta Charlie, il y aura juste la présence de nos témoins.

- Vous êtes certains ?

- Oui, fit Remus.

- Bien, sourit Dumbledore, je m'occupe de tout.

- Merci beaucoup Albus, c'est très important pour nous, fit Remus en prenant la main de Charlie.

- Votre union va surprendre beaucoup de monde.

- Nous le savons, mais on s'en fiche, on s'aime et si cela doit être envers et contre tous et bien tant pis.

- Je ne pense pas que vous en arriverez là, ajouta Dumbledore. Est-ce que 20 heures vous convient ?

- C'est parfait, répondit Charlie, ça nous laissera le temps de trouver nos témoins.

- À ce soir alors.

- Merci beaucoup Albus.

Ils ressortirent du bureau sur un petit nuage, si une guerre ne se profilait pas à l'horizon la vie aurait pu être parfaite. Remus avait pensé demander à Harry si il acceptait de devenir son témoin. Charlie qui avait eu vent du comportement de Ron, hésitait à lui demander, il craignait qu'il refuse à cause de son compagnon. Il hésitait tellement à demander à Ron qu'il avait failli se rabattre sur Ginny.

- Ron, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. C'est important pour moi mais je comprendrais que tu n'acceptes pas.

- Vas y dis moi.

- Je me marie aujourd'hui et je voulais savoir si tu acceptais d'être mon témoin ?

- Tu te maries ? Avec qui ? Les parents sont au courant ?

- Non ils ne sont pas au courant, pas encore. En ce qui concerne la personne que j'épouse j'aimerais que tu ne me juges pas et tu as le droit de refuser d'accord ?

- D'accord, mais tu me fais peur là.

- Je l'aime depuis si longtemps, sourit Charlie, il est formidable.

- Il ?

- Remus Lupin.

- Oh !

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Si, je veux bien, j'en serais ravi et honoré.

- C'est important que tu acceptes celui que j'aime même si c'est un homme.

- J'ai fait l'erreur de juger une fois et j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, je ne veux pas en plus perdre mon frère.

- Je t'aime mon frère, fit Charlie en l'étreignant.

Assis à côté de Drago et face à Narcissa qui l'observait d'un oeil critique, Harry n'en menait pas large. Cette Narcissa là, semblait ne rien avoir en commun avec la douce et gentille femme qu'il avait rencontrée au Manoir Malefoy. Drago se racla la gorge, histoire de briser le silence qui se faisait pesant. Installés dans la salle sur demande transformée en salon, ils semblaient attendre que le plus courageux ose enfin prononcer le premier mot.

- Vous allez faire un effort, hurla Drago. Ça fait une heure qu'on est là à écouter le silence.

- J'aime Drago, lâcha Harry.

- Bien, répondit Narcissa.

- Je vous aime aussi beaucoup, ajouta Harry à l'intention de Narcissa, j'ai apprécié la façon dont vous m'avez accepté, même si à l'époque j'étais Théo, et quand vous m'avez réconforté après que j'ai tué Nott père ça m'a fait du bien, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir une mère.

- J'ai aussi beaucoup apprécié de connaître un peu mieux Teddy, c'est un garçon très gentil et très attachant.

- C'était Harry maman, intervint Drago.

- Je le sais, j'ai compris, râla-t-elle, mais j'ai du mal à mis faire il y a eut tellement de chose qui se sont passées en si peu de temps. Vous avez été marqués, j'ai appris que mon fils était gay, j'ai quitté ton père, l'autre vit chez moi, Teddy est en fait Harry Potter, tu as été empoisonné. Alors désolée si une de ses infos passe de travers mon fils.

- Je vais vous laisser, soupira Harry, au revoir Madame Malefoy.

- Non attends Harry, fit Drago en le retenant contre lui.

- On se voit tout à l'heure mon ange, je crois que ta mère a encore besoin de temps.

- Je t'aime, tu le sais et rien ne me fera changer d'avis.

- Je t'aime aussi, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant avant de sortir.

- Tu es heureux avec lui ?

- Plus que jamais, il est tout pour moi.

- Si je te demandais de choisir, ce que je ne ferai pas, se dépêcha-t-elle de rajouter.

- Je le choisirais lui, désolé maman.

- Je n'ai donc pas le choix que de l'accepter comme futur gendre. Je voudrais bien voir la tête de ton père, lui qui aime tout régenter.

Drago offrit à sa mère le plus chaleureux de ses sourires qui lui fut rendu pareillement, lui pensant à sa vie future avec Harry à ses côtés, elle pensant à Lucius qui devait sûrement déjà être au courant et qui devait fulminer de rage. Savoir son fils gay devait déjà lui être resté en travers de la gorge, mais le savoir avec le pire ennemi de son Maître vénéré, le pauvre Lucius ne devait pas être à la fête, surtout connaissant le caractère versatile du Lord.


	24. unions

**CHAPITRE 24**

Cela faisait bien deux heures que Harry avait quitté Drago et sa mère, il espérait que son blond arrive à faire entendre raison à sa génitrice et qu'elle arrive enfin à l'accepter. Si Ron arrivait à tolérer Blaise, un Mangemort, Narcissa arriverait quand même bien à supporter le survivant. Même si il n'aimait pas se taxer de ce surnom, qu'il jugeait débile et qui le faisait passer pour un prétentieux, il aimait cependant à penser que ce serait assez glorieux pour la famille qui l'accueillerait, d'avoir Harry Potter en temps que membre permanent. De plus, la famille Malefoy aurait sûrement besoin de son influence après la guerre, car ce n'était pas avec Malefoy Père qu'ils allaient redorer le blason familial, surtout derrière les barreaux.

Il savait que Narcissa repartait pour le Square Grimmaurd dans très peu de temps, Drago refusait qu'elle reste ici et s'expose à la guerre qui devenait imminente. Elle n'avait donc plus que quelques heures pour le trouver et lui signifier sa bénédiction.

Il vit Remus arriver vers lui d'un pas décidé, Remus ne souriait que très rarement mais le voir arriver avec un visage aussi grave le fit légèrement frissonner. Il se planta devant lui et sembla chercher les mots nécessaires à la construction de sa phrase, n'y tenant plus Harry prit les devant.

- C'est la guerre ? Quelqu'un est mort ? Malade ? Disparu ?

- Non, souffla Remus, rien de tout ça, je vais me marier.

- C'est-ce qui te rend si malheureux ?

- Non, je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

- Ah ! Alors sourit parce que là on dirait que tu vas à un enterrement. Tu épouses qui ?

- Charlie.

- Charlie comme Charlie Weasley ?

- Oui c'est bien lui, je l'aime lui aussi alors on se marrie.

- Je suis content pour vous, sourit Harry, vous allez bien ensemble.

- Merci Harry, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

- Dis toujours.

- Veux tu être mon témoin ?

- Avec plaisir, vous vous mariez quand ?

- Dans la soirée, en très petit comité.

- Je serais là.

- Merci, je vais prévenir Charlie.

- Il prend qui comme témoin ?

- Il va demander à Ron.

- Ce n'est pas gagné, soupira Harry.

- À tout à l'heure, je te ferais prévenir de l'heure.

- À plus, soupira Harry, moi d'ici que je me marrie.

- J'espère que si mon fils vous le demande vous accepterez.

- Mme Malefoy, je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver.

- Appelle moi Narcissa.

- D'accord Narcissa.

- Je suis une mauvaise mère tu sais, je n'ai pas su protéger mon fils de son père et aujourd'hui il se retrouve à la botte d'un malade et sans domicile. Mais il y a une chose qui m'effraie encore plus et que je refuse, c'est qu'il me haïsse encore plus.

- Il ne vous hait pas, il vous aime plus que tout.

- Avant toi sûrement, sourit elle. Je ne veux pas que mon fils ait à choisir entre nous deux, je ne veux pas le perdre il est tout ce qu'il me reste.

- À moi aussi, fit Harry, il est ma famille.

- Bien promets moi de le protéger.

- Je vous l'ai déjà promis au Manoir.

- Merci et bienvenue dans notre famille Harry.

- Merci Narcissa, je ne mentais pas quand je vous ai dit que je vous appréciais. Drago à de la chance de vous avoir près de lui et c'est grâce à votre amour qu'il a su choisir sa voie et ne pas marcher sur les pas de son père.

- Merci Harry, je sais maintenant pourquoi il t'aime autant. À bientôt Harry, prends soin de lui et de toi.

- J'y veillerai, au revoir Narcissa.

Le cœur léger, Harry allait rejoindre sa chambre quand le professeur Rogue l'interpella.

- Harry, le professeur Dumbledore vous attend rapidement dans son bureau.

Sans poser de questions sur les raisons de cette convocation inopinée, il se dépêcha de rejoindre le bureau du directeur. S'attendant cette fois ci au pire, il ne fut pas déçu quand il entra dans le bureau et trouva à Dumbledore un air triste et morne. Sans un mot, celui-ci lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin que Harry s'empressa de saisir et de dérouler. Sans lire le contenu il se rendit directement au bas de la lettre et vit la signature de Blaise. Sentant son cœur s'emballer il commença la lecture.

_**Professeur Dumbledore, **_

_**Pré-au-Lard sera la cible de vous-savez-qui ce Vendredi. Il sait pour Harry et Drago, il m'a accusé de lui avoir cacher l'information et j'ai été victime de sa colère. Inutile de vous préciser que je suis mal en point, mais je dois m'estimer heureux d'être encore en vie.**_

_**Dites à Ginny que je l'aime, mais cachez lui mon état je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète plus qu'elle ne doit s'inquiéter déjà.**_

_**J'espère que Harry et Drago ont su mettre leur foutue fierté de côté et qu'ils sont de nouveau ensemble. Dites leur que je les aimes et qu'ils me donnent la force de lutter.**_

_**J'ai vu Théodore Nott, il se porte bien et semble avoir appris de Remus Lupin. Quoi ? Je l'ignore, mais il est différent, en mieux.**_

_**J'espère que vendredi soir verra enfin notre victoire sur le mal et qu'on la fêtera dignement.**_

_**Blaise Zabini.**_

Les larmes aux yeux Harry reposa la lettre sur le bureau du directeur, Blaise était gravement blessé, il savait qu'il leur cachait réellement son état, une fois passé entre les mains du Maître il ne devait pas être beau à voir. Il leur restait donc 5 jours, c'était long, c'était court. Un peu comme un verre à moitié vide ou à moitié plein, tout dépendait du point de vu. Pour lui qui allait devoir faire face à Voldemort cela lui semblait court, très court. Dumbledore ne disait toujours rien, Harry ne savait pas si cela devait l'effrayer ou non, le directeur n'était généralement pas avare de bavardages inutiles habituellement. Il fallait qu'il trouve Drago, qu'il l'enferme dans sa chambre et passe les deux prochains jours à lui faire l'amour avec toute l'énergie et l'amour qu'il avait à lui offrir, après il serait peut être trop tard. Ses larmes redoublèrent quand il s'imaginait mourir devant Voldemort et que plus jamais il ne pourrait serrer son corps contre le sien, ni ne l'entendrait lui chuchoter des je t 'aime au creux de l'oreille.

- Il ne faut rien dire ce soir, lâcha Harry, Remus et Charlie se marient. Laissons leur un peu de joie pour cette nuit.

- Je suis d'accord, opina Dumbledore. J'en informerai tout le monde demain au déjeuner.

- Merci Monsieur.

Il se hâta de sortir avant que le directeur n'enchaîne sur d'autres sujets de conversation. Il voulait se vider la tête et oublier la guerre et ses souffrances. Il retrouva Drago et l'entraîna dans leur chambre, bien décidé à se changer les idées à tout prix. Si il n'y avait pas eu le mariage, il aurait vraiment séquestré son blond pendant quelques jours, mais il s'était engagé et il s'y tiendrait même si il n'avait pas le cœur à la fête.

Le dîner venait de se terminer et Remus faisait signe à Harry de venir le rejoindre. Après avoir embrassé Drago, il se leva et partit dans la même direction que celle empruntée par Ron, lui aussi discrètement appelé par Charlie.

La cérémonie fut brève, comme demandé par les principaux concernés. Ils ne voulaient pas de fastes, juste se prouver qu'ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre. Mais ils promirent d'organiser une réception dès que Voldemort boufferait les pissenlits par la racine. Leurs vœux échangés et les anneaux passés aux doigts, ils s'embrassèrent émus. Ron qui n'en menait pas large, de part sa stupidité passé, semblait lui aussi sur le point de verser une larme, surtout quand Remus l'étreignit en le nommant beau frère.

Harry retrouva Drago qui s'était déjà couché en l'attendant. Il se nicha contre lui et pleura tout ce que cette journée lui avait amené en émotion. Drago ne lui posa pas de questions et se contenta de le calmer en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants. Ils s'endormirent rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Lundi 06 avril**

Harry se réveilla la mine maussade, Drago qui commençait à le connaître savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais il savait qu'il finirait par l'apprendre tôt ou tard, et parfois mieux valait tard que tôt. Ils furent surpris de voir apparaître Hermione et Ron main dans la main. Ron était rouge comme une pivoine et Hermione semblait un peu gênée de toute l'attention qu'on leur portait. Ils s'assirent comme si de rien n'était et Ron commença à manger goulûment. Hermione se contenta de picorer en jetant des coups d'œil inquiet en direction de Harry.

- Vous sortez ensemble, fit Drago en rompant le silence.

- Oui, répondit Hermione d'une voix fluette.

- C'est bien, approuva-t-il.

Hermione lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires et chercha l'assentiment de Harry.

- Profitez de chaques instants et toi Ron ne la fait plus pleurer sinon tu auras à faire à moi, gronda Harry.

- Promis, répondit il en la regardant amoureusement.

- Vous avez entraînement ? Demanda Hermione pour alléger l'atmosphère.

- Je prépare des potions encore aujourd'hui, fit Drago.

- Et moi je m'entraîne avec Louis.

- Encore, grogna Drago.

- C'est la première fois mon ange. Il est jaloux, chuchota-t-il au deux autres.

- Non je suis méfiant.

- J'aime quand tu es comme ça, je t'aime.

- Y a intérêt, bougonna-t-il faisant sourire Hermione.

Harry s'entraîna avec Louis et ne fut pas surpris de voir Drago, arriver une heure plus tard. Il prétexta que Rogue n'avait plus besoin de lui mais la réalité était tout autre. Obnubilé par le fait que Harry se retrouve seul avec l'Auror, il n'avait jamais réussi à se concentrer pour faire une potion potable, ce qui avait passablement énervé Rogue car il perdait alors de précieux ingrédients difficilement remplaçables.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva rapidement et avec elle la fin de l'insouciance.

Celui-ci se déroula calmement, un peu comme si il était annonciateur de la tempête qui allait déferler sur Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledore, assit à la table des professeurs, observait son petit monde avec tristesse, se demandant combien de ces enfants allaient perdre la vie. Il regrettait à cet instant de ne pas avoir fermé définitivement l'école, peut importait les revendications du ministre, il n'avait qu'à venir lui et annoncer à tout un groupe de jeunes gens plein d'espoirs que peut être ils mourraient avant la fin de la semaine.

Le Professeur Rogue donna un léger coup de coude au directeur perdu dans ses pensées, les premiers élèves avaient fini de manger et allaient sortir.

Dumbledore se leva, prit son verre et le fit tinter avec son couteau attirant ainsi l'attention de toute la salle.

- Chers élèves, Aurors et membres de l'ordre. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer de bien tristes nouvelles. J'ai reçu des informations nous alertant de l'imminence de la guerre contre Voldemort, celui-ci va attaquer Pré-au-Lard Vendredi. Nous serons donc, dans la mesure du possible, prêt à l'accueillir. Mesdames et Messieurs les Aurors, le Ministre souhaite que vous fassiez évacuer le plus discrètement les habitants de Pré-au-lard.

- S'il vous plait, fit un des Aurors.

- Oui.

- Est-ce vraiment un ordre du Ministère ? Car jusqu'à preuve du contraire le premier Ministre ne semblait pas prendre en compte votre avis.

- C'est exact, j'ai pris l'initiative moi-même, sourit Dumbledore. Nos informations sont sûres et il serait inadmissible que nous laissions plus d'innocents mourir. De plus, ajouta-t-il, seriez vous ici si le ministre doutait réellement de mes dires ? Il ne veut simplement pas être mêlé à tout ceci, comme cela si ça s'avère être une vaste plaisanterie, il s'en sortira avec les honneurs et m'accablera sans scrupules.

- Où emmenons nous les habitants de Pré-au-Lard ?

- Dans leurs familles pour ceux qui en ont, chez des amis ou ici pour ceux qui veulent se battre à nos côtés.

- Et les récalcitrants ? Fit une Auror.

- Essayez de les convaincre et si ils refusent laissez les là.

- Professeur, intervint Hermione, nous battrons nous ici ou au Pré-au-Lard ?

- Nous allons étudier la question cet après midi. En attendant l'envoi et la réception de courrier sera étroitement surveillé afin que ne filtre pas des infos importantes à l'ennemi. Le réseau de cheminette est de nouveau fermé et également surveillé. La confiance et la clé de toute réussite mais il est parfois tentant de succomber pour un quelconque rêve de gloire, c'est pourquoi vos faits et gestes pourron si ils nous semblent suspects nous amener à douter de vous, aussi méritez notre confiance et c'est ensemble que nous vaincrons. Merci pour votre attention

- Vendredi, souffla Ron.

- Plus que quatre jours, précisa Seamus, on ne sera jamais prêt.

- Il faut espérer que si, marmonna Harry alors que la main de Drago venait enserrer la sienne, comme pour lui donner du courage.

Les entraînements reprirent de plus belle toute l'après midi. Le climat était tendu et tous se donnaient à fond, même si ils ne gagnaient pas ils seraient là et ils se battraient jusqu'à en mourir.

Couché dans son lit depuis trois jours, Blaise tentait par quelques sorts de sa connaissance, d'endiguer la douleur que ses blessures lui causaient. Il était épuisé physiquement, nerveusement mais il avait quand même réussit à arrêter les saignements. Quand la fatigue le submergeait, il luttait en pensant à Ginny, il espérait qu'elle aille bien et ne se faisait pas trop de soucis pour lui, mais il savait que c'était peine perdue. Il entendit des bruits de pas et quelqu'un lui parler, mais il semblait que son esprit s'embrumait et qu'il sombrait dans une léthargie. Il avait trop lutté pour tenir encore le coup, il sentait qu'on le touchait mais tout semblait si loin. Peut être mourrait il ? Il allait enfin ne plus subir cette douleur qui le rongeait et le consumait, l'image de Ginny fut la dernière chose qu'il vit alors qu'il sombrait inexorablement.

Ginny ressortait du bureau du directeur ou celui-ci, venait de lui annoncer que Blaise lui avait écrit et qu'il allait bien. Soulagée et rassurée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un vide immense en elle, il lui manquait et elle comptait les jours qui les séparaient encore.

**Mardi 07 avril**

Les Aurors commençaient à ramener les premiers habitants de Pré-au-Lard qui désiraient se battre à leurs côtés. Beaucoup avaient déjà rejoint leur famille ou promettaient de le faire dans la journée. L'évacuation se faisait lentement et dans la discrétion absolue, un à un, tous les magasins fermaient leurs portes, faisant considérablement diminuer le flot des visiteurs dans le petit village. Certains irréductibles refusaient de partir et de laisser leurs biens sur place, d'autres refusaient simplement de croire que celui-dont-on-ne-prononçait-pas-le-nom, puisse vraiment s'intéresser à eux.

Peu à peu, tous les membres de l'ordre du Phénix arrivaient, Molly et Arthur étaient arrivés en fin de matinée, ravi de retrouver leurs enfants. Bill et Fleur arriveraient, eux, dans la soirée.

Au sein de Poudlard, tout se mettait en place, les entraînements s'enchaînaient et aucun élève n'avait un instant de répit. Hermione avait proposé son aide à Pompom et apprenait des sorts de guérison pour soigner des plaies ou des fractures simples. Drago avait quand à lui, délaissé les potions, afin de peaufiner ses sorts de protection qu'il jugeait trop faibles.

Dumbledore sentait l'excitation monter crescendo et une infime partie de lui-même priait Merlin pour qu'il ne se passe rien vendredi. Il avait beau sentir la rage habiter chaque individu ici présent, il savait que tout cela risquerait de les mener à l'un des plus gros désastre des ces dernières années, si autant d'enfants venaient à mourir.

Mais que pouvait il espérer ? La machine était déjà lancée et il était maintenant impossible d'anéantir le maigre espoir qui naissait dans le cœur de chacun. C'était ce qui leur donnait encore l'envie de se battre. L'espoir d'un renouveau, d'une nouvelle vie sans craindre un nouveau Lord Noir.

**Mercredi 08 avril**

Installé dans un des fauteuils, Scrimgeour, attendait que Dumbledore arrive dans son bureau. Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Rufus, fit le Directeur, que me vaut le plaisir ?

- Allons Albus, pas de faux semblant entre nous, je suis là car j'ai eu vent d'une nouvelle assez inquiétante.

- Oh ! Et laquelle ?

- Celle qui affirme que Vous-savez-qui, attaquera Pré-au-Lard vendredi.

- Ce n'est pas une rumeur, nous avons un espion…

- Quel espion ? Le coupa le premier ministre, un Mangemort ? Depuis quand accordez vous une quelconque véracité aux propos d'individus pervertis ?

- Dois je vous rappeler que le professeur Rogue est …

- Cessez avec ça, le coupa-t-il à nouveau, vous nous le répétez assez souvent et quand bien même nous ne pouvons donner du crédit à une telle rumeur.

- Pourquoi refusez vous d'y croire ?

- Pourquoi attaquerait il Pré-au-Lard ? Il n'y a rien.

- Et à Hillcrest et à Carmarthen ? Qu'il y avait il ? Rien et pourtant peu sont encore en vie pour pouvoir témoigner de la rage et de la fureur de Voldemort.

- Ne soyez pas stupide Dumbledore, vous ne risquez rien ici.

- C'est ce que je croyais, jusqu'à ce que l'un de mes élèves se fasse empoisonner et qu'un autre manque de mourir à cause d'un Mangemort.

- J'ai agi contre cela, fit Rufus, les élèves les plus jeunes ont été évacué et je vous ai envoyé quelques Aurors pour assurer la protection de ceux qui restaient.

- C'est donc votre position Rufus ?

- Oui Albus, même si je ne doute pas des capacités du Lord Noir et que je ne minimise pas les risques d'attaques, je reste septique.

- Bien, je me doutais que vous réagiriez ainsi. Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche d'y croire ? La peur ? L'aveuglement ?

- Je n'accepte pas que l'on me parle ainsi Dumbledore et je vous conseillerai de modérer vos propos si vous voulez rester à la tête de cette école.

- Toujours des menaces Rufus, soupira Dumbledore, acceptez qu'une fois au moins dans votre vie que vous ayez tort.

- Pourquoi nourrissez vous cette peur Albus ? Avez-vous conscience que vos paroles et vos actes peuvent être pris comme argent comptant pour des personnes en manque de repères ? Que se passera-t-il quand ils se rendront compte que tout cela n'est que du vide, une peur non fondée ?

- Nous verrons Mr le Premier Ministre, je ne rentre pas dans votre jeu du qui a tort et qui a raison. Les faits parleront d'eux même et entre nous, je ne suis pas celui qui a le plus à craindre pour son poste. Je suis vieux maintenant et j'aspire à un peu de repos, mais vous qu'en est il ?

- Vous de me menacer Albus ?

- Non aucunement Rufus.

- J'ai assez perdu de temps ici à écouter des sornettes. Nous serons amenés à nous voir bientôt, fit Scrimgeour avant de disparaître dans la cheminée.

- Oui, souffla Dumbledore, très bientôt même.


	25. amours

**CHAPITRE 25**

**Mercredi 08 avril**** (suite)**

Harry et Drago s'éveillaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le temps s'écoulait vite, trop vite pour deux êtres qui s'aiment et se retrouvent en sursis.

Le réveil indiquait 9 heures 30 et pourtant aucun des deux ne bougeaient, profitant de la douce chaleur de leur peau.

- Il est l'heure mon ange, fit Harry.

- Pas envie, grogna-t-il, je suis courbaturé et j'ai mal partout.

- Moi aussi, je ne sens plus mes muscles.

- J'ai peur Harry.

- Moi aussi, répondit il.

- J'ai peur de te perdre pour toujours, de ne plus pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras comme maintenant.

- Jures moi que tu ne prendras pas de risques inutiles, demanda Harry.

- J'aimerais pouvoir te demander la même chose.

- Jure le moi mon ange.

- Je te le jure, mais promets moi de faire attention et de tout faire pour rester en vie.

- Je ferais mon possible mais je ne peux rien te promettre.

- J'aurais aimé qu'on soit ensemble plus tôt, on aurait pu profiter plus longtemps l'un de l'autre.

- Il aurait fallu pour cela qu'on se supporte et ce n'était pas gagné.

- On a été bêtes, tout ce temps perdu.

- Je pense que c'est une chance, on aurait eu encore plus de mal à se séparer ou à vivre l'un sans l'autre.

- Parce que tu crois que j'arriverai à vivre sans toi si tu mourrais, fit Drago les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu prendras sur toi et tu continueras à avancer. Tu rencontreras quelqu'un d'autre par la suite. La vie continue Drago.

- Bien si c'est ce que tu penses de moi, s'énerva le blond en se levant. J'ose espérer que si c'est moi qui meurs tu t'en remettras facilement dans les bras d'un autre, peut être même dans ceux de Finnigan.

- Ne soit pas idiot.

- Moi idiot ! Hurla Drago en finissant de s'habiller. Je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner, ajouta-t-il en claquant la porte.

Resté coi, Harry sursauta en entendant la porte se refermer violemment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi la conversation avait dégénéré ni pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés là.

Ils leur restaient trop peu de temps pour le gâcher avec des broutilles. Il se leva et enfila ses vêtements et se rendit à la salle à manger, où Drago, assit auprès de Hermione, boudait. Il se renfrogna d'avantage en le voyant arriver et plongea la tête dans son bol de céréales.

Harry prit place auprès de lui et attendit qu'il le regarde, mais en vain.

- Drago, commença-t-il, je t'aime plus que tout, plus que ma vie. Mon cœur bat pour toi et uniquement pour toi. Si je venais à te perdre à jamais je ne trouverais personne pour te remplacer car tu es unique mon ange. Je suis désolé d'avoir insinué que tu puisses me remplacer car je veux moi aussi être unique à tes yeux. Mais je ne veux pas que tu passes toute ta vie à me pleurer, je t'aime trop pour ça, je veux que tu sois heureux même sans moi.

Toute la tablée avait été suspendue aux lèvres de Harry pendant sa tirade et tous attendaient maintenant, la réponse du blond qui relevait la tête de ses céréales les larmes aux yeux. Beaucoup furent surpris de voir le prince des Serpentard sur le point de pleurer. Conscient de la curiosité de ses comparses, Harry se leva, prit son petit ami par la main et l'entraîna dans la salle désaffectée qui avait été témoin de leur première étreinte.

- Ne me dis plus jamais ça, fit Drago, cela voudrait dire que je ne t'aime pas ou pas suffisamment.

- Pardonnes moi, j'ai vraiment pas à cœur qu'on se dispute.

- Embrasses moi, ça t'évitera de dire n'importe quoi.

Harry s'exécuta sans se faire prier et s'empressa de le serrer contre lui. Il ne voulait pas le perdre mais il n'avait plus le choix. Fut un temps il s'était résigné à mourir pour ainsi rejoindre sa famille, mais aujourd'hui il avait enfin une bonne raison de vivre et il s'y accrocherait de toutes ses forces et de toute son âme.

**OoOoO**

Le froid humide qui régnait dans la chambre, reflétait exactement ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment au fond de lui.

Réveillé depuis quelques minutes à cause de la fraîcheur qui le faisait grelotter, Blaise pouvait constater qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Ses plaies étaient pour la plupart cicatrisées et les autres étaient propres. Il ressentait juste un vide à l'intérieur de lui, comme si il était mort, éteint.

Ginny lui manquait affreusement, il ne savait même pas si il la reverrait avant de mourir. Il pleura comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Une main lui toucha la joue et il sursauta à ce contact, avant de voir Théo à ses côtés. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement.

- Calmes toi Blaise, ça va aller.

- Non ça n'ira pas, plus rien n'ira maintenant.

- Tes blessures sont presque guéries.

- Comment ?

- Avec l'aide de Samara mon elfe de maison. Elle sait faire ça, elle m'a soigné toute ma vie et avec mon père parfois ça valait le coup. Tu seras sur pied demain.

- Juste à temps pour me battre, ricana-t-il. Je veux envoyer une lettre.

- Tu ne peux pas Blaise.

- À ma petite amie, pour lui dire que je l'aime.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est risqué.

- Tu ne le ferais pas pour celle que tu aimes ?

- Pour celui que j'aime, précisa Théo, si sûrement.

- Qui ? Demanda Blaise surpris.

- Tu ne me juges pas, d'accord ?

- D'accord, promis Blaise.

- Fenrir Greyback, rougit Théo.

- Quoi ? Ce … cet .. Lui ?

- Oui, il n'est pas comme je le pensais. Moi aussi au début je n'ai vu en lui qu'un monstre. Mais il est différent et il m'aime.

- Et toi ?

- Je crois que moi aussi, j'ai un peu de mal avec les sentiments, surtout pour un homme, c'est déstabilisant. J'apprécie d'être avec lui, il m'apporte du réconfort, de la tendresse et je me sens protégé.

- Si tu es heureux, je le suis pour toi.

- Et toi tu l'aimes vraiment ta rouquine ?

- Comment le sais tu ?

- Tu parlais quand tu dormais et tu as appelé Ginny à plusieurs reprises. J'en ai déduit que tu ressentais quelque chose pour l'ennemi.

- Elle n'est pas notre ennemie, rétorqua Blaise.

- Et toi ? De quel côté es tu ?

- Du tiens, souffla Blaise.

- Ne te fiches pas de moi, ricana Théo. Comment pourrais tu l'aimer et la combattre elle ou sa famille ?

- ….

- Tu vois tu ne dis rien.

- Tu vas me dénoncer au Maître ? Ou peut être est ce déjà fait.

- J'aurais pu Blaise, mais tu es mon ami n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne.

- Avant de rejoindre le Maître je n'avais plus rien à perdre, je n'avais plus personne. Aujourd'hui je ne sais plus ce que je veux, je sais que c'est trop tard et que je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Ma place et ici auprès de celui … que j'aime, oui je crois finalement que je l'aime, donc je le suivrais même dans la mort.

- Même si je sais que c'est stupide, soupira Blaise, je ne te le reproche pas, je ferais la même chose pour Ginny.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer, tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces vendredi, peu importe le camp pour lequel tu te battras.

Théo sortit de la chambre de Blaise et chercha Fenrir dans le manoir. Avec le lien, il ne fut pas long à le trouver et Greyback abandonna rapidement les Mangemorts avec lesquels il s'entretenait, pour venir vers lui.

Théo lui sourit en le voyant arriver, il ne s'était pas sentit aussi heureux depuis longtemps, depuis ses 6 ans. Fenrir lui rendit son sourire, il ressentait à travers le lien ce que ressentait Théo et même si il ne lui avouait pas ses sentiments, il savait qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent.

- Salut mon petit loup, tu as déjà déjeuner ?

- Non, pas encore, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose d'important.

- Viens on va dans ta chambre.

Le trajet fut court, mais cependant assez intense en émotion. Le lycan ressentait toutes les celles de Théo et se demandait pourquoi il ressentait de la peur.

- Qu'est ce que tu as Théodore ? Qu'est ce qui t'effraie ?

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander, mais cela risque d'être dangereux pour toi, du moins si tu acceptes.

- Je t'écoute.

- Que serais tu prêts à faire pour moi ?

- Beaucoup de choses Théo.

- Si je te demandais un Portoloin pour Poudlard le ferais tu sans me poser de questions où me dénoncerais tu au Maître ?

- Comment peux tu croire que je te dénoncerais Théodore ? Je veux seulement savoir si il est pour toi.

- Non, c'est pour un ami qui n'a rien à faire ici. Il doit être auprès de la personne qu'il aime, comme moi, ajouta-t-il en prenant les mains de Fenrir entre les siennes.

- Tu m'aimes ? Fit il surpris.

- Il me semble, je suis heureux près de toi, je me sens en sécurité. Je suis triste ou inquiet quand tu n'es pas là. Mon cœur s'emballe dès que tu me touches et je suis prêt à te suivre au bout du monde. Si tout cela ressemble à de l'amour alors je suis irrémédiablement atteint.

- Je t'aime aussi mon petit loup, fit Greyback ému, je vais essayer pour le Portoloin demain cela te va ?

- Oui merci, tu restes là après midi ?

- Non, le Maître à besoin de moi.

- Encore, souffla Théo.

- Je serai là en soirée et on passera du temps ensemble car tu me manques.

- D'accord, soupira Théo.

Greyback l'attira à lui et embrassa chaque partie dénudée de sa peau. Anéantit par les frissons que lui procurait chaque contact de ses lèvres, Théo se laissa aller contre le corps du loup garou telle une poupée de chiffon sans volonté. Amusé pas son comportement, Greyback le porta et le déposa sur son lit. Après un dernier baiser plus appuyé, il le quitta à regret.

**Jeudi 09 avril**

Le petit déjeuner se déroulait comme depuis une semaine, dans le silence le plus complet. Seul le bruit des couverts tintait, résonnant à travers la salle. Assis à la table des professeurs, Dumbledore et Rogue discutaient en chuchotant quand le professeur de potion sentit son bras lui brûler.

À l'une des tables des élèves, Drago sentait également sa marque l'appeler. Il jeta un regard inquiet eu Professeur Rogue, qui comprenant, se leva et l'invita discrètement à le suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce attenante à la grande salle et le directeur ne fut pas long à les rejoindre.

- Vous ressentez l'appel du Seigneur ? Demande Rogue.

- Oui, c'est la première fois.

- Il veut qu'on le rejoigne.

- Drago vous n'irez pas, fit Dumbledore.

- Moi j'y suis obligé Albus, souffla Rogue. Je ne pense pas que l'on se reverra avant la bataille.

- Dès que vous le pouvez, échappez vous et revenez prendre votre place parmi vous.

- Je ni manquerai pas, répondit Severus.

- Je serai un déserteur alors ? Demanda Drago.

- Oui, mais si vous êtes près de lui il découvrira vos réelles attentions et il vous tuera sans le moindre regret.

Drago acquiesça pas très rassuré et retourna auprès de Harry qui l'avait attendu avec impatience. Tout le monde avait quitté la salle à manger, aussi purent ils parler librement.

- Le Maître nous a appelé, le Professeur Rogue et moi.

- Et ?

- Je reste ici.

- Si tu étais parti on ne se serait pas revu avant de se battre.

- Oui, souffla Drago, il m'aurait même tué avant puisqu'il sait pour nous deux.

Harry soupira et le prit dans ses bras avant d'être interrompu par les professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore.

- Un peu de tenue jeunes hommes, fit Rogue.

- Désolé, rougit Harry, alors vous partez ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix Potter.

- Drago l'a.

- Oui mais le Maître compte sur moi et moi je compte bien perturber ses plans.

- Faites attention à vous, fit Harry.

- Potter qui s'inquiète pour moi ! S'exclama Rogue.

- Nous sommes dans le même camp et je crois que vous faites parti de ceux qui méritent d'être sauvés.

- Allez y, fit Dumbledore, ne le faites pas attendre.

Il quitta la salle dans un effet de cape qui lui était propre et chacun se demanda en le voyant disparaître, si ils le reverraient un jour.

**OoOoO**

Encore dans son lit, Théodore râlait de trouver la place de son amant vide et froide. Il ne l'avait pas entendu se lever et se demandait dans quelle mission le Maître l'avait encore envoyé.

Il allait se recouvrir, quand une nausée le prit et l'obligea à se ruer en direction de la salle de bain. À genou devant la cuvette des toilettes Théo vomissait pour la seconde fois quand Fenrir arriva. Il se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se relever en tâtant son front à la recherche de température.

- Je n'ai pas de fièvre, je vomis depuis hier.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire.

- Ce n'est sûrement pas grave, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter inutilement.

- Je dois prendre soin de toi, c'est mon rôle en tant que dominant. Habilles toi je t'emmène chez voir un medicomage.

- Ce n'est pas la peine ça passera.

- Ne discutes pas, grogna Greyback.

- Tu as mon portoloin ?

- Oui mais tu l'auras seulement si tu vas voir le medicomage.

- Pff c'est du chantage, râla Théo.

Ils transplanèrent vingt minutes plus tard et alors qu'ils patientaient dans la salle d'attente, ils sentirent la brûlure de la marque qui les appelait. Croyant échapper à la visite, Théo se leva avant de se retrouver plaquer contre le dossier du fauteuil.

- Je vais voir ce qui se passe et toi tu attends et tu te fais ausculter.

- Bien chef, le railla-t-il.

Greyback ne releva pas, mais parti énervé de le laisser seul. Théo quand à lui préférait être seul face au medicomage. Il ne savait pas quelles réactions pourrait avoir Fenrir, si il leur annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle.

Il fut reçu rapidement et après lui avoir expliqué les symptômes dont il souffrait, le Médecin lui demanda de se mettre torse nu sur la table d'examen. Peu habitué à s'exhiber devant des inconnus, Théo eut un peu de mal à le laisser le toucher et sa gêne empira, quand il aperçut la grimace du Médecin en voyant la marque des ténèbres sur son bras.

- Je ne vous ferez aucun mal, le rassura Théo, je veux juste savoir de quoi je souffre.

- Désolé, je dois rester neutre face à chaque patient que je reçois, mais c'est la première fois que j'en vois une.

- Vous savez ce que j'ai ? Demanda Théo alors que le médecin lui tâtait maintenant l'abdomen.

- Êtes vous sexuellement actif ?

- Euh oui, rougit Théo.

- Avec un homme ?

Théo hocha la tête, même si la remarque du médecin sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une question. Le médecin retira ses mains et prit sa baguette, Théo sursauta s'imaginant le pire mais le docteur le rassura d'un sourire bienveillant. Il pointa la baguette vers son ventre et prononça une formule inaudible.

- Félicitations, vous êtes enceint.

- Pardon ? Pas déjà, souffla-t-il. Mon compagnon est un loup garou, expliqua-t-il en désignant la morsure dans son cou, qu'il avait réussi à camoufler avec un sort. Contrairement à la marque des ténèbres qui elle, restait visible peu importe les sortilèges utilisés.

- Vous souhaitez le garder ?

- Oui, cria presque Théo. Je savais que j'étais voué à la reproduction. Je suis juste étonné que cela ait fonctionné si tôt.

- Vous êtes enceint d'une dizaine de jours environ.

- Je vais avoir encore des nausées ?

- Oui, mais je ne peux pas vous dire pendant combien de temps. Chaque cas est différent.

- Je suppose que la santé de mon enfant est fragile et que je dois éviter toute brusquerie.

- Oui, pendant les premiers mois sa vie est fragile.

- Quand pourrais-je savoir le sexe ?

- Maintenant si vous le désirez.

- Oui, souffla Théo aux anges.

- Alors il s'agit…, fit le médecin en agitant sa baguette à nouveau au dessus de son ventre, d'une petite fille.

- Merci beaucoup docteur, répondit Théo ému.

- Prenez soin de vous et revenez le mois prochain pour une nouvelle consultation.

- D'accord, j'essaierais, au revoir docteur.

À genou devant leur Maître, tous les Mangemorts ayant répondu à l'appel, courbaient l'échine. Un silence de cathédrale régnait et Voldemort observait tout son petit monde.

- Il y a beaucoup d'absents, remarqua-t-il.

- Greyback, où est ton compagnon ?

- Chez le medicomage Maître, il est souffrant.

- Lucius je ne vois pas ton fils, où est il ?

- Je l'ignore Maître.

- Severus, une idée ?

- Il a déserté vos rangs Maître.

- Non, hurla Lucius.

- Silence, s'énerva Voldemort en lançant un Doloris sur Malefoy père. Ainsi donc, voici tout ce que tu as appris à ton unique fils, la trahison et la désertion.

- Non Maître.

- Tu le trouveras demain et tu lui feras payer cet affront envers son sang.

- Oui Maître.

- Dites à tout ceux qui n'ont pas jugés bon d'être présents, qu'ils sont désormais en sursit. Demain nous attaquerons Pré-au-Lard, soyez prêt. Vous pouvez tous disposer sauf Severus, Lucius, Greyback et les Lestrange.

Sans se le faire dire deux fois, tous évacuèrent dans la seconde.

- Severus quand est il de ce traître ?

- Dumbledore l'a pris sous son aile depuis qu'il fricote avec Potter.

- Maudit Potter, je croyais que ton fils avait eu l'intelligence de côtoyer Potter pour lui soutirer des informations importantes ou pour me le livrer Lucius, mais te voila finalement affublé d'un gendre et pas des moindres. Greyback penses tu avoir mis un Fenrir junior en route ?

- Je l'ignore Maître, fit le Lycan surpris.

- Lucius toujours aucune nouvelle de ta femme ?

- Non Maître, répondit il.

- Bella ?

- Moi non plus, ricana-t-elle, elle a fuit tout comme son incapable de fils.

- Ça suffit, fit Voldemort, vous réglerez vos querelles familiales hors de ma vue.

- Rabastan et Rodolphus, quand est il de la surveillance de Pré-au-Lard ?

- Tout va pour le mieux Seigneur, fit Rodolphus, nous avons juste noté une baisse de la fréquentation du village.

- Et vous appelez cela rien ?

- Nous serons plus vigilant Maître.

- Pourquoi suis-je entouré d'incapables ? Gémit Voldemort. Retournez y et avertissez moi si quelque chose vous semble inhabituel. Severus je veux que tu prépares des potions de guérison que l'on distribuera à chacun d'entre vous, elles vous serons utiles en cas de blessures.

- Bien Maître.

- Disparaissez, mais restez à disposition.

Greyback se rendit immédiatement dans la chambre de Théo et le trouva assis au pied de son lit. Celui-ci lui offrit un maigre sourire et le loup garou se retrouva assis à côté de lui.

- Ce n'est pas grave, rassures moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Ça se soigne ?

- Non, mais ça passera.

- Quand ? Comment ?

- Dans 9 mois en mettant au monde ton enfant, sourit Théo.

Le lycan ferma un instant les yeux afin de refouler les larmes avant qu'elles ne coulent. Il se tourna ensuite vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Merci, souffla-t-il, merci.

- Merci de quoi ?

- De me donner ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé, de l'amour et un enfant. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est trop tôt avec la bataille de demain ?

- Il est hors de question que tu te battes.

- J'utiliserai un sort de protection.

- J'ai dit non, grogna-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi, gémit Théo.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre ou perdre l'enfant.

- C'est une fille, murmura Théo.

- Une petite femelle, sourit Greyback.

- Je n'ai pas le choix ?

- Non, je ne pourrai pas me battre si je vous sais en danger.

- Bien, je resterai ici à soigner les blessés.

- Je reviens je vais chercher le portoloin pour ton ami et prévenir le Maître de ton retour et de ton absence au combat.

- Il va être furieux ?

- Peut être, mais je m'en fiche ma famille passe avant tout.

- Merci, fit Théo ému.

Greyback sortit et se rendit auprès du Maître, qui prit assez bien la nouvelle de la grossesse. Il s'absenta une bonne heure et Théo commençait à trouver le temps long. Il en profita pour chercher des prénoms pour leur fille et un en particulier lui plaisait, le tout était qu'il plaise également à Greyback et qu'il ne lui sortirait pas un prénom aussi bizarre que le sien. La porte s'ouvrit et le sortit de ses pensées.

Fenrir revenait tenant un vase dans ses mains.

- Tiens le portoloin, il s'activera dans deux heures. Ça nous laisse un peu de temps pour tout les deux sauf si tu veux lui porter tout de suite.

- Non ça peut attendre un peu, j'ai réfléchi à des prénoms.

- Déjà !

- Que penses tu de Hope ?

- C'est très joli, fit il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- C'est un prénom peu commun.

- Hum, fit le Lycan en continuant à l'embrasser en remontant vers sa mâchoire.

- Et fort en son sens.

- On n'en parlerait pas plus tard ?

- Non, grogna Théo, c'est important.

- Va pour Hope, Hope liberty Nott Greyback.

- J'adore, je t'aime Fenrir.

- Moi aussi mon petit loup.

Plus d'une heure et demie plus tard, Théodore se dirigeait vers la chambre de Blaise. Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, c'est que le métis était prêt, comme si il l'attendait. Ce qu'il ignorait aussi, c'est que Greyback avait deviné que le portoloin était pour Blaise et ils avaient eu une brève discussion. Théodore lui expliqua pour son départ et Blaise le remercia pour les risques qu'il avait pris pour lui. Il allait repartir mais Blaise lui demanda de lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'il parte, il accepta, heureux de voir encore un peu son ami. Quelques secondes encore et ils se sépareraient, peut être pour toujours. Blaise le prit dans ses bras et l'instant d'après, ils tenaient tout les deux le vase, avant que Théo ne réalise vraiment ce qui se passait, ils partaient tout les deux pour Poudlard.


	26. séparation

**CHAPITRE 26**

**Jeudi 09 avril ****(suite)**

Blaise relâcha à contre cœur Théo qui se débattait de toutes ses forces. Ses larmes non feintes lui fendirent le cœur, il venait de trahir son ami alors que lui venait de le sortir de l'enfer qui était devenu le sien. Théo s'effondra et Blaise fut sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, se sachant impuissant, Théo ne le repoussa pas et pleura en silence. Le portail de Poudlard s'ouvrait, signe que Dumbledore avait bien reçu la lettre qu'il lui avait fait parvenir par l'intermédiaire de Greyback.

Greyback qu'il ne connaissait que de vue, avant qu'il vienne le voir au cours de l'après midi. Dire qu'il avait été stupéfait de sa venue était un faible mot, se trouver ainsi devant cette montagne l'avait pour le moins effrayé. Il savait qu'il était avec Théo et il n'imaginait pas une seconde qu'il puisse lui faire du mal, mais le sachant aux ordres du Maître il s'attendait à tout, même au pire.

Alors qu'il s'était attendu à être malmené ou interrogé, il s'était trouvé face à un être perdu et abattu. L'homme était d'abord resté muet, puis s'était mis à bouger, faisant les cent pas dans la petite chambre exiguë, qu'il occupait depuis son arrivée au manoir Malefoy. Il n'avait pas osé lui parler, se demandant tout de même ce qui avait bien pu l'attirer là. Greyback l'avait ensuite observé comme si il le jugeait, comme si il l'évaluait. Quand il prit la parole, jamais Blaise n'aurait pu croire qu'il puisse avoir une voix aussi douce.

- Êtes vous fidèle en amitié ?

Bien que surprenante cette question ne le déstabilisa pas, Greyback voulait tester son amitié envers Théodore, craignait il qu'il lui fasse du mal ?

- Oui, répondit il, j'aime Théo et je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui.

- Bien, soupira le loup garou. Il veut vous faire regagner Poudlard grâce à un Portoloin et je veux que vous l'emmeniez avec vous.

- Pardon ?

- Un Portoloin va vous conduire à Poudlard dans quelques heures, Théo veut que vous rejoigniez celle que vous aimez, de mon côté je ne veux pas qu'il participe à la bataille demain. Je pense que Dumbledore pourrait le protéger et le mettre en sécurité.

- C'est ce que veut Théo ?

- Non, il veut rester à mes côtés.

- Pourquoi aller contre sa volonté ?

- Parce que je l'aime et qu'il porte mon enfant. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure ou qu'il perde notre fille. Je ne suis pas un monstre, enfin pas toujours, murmura-t-il, il est ma famille et ce n'est pas un crime de vouloir son bien.

- Il risque de vous haïr.

- Oui mais ils seront en vie, c'est le principal. Acceptez vous ?

- Oui bien sûr si vous me promettez de tout faire pour rester en vie. Il vous aime je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est ainsi. Si il venait à vous perdre il ne s'en remettrait pas.

- J'essaierai, grimaça Greyback, mais si je ne reviens pas pourrez vous veiller sur lui et sur l'enfant ?

- Oui si il ne me déteste pas de l'avoir écarté de vous.

- Merci Monsieur Zabini.

- De rien, pouvez vous envoyer un courrier à Poudlard pour les avertir de notre arrivée ?

- Bien sûr, j'attends.

La lettre était finalement arrivée en temps et en heure. Dumbledore arrivait, accompagné de plusieurs membres de l'ordre du Phenix, parmi lesquels il reconnu Remus Lupin. Celui-ci se précipita sur Théo et le prit dans ses bras. Ils rentrèrent dans le parc et lorsque les grilles se refermèrent Blaise se sentit enfin protégé et de retour chez lui.

Leur arrivée se fit discrète, comme il leur était impossible de traverser tout le château pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur sans faire face au curieux, ils se rendirent dans les cuisines. Remus portait toujours Théo contre lui et le garçon sanglotait toujours. Il se demanda ce qu'ils avaient bien dû lui faire subir pour le rendre aussi malheureux. Blaise dû faire face à un véritable interrogatoire, Théo trop affaiblit ne répondit pas aux questions et se pelotonna un peu plus contre Lupin en appelant Fenrir. Le silence suivit cet appel et tous regardèrent Blaise pour trouver des réponses.

- Lui et Greyback sont ensemble.

- Comment est ce possible ? Demanda Remus.

- Il semblerait que d'avoir côtoyé une certaine personne pendant une longue période ait fait changé sa façon de penser.

- C'est surprenant, fit Albus. Mais que fait il ici ?

- Greyback voudrait que vous le protégiez, il est enceint et il craint pour leur vie. Théo voudra se battre et si il le fait, il perdra l'enfant. Le seul problème c'est que Théo ne savait pas que je l'emmenais avec moi du coup il supporte mal la séparation.

- On devrait l'envoyer au Square Grimmaurd il sera en sécurité, fit Remus. Narcissa pourra prendre soin de lui.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, répondit Albus.

- Ils s'aiment vraiment, ajouta Blaise, moi aussi cela m'a surpris.

- Théo est un garçon bien, dit Remus, il a beaucoup souffert et malheureusement tomber amoureux d'un loup garou n'est peut être pas la meilleure chose qu'il puisse lui arriver, surtout un Mangemort. Il sera toujours considéré comme un monstre, il ne trouvera pas d'emploi, il sera rejeté ou enfermé pour ce qu'il est. C'est notre lot quotidien, soupira Lupin, nous n'avons pas de droits.

- On se battra, murmura Théo somnolent.

- Je vous le souhaite, ajouta Remus en lui caressant la tête.

- Vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades Blaise, je connais une jeune demoiselle qui sera ravie de vous revoir.

- Merci Monsieur, répondit Blaise en partant rapidement.

- Je l'emmène à Londres, fit le loup garou, vous pourrez prévenir Charlie ?

- Allez y, sourit Dumbledore.

Lupin sortit des cuisines et de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner avec Théo, qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras. Avoir vécu auprès du garçon de longs mois avait finalement été bénéfique pour lui, certes il aimait un lycan et sûrement pas le meilleur d'entre eux, mais il savait que les loups garous étaient fidèles en amour et qu'une fois leur compagnon trouvé, ils faisaient tout pour les protéger même si comme aujourd'hui, ils devaient en souffrir. Car si Théo avait mal, nul doute que Greyback devait être dans le même état. À cela s'ajoutait sûrement la peur de perdre son lié, qu'il venait d'une certaine manière de trahir. Théo pouvait très bien refuser de retourner vers lui ou tout simplement mettre fin à sa vie. À cette pensée Lupin sentit son ventre se nouer, il faudrait qu'il prévienne Narcissa de ne jamais laisser le garçon seul, même si il savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre.

Blaise circulait dans les couloirs à la recherche de ses amis. Déserté de ses élèves, Poudlard semblait froid et austère. Jamais il n'avait eu à connaître le château aussi vide car les années précédentes, il n'était jamais resté pour les périodes de vacances, préférant rentrer chez lui, même si c'était pour y être seul. La solitude il connaissait par cœur, sa mère l'aimait c'était certain, mais elle n'avait pas ce qu'on appelait la fibre maternelle, peut être même qu'en y songeant elle n'avait vu qu'à travers lui le Mangemort qui lui avait servit de mari. Cela expliquait peut être ses longues absences et ce manque de tendresse qu'il avait toujours ressenti de cette mère volage et parfois un peu froide. Un grand cri le sortit de ses pensées et sa respiration se coupa quand un boulet de canon lui percuta l'estomac. Il ferma les yeux, il n'avait pas besoin de les ouvrir pour savoir que celle qu'il aimait, l'étreignait d'une force inouïe. Il la serra contre lui à son tour, ignorant la douleur que lui faisait encore ressentir ses différentes plaies. Il noya son visage dans la masse de ses cheveux roux et respira cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué ces dernières semaines. Quand enfin il ouvrit les yeux, il la vit pleurant tout autant que lui et sans se soucier de ceux qui les entouraient, ils s'embrassèrent. Ron et Hermione les regardèrent et comprirent qu'il valait mieux les laisser à leurs retrouvailles, d'un commun accord, ils s'éloignèrent en silence.

La soirée avançait à grand pas, chacun et chacune gérait son stress à sa façon. La tension était palpable et un rien faisait monter les humeurs. Certains se disputaient pour des broutilles, d'autres canalisaient leur énergie en s'entraînant encore et ceux qui avaient la chance d'être en couple passaient leur temps à se prouver leur amour.

Ron et Hermione, ensemble depuis cinq jours, s'aimaient. En fait ils s'aimaient depuis si longtemps qu'il leur était impossible de dire quand leurs sentiments avaient changés. Ron n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle est acceptée de lui laisser une seconde chance, fallait il qu'il soit chanceux à ce point, lui qui se croyait plus nul que n'importe qui, lui le suiveur, celui qui n'avait rien de bien à offrir. Pourtant elle était bien là, blottit dans ses bras, soupirant sous ses caresses qui se faisaient de plus en plus précises, de plus en plus poussées. Elle les acceptait, elle, d'habitude si prude, elle ne l'arrêtait pas et il comptait bien lui prouver qu'il l'aimait et ce de toutes les manières permises par sa belle. Aussi quand il s'aventura sous sa jupe et qu'elle écarta les jambes pour lui faciliter l'accès de sa vertu, Ron ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il jeta un sort qui bloqua les rideaux de son lit et jeta un sort de silence afin de les isoler du reste du monde. À cet instant précis, il n'y avait plus Ron le nul et Hermione l'intello, plus de guerre, plus d'amis. Juste eux, seuls, isolés, se donnant pour un instant un peu de bonheur car les heures à venir, seraient et de loin les pires qu'ils auraient à vivre.

**OoOoO**

Remus revenait de Londres, où il avait laissé Théo aux bons soins de Narcissa. Il dormait encore, mais Remus comptait y retourner en soirée pour parler un peu avec lui, de son étonnante relation avec l'un de ses pairs. Relation bien différente de celle qu'il entretenait avec son mari Charlie. Lui contrairement à Greyback, n'était pas un dominant. Il n'avait donc aucun besoin de mordre son partenaire pour le faire sien. De même qu'il ne pouvait pas engendrer une descendance, car sa condition de dominé le rendait stérile. Il pouvait donc, comme Théo, accueillir un petit être dans ses chairs mais uniquement avec un autre loup dominant. Charlie et lui n'avaient jamais évoqué cet état de fait, étant deux hommes, ils s'étaient résolus à ne jamais avoir d'enfants. Les loups garous étaient encore une des rares espèces à encore pouvoir procréer, même si au sein d'une meute, les naissances étaient rares. Seuls les dominants les plus puissants, arrivaient encore à avoir une descendance, pour peu qu'il trouvent le réceptacle à leur progéniture. Outre le fait de la difficulté à enfanter, les lycans avaient aussi dû se retrouver face au ministère. Celui-ci avait crée le département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques, les loups garous avaient alors perdus beaucoup de leurs droits et le peu qu'il leur restait, se trouvaient bridés ou limités par un nombre incalculable de clauses et de décrets en tout genre. Les loups garous de part leur dangerosité, étaient parmi les créatures magiques, une des espèces les plus réglementé en Angleterre. C'était aussi pour cela que Remus avait longtemps hésité à épouser Charlie, car même si il était issu d'une famille de sang pur, une fois marié à une créature magique, il devenait lui aussi un paria de la société. Heureusement pour lui, Charlie était quelqu'un de fort et il se fichait du ministère. Une fois la guerre terminée, ils partiraient pour aller vivre en Roumanie. Là bas, les créatures magiques avaient des droits et étaient considérées avant tout comme des êtres vivants. Il faut préciser que la Roumanie était le berceau des vampires et le ministère en place, avait dû se plier, de mauvaise grâce, à cette espèce sanguinaire. Aussi une partie du gouvernement, était composés de ces êtres de la nuit et ainsi beaucoup de lois avaient été votés en faveurs des êtres magiques, c'est également pourquoi, la Roumanie était un des seuls pays à accueillir des dragons.

Le dîner fut rapidement expédié. La salle à manger prenait des airs de self avec l'afflux de nouveaux arrivants. Beaucoup de parents d'élèves étaient arrivés, en majorité pour se battre et certains autres pour proposer leurs services en tant que Médicomage.

Le manque de place commençait à se faire sentir et Harry était soulagé de ne pas à avoir à rendre sa chambre.

Seul avec Drago, ils discutaient, enlacés sur le lit, en attendant que leurs amis les rejoignent pour leur dernière soirée.

Blaise et Ginny arrivèrent les premiers, suivit de Ron et Hermione. Neville arriva ensuite accompagné de Dean, mais sans Seamus. Harry quitta le groupe et partit à sa recherche avant de se rappeler qu'il aimait se rendre à la tour d'astronomie.

- Bonsoir Seamus.

- Salut Harry.

Assis sur le muret, les jambes dans le vide, Seamus contemplait l'obscurité. Harry le rejoignit et prit place à ses côtés. Seamus le regarda le temps d'un sourire et reprit sa contemplation.

- Pourquoi ne viens tu pas avec nous ?

- Pas envie, murmura-t-il.

- À cause de demain ? Demanda Harry.

- Pas seulement, tu me manques Harry.

- Seamus, soupira Harry.

- Désolé.

- Ne le sois pas, j'ai agi comme un con l'année dernière, j'ai rien compris.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Si ça l'est. Avec du recul j'ai honte de t'avoir laissé tomber.

- Si tu avais su que je t'aimais, tu m'aurais quand même quitté ?

- Non, je crois que je t'aimais aussi.

- On est cons, hein ! On passe à côté de l'essentiel sans s'en rendre compte et demain on sera peut être tous mort.

- Viens avec nous Seamus, tu es notre ami et on a besoin de toi.

- Pff.

- Viens, insista Harry en lui tendant la main.

Seamus accepta cette main tendue et en profita pour attirer Harry à lui. Doucement il l'embrassa, les yeux humides. Harry ne chercha pas à se soustraire de l'étreinte car il savait que ce baiser n'était aucunement ambigu, il scellait la fin d'un amour et le début d'une véritable amitié. Main dans la main, ils traversèrent les couloirs et rejoignirent leurs camarades. Ils se lâchèrent la main, une fois devant la porte, ils entrèrent et prirent naturellement leur place, Harry auprès de Drago et Seamus auprès de son meilleur ami, Dean.

Ainsi passa la soirée, entre souvenirs larmoyants et d'autres plus réjouissants. C'était peut être la dernière soirée de leur vie, mais c'était et de loin la meilleure, celle que l'on passe auprès de ceux qu'on aime.

Harry et Drago, passèrent la nuit collés l'un à l'autre. Incapables de dormir, même si la fatigue leur faisait cligner des yeux. Ils échangeaient parfois quelques mots afin de se rassurer, des mots tendres louant leur amour, d'autres plus durs évoquant la perte l'un de l'autre.

Beaucoup ne dormirent pas cette nuit, se préparant physiquement et mentalement à l'horreur à laquelle ils allaient devoir faire face. Les heures étaient comptées, tous se tenaient prés pour cinq heures du matin. Ils ignoraient si Voldemort serait matinal, mais ils ne voulaient pas se faire surprendre au saut du lit.

**OoOoO**

Rogue soufflait enfin. Cela faisait plus de 15 heures qu'il remuait diverses potions dans ses chaudrons. Toutes ces heures, sans aucune interruption, à sentir les odeurs nauséabondes de certaines mixtures, à souffrir de la chaleur qui avait eu raison des trois couches de vêtement qu'il portait et dont il c'était délesté au fil des heures. Presque un jour, sans voir la lumière du jour, enfermé comme un rat au fond d'une cave où à l'odeur des potions, se mêlait parfois un relent de bête crevée.

Dire qu'il souffrait de la situation aurait été un mensonge. Bien qu'il n'appréciait pas le caractère obligatoire de sa mission, les potions étaient avant tout, une passion. Un art dans lequel il se targuait d'exceller à la perfection. Ainsi il pouvait se rendre utile en aidant l'ordre, en créant des potions placebo et dire que cela l'excitait était un faible mot, pouvoir se jouer du Maître à sa barbe sans qu'il ne se rendre compte de rien était tout simplement jouissif. Au lieu de guérir, les potions n'auraient aucun effet quand aux autres, celles qui finissaient de décanter, elles les tueraient juste un peu plus vite.

Il fermait ses derniers flacons, environ 200 fioles étaient étalées devant ses yeux, la partie la plus simple était terminée le plus dur arrivait. Il rangeait méthodiquement tout son matériel, quand la porte grinça. Lucius apparut, dire qu'il semblait énervé où contrarié aurait été dans le vrai. Il s'approcha en fronçant le nez à cause de l'odeur, ses yeux se perdirent sur les flacons avant de remonter sur Rogue.

Severus savait qu'il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'une visite de courtoisie, il soutint le regard de Lucius impatient de connaître les raisons de sa venue.

- Ce que tu as dit sur mon fils est vrai ?

- Oui, il est passé du côté ennemi

- Et Narcissa ?

- J'ignore où elle se trouve.

- Pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive pas à te croire Severus ? Nous nous connaissons depuis trop longtemps toi et moi.

- Que veux tu exactement Lucius ?

- Savoir pourquoi j'ai été trahi par ceux qui devaient me soutenir en toute circonstances, ceux qui sont censés être ma famille.

- N'as-tu jamais pensé qu'ils pouvaient avoir des idéaux différents des tiens Lucius ? Que tu suives le Maître c'est ton choix, mais laisses les autres faire les leurs.

- J'en viens à douter de ta propre allégeance Severus, tes paroles sont pour le moins douteuses.

- Crois ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre moi.

- Moi non plus apparemment.

- N'as tu jamais rêvé de partir et d'emmener ta famille loin de tout cela ? Ne t'es tu jamais dit que cela ne valait peut être pas la peine de mourir pour le Maître et d'entraîner avec toi ceux que tu aimes ?

- C'est trop tard Severus, je n'ai plus le choix.

- On a toujours le choix Lucius mais pas toujours le courage.

- Toi tu l'as eu ? L'interrogea Lucius.

- Oui, répondit Severus et j'ai fait le bon choix.

- J'ai peur de comprendre.

- Tu as très bien compris, tu tiens maintenant ma vie entre tes mains. Me trahira-tu Lucius ? Comme tu l'as fait pour ta femme et ton fils. Je te laisse réfléchir mais dépêches toi le jour va se lever. Encore une chose Lucius, essayes de sauver ton fils il en vaut la peine.

Sans attendre la réponse de Lucius, Rogue sortit du Manoir Malefoy et respira sa première bouffée d'air pur depuis deux jours. Au loin le soleil se levait, peut être assistait il au dernier levé de soleil de sa vie. Une larme roula sur sa joue, il se hâta de l'essuyer il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'afficher sa peine. Cet instant faisait parti, des rares moments de sa vie pendant lesquels on regrette de ne pas avoir fait tout ce qu'on aurait voulu faire et alors on se promet dès lors, de les réaliser si jamais la vie nous donne une seconde chance.

**Vendredi 10 avril**

Harry et Drago se levèrent un peu avant les cinq heures, l'inactivité les rongeait. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas d'une semelle, l'un devenant l'ombre de l'autre, le combat les séparerait bien assez tôt. Ils se forcèrent à manger pour palier à la fatigue, quelques sourires tristes s'échangeaient, des embrassades, des tapes dans le dos. Certains craquaient et Dumbledore décidait alors de les faire partir. L'animation créait un brouhaha et l'effervescence était à son comble. Aussi quand un hurlement retentit il fallut presque tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Les portes de la grande salle claquèrent violemment, stoppant le bruit et captivant l'assemblée. Justin Finch-Fletchley, Poufsouffle de son état, reprenait sa respiration avant d'annoncer.

- La marque des ténèbres est sur Pré-au-Lard.

Le silence se prolongea, puis peu à peu, les premiers résignés se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Harry se levait également quand Drago l'attrapa par le bras.

- Promets moi de vivre Harry, sans toi je ne survivrai pas.

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

- Et, ajouta-t-il, promet moi de m'épouser si on s'en sort.

- Oui, pleura Harry en l'étreignant de toutes ses forces.

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis, qui les attendaient près des portes. Ensemble ils sortirent du château et restèrent un instant les yeux rivés vers la marque immonde, qui les narguait de toute sa hauteur. D'un commun accord, la baguette à la main ils prirent le chemin de Pré-au-Lard.


	27. le début

**CHAPITRE 27**

Le fond de l'air était frais et bien que le ciel soit dégagé, les premiers rayons du soleil n'arrivaient pas à réchauffer l'atmosphère.

Debout parmi ses semblables, vêtus de pied en cape, Lucius était partagé entre deux sentiments, l'excitation et la peur.

L'excitation de la bataille était, avec l'attrait du pouvoir, les deux raisons qui l'avait fait rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Se sentir tout puissant, avait été le moteur de sa vie. Il y était arrivé, il avait gravi un à un tout les échelons, c'était attiré la confiance du Maître et il était maintenant à sa droite. Mais alors que jusque là, il pensait avoir tout gagné, il se résignait ce matin, à avoir tout perdu. Sa femme l'avait quitté, son fils l'avait désavoué, son manoir était réquisitionné et sa fortune dilapidée.

Tout cela pour quoi ? Pour qu'un gamin, qui en passant lui avait volé son fils, se pointe en conquérant, fasse le ménage et le laisse encore plus démuni, voir enfermé derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban ou dans le meilleur des cas mort.

C'était donc cela le but de sa vie, servir et périr quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Le bataillon de Mangemorts, avança comme un seul homme. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu les ordres du Maître, mais que pouvaient ils être d'autres, que tuer sans laisser de survivants et être sans pitié pour l'ennemi, si tenté que les commerçants et les habitants de Pré-au-Lard soient à ce point dangereux pour mériter le nom d'ennemis.

Il se mit en route et sa peur s'apaisa, Narcissa ne risquait rien et Drago était désormais du bon côté. Il leur avait mis de l'argent de côté, suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent vivre décemment quelques années le temps de voir venir. Maintenant il pouvait se battre et si il mourrait ce serait en paix, sans lui sa famille ne s'en porterait que mieux.

**OoOoO**

Au cœur de Londres, loin de la bataille dont ils avaient été éloignés, Narcissa et Théo tournaient en rond. Privé de baguette, car il s'en était séparé après avoir passé un agréable moment avec Fenrir, Théo rageait. Il se sentait démuni et inutile, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, revoir son compagnon. Être éloigné de lui était encore désagréable, l'échauffement de sa morsure était désormais trop faible pour qu'il en souffre physiquement mais intérieurement, il se sentait abandonné. À cela s'ajoutait le sentiment d'avoir été trahi et il le vivait très mal. Lupin était passé la veille au soir lui demander des explications concernant sa relation soudaine avec un des siens et il avait tenté de le rassurer sur le comportement de Greyback, en lui expliquant que c'était un comportement normal pour tout dominant qui se respecte, de faire passer le bien de sa famille avant le sien.

Narcissa, quand à elle, était envahie de sentiments mitigés. Son fils et son mari allaient se battre l'un contre l'autre et ça elle avait énormément de mal à l'admettre. Elle aimait son fils plus que sa propre vie, mais elle aimait aussi Lucius. Elle aimait l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré à Poudlard. Il l'avait tout de suite fasciné, sa force de caractère, son intelligence, son port altier tout en cet homme l'avait séduit même si elle avait eu plus de mal à se faire remarquer parmi toutes les prétendantes qui se bousculaient pour se faire épouser. Pourtant elle avait réussit à attirer son attention, alors qu'elle n'était pas plus riche, ni plus belle qu'une autre. Lucius l'avait toujours traité comme une reine et encore plus quand elle lui avait donné un fils, un héritier. La disparition de Voldemort avait été une bénédiction pour le couple qui avait alors vécu dans le faste et l'amour, mais le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tout détruit, tout réduit à néant. Lucius avait de nouveau prêté allégeance à son Maître et pour se faire pardonner de ne plus avoir cru en lui, il lui avait offert son fils et sa fortune sur un plateau. Tout c'était alors dégradé entre eux, comment avait il pu vendre son fils ? Et surtout pour quoi ? Pour vivre en esclave et en soumis aux pieds d'un Maître qui se servait d'eux jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Elle avait tenté de lui faire entendre raison, en vain. Il admirait un être vil et cruel, le servait et l'avait financé au possible, pour qu'il relève une armée. Aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus de domicile et peut être bientôt plus de famille. Ses larmes coulèrent encore, comme depuis deux jours. Intarissables, elles coulaient à chaque souvenir, à chaque pensée.

**OoOoO**

Le sourire aux lèvres, Voldemort lança un Morsmordre l'aide de sa baguette et la marque des ténèbres s'éleva dans les airs, montrant à qui voudrait, qu'il était là et qu'il ne repartirait que quand son armée aurait entassé sur la place publique l'ensemble des dépouilles des habitants du village.

En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, les ¾ des Mangemorts, étaient revenus bredouilles. Voldemort rageait, ne comprenant que trop bien ce qui était entrain de se passer.

- Rodolphus, Rabastan, hurla-t-il.

- Maître, firent les deux frères en s'approchant.

- Une explication peut être ?

- Non Maître, nous ignorons où sont passés les villageois.

- Doloris, Doloris, Doloris, Doloris, s'acharna Voldemort sur les frères Lestrange.

- Maître, le stoppa Rogue.

- Severus ?

- Il existe de nombreux passages secrets, cela explique qu'ils n'aient rien vu.

- Comment peut on laisser un village se vider de ses habitants sans s'en rendre compte ? Trouvez moi l'un deux si il en reste un.

- Voici Maître, fit Bella en jetant un pauvre homme à terre.

- Bien vieil homme où sont tes congénères ?

- Disparus, envolés.

- Doloris, s'énerva Voldemort. Faut il que je répète ma question ?

- Non, se releva l'homme. Les aurors sont venus les chercher.

- Bella débarrasses moi de ça, fit il en désignant l'homme. Alors comme ça j'ai un traître dans mes rangs.

Lucius regarda en direction de Rogue, il savait maintenant qu'il disait vrai. Rogue sur ses gardes, s'apprêtait à transplaner, désormais, il saurait si il pouvait faire confiance à Lucius. Leurs regards se croisèrent et un silence plana. Le brun soupira et le blond se résigna à le dénoncer, cet homme avait sûrement aidé à protéger sa femme et l'avait convaincu de ne pas tuer son fils, il méritait peut être de s'en sortir. Alors que les cadavres de ceux restés à Pré-au-lard, s'entassaient devant le salon de thé fantôme, de l'agitation venant de Poudlard attira l'attention des Mangemorts.

- Bien, fit le Lord, les voila.

- Severus, murmura Lucius, promets moi de prendre soin de Narcissa et de Drago si je ne m'en sors pas.

- Je te le promets, si je reste en vie moi aussi.

- Devrons nous nous affronter ?

- J'essaierai de ne pas te blesser Lucius, tu peux encore changer de camp.

- C'est ça, ricana-t-il.

- Drago en serait heureux.

- Il sera heureux quand tout cela sera terminé et qu'il sera débarrassé de son père.

- Tu le connais mal Lucius, il t'aime.

- Adieu Severus, ajouta-t-il pour couper court à la conversation avant de rejoindre le Maître en première ligne.

- Voici l'armée de Dumbledore, rigola Voldemort, des enfants et des vieux.

Cependant contrairement aux Mangemorts masqués, ceux qui venaient de Poudlard, avançaient visages nus, on pouvait y lire toute la détermination dont ils faisaient preuve. Ce n'était peut être pour la plupart que des enfants, mais on pouvait sentir l'afflux de magie qui émanait de tout le groupe. A ce moment là si certains Mangemorts ne craignait pas plus leur Maître que la mort en elle-même, beaucoup auraient fuis dans la direction opposée.

Face à face les deux armées se toisaient, s'observaient. Dumbledore sortit des rangs et s'avança, Voldemort en fit de même et réduisit encore un peu plus la distance entre les deux hommes.

- Te voici donc vieux fou.

- Ravi de te voir aussi Tom, lui sourit Dumbledore.

- Vas-tu laisser tout ces enfants mourir pour toi ou vas-tu te rendre compte que tu ne peux rien contre moi.

- Quelle présomption Tom, les années ne t'on pas changé.

- Toi par contre tu sembles en bout de course.

- Peut être, fit il évasif, mais moi je ne l'ignore pas.

- Bats toi, prouve moi que tu peux me tuer, Mangemorts, hurla-t-il, au combat.

Dumbledore recula de quelques pas et son armée d'un jour, se mit en branle. Le silence qui c'était instauré dans les rangs de celle-ci, fut rompu, quand un des élèves poussa un hurlement digne des plus grands guerriers. Ça y est, ils y étaient. Les mains des amoureux jusqu'à maintenant jointes se déliaient, non sans l'espoir de se retrouver quand tout serait fini. Pour certain ce jour s'annonçait comme le dernier, pour d'autre il était le début d'une longue succession d'autres jours, à vivre sans la peur de l'ennemi.

Peu de temps après le début de la bataille, les premières victimes gisaient un peu partout. Hermione accompagnée des médicomages, tentait de sauver ceux qui pouvaient encore l'être et abrogeait, non sans difficultés, les souffrances des autres. Aucun Mangemorts ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux et ceux qui gémissaient encore de douleurs, succombaient entre les mains sans scrupules de l'ange de la mort.

Ron lui souffrait de ses blessures et commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse. Il s'était attendu à ce que cela soit dur, mais pas à ce point là. À chaque Mangemort tué, un autre arrivait et une autre blessure le faisait plier un peu plus. Au milieu de ce capharnaüm sans nom, il cherchait un visage ami, une aide qui lui permettrait de se reposer un instant, de reprendre son souffle mais il ne voyait que des ombres noires à perte de vue. Quand le suivant arriva à sa portée, il sut qu'il serait le dernier à passer entre ses mains, enfin si il arrivait à tenir encore debout. À peine avait il levé sa baguette qu'une douleur lui paralysa le dos, essoufflé et ébranlé par l'attaque insidieuse de l'ennemi, il sentit ses genoux heurter le sol violemment. Avant que ses paumes eurent le temps de toucher terre, il s'effondrait sans connaissance.

Seamus n'en menait pas large, prit entre deux ennemis, il soufflait en les tenant à vue, se demandant lequel des deux le tuerait et est-ce qu'il aurait au moins le temps d'en tuer un avant histoire de ne pas mourir bêtement. Il entendait l'un deux rire sous son masque, lui aurait plutôt voulu pleurer mais il avait choisit d'être là parce qu'il n'était pas un lâche et parce qu'il voulait prouver à celui qu'il aimait qu'il en était capable. Alors il se devait d'assumer et de se battre jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe. Il ne sut jamais si son sort toucha sa cible, mais il avait au moins une certitude à cet instant jamais il n'avait eut aussi mal de toute sa vie.

- Harry, murmura-t-il avant de s'effondrer.

Ce fut le dernier mot qu'il prononça, le dernier visage qui dansait devant ses yeux et le dernier souvenir qu'il emmenait avec lui.

Ginny et Blaise, combattaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Ce dernier, ne s'était pas résolu à abandonner sa belle encore une fois, tout comme il ne voulait pas la voir mourir. Alors il jouait les anges gardiens et ensemble ils affrontaient les Mangemorts et ne faisaient aucun quartier.

Remus dont la transformation en Lycan approchait, sentait ses hormones en ébullition. Tout ce sang et ses effluves mortuaires excitaient sa moitié loup et il avait dû mal à contrôler sa magie. Il ne faisait preuve d'aucun répit, d'aucune pitié pour ceux qui osaient se mettre sur son chemin. Alors qu'il arrivait près de Zonko, une odeur familière l'attira irrémédiablement. Il connaissait cette odeur pour l'avoir côtoyé plusieurs mois, à celle-ci s'ajoutait celle de celui qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, un monstre.

- Greyback, hurla-t-il.

- Lupin, comme nous nous retrouvons.

- Je devrais te tuer comme l'ordure que tu es.

- Et qu'est ce qui te retient Lupin ? La peur, ricana-t-il.

- Non, Théodore.

- Théo, murmura Greyback.

- J'ai essayé de savoir ce qui avait bien pu pousser ce garçon intelligent à s'intéresser à quelqu'un de ton espèce et j'avoue ne pas avoir encore compris.

- Où est il ?

- En sûreté, il ne risque rien et ton enfant non plus.

- Bien, souffla Fenrir.

- Bien, hurla Remus, Théo se laissera mourir si tu ne reviens pas vers lui et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est bien.

- Mêles toi de tes affaires, grogna Greyback.

- Ce sont mes affaires à partir du moment où on m'a mis le petit dans les pattes.

- Que veux tu que je fasse d'autre ? Mon destin est scellé il en va ainsi.

- Peux tu te cacher ?

- Quoi ?

- As-tu un lieu où tu serais en sécurité ?

- Oui, dans ma meute.

- Où ?

- Pourquoi ces questions Remus ? Tu n'as jamais voulu rejoindre la meute et y faire ta place.

- Vas les rejoindre, donne moi le lieu où vous vous trouvez et quand tout cela sera terminé je t'amènerai Théodore.

- Pourquoi devrais je te croire ?

- Je n'ai qu'une parole et parce que Théodore le mérite plus que quiconque.

- Et le Maître ?

- Il y a de grandes chances qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde ce soir et si tu ne meurs pas sur le champ de bataille, tu seras exécuté par les Aurors ou enfermé à Azkaban.

- Où est ton intérêt Remus ?

- On va dire que c'est en souvenir du bon vieux temps et par solidarité pour ceux de notre espèce. Seulement promets moi de ne plus toucher aux enfants, tu vas être père maintenant tu peux imaginer la douleur pour des parents de perdre leur progéniture.

- D'accord, fit Greyback, mais et si tu meurs ?

- Charlie le fera à ma place j'y veillerai.

- Merci, grogna le loup garou, on se voit dans 5 jours à cause de la pleine lune.

- Oui, sauve toi maintenant.

Greyback transplana sans demander son reste. Lupin satisfait retourna se battre avec une nouvelle motivation qui lui tenait à cœur. Faire que son chef de clan retrouve son compagnon et l'enfant qu'il portait. Car si il n'aimait pas Greyback, il ne pouvait le renier en tant qu'alpha et il devait bien à son espèce, de se comporter comme le loup qu'il était et dont il avait tant de fois refoulé les origines.

Débarrassé de sa tenue de Mangemort qui commençait sérieusement à lui coller des démangeaisons, Severus Rogue avançait enfin à visage découvert dans la bataille. Sa force première ? La surprise, aucun des Mangemorts ne se doutaient un instant qu'il puisse les tuer car après tout n'étaient ils pas dans le même camp ? Il éliminait ceux, qui avaient été ses pairs au cours de ses longues années de servitudes. Sans un regret, sans appréhension. Tout cela semblait si naturel et il avait tellement attendu ce moment. Cela faisait presque vingt ans qu'il voulait que tout cela se termine, vingt ans qu'il ruminait sa vengeance sans pour autant y croire. Toutes ces années où il se maudissait d'avoir choisi le mauvais camp, tout ce temps où il tentait de gagner sa rédemption en espionnant au péril de sa vie. À cet instant la rage au cœur il se sentait invincible.

Charlie semblait revivre quand il vit Remus arriver vers lui. Un regard suffit à faire passer le flot d'émotion entre les deux hommes. De nouveau aux côtés de son mari, Remus se décida à ne plus le quitter, lui aussi ne survivrait pas si il le perdait. Alors il allait jouer les gardes du corps et veiller sur lui quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Drago de son côté, remerciait toute les trente secondes, Harry et son idée de pendentif qui mine de rien venait pour la énième fois, de lui éviter de se retrouver à même le sol à bouffer de la terre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à profiter d'un moment de répit pour reprendre son souffle, il lui sembla que finalement ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Devant lui se tenait son père.

- Bonjour mon fils.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que « bon » soit le terme exact père.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Comme tu peux le constater je suis encore en vie.

- Me pardonneras tu un jour ?

- Je l'ignore, mais je le désire plus que tout. Je rêve d'une famille unie et qui s'aime.

- Tu pourras avoir tout cela après avec ta mère et Potter.

- J'aurais aimé que tu en fasses partie encore un peu.

- J'ai fait mon choix et tu devras me tuer mon fils avant que je ne le fasse.

- J'appréhende cela depuis un petit moment et j'avoue que tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

- Expelliarmus, cria Lucius.

- Tes petits sorts de pacotilles ne peuvent pas m'atteindre père, Sectusempra.

Lucius reçu le sort de plein fouet et Drago aurait juré qu'il n'avait rien fait pour se défendre. Allongé et se vidant de son sang, il lança un appel muet son fils qui se rua sur lui immédiatement.

- Père, papa pourquoi ?

- Je ne pouvais tout de même pas tuer mon fils, je suis fier de toi mon garçon j'aurais tant aimé que tout se passe autrement.

- Non, bats toi s'il te plait reste avec moi, pleura-t-il.

- Je t'aime, prends soin de ta mère et dis lui que je l'aime plus que…

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres et ses yeux se fermèrent pour la dernière fois. Drago l'étreignit contre lui sans se soucier de faire une proie facile pour les autres Mangemorts. Il se releva et fit léviter le corps de son père jusque chez Honeydukes où il le déposa à l'abri de la mutinerie extérieure. Il le veilla un instant et ressortit de la boutique plus déterminé que jamais.

Harry avançait lentement, mais sûrement, en direction de son destin. Peu de Mangemorts osaient lui barrer le chemin, sûrement par ordre de leur Maître. Il le voulait pour lui, il voulait le tuer de ses propres mains. Il le vit vers la cabane hurlante affrontant le Professeur Dumbledore. L'énergie qu'ils dégageaient à eux deux l'attirait inextricablement tandis que la peur lui étreignait le ventre et l'envie de s'enfuir, trop présente, le consumait. Prit entre deux envies contradictoires, il savait qu'il jouait maintenant son destin. Vivre ou mourir, se battre ou fuir, se motiver ou se laisser abattre, il en aurait pleuré si la situation n'était pas si tendue. Il n'avait pas revu Drago depuis près d'une heure, depuis le début du combat, était il encore en vie ? Son cœur lui disait que oui, il le sentait pas très loin. Il en eut la certitude quand il le vit sortir d'un des magasins en pleurs. Il se précipita, oubliant sa mission pour un instant.

- Drago.

- Harry, répondit il en se jetant dans ses bras et en l'attirant chez Honeydukes.

- Tu vas bien mon ange ?

- Mon père, fit il en désignant Lucius sur le sol, je l'ai tué.

- Tu n'avais pas le choix, c'était lui ou toi.- Non, il ne m'a rien fait, il s'est laissé tuer et il m'a dit qu'il était fier de moi et qu'il m'aimait, pleura-t-il.

- Viens, fit Harry en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu vas rester près de lui.

- Non, je veux me battre.

- Et moi je dis que tu en as assez fait, tu n'es pas en état. Reste près de ton père et veille le d'accord.

- Oui, renifla-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas avoir à m'inquiéter pour toi, fit il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

- Je t'aime fais attention.

- Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout amour.

Il l'étreignit en espérant que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces. Puis sans un regard, qui l'aurait fait fléchir, il sortit de la boutique plus que résolu à en finir une bonne fois pour toute.


	28. de la fin

**CHAPITRE 28**

**Vendredi 10 avril**

Encore debout et tremblant, Harry observait sans vraiment y croire, le corps sans vie de Voldemort. Allongé près de lui, gisait également celui du Professeur Dumbledore. Ils venaient de s'éteindre tout les deux, à quelques minutes d'intervalles.

Il se laissa choir à leurs côtés, à genoux, impassible à la douleur qui le submergeait par vague, laissant uniquement couler ses larmes pour pleurer la perte de son mentor, de l'homme qui l'avait soutenu toutes ces années.

Ils avaient combattus Voldemort ensemble et alors que la puissance de celui-ci allait venir à bout de leur magie, Dumbledore avait, grâce à de l'ancienne magie, tenté le tout pour le tout, en décidant de transférer toute sa magie en Harry pour l'aider à le vaincre. Cependant cette action qui profitait grandement à Harry, l'avait laissé lui, aussi faible et démuni qu'un Moldu. Voldemort avait profité de ce moment pour l'abattre comme un lâche, Dumbledore n'avait eu alors aucune chance devant lui. Il le voyait encore s'écrouler sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, le choc provoqué par l'intensité de la magie qu'il venait de recevoir, l'avait un instant submergé et cloué sur place, incapable du moindre mouvement pou tenter de le sauver. Le rire de Voldemort, pas encore tout à fait certain de ce qui venait de se passer devant lui, lui avait glacé le sang et l'avait sorti de sa torpeur. Il venait de perdre le seul être qu'il avait toujours pensé invincible, le seul qui avait toujours cru en lui et qui l'avait toujours considéré autrement que comme un enfant.

Son sacrifice n'avait pas été vain et il le savait, Harry avait vu le sourire qu'il lui avait envoyé avant de toucher le sol. Les deux magies cumulées, l'avait aidé en augmentant considérablement sa puissance et au-delà de toutes ses espérances, il y était parvenu. D'un Avada Kedavra défiant toutes les forces magiques alentours, d'un simple mouvement de baguette, de deux simple mots. Il venait de tuer Voldemort.

Dès lors le monde sorcier venait d'être débarrassé à tout jamais de celui tant redouté. Le professeur Dumbledore avait encore tout régi à sa façon, nul doute pour Harry qu'il connaissait le dénouement de cette guerre et qu'il avait prévu de mourir, il ne faisait jamais rien à la légère, ni sans assurer ses arrières. Désormais il pouvait reposer en paix.

Des cris de joie et des pleurs retentirent un peu partout autour de lui, incapable de bouger, Harry recevait des tapes dans le dos et certain même le chahutait dans leur euphorie. Lui tout ce qu'il désirait, c'est que tout s'arrête, qu'ils se taisent, depuis quand venait t'on parader et s'amuser autour d'une tombe.

Drago fut le premier de ses amis à le rejoindre et alors que la magie de Harry sensible à la montée de son énervement commençait à crépiter, il se pencha vers lui et le força à le regarder.

Son regard lui sembla vide et dénué d'émotion, il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et lui caressa les joues de ses pouces.

- Harry, regardes moi, je t'en prie. Calmes toi je suis là, tout est fini.

Il le plaqua dans ses bras et soupira quand Harry l'étreignit à son tour. Sans attendre, le blond les fit transplaner devant les grilles de Poudlard, loin du bruit et de l'agitation. Semblant reprendre ses esprits, Harry pleura.

- Il est mort Drago, il est mort pour m'aider.

- Chut, le consola-t-il, il l'a fait pour nous tous, tu n'aurais rien pu faire c'était sa décision.

- Et les autres ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai vu personne. J'y retourne pour chercher le corps de mon père. Il doit être enterré chez lui et je dois l'annoncer à ma mère.

- Je suis désolé mon ange.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, j'aurais juste aimé qu'on ait un peu plus de temps lui et moi.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Si tu veux, je ne crois pas pouvoir affronter cela tout seul, heureusement tu es encore en vie mon amour. Sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu.

Harry enfin calmé, ils transplanèrent à nouveau à Pré-au-lard.

L'aide aux blessés, arrivait doucement. Le tri s'effectuait et ceux déjà mort, reposaient à la sortie du village.

Harry chercha des yeux ses amis et Drago se rendit directement à la sortie du village dans l'espoir d'y trouver son père.

Hermione qui s'affairait auprès des blessés, sursauta quand deux bras l'emprisonnèrent. Elle se retourna difficilement et tomba sur un Harry en pleurs. Elle l'étreignit à son tour et lui chuchota de se calmer.

Blaise apparut à son tour et hésita à se joindre à l'étreinte avant que Harry tende un bras dans sa direction. Dean et Ginny légèrement blessés, essayaient quand à eux, d'aider tandis que Ron blessé plus grièvement, était entre les mains des Medicomages et attendait son transfert à Ste Mangouste.

- Où est Seamus ? Demanda Harry.

- Je suis désolé Harry, pleura Hermione, il était trop tard pour lui.

- Non, cria Harry, pas lui.

- Je suis désolé, répéta Hermione.

Harry recula en secouant la tête, refusant d'accepter la vérité et d'imaginer un seul instant le corps sans vie de son ami.

Il courut vers la chapelle ardente et se retrouva devant un alignement sans fin de corps. Il repéra Drago agenouillé près d'un corps et chercha des yeux celui de Seamus. La plupart des cadavres appartenaient aux Mangemorts mais encore beaucoup trop d'autres étaient ceux des élèves de Poudlard. Il reconnaissait des visages, pour les avoir côtoyé de longues années. Le visage de Seamus lui apparut enfin, un peu de sang séché, entachait son si beau visage, il semblait endormi et on aurait pu croire qu'il allait se réveiller. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et déchira sa cape et entreprit de lui essuyer le visage de tout ce sang qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Ses larmes coulaient et Seamus ne devait pas entendre son chagrin puisqu il ne se réveillait pas au son de ses sanglots. Drago le rejoignit rapidement et le força à reposer le corps de Seamus qu'il tenait contre lui. Hébété Harry le regarda sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que Drago pleure à son tour. Harry se pressa contre lui en murmurant des pourquoi, tandis que Drago remerciait encore Merlin de ne pas l'avoir perdu.

Pré-au-Lard fut rapidement envahit par tout ce que le monde sorcier pouvait compter de journalistes. Scrimgeour avait fait le déplacement en sa qualité de Premier Ministre et avait profité de l'occasion pour vanter les mérites de ses Aurors en n'omettant pas de saluer au passage, le courage de feu Dumbledore et de Harry Potter, le survivant, les héros du jour. Prit dans son babillage et par l'intérêt qu'il suscitait autour de lui, il déclara dans la foulée, ce jour comme étant à l'avenir un jour de fête et de libération pour la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre.

**Mercredi 15 avril**

Cinq jours venaient de s'écouler, cinq longues journées, qui n'avaient été qu'une succession d'enterrements de toutes les victimes de la bataille finale, qu'ils aient été du bon ou du mauvais côté. Le ministère avait décidé de fermer Poudlard jusqu'à la rentrée, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau directeur soit nommé.

Depuis la mort de Dumbledore et de Seamus, Harry éprouvait beaucoup de difficulté à se séparer de Drago qui de son côté, avait eu à gérer les funérailles de son père et devait maintenant s'occuper de sa mère éplorée et de se faire réhabiliter auprès du ministère.

Ron sortait aujourd'hui de Ste Mangouste et avec Hermione et Ginny, ils vivaient au Terrier.

Blaise était retourné chez lui et tout comme Drago, sa marque ne lui facilitait pas la vie.

Remus de retour après la pleine lune et Charlie, résidaient au Square Grimmaurd auprès de Théo qui de son côté attendait impatiemment de rejoindre celui qu'il aimait.

Remus avait reçu la veille, un paquet par hibou. Une vieille bouteille accompagnée d'une lettre, lui indiquant que le portoloin les mènerait lui et Théo auprès de la meute. Il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de lui rappeler de ne pas avertir le ministère, car, il avait eu la parole de Remus et entre loups garous, rompre une promesse était un gage de parjure impardonnable.

Charlie avait bien essayé de l'attendrir pour qu'il l'emmène lui aussi car il se faisait du souci pour lui. Il craignait que Remus cède à son instinct de lycan et ne l'abandonne pour vivre une vie parmi les siens.

Un courrier dans la journée, le rappela en Roumanie, où l'on avait besoin de lui. Après avoir été tenté de refuser, Remus le persuada d'y retourner en lui promettant de le rejoindre le soir même, pour ne plus jamais le quitter.

Il avait décidé d'abandonner son poste d'Auror, il se sentait désormais trop vieux pour courir le monde à la recherche de Mangemorts en fuite, il laissait sa place aux plus jeunes, il n'aspirait plus qu'à vivre auprès de celui qu'il aimait. Il trouverait bien un travail en accord avec sa condition de Lycan.

Le portoloin était programmé pour fonctionner vers 17 heures. Aux alentours de 15 heures, Charlie repartit vers la Roumanie, rassuré de savoir que Remus arriverait quelques heures plus tard. Théo impatient, tournait en rond dans le salon alors que Remus lui recommandait, de ne pas s'agiter et de se calmer pour son enfant.

- C'est comment où on va ? Demanda Théodore.

- Je l'ignore Théo, j'ai toujours refusé de faire parti de la meute.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne voulais pas que le fait d'être un Lycan gouverne ma vie. Je voulais une vie normale, que rien ne me rappelle constamment ma condition de loup garou.

- Et cela a marché ?

- Non, mais je vis avec l'espoir qu'un jour quelque un trouvera un remède pour annihiler l'effet du Lycan.

- Je vous le souhaite, lui sourit Théo, je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, pour nous, ajouta-t-il en se caressant le ventre.

- Prends soin de vous.

- Pourquoi avoir aider Fenrir alors qu'il a gâché votre vie ?

- Pour toi et aussi un peu pour moi. Il faut savoir pardonner même si c'est dur.

- Vous croyez qu'un jour je trouverai la force de pardonner à mon père ?

- Peut être que quand tu seras posé et heureux. Quand tu deviendras père à ton tour.

- Il va être l'heure.

- Viens près de moi.

- Vous resterez quelques jours ?

- Non, Charlie m'attend dès ce soir et j'ai hâte de le retrouver et que l'on commence enfin à vivre notre vie ensemble. Maintenant le pire et derrière nous, tout ne peut qu'aller mieux.

- Je l'espère, serons nous protégés parmi les loups garous ?

- Oui, personne n'osera venir vous y déloger. Il vous faudra juste être prudent en dehors de la meute.

Théo acquiesça et 17 heures sonnèrent à la vieille horloge de la famille Black. Les mains enserrant la bouteille, ils transplanèrent et disparurent du salon du Square Grimmaurd.

Ils atterrirent dans une clairière et Remus dut tenir Théo contre lui pour ne pas qu'il tombe après leur atterrissage quelque peu chaotique. Un grognement féroce retentit et Remus relâcha rapidement Théo, comprenant que Greyback n'était guère ravi de les voir collés l'un contre l'autre. Il apparut et Théo se rua sur lui en pleurant. Le Lycan le plaqua contre lui et se frotta à lui pour lui retirer les odeur de l'autre loup garou, qui avait osé le tenir contre lui. Tout à son bonheur Théo ne vit pas l'animosité qui s'installa entre les deux hommes. Remus recula de deux pas en signe de soumission et attendit que Greyback termine de marquer son compagnon avec sa propre odeur.

- Merci, grogna-t-il en regardant Remus.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi mais pour Théo et pour votre enfant.

- Tu m'as manqué, souffla Théo en resserrant son étreinte.

- Toi aussi mon amour j'ai eu peur de ne plus te revoir, que tu m'en veuilles de t'avoir écarté.

- Au début oui, avoua-t-il, mais j'ai compris que c'était parce que tu m'aimais.

- Je vous aime, rectifia-t-il.

- Je vais vous laisser, fit Remus qui se sentait de trop.

- Tu ne viens pas au village ?

- Non, mon compagnon m'attend aussi, sourit il.

- Merci pour tout, renifla Théo, vous allez me manquer.

- Merci, grogna Greyback un peu jaloux qu'ils aient été si proches.

- Soyez heureux et toi Greyback ne mords plus de jeune enfants.

- Je te l'ai promis, gronda-t-il, je n'ai qu'une parole.

- Adieu, fit Remus en transplanant vers le Square Grimmaurd.

Greyback et son compagnon traversèrent la forêt et regagnèrent un petit village blottit à flanc de montagne et cerné par la végétation le rendant ainsi invisible pour les Moldus et quasiment indétectable par les sorciers, qui de toute façon, n'étaient pas assez fous pour oser approcher un camp complet de Lycan sous peine de se retrouver déchiquetés et de finir en plat de résistance.

Le retour en Roumanie, se passa sans heurt. Remus se trouvait désormais dégagé de ses obligations en Angleterre et de son travail. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose, tenir fermement contre lui, celui qui était sien, celui qu'il aimait à en mourir et qu'il ne quitterait plus jamais quoi qu'il en coûte.

Charlie tout à ses occupations avec un des dragons dont il avait la charge ne vit pas Remus arriver, seul l'agitation du dragon en sentant arriver le Lycan mit la puce à l'oreille du soigneur de dragon.

Deux bras lui enserrèrent la taille et il se retrouva adossé à un torse puissant dont il reconnu immédiatement l'odeur. Il pencha la tête à droite, afin de permettre l'accès à son cou à son Lycan préféré qui se fit une joie de l'embrasser aussi fort qu'il lui avait manqué. Ils finirent enlacés à l'écart des dragons, des hommes, du travail et de tout ce qui aurait pu mettre un frein à la montée d'excitation qu'ils avaient ressenti dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Blottit contre son mari, Charlie ferma les yeux, ils y étaient arrivés, ils seraient ensemble jusqu'à ce que la mort en décide autrement. Il soupira de bien être et Remus l'attira encore plus à lui, si c'était encore possible.

**Vendredi 17 avril**

Debout devant la porte du premier ministre, Harry martelait le sol à grand renfort de soupirs et de jurons. Il n'était que 7 heures du matin mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Il voulait voir Scrimgeour tout de suite et il espérait que les membres de son service de sécurité, aient fait leur boulot et que celui-ci allait apparaître d'une seconde à l'autre.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et un Premier Ministre, prit au saut du lit, apparut dans l'encadrement.

- Mr Potter, que me vaut une visite aux aurores ?

- Drago Malefoy, lâcha-t-il.

- Encore lui, souffla-t-il avant de s'effacer pour le laisser entrer.

- Il est innocent.

- C'est-ce qu'ils disent tous.

- Il l'est et Blaise Zabini aussi.

- Vous avez des preuves Harry ?

- Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pourront en témoigner et vos Aurors présents à Poudlard également. Puis il y a ma parole qui, je l'espère, a une quelconque valeur à vos yeux, sans oublier que Drago est mon fiancé et Blaise celui de Ginny Weasley. Nous croyez vous assez stupides pour aimer des Mangemorts ?

- Cela va prendre du temps pour les dépositions.

- Bien, que voulez vous Scrimgeour ? Car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit, non ?

- Vous pourriez travailler à mes côtés.

- Je n'ai pas terminé mes études.

- Par la suite bien sûr, en attendant vous pourriez vous montrer à mes côtés en public et faire des déclarations élogieuses sur le ministère.

- C'est tout, ironisa Harry.

- Pour l'instant, ajouta le Premier Ministre.

- Vous les ferez acquitter ?

- Je ferais tout mon possible. Où sont-ils ?

- Chez eux, ils sont assignés à leur domicile et on leur a confisqué leur baguette, mais cela vous devez déjà le savoir.

- Ils ont de la chance de ne pas être à Azkaban.

- Oui sinon ils seraient déjà mort, les espions n'ont guère d'espoir de survie au milieu des Mangemorts.

- Êtes vous vraiment fiancé à Drago Malefoy ?

- Pas tout à fait mais cela ne serait tarder, cela ferait tache que le futur mari du sauveur du monde sorcier et son meilleur ami se retrouvent derrière les barreaux.

- J'imagine, soupira Scrimgeour.

- Merci Mr le Ministre pour votre compréhension. On se voit très vite.

- C'est toujours en plaisir, sourit Scrimgeour.

Harry retourna au manoir où il vivait auprès de Drago et de Narcissa. Son absence bien que matinale, fut remarquée car Drago l'attendait impatiemment et s'élança vers lui en le voyant revenir.

- Harry, grogna-t-il, je me suis inquiété. Où étais tu ?

- Je suis désolé, je pensais que tu dormais encore.

- Sans toi à mes côtés !

- Je reviens du ministère et j'ai vu Scrimgeour.

- Et ?

- Il s'occupe de vous faire disculper

- En échange de quoi ?

- De mon soutient auprès de lui et du ministère.

- Refuses.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne crois pas en lui Harry.

- Oui mais je tiens à toi, tellement que j'aurais pu faire une campagne pub pour Voldemort si cela avait pu te sauver.

- Merci, répondit Drago, j'espère que cela aboutira à quelque chose.

- Je l'espère mon ange.

- Tu sembles aller mieux, remarqua Drago.

- Ça va, je pense retourner au Square Grimmaurd.

- Ah déjà !

- Veux tu y vivre avec moi ?

- J'adorerai ça quand j'aurai le droit de sortir d'ici.

- Bientôt mon ange tu verras. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit avant que l'on parte se battre

- Je me souviens du moindre mot, futur Mr Potter Malefoy.

- Tiens, fit Harry en lui tendant une petite boite de bijoutier.

- Je me demande bien ce que cela peut être, fit il en faisant semblant de réfléchir

- Ouvres au lieu de faire l'idiot, ricana Harry.

- Serait ce une bague de fiançailles ?

- Exact, quoi que le terme soit plutôt chevalière de fiançailles. Il y a nos initiales dessus.

- Elle est magnifique, merci mon cœur.

- Veux tu m'épouser mon ange ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une mon amour.

Harry lui passa la chevalière à l'annulaire gauche et l'embrassa pour sceller leur engagement.

**OoOoO**

De retour au Terrier depuis deux jours, Ron tentait tant bien que mal de se remettre de ses blessures. Les Medicomages avaient guéri la plupart de ses blessures, mais il lui resterait des séquelles à vie, en particulier l'élancement dans sa jambe gauche qui le ferait boiter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mal à l'aise à cause de son handicap, il sortait très peu de sa chambre, préférant rester allongé, au moins dans cette position il arrivait à oublier qu'il claudiquait. Hermione de son côté, ne savait pas comment faire pour lui remonter le moral et lui faire comprendre qu'elle se fichait qu'il boite ou non, elle l'aimait comme il était. Il soupirait dès qu'elle franchissait la porte de sa chambre, elle savait qu'il essayerait de l'éloigner de lui mais elle tiendrait bon, si elle avait réussit à tenir devant un Ron homophobe à une époque, ce n'était un petit con boitillant qui allait lui faire peur.

- Ron il faut que tu manges, le gronda-t-elle.

- J'ai pas faim, râla-t-il.

- Tu as raison laisses toi mourir de faim, cria-t-elle.

- Calmes toi Hermione, grimaça-t-il.

- Je me calmerai si je veux, compris !

- Ouais.

- Tu manges et ensuite on va sortir prendre l'air.

- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, je suis fatigué.

- Ça fait une semaine et demie que tu te reposes Ronald, dis plutôt que tu as peur.

- Peur de quoi ? Cria-t-il à son tour.

- Du regard des autres, de ce qu'ils diront.

- Et alors ! Je suis handicapé, un putain de canard boiteux.

- Ton état s'améliorera Ron avec le temps et je suis là je t'aiderai.

- Tu me laisseras quand tu en croiseras un plus beaux avec ses deux jambes intactes.

- Je n'en veux pas un autre Ron, je me fous que tu boites, tu serais cul de jatte que je m'en ficherais. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes blessures elles sont la preuve de ton courage et peu, peuvent dire la même chose.

- Je ne vaux plus rien, je ne sers plus à rien. Ma jambe seras toujours un frein dans tout ce que je voudrai entreprendre.

- Seulement si tu refuses de t'en sortir Ron. Regarde Maugrey il est Auror même avec un seul œil et Remus qui doit faire avec son problème de Lycanthropie.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Ron en manque d'arguments.

- Et je te répète que je suis là, je ne te laisserai pas Ron, je t'aime.

- Je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi même si je t'aime aussi.

- On s'en sortira Ron, tu verras tout ira bien.

- Viens, fit il en lui faisant une place dans son lit.

- Tu me montres toutes tes cicatrices, murmura-t-elle. Il parait que c'est un truc qui excite les filles.

- Je croyais que je devais manger, la taquina Ron.

- Hum, ça peut attendre on a toute notre vie.

- Je t'aime Mione.

- Moi aussi mon héros.

**OoOoO**

- Maman, fit Ginny.

- Oui ma chérie.

- Je pars.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais chez Blaise, je viens de recevoir un hibou il est cloîtré chez lui et j'ai besoin de le voir.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, râla Molly.

- Si maman et tu ne m'empêcheras pas de le voir.

- Mais il est accusé d'être un Mangemort.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il était espion, s'énerva Ginny.

- Nous nous le savons, mais pas les autres. Que se passera t-il si il est condamné ?

- Je l'attendrai toute ma vie si il le faut, mais je suis sûr qu'ils verront qu'il n'est pas coupable et qu'il a combattu pour le bien.

- Je l'espère ma chérie, fit Molly en lui caressant les cheveux. Donnes de tes nouvelles et reviens nous voir de temps en temps.

- Je viendrai avec Blaise dès qu'il sera reconnu innocent.

- Vas préparer tes affaires je vais te faire transplaner.

- Merci maman, je t'aime, fit elle en s'éloignant.

- Moi aussi, pleura Molly.

Sa petite fille avait grandi trop vite et elle quittait déjà le nid pour un homme, dont l'avenir était encore incertain. Cependant elle se devait de l'accepter pour ne pas perdre sa fille unique. Ginny réapparut rapidement le bagage en main et un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ses yeux rougis attestaient qu'elle avait dû sûrement, elle aussi, pleuré de cette séparation. Elles se donnèrent la main et prirent la direction du Manoir Zabini.

**°o°o°o°o°o°**

**5 ans plus tard.**

Assis autour d'une immense table dans le jardin du Terrier, une trentaine de personnes riait, parlait, criait. Une immense famille, composée pour la plupart de pièces rapportées. Molly, les larmes aux yeux, regardait évoluer son petit monde, une ribambelle d'enfants couraient dans tout les sens et derrière eux des parents excédés et dépassés qui souvent baissaient les bras en se rasseyant, impuissants devant l'énergie de tous ces petits monstres réunis.

Bill et Fleur étaient arrivés les premiers à la petite réunion familiale instaurée depuis 4 ans et que personne n'aurait loupé. Avec eux leur deux enfants Victoire et Dominique, âgés de 5 et 3 ans. Ron et Hermione devenus tout les deux professeurs à Poudlard étaient arrivés second, leur petite Rose courut en direction de ses cousins tandis que Hermione enceinte de 7 mois, regagnait rapidement une chaise pour soulager ses reins. Remus et Charlie, les suivants, arrivèrent de Roumanie où ils avaient établi leur foyer et vivaient en se fichant pas mal du regard des autres. Charlie soignait toujours les dragons et Remus après une longue période de réflexion, ouvrit une association dont le but était d'aider les sorciers et les créatures magiques qui éprouvaient des difficultés à vivre normalement et à se faire accepter. Le Professeur Rogue et le Professeur Minerva Mac Gonagall, arrivèrent ensemble. Il était à présent Directeur de Poudlard et le Professeur Mc Gonagall se trouvait désormais à la retraite, une retraite bien méritée selon ses dires, même si elle passait malgré tout, pratiquement toutes ses journées à l'école. Fred et George, avaient, quand à eux, réussi à se séparer pour se marier, bien qu'ils passaient encore plus de 8 heures ensemble, par jour, à leur boutique sur le chemin de traverse. Ils arrivèrent, accompagnés de leurs épouses et de leurs enfants, deux garçons pour George et d'une fille pour Fred. Percy et sa femme Audrey, enceinte elle aussi mais de 5 mois, prévinrent, qu'ils arriveraient un peu en retard à cause de l'échographie que le Medicomage avait refusé de décaler, malgré le haut statut de Percy au sein du Ministère.

En parlant de Ministère, le Premier Ministre, son mari et sa belle mère venaient eux aussi d'arriver. Narcissa fière comme un paon, ne dédaignait pas de parader au bras de son gendre qui, il y a de cela deux ans maintenant, avait réussi l'exploit de prendre la place de Scrimgeour. Harry avait, grâce à son statut de héros et à ses idées, réussi à se hisser à la droite de Scrimgeour avant de faire campagne lui aussi. Drago, qu'il avait épousé deux mois après sa demande, avait lui aussi réussi malgré sa marque, ils avaient réussi à prouver qu'il était innocent et avait à son tour et avec l'appui de son mari, fait sa place au Ministère et faisait maintenant parti des directeurs du département de la justice magique, qui gérait entre autre, le bureau des Aurors. Deux des ses Aurors, arrivèrent légèrement en retard avec leurs jumeaux de deux ans. Ginny et Blaise, innocenté lui aussi, avaient décidé de ne plus se séparer. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils avaient décidé de travailler ensemble et Aurors leur avait semblé être un bon choix, avec tout les Mangemorts encore en liberté.

Tout les ans, le 10 Avril, ils se retrouvaient tous, se racontaient leur vie, leurs bonheurs, leurs soucis, tout ce qui faisait leur vie. Puis à la fin du repas, ils portaient un toast à tout ceux qui avaient péri et qu'ils avaient perdu. Après, chacun retournait à sa vie, Harry finissait toujours cette journée en passant rendre hommage au Professeur Dumbledore, sans qui il ne serait plus en vie. Puis il disparaissait quelques heures, seul. Drago ne lui demandait jamais où il allait, il le savait, sans en parler. Il savait qu'il allait quelque part en Irlande sur la tombe de Seamus, il ne lui en voulait pas il savait qu'il l'avait aimé et que sa mort avait été un choc pour lui, dont il avait eu du mal à se remettre.

**OoOoO**

Plus loin, dans le nord, un cri strident retentissait et déchirait la nuit. Allongé sur une nasse, Théo venait de donner naissance. Fenrir déjà comblé par sa petite Hope, hurla à la lune, remerciant ainsi son compagnon de lui avoir donné un fils. Toute la meute en émoi, se précipita pour voir l'héritier de l'alpha tant attendu. Fatigué par le travail et par l'agitation suscitée, Théo somnolait, bercé par les bras puissant de son amour. Il soupira d'aise en sentant les bras de son compagnon resserrer leur étreinte. Il avait réussi, il avait trouvé l'amour, fait de merveilleux enfants et il vivait en harmonie avec la meute qui l'avait tout de suite accepté. Il avait une famille et avait réussi à pardonner à son père pour la vie qu'il lui avait fait vivre. Aujourd'hui il était choyé et aimé sans conditions, tel qu'il était.

**FIN**


End file.
